


Crossing the Moon

by RamblingRobin, Thirdly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Magic, Moresomes, Multi, Omegas, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 134,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingRobin/pseuds/RamblingRobin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirdly/pseuds/Thirdly
Summary: Elias didn't dream with wide-eyed wonder about the day he could seek out his mate or mates. He felt trapped, constricted in a world where Omegas weren't allowed to do anything for themselves...where Omegas couldn't even leave their community. But, then he received the biggest Khonsu stone that their werewolf community had ever seen. Just what did the Gods have in mind for him?





	1. Gifting Day

_"It's finally Gifting Day!"_

Happy squealing drifted to Pax's ears as his younger cousin ran around the house with boundless energy. She was finally of age to join a special ceremony with the other Omegas in their town, where they would finally be allowed to seek out their mates. The older werewolf shook his head and smiled. Omegas were revered and respected for the peace that their presence brought to the Alphas and Betas. Their family was quite proud that his cousin Maribelle turned out to be one.

Pax's family was part of one of the oldest packs in the town, the Akashi pack. The young man and his immediate family members shared the rich, mocha skin tone of his grandfather. But, only he had inherited the striking silver hair of his grandmother. The pelt of his wolf form gleamed like pure silver, and his eyes were a hue of golden yellow with the slightest hint of orange.

"I wonder what kind of piece I'll receive," Maribelle wondered aloud as she continued to dance with joy. "A headband? An earring? A ring? A bracelet?"

"Do you plan on keeping your piece as it is?" Pax asked her in curiosity. "Or will you fashion it into something else?"

"Depends on how pretty it is!" She responded. "I mean, if it turns out to be an ugly anklet or something, I'll probably fix it up a bit."

The older werewolf chuckled. "If it lights up, I doubt you'll even think twice about what the rest of it looks like," he pointed out.

"So true! Celestials, what if it lights up then and there? That'd be so cool!" Maribelle cooed.

"Are you that eager to meet a mate?" Pax teased.

"Wouldn't anyone?" The young woman countered. "I mean, it's about the best part about being an Omega."

Their conversation was called to a halt when Maribelle's parents, Pax's aunt and uncle, finally came downstairs. The entire group then left the house and walked their way over to the large, central building in the middle of their town. That building was the academy, where werewolves were taught from young pups through to adulthood. Gifting Day was similar to a graduation for Omegas.

Packs of all sizes were funneled into the building. Pax's cousin rushed off to join the other Omegas as the rest of his family found seats. They sat down somewhere in the third row and waited patiently until the ceremony kicked off.

"Citizens of Carnelian, welcome to the Gifting Ceremony." greeted the head Khonsu devotee as the remaining werewolves standing began to find seats. "To visitors who have come from other towns to wish our Omegas well, my name is Tatiana Laurette. I am the head devotee to our beloved Khonsu, goddess of the moon."

"To be an Omega is a great responsibility. The aura of peace that Omegas radiate has been known to even put a stop to civil skirmishes between our kind for centuries," Tatiana continued. "However, it is this unique gift from Khonsu herself that bestows honor upon the Omegas today. Each of our Omegas will receive a Khonsu Stone that has been fashioned into a jewelry piece."

Carts were rolled out in a line beside the head devotee, each of them full to the brim with stones of all shapes and sizes embedded into jewelry. The sizes of the stone didn't matter, neither did the jewelry piece itself. The importance lied within their use.

"Our goddess infused each of these stones with a drop of her own blood," Tatiana explained. "That gifted power allows Omegas to seek out their mates." She held her arms outward, palms facing up. "May this Gifting Day prove to be fruitful for all of you."

Tatiana's words rang of the truth. Pax, his family, and the werewolf community in its entirety treated Omegas differently. Maribelle was treated like a princess at home, and the other Omegas were treated just as regally.

The Omega standing next to Maribelle shifted uncomfortably. Tension hummed through Elias from the tips of his toes to the roots of his auburn hair. He didn't know how to feel. He'd been sheltered by his family and pack since his birth. Finding his mate could mean freedom. At the same time, once his mate claimed him, Elias would essentially belong to another werewolf. It could end up being worse than being stuck at home, never allowed to go anywhere by himself. The entire situation chafed terribly.

"Please step forward to receive your Gift when I call your name," Tatiana announced to the Omegas. "Andrew Abel...Nia Abel..."

"Can't wait!" Maribelle squeaked as her row stood up and got ready to file out. "I'd be happy with just one mate...how about you, Elias?"

"Pfft, can I claim myself as a mate and just skip being assigned a keeper?" Elias muttered.

The young woman shook her head. "Keeper? Come on, El, you know us Omegas can twist our mates round our little fingers if we wanted. We're their keepers, not the other way around," she insisted.

Elias just shook his head, not wanting to go on a tirade that might ruin the poor girl's day. It was something special, wonderful, exciting to her. As much as Elias might not feel the same, he wouldn't do anything to ruin it for her. He knew he was probably the only Omega in the room that wasn't utterly elated at the prospect of finding their mate, settling down, and doing nothing but making all the wolves around them feel all warm and fuzzy for the rest of their lives.

But it wasn't what Elias wanted. It never had been. He wanted to have a life of his own, make real choices and mistakes, not just live wrapped safely in cotton as some sort of happy drug for everyone else.

"Maribelle Akashi..."

The young woman let out a little squeak of excitement when it was her turn. She was handed an earring with a dangling stone in the shape of a tear-drop. All of the stones were clear, to begin with, but they would change their colors to match the Omega's mate or mates. The stones were fashioned into miscellaneous pieces of jewelry. Though she had worried about the design, Maribelle was relieved that her earring was pretty enough to not have to alter it. The stone didn't glow when she held it in the palm of her hand, so she quickly pulled the earing through her earhole and allowed it to dangle. She tried not to feel too disappointed that her mates weren't anywhere in the building.

"Elias Andrews."

Elias stiffened, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before stepping forward. He could almost feel the watchful eyes of his family as he approached the Khonsu devotee handing out the stones. He looked the jewelry over as he approached, wondering which would be his while fighting the urge to turn tail and bolt for the exit. There were several rings with small clear stones, a few bracelets, earrings, and necklaces. There were many different colors of metals, though Elias knew none would be silver. No one enjoyed the itchy rash that would result from wearing  _that_ kind of metal.

His eyes were drawn to the necklace in the middle, shocked at the size of the quartz-like gem. The other stones ranged in size from some that were half of his pinky nail up to a couple that were as big as his thumbnail. This gem, however, was as large as his entire thumb. It was as crystal clear as the others, facets shining in the light. The chain looked like copper with a rich brown patina, the links carefully formed into curls and curves. The fastening featured a dangling, tribal crescent moon, and another smaller moon was settled around the crown. It was pretty, really. Even Elias could admit that.

The young Omega looked for the smallest gem there, worked into a gold ring. That would likely be his. He had been told plenty of times that the size of the stone didn't necessarily reflect the depth of the mate bond, no one actually knew for certain why the gems were different sizes. The devotees claimed it as a mystery of the goddess. Elias still wanted that to be his. As though a small bond stone would lead to a less restrictive mate, somehow.

Elias took a startled step back when the devotee lifted the necklace with the largest gem and held it out to him with a beatific smile.

"I... _No._  That can't be mine," Elias said, voice startlingly loud in the quiet of the room.

"Khonsu is never wrong, sweet one," Tatiana responded without missing a beat. She placed the stone into the palm of the young man's hand and curled the fingers around it. "This one is yours."

Elias felt a thrum through his body like he'd been plucked like a harp string. The stone felt warm in his hand like it was alive. He opened his hand to get a better look at it, startled to find it glowing, the light pulsing as though to the rhythm of a heartbeat.

"Ummm..." Elias blinked down at his necklace in surprise. Was it supposed to do that?

"As I said, Khonsu is never wrong. Your mate is in this building right now, sweet one," Tatiana explained. "This is a great opportunity. Omegas, look on as young Elias seeks his mate!"

The head devotee placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hold the stone in front of you and slowly move from left to right. When you see the light flickering faster, that is the direction you must go to find them."

"Oh, shit," Elias whispered under his breath, earning a smirk from Tatiana.

This seriously wasn't happening. He was either hallucinating, or he was still in bed, having a messed up dream caused by the stressful anticipation of the Gifting. Right. That had to be it. Well, fine. He'd go along with his dream-hallucination. The faster he woke up or came to his senses, the faster this weirdness would be over.

Elias turned in a slow circle, the avid eyes of the other Omegas making sweat break out on his forehead. He kept going until he was facing the assembled witnesses, family and friends of the Omegas receiving their bonding stones. Eli's eyes widened as the stone's shimmering light pulsed faster. His eyes were wide and shocked as they snapped to Tatiana. She smiled like a mother watching her child solving difficult math problems without help or turning a cartwheel for the first time. Elias swallowed and took a step forward. Nearly stumbling when the stone flickered faster. The wolves parted for him as he walked forward, some with kind smiles and others with disappointed faces as he passed them by. He'd passed his beaming family and several others when the gems went bonkers, flashing so quickly Elias thought it was going to give someone a seizure.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap, crap, crap," Elias muttered as he hesitantly looked at who was in front of him.

Three werewolves were staring at him. Two slightly in front of the third. A brunet and blond in front, and one with beautiful silver hair behind. Elias's legs seemed to move on their own, the light glowing brighter and flashing faster with every step. The brunet looked devastated as Elias passed him. Then, Elias was passed the blond, who nodded in resignation.

Elias stood in front of the silver-haired werewolf, the tip of the bonding stone touching the center of the man's chest. The flashing had stopped, replaced by a light so bright Elias had to look away until it died down. When he glanced down again, the gem was still mostly clear, with beautiful golden-yellow streaks through it. Elias blinked for a moment, before looking up into the man's orange-gold eyes.

"Uh, hi," Elias whispered, mouth dry as sand.

Pax gulped hard as his gaze was held captive by Elias's gorgeous green eyes. The turn of events was quite shocking to him. The attention had shifted from cheering loudly for Maribelle upon receiving her Gift to hushed silence as Elias searched for his mate. Shock. Pax had felt pure shock when the stone was pressed against his chest and flashed in the telltale sign of a mission accomplished.

"H-Hey?" Pax responded, equally as inarticulate and nervous. He held out a hand for Elias to shake. "My name's Pax. Pax Akashi."

"Ah, I'm Elias Andrews." The Omega shook his head. "Sorry, that was dumb. You  _know_ that. She just said my name."

"Actually, with all the cheering, I had missed it," Pax admitted. " _Elias_...it's a pleasure to meet you."

Maribelle rushed over to her family. The Omegas were allowed to return to their families immediately after receiving their Gifts, but from the moment that the stone began to glow in Elias's hands, she had frozen in place to watch, just like everyone else. "I can't believe it, how exciting!" She gasped when she caught up with them. "Elias and I have always been friends, but we never had much of a reason to get to know each other beyond pleasantries. Now, we have a great chance!"

The sound of Tatiana's voice drifted throughout the building once more as she continued to call names forward.

"Welcome to the family, Elias!" Maribelle concluded.

"Th-thanks," Elias answered, still a little stunned.

The male Omega gasped when he was swept into a tight hug from behind.

"So, proud of you, Eli!" came a booming voice as Elias's feet lifted from the floor. "That's my boy, biggest gem and first to find their mate! Have to admit I was worried, but I see there was nothing to get fussed about."

"Dad...can't breathe..." Elias gasped. He was overly familiar with his father's painfully enthusiastic hugs, but that didn't make the sensation of his ribs creaking any more pleasant.

Pax's uncle stepped forward and extended his hand towards Eli's father. "I'm James Akashi, Pax's guardian...and this is my beloved mate, Leslie, and our daughter, Maribelle."

"Elias and I were classmates!" Maribelle stated eagerly. "And now we're gonna be practically siblings. I mean, I was lucky to have Pax as my adoptive brother since I was nine, but I've always wanted more siblings. This is just too cool!"

"My parents passed away when I was twelve," Pax elaborated with a saddened expression on his face. "A semi-truck crashed into them on their way home..."

Elias was grateful when his dad released him to shake hands.

"I'm delighted to meet you." The Andrews patriarch's green eyes were kind when they turned to Pax. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know we can never replace what you've lost, but you should know that we consider you a son to us, now."

"My baby!"

Elias braced himself as he was swept into another rib-cracking hug.

"Mom," Elias wheezed.

"I thought we'd have more time!" the tall red-headed werewolf keened. "Weeks at least until you found your mate! I'm not even close to finishing your promise quilt! And you're going to be gone! Everyone in the house is going to feel so worked up without you there to calm them!"

Eli's mother dropped him suddenly, the Omega rubbing his hands over his aching sides.

"I'm Deana, but please, call me Dee. Everyone does." She turned back to her son. "Oh, honeybun, I thought you might never settle down, what with your tendencies. But here we are!"

"Mom," Elias barked as Dee opened her arms as though to grab him again. The Omega stumbled back, colliding with a warm, broad chest.

Pax gently held the sides of Eli's arms to steady him. "Are you alright?" A slight frown formed on his face. "I understand if you're not ready to move in with me just yet. My house is only a few blocks away from my aunt and uncle's. It's not too far from this building."

"Move in?" Elias looked from his brand new mate to his parents. Who knew how many hugs he'd be subjected to if he went home before his family had a chance to settle down. It wasn't just his parents who tended to squeeze the stuffing out of him. He looked up at Pax, who was touching him so carefully. "Yeah, I'll move in. Is today too soon?"

Silver eyebrows raised slightly in surprise before a brilliant smile formed on Pax's face. "Today would be just fine," he responded. "I look forward to learning about you, Elias."

Elias shivered, the man's voice drifting over him like a caress. His skin felt hot where Pax was touching him. Eli pushed back the desire to rub against the taller werewolf like a cat. Elias was no cat. He might be an Omega, but he was still a wolf. He had  _some_  pride.

"Calm down, Dee," Elias's father said, patting his mate's shoulder. "He's fine. Let's go get his things packed so he can start all that nesting that Omegas like to do once they're mated." Jim smiled wide at his son. "It's good to see you settled, bud. I knew that once you got yourself a mate, you'd calm down. I'm real glad it worked out this way."

Elias clenched his teeth to bite back the sharp words on his tongue but allowed himself to be squashed by his parents again before they left, Dee alternately wailing at the loss of her little boy and shouting with excitement at the turn of events. Eli's shoulders sagged, emotionally exhausted and physically sore when his parents were finally gone.

"Is everything alright?" Pax asked softly. "As overwhelming as all of this is for me, I imagine it's twice as overwhelming to you..." He placed his hands on his own hips as he looked down and back into Eli's green eyes in a nervous manner. "To be honest, I'm happy. I never thought I'd come across a mate in this lifetime. I was getting ready to live vicariously through Maribelle if she found her mate."

"Speaking of which! Mom, dad, I'm gonna be heading out with some of the other Omegas. We're gonna go around town hunting!" She confessed.

"Alright sweetie, just be home before midnight," Maribelle's mother responded. She then turned towards Pax. "We're quite happy for you, Pax. We're going to head back home and give you some privacy. Come on, honey." She said as she led her husband away.

When the two of them were completely alone, Pax gave his undivided attention to his mate. "Would you...like some time alone to think?"

Elias thought about thinking, nibbling his lower lip. Thinking always got Elias stirred up. He'd think about what being an Omega was supposed to mean and compare it to what it meant to him. He'd end up feeling trapped and powerless. Which would probably lead to him doing something stupid, ranging from mildly half-witted to monumentally brainless.

"Nope. I'm good," Elias chirped.

The Omega jumped at a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the head devotee to Khonsu, Tatiana, smiling down at him.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Her voice was sweet and gentle. "I spoke to the other Omegas about it, but I didn't want to interrupt your time with your family." Her warm eyes trailed to the bonding stone Elias still held in his hand. "And seeing your gem, I believe it's relevant information."

Elias looked down at the stone, the swirls of gold catching the light. He held it away from him like it might try to bite his face.

"Why? What's wrong?" Elias asked nervously.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong." Tatiana chuckled. "I just wanted to explain a few things about bonding stones. Do you have a moment?"

"Uh, yeah." Elias glanced at Pax and back to the devotee. "Sure."

"Wonderful," Tatiana said with a smile. "You did very well with finding your mate using the guiding light of the stone."

The devotee reached out, taking the necklace from Elias's limp fingers and looping the curling chain over his head. He expected it to be heavy with the weight of the stone, but it was nothing more than a warm pressure against his chest. Something relaxed inside him that Elias hadn't even realized had been wound tightly. The Omega put his hand over the gem in surprise.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Tatiana said with a wink. "It's a gift from Khonsu to her Omegas, a tiny taste of the feelings you inspire in others."

Elias wanted to feel angry about it, but couldn't. It was actually pretty nice. It wasn't an overwhelming feeling. It was a soft and quiet warmth, like petting a purring cat.

Not that Elias liked cats.

"Many bonding stones will only hold one color. One color for one mate." Tatiana nodded at Eli's gem. "A few will hold more than one color, like yours."

"I... What?" Elias asked blankly, looking down at his stone, at the yellow ribbons winding through it. "It's  _supposed_  to be one color, right? One color for Pax." He looked up hopefully. "Will it finish turning yellow later?"

"Well, no." The devotee shook her head. "The colors in a stone can deepen as the bond between an Omega and his mate grows stronger. And I have no doubt that Pax's gold will grow even richer in your gem."

Elias didn't want to examine why that information made him feel terror and deep longing simultaneously. The warm fuzzy feeling was draining out of him faster than water in a leaky bucket.

"What I was getting at is that your stone isn't done collecting its colors." Tatiana smiled brightly. "You have more than one mate to find, and then your bonding stone won't be clear anymore." She leaned forward to whisper to him. "I'm very excited for you. I can't wait to see how many you'll have. We've never had a stone so large. It caused quite a stir. You're deeply blessed by the Goddess."

Tatiana had broken Elias's brain.

"H-how many are we talking about here?" the Omega squeaked.

"Oh, it's impossible to say. Judging by the size of Pax's colors and the size of the stone, I'd say at least three."

"Three?" Elias shouted, oblivious to his volume and the look of shock on Tatiana's face. "I can't have three mates! I'm not sure I'll be able to handle  _one_! What am I going to do with three? I'll be completely outnumbered."

Static filled Elias's ears as he clutched a hand to his chest, forcing the gem to dig painfully into his skin as his vision grayed at the edges.

"What if they never let me out of the house again?" Elias tilted a little to the side. "They can do that. I'll belong to them. I mean, Dad kept me in the house for two months once during a turf conflict because he said Omegas are too precious to expose to even the slightest risk. My five-year-old baby sister still went to school, but I stayed home." Eli's eyes were wild as his eyes darted around the darkening room, the static in his ears rising to a roar. "They could decide it's never safe. I'd never get out. I can't sneak away from three wolves!"

Tatiana and Pax looked on as the blood drained from the young Omega's face. Just as Elias began to teeter, Pax rushed forward and caught him before he hit the ground.

_"Elias!"_  He cried out as he carefully lifted his mate into his arms.

Tatiana reached over to gently swipe back the Omega's soft auburn locks away from his face. She made a tutting noise. "The possibility of so many mates must have overwhelmed the sweet one," she concluded as she closed her eyes and used her own power of the goddess to assess him "He will be fine. Take him home and allow him to wake up on his own."

The relief that flowed through him allowed Pax to relax his stiff stance. "Thank you, Lady Tatiana." A frowned formed on his face as he thought about the fact that he would have more mates, as well. "Do you think it's possible for us to have so many mates? Wouldn't it be too difficult on Elias?"

Tatiana shook her head and simply smiled. The head devotee felt quite happy that their town had been blessed with such a rare case. "The goddess will protect him...although, perhaps this goes beyond just our beloved goddess," she mused aloud.

"More than...what do you mean?" Pax questioned.

Lady Tatiana shook her head again. "Don't worry. Elias will be well-protected, as will you, and the mates you share."

Pax didn't know why he couldn't fully believe that. A strange feeling in his gut kept telling him that he should protect Elias himself and urge their other mates to do the same. "Then, farewell for now," he said as he headed out of the building with the smaller werewolf in his arms.

As soon as Pax reached the sidewalk at the bottom of the stairs to the entrance of the building, the necklace around Eli's neck gave a sharp flash. One of their mates must be somewhere in town. The golden-eyed werewolf took a few more steps to see if the necklace would continue to flicker like it did when Elias had made his way over to him earlier, but the stone remained dormant. A part of Pax was actually relieved. The necklace seemed to only be active when Elias was fully awake. If the flicker he had seen before was for his own awareness, then Pax wondered just how sentient the stone could be.

The silver-haired werewolf made his way back home. Though he was more than strong enough to carry the younger man, the distance did wear him out a bit. In spite of the strain, Pax didn't drop Elias once. Some crouching and shifting were involved when he reached his door, but he managed to unlock it without jostling Eli around too much. He gently laid Elias out onto his suede, blue-grey sofa, ensuring that one of the satin pillows rested beneath his head. After closing, but not locking, the door he sat on the ground beside the Omega.

Pax gently traced the side of the younger man's face with his fingers. He was relieved that color had returned to his face. The memory of how Elias had paled and fainted flashed before Pax's eyes and a frown once again formed on his face. His mate seemed downright terrified of having so many mates. No, it wasn't just that. Elias had been freaking out about being held captive by his mates, just as he had been held captive by his parents out of fear for his safety. The very thought of it pained the older werewolf. He would never hold Elias against his will.

Elias woke slowly, surrounded by warmth. He hummed contentedly. Someone must have let the dogs in, and they were all on the bed again. Dad hated when the dogs laid all over him. The Andrews patriarch said the animals might accidentally smother Elias in his sleep. Which was utterly ridiculous.

Elias let the dogs in his room as often as possible.

The Omega snuggled in with a smile, throwing his arm across a big warm body.

"Good boy, Zeus," Elias murmured sleepily. "Who's a good boy?"

Pax swallowed hard as the innocent contact sent sparks flying everywhere that Elias touched. The scent of the Omega was as wonderful as the warmth of the stove on a cold, winter day. The older werewolf cleared his throat a bit as he carefully moved Elias back to how he originally was on the couch. "How are you feeling, Elias?" He asked softly.

Elias squeaked, sitting up so fast he nearly fell off the bed.

"The fuck?" Elias blinked wide green eyes at Pax several times as his brain caught up with consciousness. "Pax? I... What happened?" He glanced around. "Where are we? Why am I on a couch?"

Elias peeked under the afghan covering him. His pants were still on, thank the Goddess.

"You fainted, and Lady Tatiana suggested I take you home to rest for a bit. How are you feeling?" Pax asked, concerned. "Do you want to go see a Healer?"

"Ah, no. I'm fine." Elias's face blazed with embarrassment. "Sorry I kind of freaked out, there."

"With the news she gave us, I wasn't exactly calm about it myself," Pax admitted.

"Shit, I didn't even think about how you'd feel about it." Elias hunched his shoulders, shame punching him in the chest. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I'll understand if you're angry. I kind of pulled you into this." Elias sighed softly. "If you want to reject the bond, I'll understand. You didn't sign up for my craziness. You seem like a really nice guy. You don't deserve this crap."

The unnatural calm of the bonding stone tried to wheedle into him, but Elias pushed it away, knowing it was a lie.

"Wait, none of this is your fault," Pax insisted. "I don't  _want_  to reject the bond, not even if we have a  _hundred_  mates out there. I just want to get to know you..."

"What, um, what would you like to know?" Elias asked, shifting on the sofa.

Now that he was awake and had calmed down a little, Elias could feel the pull to Pax. It was a magnet inside his skin, making him want to plaster himself against the much larger wolf-like saran wrap. Elias trembled with the effort, not to sprawl across his mate's warm, muscled body.

Pax finally sat down beside the Omega. "For starters, what would you like to have for dinner?"

Elias nodded. This was expected. Most Omegas were quite the little homemakers. They got some kind of weird satisfaction out of feeding their pack. It had been assumed Elias had felt the same, not that anyone had ever asked. Elias had been solely in charge of all the meals for the Andrews household since he was around eight years old. After he'd accidentally burned himself a few times, someone was always in the kitchen with him, watching him. But they didn't really help make anything. They pulled down any ingredients he was reaching for, whether he asked for them or not, and constantly warned him to be careful with anything sharp. Elias hoped Pax wasn't the hovering sort.

"Let me just see what you have," Elias said, hopping to his feet. Looking around the living room to try to determine the most likely direction of the kitchen, not realizing his face had pulled into grim lines. "Do you prefer Italian, Mexican, Chinese, or American? How much time do I have before you need the food on the table?"

"Whoa, whoa," Pax cried out. "I don't mean for you to  _make_ it, I meant for us to go out and eat something together. It's been a long day for both of us, why don't we just take a load off?"

"Oh." Elias turned back to Pax, feeling off-balance. "You want to take me somewhere? To eat  _out_ , not order in?"

He knew he probably had a stupid look on his face, but he couldn't hide his surprise. The Andrews family had only gone out to eat a few times a year, and if any of the alphas thought there might possibly be any danger, Elias had been told to stay home while everyone else went. Elias had eventually given up arguing about it.

"Yeah, is there any place you'd like to go? I can look up any Italian, Mexican, Chinese, or American places nearby..." Pax insisted.

Elias grinned, rushing over to Pax and throwing his arms around him. The Andrews were huggers, after all. Elias just didn't tend to squeeze the stuffing out of others, he was too small for that.

"Really? You promise? You don't have to call around to make sure it's safe? We could just go? Like, we could go and get..." Elias thought for a moment, practically vibrating with happy excitement. "Uh, a buffet? Oh my Goddess, can we go to  _Golden Coralle_? I saw an ad, they have a chocolate fountain!" The Omega narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "And you'd let me get my food myself?"

His family didn't like taking him to buffets. The one time they had, Elias had stayed in his seat between two high-ranked alphas and other people had gone and fetched him whatever he'd asked for. Elias knew they were just trying to be solicitous and protective, but the Omega had hated feeling like a useless little princess.

"Forget promises," Pax responded as he took hold of one of the younger werewolf's hands and headed towards the door. "Let's just go right now. If you don't know how to get to Golden Coralle from my house, I'll just look for it on a map on my phone."

"I have no idea where it is," Elias admitted, his smile so wide his face hurt. The Omega hugged Pax's arm to his chest. Wow, muscles. Nice. "Can we figure it out in the car?"

Pax felt like his mind was going to explode with how many times Elias kept hugging him. All he knew was that he wanted the Omega to be happy...happy enough to keep touching and hugging him. "No problem. I'll just find it on my phone, and you can be my co-pilot on the way."

Elias wriggled happily all the way to the car, blushing as he had to release Pax's arm so the man could open Eli's door for him. Elias's smile stayed firmly on his face as Pax closed the door, allowing the Omega to fasten his seatbelt on his own. Eli was amazed.

Elias never imagined being mated would be this awesome.

After Pax got into the car, he searched for the nearest Golden Coralle on his phone and then handed it over for Elias to hold. He was starting to feel more than a little nervous, as it would be his first date with his first mate. So many firsts! "I've never been to that restaurant before, so I'll actually be following your lead."

"Oh, umm, I dunno if I'm going to be a ton of help, then." Elias scooted down in the seat, making himself smaller in front of his alpha mate. "I went once, and I didn't have much. I felt bad making my sister get me everything." Elias sighed wistfully. "Chocolate fountain," he whispered longingly.

"Then, we'll just have to figure it out together. Don't worry," Pax immediately amended. "Though I'm guessing that the chocolate fountain was good?"

"I didn't get any." Elias sighed again. "But it smelled so good."

"If it's there today, then you'll have your chance," Pax pointed out.

"Thanks!" Elias didn't notice when he rested his hand on Pax's thigh, the magnetic pull to his mate still thrumming under his skin. "I'm starving. This is going to be sweet!"

The Omega's enthusiasm was contagious. If he were a slyer werewolf, he'd draw out their drive as long as he could just to keep the contact going. But, he didn't. All too soon, they pulled up to the parking lot at Golden Coralle and made their way inside.

Eli bounced on his heels as they ordered drinks and Pax paid. A werewolf waitress smiled sweetly at them as she led them to a booth. Elias didn't think his smile could get bigger as they got their food. Pax got Elias a plate, but let the Omega carry it himself when Eli asked. He offered to dish up the food Elias wanted but didn't force the issue when Eli assured Pax he was happy to do it himself. A few other alphas frowned at the sight of an Omega carrying his own food-laden plate, but no one said anything. Elias was too happy to notice.

Pax noted some of the faces of the other alphas, and he growled low in his throat as he passed by their tables. They needed to mind their own business. Just because Elias wanted to serve his own plate didn't mean that he was unprotected. His face changed into a wide smile when the Omega headed towards their table and took a seat. The older werewolf sat down across from him.

_"Urgh,"_  Elias moaned happily. "Hushpuppies," he said with his mouth full. "Wait..." He dipped a ball of the fried dough into a little bowl of melted cheese, popping it into his mouth and moaning. "Even better!"

The Omega mowed through his plate, moaning and cooing happily over buttered yeast rolls, fried chicken, stir-fry, and mashed potatoes. Elias went back to the buffet twice, completely abusing his access to the chocolate fountain, covering marshmallows, strawberries, and rice crispy treats in sweetness.

Pax let him go back up by himself when Elias assured him he'd be fine. The larger man wasn't very worried about it, he could see most of the buffet from where they sat. Even if he couldn't, he'd be able to hear if Elias needed him. Elias finally slowed down his feeding frenzy, wiping his mouth with a napkin and taking a sip of lemonade.

"This is amazing. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Thank you so much," Elias said earnestly. "Even if you never let me do this again... _seriously_ , thank you."

Pax shook his head and leaned back in a stunned gesture. "Why would I never let you do this again? Something like this would be nice a couple of times a week, don't you think?" He asked.

Elias paused with a chocolate-drenched strawberry halfway to his mouth. A bit of still warm chocolate dripped to his plate with a soft plop.

"Seriously?" Elias asked breathlessly, then frowned. "Why?" He set the strawberry down without eating it. "I don't understand what's going on... Nobody lets their Omega out this much. Being an Omega means having someone constantly up your butt watching for every little thing that might be a threat. It means never getting to do anything for yourself or making your own decisions." Elias rested his palms on the cool, crumb-flecked surface of the table and peered at Pax curiously. "How did you not learn this stuff?"

And how long until you figure it out and there's no more going out, no more  _anything_  for me? Elias thought to himself.

Pax let out a soft snort and gave him a half-smile. "I look like I never learned any of it?" He questioned. "You are my mate before you are an Omega. It's  _my_ job now to protect you...but, that doesn't mean I have to smother you."

"Well, you sure aren't acting like I'm an Omega. Not that I'm complaining, but aren't you worried something bad could happen?" Elias rolled his emerald eyes. "My old pack's alphas always seemed to have a list as long as my arm for why things weren't safe."

Elias didn't add that he always thought almost everything they'd spouted off was either stupidly ridiculous or amazingly unlikely.

"Don't I look strong enough to protect you?" He teased before shrugging his shoulders. "I mean, yeah, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I don't want anything bad to happen to  _either_  of us. But, I'd worry more if I weren't around you...I figure if I can still see you, I can protect you."

Elias dove under the table, popping up on the other side next to a startled Pax. The Omega practically crawled in Pax's lap, hugging him vigorously.

"I'm going to completely freak out if you ever change your mind about all this," Elias said seriously, shoving his face under Pax's chin and nuzzling affectionately. The Omega sat back on Pax's lap and frowned. "What about the others, though? We're going to have at least two more mates. What if they want to wrap me up in cotton and sit on me all the time?"

Pax couldn't help but laugh at the vivid picture that Elias painted. He placed his hand on top of the younger werewolf's auburn hair and began to gently stroke it. "If they're anything like me, they'll know to trust that you'll be fine," he figured. "And if they're not, then I'll make sure they won't wrap you up in cotton and sit on you."

"You're too good to be true." Elias cupped Pax's face in his hands and studied his handsome face. "I can't tell you how worried I was about getting a mate. I thought it might be worse than before." Elias shook his head slightly. "I love my pack, don't get me wrong, and I know they love me. They just wanted to protect me from everything. They treated me how they think an Omega should be treated. It was just a little suffocating." Eli smiled wide and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Pax's lips, warmth and contentment blooming in his chest. "I think I owe the Goddess a bucket and a half of thank you prayers for setting us up."

Pax couldn't remember the last time he ever blushed. But, his face all but glowed red at both the sight of Eli's smile and the kiss he had been bestowed. He cleared his throat in a nervous gesture. "Honestly, I think I owe her just as many thank you prayers, as well." He placed his hands gently on Elias's hips. "Whenever you're ready to go home, we can take our desserts to go. Tomorrow I'm gonna get you a phone and a copy of the house key."

Feeling a little high and reckless, Elias sat back, rubbing his backside on Pax's lap.

"Let's go home," Elias said with pink cheeks and a mischievous grin. "Then we can have some dessert."


	2. Mateo

"Whenever you're ready to go home, we can take our desserts to go. Tomorrow I'm gonna get you a phone and a copy of the house key."

Feeling a little high and reckless, Elias sat back, rubbing his backside on Pax's lap.

"Let's go home," Elias said with pink cheeks and a mischievous grin. "Then, we can have some dessert."

::

Pax had never swooped out of a restaurant so fast. The two of them boxed up their desserts and clambered back into the car. The way home felt longer than the drive to the Golden Coralle, but it was only because of the growing sexual tension that had built up between them.

Once inside, Pax actually locked the door that time and placed their desserts on the table. "Would you like to have your dessert now?" He asked.

"If you are the dessert, then yes. Please. Right frigging now," Elias said breathlessly as he approached his tall, sexy mate.

The taller werewolf swallowed hard, but he wasted no time in lifting the Omega into his arms and walking towards his bedroom. He then sat down on his desk chair with Elias sitting down on his lap. Pax pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the ground. The mocha hue of his skin was even all over, as the werewolf's torso was displayed. Only his nipples were a slightly darker hue.

"Jeez, so hot," Elias murmured, his hands running over all that beautiful bare skin as though mapping it. "Oh damn, you've got a six-pack. Goddess, you make me want to strip down and rub myself all over you. Feel you everywhere. Cover myself in your scent."

"Please do," Pax urged as he lifted one of Eli's hands to his lips and kissed the fingers. "I would like nothing more than to have you strip down and rub yourself all over me."

Elias moaned, whipping off his shirt and shimmying out of his jeans.

"Off. Your pants. Take them off," Elias demanded as he hopped on one foot to pull off his sock.

Pax didn't need to be told twice. He quickly tugged his pants down and kicked them aside, along with his boxers. His golden-hued eyes never left the Omega's green ones.

"Glargh," Elias said eloquently as he looked his mate up and down.

The Omega swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth as his emerald eyes devoured Pax's long, thick length in their gaze. Horizontal. They needed to be horizontal as quickly as possible.

"If you want this to be in a bed, you should get us there in a hurry," Elias warned, gaze locked on Pax's impressive length as Eli stalked toward him. "I have exactly no experience in any of this, but I seem to have some pretty strong instincts pushing at me right now, and I'm really kind of onboard with what they want me to do."

Pax grinned and lifted Elias up by the hips as he walked over to the bed and settled down so that Elias sat with each leg straddling the larger werewolf. The silver-haired man was already half hard. He cupped Eli's face with his hands and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

Elias threw his arms around Pax's neck and returned the kiss with fervor, little happy mumbles and moans slipping in a constant stream from his well-occupied lips.

Pax kissed the Omega until they needed to part for air. He then kissed and sucked a path down the side of Eli's neck, giving the younger man's shoulder a light bite.

Elias gasped, throwing his head back. He grabbed Pax's head, holding him still over the bite.

"More," Elias moaned. "Harder. Mark me."

"Soon," Pax breathed as his hands wrapped around Eli's waist and he gave one of the Omega's butt cheeks a squeeze. "How do you want us this first time? Do you want to be on your back? Do you want me on my back?"

"I want to lay on top of you," Elias said quickly, then paused uncertainly. "Is that okay? Is that wrong? I know you're an alpha."

"It doesn't feel wrong to me,"Pax expressed as he immediately reached for the lube in the drawer of his bedside cabinet. He quickly coated himself in a thin layer. "Would you like me to prepare you or do you want to do it yourself?"

"Uh, you better do it...have I mentioned that I've never done this before? I mean any of it." Eli's voice dropped to an urgent whisper. "I've never even, you know, jerked off before."

"Don't worry," Pax assured him as he gave him another soft kiss. "We'll go slow until we can figure out what you like. Now, this is going to feel a bit weird at first..." He warned as he slid a slicked finger inside the Omega's entrance and gently began to slide it back and forth before adding another digit.

An inarticulate moan fell from Eli's lips as he was penetrated for the first time. Elias drew his knees up to straddle Pax, arching his back to stick his rounded ass higher as he dropped his chest flat to Pax's.

"Ah, is that...holy, fuck...is that supposed to feel that good?" Elias asked, voice tight. "Because I feel like something inside me is about to explode or something."

Pax chuckled, the vibrations rumbling down his chest as he added a third finger and realized that the Omega was stretching wide rather quickly. Thank the goddess that werewolves were practically made for intercourse. Their genes allowed for quick penetration, even in male couples. So, when he felt Elias was ready, he carefully pressed the tip of his shaft along the entrance. "Ready?" He asked softly.

Elias let out a needy whine, bucking backward. Pax caught him, keeping the Omega from going too fast and possibly hurting himself.

"Please, please," Elias whimpered. "I need it." He didn't even know why, but it was what his body kept urging him to do.

Pax slowly made his way inside, letting out a low groan as he was surrounded by the Omega's heat. "You feel so good," he whispered as he carefully maneuvered them until they were seated in the middle of the bed. He then curved back until he laid flat on the bed, his hands sliding up Eli's outer thighs until he took hold of the younger werewolf's hips.

"Pax," Elias moaned, rocking himself against his mate, feeling so deliciously stretched and full.

Elias spread his palms on Pax's warm, muscled chest, bracing himself. The young man whined low in his throat. It felt so good, but he needed something. He didn't know what it was, how to get there. Elias tightened and relaxed around Pax's thick length, but that made his swirling need only ratchet higher.

The larger werewolf lifted his knees as he braced the flat of his feet against the mattress. He gently lifted Eli's hips, pulling out halfway, and then thrusted up gently into his depths. "Let me know if I hurt you in any way," Pax pleaded as he thrusted again and again. "And I promise I'll stop..."

"Don't you dare stop," Eli hissed, his words breaking off into a shuddering moan as fireworks went off in his nerves, lighting up the pleasure centers in his brain like Christmas.

Pax's hips rocked faster as his shaft pistoned deep into Elias continuously. The werewolf groaned as the pleasure began to take him over. "So gorgeous..." He gasped fervently, the words falling from his lips before he even had a chance to think them through. "Want to claim you on every surface of the house..."

"Fuck, yes," Elias agreed fervently. "Bend me over all the things." He added, though he didn't really know how that would feel just yet. All he knew was that he was eager to try, eager to do more things like this with Pax.

The cheeky words goaded Pax on. He all but slammed into the Omega's inner walls, angling until he found the area that caused his mate to cry out. He then exploited that area, twisting slightly so that each of his thrusts would slide against it. "Yes," He hissed as he articulated each phrase with a sharp thrust. "You take me so well, every...last...inch of me."

"Pax!" Elias wailed, feeling something big swallowing him up, crashing into him, dragging him under.

The Omega's back arched, and he would have fallen if it weren't for Pax's hold. Elias cried out as his vision blanked and his cock twitched, spurting hard and fast. Streaks painted the silver-haired wolf's chest and stomach, one stripe making it all the way to Pax's cheek.

The younger man's release ripped Pax's peak from him but a moment afterward. Pax gave one final thrust just as he came hard inside his mate. "Elias," he keened as the last spurt was shot from his shaft. The werewolf gently tugged the green-eyed man to lay down next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Mmm," Elias looked up at Pax with dazed, glassy eyes and a rapturous smile.

The Omega patted Pax's cheek gently, but with little coordination.

"Next time," Eli's heavy lids drifted closed, his breaths growing deep and slow. "We can do this on the couch."

Pax chuckled, leaning over to press a kiss to the Omega's temple. "Agreed," he responded softly. He tugged a blanket over them both, and it wasn't long before the golden-eyed man, too, drifted off to sleep.

::

Pax and Elias spent the following few days in high spirits and at general peace. Werewolves were given a week off from work whenever they found a mate in order to adjust, and Pax could certainly understand why. The older werewolf took the Omega grocery shopping so that they would have food that they both liked. The silver-haired man didn't bat a lash when half of the shopping cart ended up filled with snacks.

Once again, passerby Alphas shook their heads at the sight of an Omega dashing about and grabbing his own food. But, Pax openly glared at them and cracked his knuckles as if to dare them to start something. Every time he saw the bright smile on Eli's face, he knew that he did right for his mate.

The golden-eyed man was true to his promise to make Elias a copy of the house key and to buy him a cell phone. He had explained that, so long as he kept his cell phone on him and called or texted him whenever any of Eli's plans changed, he didn't mind it if Elias went on his own outings into the human side of town when Pax started working again. The joyous response Elias had given him had melted him to the core. The older werewolf figured that humans wouldn't care if Elias was an Omega and he wouldn't receive as much grief as he would if he went out on his own in plain sight of Alphas.

That night, Pax perused the fridge for leftovers and realized that there was little that was re-heatable. "Why don't we go out to eat tonight, Eli? Are you in the mood for anything in particular?" He asked his mate.

"How does Mexican sound?" Elias suggested.

"Sounds perfect," Pax agreed. "Let's go."

The two of them talked about their favorite Mexican cuisine as they pulled out of the driveway and took off. Both of them were so busy getting to know one another that Pax never got around to telling Elias about the stone having flashed again on Gifting Day. So, they were both equally surprised when the Omega's necklace began to light up halfway into the drive towards the Mexican restaurant.

"Pax!" Elias yipped with wide eyes, holding the gem away from him like it might explode. "It's doing the thing!" The Omega's stomach churned, his appetite evaporated. "Crap. Let's go back home!" Eli shoved the gem under his shirt. When the glow was still visible, he covered it with both hands. "We can find him another day, right?" Elias turned in his seat to face Pax. "I like you. Can't I just have you? You make me so happy. Better than I've ever felt in my whole life. I don't want to let anything mess that up."

The older werewolf waited until they pulled up to the parking lot of the Mexican restaurant before tugging Elias right into a rather passionate kiss. That Elias thought so much of him after having spent such little time together made him happier than he could have ever imagined. He pulled away before it quickly became something more, his fingers gently pressing against Eli's lips in a halting gesture. "Elias, I feel the same way. If it were in our fate to be just the two of us, I'd gladly accept it with open arms..." He confessed. "But, that isn't fair to our other mates. Who knows how long they have had to wait or how much it would pain them to sense us, but remain unclaimed. Would you deny them the same joy we've felt these last few days?"

Elias looked stricken, he hunched his shoulders, dropping his head in shame.

"I'm sorry," Elias whispered. "I'm always so selfish. I wasn't thinking."

Pax held a hand to the side of the Omega's face. "Eli, we're all selfish in one way or another." He pointed out. "If you really don't want to seek out our mate tonight, we can go someplace else to eat. What do you say?"

"No." Elias took a deep, shaky breath. "You're right. We can't just leave him hanging. That would be terrible." Eli pulled his necklace out of hiding; it was flashing surprisingly quickly. "I guess he's pretty close," the Omega commented, face pale and voice wobbly.

Pax took hold of both of Eli's hands and pressed a kiss to the knuckles. "Remember I'm right here. I won't let anything bad happen to you," he vowed.

Elias nodded, leaning against Pax for a moment before stepping out of the car. He then turned in a slow circle. The pulsing light slowed until they were facing the Mexican Restaurant again and it sped up again.

"What are the odds that our mate is in the same restaurant that we were going to come to eat in?" Elias asked, mouth dry.

"As I said...it's probably a touch of fate," Pax murmured in reply when he caught up to him. He wrapped an arm around Eli's shoulders to offer silent support. "Are you ready?"

"Mmm," Eli said noncommittally, taking comfort in Pax's touch. "Let's do it."

La Mexicana was doing a brisk business at that time of day, but as soon as the patrons caught sight of Elias with his bonding stone flashing like a beacon, a path was made. No decent werewolf would dream of getting between an Omega and his mate. Whispers spread as people commented on the size of the bonding stone and the fact that the little auburn-haired Omega appeared to already have one mate.

Unmated wolves stepped forward hopefully as Elias approached, but each was passed by. Activity in the usually bustling restaurant was paused as all eyes watched the couple moving through the room, the flashing light of the gem throwing shadows on the ceiling.

The stone led them to the entryway of the kitchen.

"What do we do?" Elias asked, glancing at Pax and nodding at a small sign next to the door. "Employees only."

An elegantly dressed woman let out a soft squeak of excitement as she made her way over to the couple. "Hola, my name is Mildred, I'm the owner of La Mexicana," she greeted them. "It's such a precious thing to see an Omega couple in the hunt for a mate. Please, follow me, I'll let you into the kitchen. Síganme." She opened the door for them and briskly strolled inside, her heels clicking onto the tiled floor below.

"Everyone, slow down to a stop ahora mismo!" Manager Mildred called out. "We have an Omega and his hunk looking for their mate!"

The hand that Pax had on Eli's shoulder tightened a bit as werewolves of all sizes and gender began to line up in front of them.

Elias shivered under so many eyes watching him expectantly. He wanted nothing more than to hide behind Pax. They were all staring at him so intensely. It was unnerving.

Eli took a calming breath, squaring his shoulders. He kept his eyes on the bright gem, avoiding the excited eyes watching him. It flashed faster and faster as Elias took tentative steps forward. The smell of delicious food did nothing for the curdling in his stomach. He breathed through his mouth and kept going. It was only Pax's hand on his shoulder, holding him back; that kept Elias from falling down the stairs he'd unknowingly walked up to.

Elias blinked, looking around. They'd walked all the way through the kitchen, passed everyone there, until they were standing in a darkened doorway that held a shadowed stairway. Elias knew it was his imagination, but the inky black darkness below seemed ominous, threatening. The Omega startled at heavy footsteps coming from the basement, the thudding of boots clanging as they reached the wooden stairs. Elias nearly jumped out of his skin as a deep voice shouted from the darkness.

"Dammit, Mil! I'm going to be late for work! I don't mind being your pack mule, but did you have to turn off the light, too? If we weren't able to adjust well in the dark, I'd have broken my neck," the voice trailed off.

Elias was frozen in place as the footsteps grew louder. A hulking form took shape from the shadows. It stepped into the light and Elias looked up...and up.

Elias blinked as the bonding stone attempted to put on a chaotic light show. The Omega couldn't seem to take in everything at once and could only seem to make impressions in his head.

Tall.

Really tall.

Dark.

Handsome.

Muscles.

More muscles.

Muscles on those muscles.

Holy crap.

The mountain of a man looked down, appearing utterly shocked. Elias closed his eyes and took that last step, touching the bonding stone to the werewolf in front of him. Lights flashed past his closed lids. There was a heavy thud of something hitting the floor, followed by an odd sound like falling sand. Elias opened his eyes. The gem held a new color. Ruby streaks twisted through the stone, twining with Pax's yellow. Elias looked to where he'd heard the thud. A massive bag of dried rice that the giant had been carrying sat sadly on the kitchen floor, a puddle of white grains pooling next to it. Elias looked back up into the warm brown eyes of his new mate.

"Hi," the Omega whispered.

Pax tried to take a stealthy step back to give Mateo and Elias a little privacy, but the movement drew the attention of those brown eyes. "Uh, I'm Pax," he explained with a touch of nervousness. "We're your mates?"

"And I'm Elias," the Omega added shyly.

A smile slowly formed on the tall wolf's face, growing until he was beaming. It transformed the hard, handsome lines of his face into something softer, sweeter. Warm brown eyes twinkled with joy as he looked from Elias to Pax and back again. The dark-haired werewolf let out a loud whoop, though the noise didn't startle Elias in the least. A laugh bubbled in the Omega's chest as he and Pax were swept into strong arms and hugged gently to a broad chest.

"Mates...my mates..." He pulled back to look at them again, large hands lifting to cup each of their cheeks. "I'm Mateo. Mateo Cabrera."

He pulled them close, leaning down to nuzzle into Elias's throat, breathing in the Omega's heady scent. Peaceful calm settled into him, seeming to seep down to his bones. Tense muscles loosened and unknotted. A warm sense of contentment and belonging bloomed in his chest.

Mateo leaned back slightly and tipped his head, allowing Elias to press his face to the taller man's throat. The gesture was repeated with Pax, each taking in the other's scent. It felt like coming home.

Everyone watched, spellbound, as the three mates bonded. People crammed into the entryway of the kitchen, trying to catch a glimpse of a sacred moment gifted by the Goddess. When Mateo finally straightened again to his impressive height, the intensity of the moment ebbed. Everyone took a breath, smiles on their faces.

And that was when Pax realized that they had made the right decision. Mateo didn't seem like the kind of guy that deserved feeling unwanted. The werewolf was taller than him by a few inches, but he didn't feel intimidated in the slightest. On the contrary, the same protectiveness he felt upon coming across Elias once again bubbled to the surface in regards to their new mate.

"Oh man," Mateo realized with a soft snort. "Looks like I have to call work and let them know what's happened."

"Work? Córcholis, I have to call the whole family! Mom, dad, Jose, Ana, Yasmin, our cousins..." Mildred mused aloud.

Pax shook his head in amusement but turned his gaze towards Elias. "Should we get our meals to go and take him home?" He asked.

"Home?" Mateo asked with a grin. "You have a place?" He turned in his sister's direction. "Mil! You can have your guest room back!" Mat herded his mates to a table in the corner of the kitchen scattered with salt-shakers waiting to be refilled. He shooed them into seats and reached over their heads to grab menus off the shelf, handing them over with a grin. "Order anything you want. I'll pack it up." Mateo put a hand over his heart, wonder in his eyes. "Then we can go home."

"Don't forget to pack something up for yourself, as well," Pax told Mateo with a sly smirk. "You'll need the energy."

Mateo was related to almost half of the employees at La Mexicana, as it turned out. Mildred ran the restaurant like a jovial general. Everyone seemed to want to take a moment to congratulate Mateo and greet his new mates. Mildred finally stepped in, holding off the well-wishers and waving the trio out the back door with their arms loaded with foam containers of food and a promise that she would call the family and tell them the good news.

Mateo didn't want to be separated from his mates for a moment, deciding to pick up his car another day. He tucked himself in Pax's backseat with takeout boxes stacked around him.

The conversation on the ride home was warm, if occasionally a bit awkward. They talked about their families, hobbies, and work. Mateo worked as a guard for his large pack. He'd been groomed to be an enforcer but didn't have the stomach for it. Elias was embarrassed to have to admit he had no job. Omegas rarely worked, and he had only graduated high school the past spring. Pax and Mateo nearly fell over themselves assuring Eli that he had no reason to feel less than anyone else. The Omega had pink cheeks but a pleased smile when they pulled up to their home.

Pax himself was a financial manager for his pack. He worked at a small building downtown and spent most of his time advising businesses of all sizes the best way to cut costs and to prevent loss. Most of his family were quite business savvy. His uncle had helped him sell his father's company so that he could use the funds to go to college, get his house and car, and to start up his own business practice. His intentions had always been to simply pay his aunt and uncle back for all of their help. However, his aunt and uncle had plenty of funds themselves. The fact that he graduated and found a career for himself was payment enough for them.

The golden-eyed werewolf was never more grateful to have a steady and profitable job. He was able to provide for his mates, however many there were. He glanced briefly at Eli's stone and wondered just how many mates they truly had. Tatiana said at least three or four. If the number reached the double digits, then he might worry. But, he figured that even if they ended up with eight mates...

"Pax?" Elias called, pulling Pax from his musings.

"Ah, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts..." Pax apologized. "Let's go inside."

Mateo smiled as he stepped out of the car, taking in the single-story house before them. It wasn't huge, but certainly not tiny. At least three or four bedrooms. It was painted a soft brown with cream shutters. Tall mature trees with the mounding green or green and white leaves around the bases threw gentle shade on the yard and house. Mateo wondered if the others would mind if he planted flowerbeds, someday. Something to attract hummingbirds and butterflies.

"Can I help you carry the food?" Elias asked sweetly, pulling Mateo from his imaginings.

Mateo frowned. He wouldn't dream of burdening an Omega with carrying things around.

Mildred and his mother would blister his ears if they'd ever heard of Mat treating any Omega, much less his own mate, with anything less than the care, respect, and deference they deserved.

Perhaps this was a test, then. His little mate was checking to see what kind of man Mateo was. The burly wolf became determined not to let Elias or Pax down. Mat wanted to be worthy of them, of the gift the Goddess had bestowed on them.

"No, that's alright," Mateo said with a smile. "I worked at the restaurant for years. Juggling containers of food is practically second nature."

Elias accepted the explanation, a bounce in his step as they followed Pax to the door. So far, Mateo seemed very nice. Pax had been wonderful, better than Eli had imagined he would be. The Omega would give Mateo a chance. The bond between them felt right, sitting inside him like a calming warmth. It made him feel safe.

In spite of his attempts to thwart him, Pax grabbed half of the containers the moment Mateo stepped through the door and set them down on the table. "Welcome home, Mateo," he said softly, a smile on his face.

Elias watched, suddenly anxious and excited to see what Mateo thought of the house. Eli had only been there a short time, but it already felt like home. Even though none of his things were in it, a bag of clothes had been dropped off why they were at the buffet, Elias still would be upset if Mateo didn't like it. The auburn-haired man wondered if it was another Omega thing, but pushed the distasteful thought aside.

"I love it," Mateo said with a bright smile. "The colors are very soothing." He looked at Pax and Elias. "I'll try not to break anything."

The silver-haired werewolf let out a hearty laugh. "If you break anything, we'll replace it with something sturdier, don't worry!" Pax replied as he reached over to ruffle the top of Mateo's hair. He curled a finger under his chin in thought. "My king sized bed should be big enough for all three of us, but I think I'll have to order double grand kings tonight."

"Double...why so big?" Mateo questioned. "I don't kick or steal blankets."

Pax shook his head. "No, it's not that," he countered immediately. "Well, I think it's better if Elias shows you the size of his stone."

Mateo looked at Elias expectantly, causing the Omega to flush crimson at the sudden attention. Eli looked down, fishing his necklace out of his shirt and holding it out in front of him.

"Wow, that's the biggest bonding stone I've ever seen," Mateo said in amazement, stepping closer. "Can I touch it?"

Elias nodded, a pleasant shiver running through him as Mateo ran his finger slowly along its length. It almost felt like Mat was touching him and not the gem.

"Is that me?" Mateo asked softly. "The red?"

Elias nodded.

"It's beautiful," Mateo whispered as he stroked it again.

"It's not complete," Elias admitted quietly.

"What do you mean?" the taller wolf asked.

Pax placed a hand on Mateo's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "That means that we have more mates to find," he explained. "At Elias's pace, of course."

"More?" Mateo asked, amazement covering his features. "How many more?"

"We don't know," Elias admitted with an awkward shrug. "And I know Pax said it'd be at my pace, but, I dunno..." He looked between his mates. "You guys seemed so happy to be found. Your reactions were...it was such a big deal for you. I mean, tell me if I'm wrong, but would you have wanted to wait any longer than you had to?" Elias bit his lip, trying to work out what he wanted to say, fiddling with the bonding stone in his hand. "I was scared, really scared, about who my mates would be. I thought it was going to be like a cage or a trap." The Omega let out a gusty sigh.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you." Elias peeked at the men with a wobbly smile. "Pax has been amazing and...well, I am more than happy with you, so far, Mateo. You seem great, too." He shook his head. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm starting to think maybe having mates won't be a bad thing. Maybe it's going to be amazing." Eli's smile grew stronger, surer. "The Goddess wants us together, and I think I should trust her more. I'm happy with you both, but I don't want to make whatever other mates we're supposed to have wait for us any more than they have to."

The golden-eyed werewolf puffed up his chest in response, feeling incredibly proud of Elias for having come to that conclusion on his own. "I absolutely agree," Pax replied. "Mateo?"

"Yes, I agree." Mateo cupped Eli's cheek. "You're amazing. Some time, I really want to talk to you about the fears you had or have. I know I hardly know you, but I want to. And I never want you to be afraid. Yeah?"

Elias blushed and nodded, unable to stop himself from snuggling his cheek into Mateo's broad palm. He liked their new mate's warmth already.


	3. Acquainting

_"The Goddess wants us together, and I think I should trust her more. I'm happy with you both, but I don't want to make whatever other mates we're supposed to have wait for us any more than they have to."_

_The golden-eyed werewolf puffed up his chest in response, feeling incredibly proud of Elias for having come to that conclusion on his own. "I absolutely agree," Pax replied. "Mateo?"_

_"Yes, I agree." Mateo cupped Eli's cheek. "You're amazing. Some time, I really want to talk to you about the fears you had or have. I know I hardly know you, but I_ want  _to. And I never want you to be afraid. Yeah?"_

 _Elias blushed and nodded, unable to stop himself from snuggling his cheek into Mateo's broad p_ alm _. He liked their new mate's warmth already._

::

Pax wanted to say something along the lines of the fact that Eli had two strong mates and needn't fear anything again, but it would have been presumptuous. Instead, he began to lay some of the food out for them. "We should eat before the food gets too cold," he pointed out.

"Oh, jeez, yeah," Elias said in a rush, hurrying to help. "Sorry, I know I talk too much."

"I  _like_  your talking," Mateo said gently as he opened a container filled to capacity with chicken enchiladas.

Pax reached out to affectionately ruffle the top of Eli's head. "They were words we needed to hear," he affirmed. The three of them filled up their plates, and Pax tucked away the rest of the containers into the fridge. After they had eaten their fill, he stretched his arms over his head and thought about how to broach the next subject.

"I feel it would be best if you both  _acquainted_ yourselves while I place an order for a double grand king's bed," Pax suggested. "And then I would join you...unless you'd both rather have me join from the beginning."

Elias squeaked and fiddled with his tortilla chips, nibbling the edge of one while looking at Mateo with wide green eyes.

"We can just sit together, if you'd like," Mat said gently, rubbing a hand over Eli's shoulder. "We don't have to do anything. We can talk." Mateo touched Elias's cheek, feeling the softness of the skin. "I'd like to get to know you."

"O-okay," Elias whispered, entirely forgetting his chips and following Mateo as Pax smiled indulgently and pointed them in the direction of the bedroom.

Just as Pax was about to leave his two younger mates to it, the Omega's voice called out to him. "Hmm?" he wondered aloud as he peered back into the room.

"Um, whenever you're done with ordering the bed thing, you can come hang out with us," Elias said, blushing as Mateo hugged him from behind, the larger wolf's chin resting on the Omega's auburn locks. "If you want. You don't have to, or anything."

A wide smile formed on Pax's face. "I'll be back in a few minutes, then," he assured them.

Elias knew there were a few overstuffed chairs in the master bedroom, but he screwed up his courage and led Mateo to the big bed, instead.

A bed that would soon be replaced with one that would be enormous.

Elias sat on the edge of the soft mattress and scooted up to the pillows. He blushed pink as he reached a hand out to his newest mate.

"I know this probably sounds really dumb and juvenile," Elias said softly. "But can we snuggle?"

Mateo's smile was warm as he clambered over to the bed, sitting beside the Omega and wrapping an arm around him as he pressed a soft kiss on the top of Eli's head. The scent of his mate was a soothing and comforting scent that was double-edged, as it also was quite arousing. In spite of the arousal he felt, he made sure not to do much else so as not to scare the younger werewolf. "I don't mind snuggling whenever you wish," the taller werewolf admitted. "Sometimes, it'll probably be  _me_  doing the asking."

"Really?" Elias chirped. "I'm kind of a cuddler. So, that would be awesome." The Omega snickered and flopped across Mateo's broad chest, Eli's legs resting on top of his mate's. "And if you sleep next to me, you'll probably wake up like this."

"I might enjoy that way more than I should," Mateo responded as his brown eyes darkened a shade with rising lust. "Even with us staying still like this, it's a struggle to keep my hands to myself."

Elias sucked in a breath, warmth pooling low in his belly. Something warm and growing suspiciously hard began to press just above Eli's hip. The Omega licked his lips, peeking up to be caught in Mateo's warm brown gaze. Elias pushed upward, heart pounding, to catch the larger wolf's lips with his own.

The Omega's lips were soft and pliant against his. Mateo eagerly deepened the kiss, desiring nothing more than a taste of his mate. His warm tongue slipped inside to slide along Eli's as his arms wrapped around the smaller werewolf's waist.

Eli leaned back, taking a deep breath.

"I think I like you," Elias whispered. "Really,  _really_  like you. This..." The Omega pressed himself tight against the warm body beneath him for a moment. "This feels right. Can you feel it, too?" Elias looked down uncertainly. "Just feels like I've always known you…and I've missed you and stuff."

The brilliant smile on Mateo's face would have been enough of an answer. "I feel the same," he confessed as he gently rubbed a hand up and down the Omega's back. "My heart just about burst with warmth when you both invited me home."

"I'm nervous about having more mates," Elias admitted, looking at the bonding stone that hung between them. "I mean, you and Pax, your colors in there are the same size." The Omega let out a gusty breath. "Looking at the space left... That looks like more than one more. Two, maybe?" He slumped against Mateo's broad chest, resting his cheek against the bigger wolf's shoulder. "I've never heard of anyone having four mates. Three, sometimes. But never four. And the ones with three, they say the Goddess has plans for them."

"I feel a bit nervous too," Mateo admitted. "What if they think I'm too big? What if they're  _scared_  of me?" He wondered aloud. "But, another part of me is excited. I come from a big family, as you've seen from the restaurant. More mates mean a bigger family, too."

"You're not too big!" Elias frowned. "You're just right. If you're too big then I'm way too small. I'm even short for a male Omega. I'm the same size as the females!"

"You're perfect!" Mateo countered. "And your personality makes you seem bigger."

"I'm not a very good Omega," Elias admitted. "I'm not sweet and biddable. I like to do things for myself. I hate being coddled and fussed over like I'm weak or something."

"But, most Omegas  _like_  others doing things for them..." Mateo thought aloud. "And it's what the Goddess asks, for us to take good care of our Omegas."

Elias scowled, pulling back to frown at Mateo.

"I told you I'm  _not_  a very good Omega." Elias shook his head. "I don't want to be treated like I'm different." He petted Mateo's cheek. "I don't mind stuff you'd do for anyone you care for. But if you'd only do it because I'm an Omega...I know it's weird, but maybe  _ask_  first, okay?"

"I can do that, I can try to ask," Mateo responded with an adamant nod. "I do like doing things for people I care for, though. And my mates are number one on that list."

"I'll try not to be too grumpy," Elias promised with a shy smile. "And it doesn't sound as bad for you doing things for me."

The Omega slid his legs to straddle Mateo's hips, running his palms up his mate's muscled chest

"And, just so you know, I kind of really like how big you are."

Eli bit his lower lip, unable to hold back from rubbing his crotch against the bulge in Mateo's pants.

Mateo let out a low growl of approval as he took hold of Eli's hips and grinded up against him. "And I really like the shape of you, too."

"Want to see more?" Elias asked, overcome by the heat in his mate's eyes. "It's kinda warm. I think I might have too much on."

Mateo pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, drawing the Omega's attention to his well-defined, russet-hued chest. The movement effectively distracted Elias to the point that the larger werewolf had to gently tug the green-eyed man's shirt off himself. "Whoa," he gasped softly at the sight. "You're so hot."

"I was just about to say that about you," Elias admitted with a little smile, fingers trailing across defined pectorals. "I like your tattoos. I heard once they have to use special inks for us. Otherwise, our body just fades the colors to nothing. But that it makes it hurt more. You must be as tough as you are big." Elias enjoyed the contrast of his paler hands tracing a series of pawprints with names and dates under them across Mateo's dark skin. "You make me feel tiny, but it doesn't feel bad or scary. It makes me feel safe...and kind of turned on."

"I'm glad you feel safe with me," Mateo replied as he kissed the tip of Eli's nose. "As for the tattoos, they're my family members. I will definitely add one for you and Pax soon."

Elias thought of his pawprint joining those of all of Mateo's loved ones. It made his chest feel tight and his eyes prickly. He'd barely met Mateo, but the man already thought Eli was special enough to make a permanent image on his body that would sit near those of Mateo's family. Elias flung his arms around the big wolf's neck and attempted to squeeze the stuffing out of him, peppering kisses everywhere he could reach.

The brown-eyed werewolf couldn't be happier with his mate's response. He took hold of Eli's head when the Omega kissed his lips and kept him there, his tongue sliding along the smaller werewolf's bottom lip, seeking entry.

Elias opened his mouth eagerly, reaching between them to fumble open both their flies. When their hard lengths touched, Elias nearly came all over the both of them.

"You should fuck me, Mateo," Elias panted. "I really want you to. Please?" The Omega groaned, wrapping both hands around their shafts, holding them together. "Pin me down? Show me how big and strong you are?"

In one swift move, Mateo all but slammed Elias down against the bed and kissed him hard as his lower body gently grinded against the Omega. Their pants were still on, and it was quite a struggle to continue kissing as the wiggled and kicked out of them. It was in the middle of that hasty dance that Pax walked back through the door. With a soft snort, he walked over and helped tug both pants the rest of the way down and off.

"Need any more help, you two?" Pax asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

" _Nnn_ , Pax... _Hi_ ," Elias gasped, clawing Mateo's back and practically humping his newest mate's delightfully sculpted abs.

Mateo made a slight wince when some of Eli's clawing cut into his skin deeper than intended. Whenever he tried to tug one of the Omega's arms off, it found another spot to dig into, like one of Mat's round butt cheeks. Whenever he focused on holding Eli's hips down, the Omega's arms were free to roam once again.

Pax noted the pout that was gradually forming on Mateo's face, and he shook his head in amusement. "Hey," He purred as he placed a hand on the side of Eli's face to turn his attention towards him. The golden-eyed werewolf then stripped out of his own clothes as a distraction before sitting down against the headrest of the bed and firmly holding Elias's wrists down. "Keep still for our new mate." Pax then nodded towards the bedside drawer. "Lube's in the first drawer. You don't have to stretch him too much."

Mateo let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he responded as he quickly dug for the lube and began to do just that. His larger fingers made stretching a faster task.

Elias gazed up at Pax, wide-eyed and panting.

"Don't let go...I just wanna try..." Elias said softly, tugging gently at Pax's grip around his wrists, then harder, moaning when Pax was able to keep the Omega's wrists carefully pinned without hurting him. "Don't let go..."

Eli's heart was fluttering like a trapped bird in his chest, but his cock was hard as stone and dripping precum, twitching every time he tried to tug free and found himself held immobile by his mate's strong hands.

Mateo was amazed at the sight. He slowed down the movement of his fingers to watch, but then sped back up and coated himself with lube before he burst at the mere sight alone. As he pressed the head of his cock against Eli's entrance, he hesitated.

"He'll be fine," Pax assured him. "He'll stretch to accommodate you, I promise. He's used to getting 'pummeled' in any case." He added cheekily.

With a firm nod of understanding, the dark-haired man carefully made his way inside. When he felt the ring constrict against the base of his head, he let out a low groan and worked himself halfway in.

Eli's back arched as he let out a long low moan, wrapping his legs around Mateo's waist and trying to pull him in.

Pax chuckled at his smaller mate's attempts to gain control. Since he didn't want to see the pout forming on Mateo's face again, he leaned down to all but ravage the Omega's mouth. His tongue claimed every inch of the cavern, but the sight drew Mat to a stop again as he merely stared at the lovely sight.

When he finally gathered his wits again, the brown-eyed werewolf slid the rest of the way inside in one single thrust and tried not to pass out from the pleasure. He began to thrust inside at a gentle pace, but it quickly became an erratic pace as he became lost in the sensation.

Little hitching moans fell from Eli's lips as Mateo filled him. Goddess, he was big, but it felt so good. When he thrust deep, it was like he was touching everywhere inside him just right. It was just as amazing as when Pax had first taken him. The Omega took in the scents of his mates, feeling something click into place inside him. Like something had been missing, and he hadn't known until he found it, found  _them_.

 _"Harder,"_  Elias begged.

Pax grinned at the telltale signs of Elias enjoying himself. He shifted so that he held both of the Omega's wrists with one hand so that he could do as he pleased with his other hand. His thumb dragged along Eli's nipple as his hand ran up and down his chest.

Mateo was more than happy to oblige. He lifted the Omega's hips slightly as his hips snapped into a pounding rhythm of abandon.  _"Goddess!"_  He groaned throatily.

"Fuck, don't stop," Elias rasped, bouncing his hips to meet every rough thrust. "Give it to me," Eli cried, throwing his head back, his cock hard and straining as precum constantly slid from his tip. It bounced with every slam of Mateo's body against him, the head blushed dark red.

Pax took in a deep, shaky breath as the arousal built inside him at the sight of his precious mates in the throes of pleasure. He bit his lower lip as his golden eyes darkened into an orange hue with lust. He slid his free hand down the center of the Omega's chest until he was able to wrap his fingers around Eli's hardened shaft. His gaze was focused on the junction between Mateo and Elias so that he could match the pace of his stroking to the brown-eyed werewolf's speed.

Mateo nearly lost it then and there. Though Pax's gaze wasn't directly on him, he still felt his heart race at the attention. The hands he had around Elias's hips tightened as he drove himself more forcefully into the heated depths that seemed like they wanted to engulf him.

Elias stopped breathing entirely, his spine bowing as his fists opened and closed as though looking for something to sink his claws into. The Omega sucked in a ragged lungful. Just as Pax was beginning to become concerned, Elias wailed as pleasure crashed into him. He twisted and writhed beneath Mateo, held tight by Pax's unyielding grip on his wrists. Eli's body shuddered as his cock swelled and jerked in Pax's hand, white splashing his chest, stomach, and Pax's furiously pumping hand.

Almost as soon as he heard Elias cry out his release, Mateo found himself spurting again and again inside the Omega. The seed leaked onto the bedsheet below quite copiously. "Amazing, that was just amazing," he panted as he glanced from Pax to the equally panting Elias.

"Do you feel tired?" Pax asked the dark-haired man in a low, sultry voice. "Because it's my turn with you next and, unlike Elias, I prefer to be the one doing the penetrating."

Mateo made a strangled noise, his cock deciding that softening was entirely not an option with Pax looking at him like that. The brown-eyed wolf was as big or bigger than everyone he'd ever dated. Mateo whined in need. No one had ever been willing to top him before, he'd finally given up asking. He didn't know why he'd assumed Elias would be the only one he'd be having any kind of penetrative sex with. Mat had thought he might kiss Pax plenty and they might suck each other off sometimes.

Mateo drank in Pax's body, all clean, defined lines and perfect proportions that expressed a gentle but assured dominance in every movement. And Mat would get to have Pax  _inside_  him, taking him.

The dark-haired werewolf felt another needy whine curl in his throat.

"Is it okay?" Mat asked hesitantly, looking at Elias who lay across the bed with his eyes still a little glazed and a dopey smile on his lips.

"Oh, yeah," Eli assured. "You're gonna love it. Pax is as amazing as you are. He'll make you feel so good you'll think you might have an aneurysm." The Omega's smile turned naughty. "Can I watch? Maybe help?"

"I don't mind," Mateo answered quickly, cock throbbing at the idea of Eli's eyes on him as Pax was thrusting deep, Elias touching them as their mate took him.

"Ah, a few ground rules, Eli," Pax pointed out as he booped the tip of the Omega's nose. "No scratching, clinging or maiming Mateo while he's distracted. Touching, kissing, sucking, and gentle biting is allowed."

"Sorry about that." Eli blushed and peeked at Mateo before looking away. "I got overexcited."

"It's alright. A little is fine." Mateo's gaze turned hot. "I liked watching Pax holding you down."

"I liked him doing it," Elias admitted with a shaky breath. "It made everything really intense, in a good way."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mateo said with a nod, absently trailing a finger down his own rigid length as he thought of it. "There's something about being tied up or pinned down. Giving up control like that and having someone willing to step up and take it. It's a rush, no denying that, but there can be this feeling of being safe, too."

Elias nodded, understanding completely.

Pax shook his head at his mates. "Then the Goddess knew what she was doing, joining us together," he confessed. "I don't mind being a little tied up, either, or blindfolded, even. However, right now, I want to have a taste of my new mate," the silver-haired werewolf announced before he gave Mateo a rather thorough kiss.

Mateo melted into his mate's arms while Elias made happy cooing noises as he watched, eyes sparkling.

Pax bit Mateo's bottom lip as he tugged the other werewolf's body against his. "Do you trust me?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Mateo said breathlessly.

The smirk that formed on Pax's face was downright feral. "Then, I'll need you to either lie on your stomach or get on all fours while I dig for some more lube," he instructed. "Elias, would you like to help?"

Mateo immediately dropped to his hands and knees on the soft mattress as Elias nodded eagerly, practically clapping his hands in delight.

When Pax retrieved another tube of lube, he motioned for Elias with the crook of his finger. "Would you like to try stretching Mateo?" He asked the green-eyed werewolf. "Or would you rather play with his balls while I stretch him?"

"Ooo, balls." Elias smiled. "Can I lay under him? Can I suck him a little?"

Mateo moaned from the bed, fighting to stay in position and not pounce on Elias again.

"Do as you'd like," Pax responded as he began to gently stretch Mateo. "Is this your first time this way, Mateo?" He asked as his long fingers stretched and sought out the tanned werewolf's more sensitive areas.

"Yes," Mateo groaned, head dropping to watch Elias crawling under him like a mechanic getting under a car.

Pax redoubled his efforts to search with the fingers that he slid inside. When he finally came across Mateo's sensitive areas, he continued to drag his fingers against it. "I'll be gentle and careful this first time," he explained. He then turned towards Elias and motioned towards the bathroom with his head. "And you, Eli...you should clean Mateo up with a nice warm washcloth first."

"Oh, yeah," Elias said, blushing as he reluctantly scooted out from under Mateo. "I bet lube tastes bad. I'll be right back!" he announced before scurrying off.

Pax let out a soft chuckle, but he didn't stop stretching the werewolf in front of him. When he deemed him ready, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling with his legs on either side of the russet man, and pressing the tip of his member against the puckered flesh. "Are you ready for me, Mateo?" He asked in his deep tone of voice.

"Ah, please," Mateo groaned just as Elias returned to the room, washcloth in hand.

The Omega was frozen at the threshold, overwhelmed by the tableau his mates made together. Eli's nose twitched as he drew in the scent of sex, wolf, and pheromones running wild. His hand tightened on the cloth until water dripped softly to the floor. They were so attractive together, both alphas, and powerful. Seeing Mateo submitting so gracefully and eagerly snapped the Omega's cock back to attention so quickly it was painful.

Elias thought for a moment he should leave, give them privacy or something. He shifted where he stood, feeling suddenly inadequate faced with these tall, handsome, powerful, self-assured men he'd bonded but unable to tear himself from the scene before him.

Pax turned towards Elias and nodded his head towards Mateo. "Ready to join us? We've been waiting for you," he teased.

Something tight and painful loosened in Eli's chest and a sweet smile pulled at his lips as Mateo murmured for him to hurry. Elias clambered onto the bed, stealing a kiss from Pax on his way to plop himself by Mateo's head.

The Omega kissed Mat's temple, whispering, "You're going to love this," before catching the larger wolf's lips with his own. Elias wanted to feel Mateo's moans pour into his own mouth as Pax pushed himself inside for the first time.

A feral smile formed on Pax's face as he carefully worked his way inside to the hilt. He gave one of the round, russet butt cheeks a gentle slap. "Damn, you take me so well, Mat," he groaned.

 _"Fuck,"_  Mateo said against Eli's lips.

Elias pulled back with a wicked smile. "Good, right?"

A moan was Mat's only reply as Pax swiveled his hips, grinding inside him. Elias gave him a quick peck before crawling to Mateo's side and scooting under him, facing up. The washcloth was still nice and warm as it stroked his balls then up his shaft. Mat bit back a shout, arching his back. The wolf prints tracking a winding path from his hip to his shoulder flexed and curved as he pushed back on Pax, begging for more.

The sight was incredibly sexy. Pax couldn't help but trace the markings from the shoulder down to over Mateo's hip. "Is this pace too slow for you, baby?" He practically purred, the words flowing freely, as his hips snapped harder and faster into the brown-eyed man's depths. He began to aim for the more sensitive areas inside Mateo and growled. "How about now?"

"Ah,  _yeah_ , fuck," Mateo grunted with every deep thrust.

He pushed back into each one, then forward into Eli's hand as he rubbed the larger wolf. Mat's cock had to be spotless, but Elias was enjoying working Mateo with the warm cloth almost as much as Mat was enjoying Eli's clever hand. The Omega moved the fabric back to play across Mateo's balls so he could catch the tip of Mat's thick cock with his tongue. Mateo roared, thrusting forward, trying to catch the Omega's teasing tongue, but Pax's strong hold on his hips kept control of him.

The golden-eyed werewolf delivered another slap onto a butt cheek as he leaned back and began to drive himself against Mateo's prostate again and again. "Goddess, how could any werewolf not  _want_ this?" he hissed fervently. "You feel so good, Mat."

Mateo couldn't answer, desperate moans falling from his lips constantly. His enjoyment showed in his body, turning into every touch and pounding thrust.

"He likes when you smack his ass," Elias said breathlessly, wrapping a hand around his own cock and squeezing. "He drips precum and twitches every time you do it," he added, sucking Mateo's tip into his mouth.

"Is that so?" Pax rumbled as he brought his hand down across Mateo's backside again. "You  _like_  it?" he prompted as he gave a swipe across a butt cheek after every other thrust. "I'm going to leave prints of my hands on your lovely cheeks. They'll complement the markings rolling up your back."

"Ah! Fuck, yes!" Mateo shouted, knees sliding wider, spreading his legs to take whatever Pax wanted to give.  _"Please!"_

Elias moaned, dropping the cloth and nearly choking himself on Mateo's cock in his excitement. The Omega stroked himself, propped on his other elbow as he bobbed his head faster and faster.

Pax leaned forward, gripping Mateo's hips tightly as he let out a rumbling growl. His hips snapped with almost as much force and speed as a jackhammer as he all but speared through the dark-haired werewolf.

Elias whimpered as he felt Mateo's length twitch in his mouth, becoming impossibly hard. The Omega wriggled, his hand flying on his cock as he took Mateo to the back of his throat. Mat howled as the pleasure took him, the inhuman noise pouring smoothly from his lips. Elias sputtered but tried to swallow as much as he could, trickles of white escaping to streak his chin.

Pax followed along after a few more thrusts, emptying himself into Mateo's depths. As the russet werewolf rolled away from Elias onto his back, sated, Pax knelt down to tug the Omega's hands aside. "Let me help you with that," He murmured as he all but swallowed Elias whole.

Elias cried out, fingers trailing restlessly through Pax's silky silver hair. Mateo laid at his Omega's side, curling around the smaller wolf. The beast inside the burly man was sated, content with his place among his mates. Mat stroked his fingertips across Eli's face, etched with pleasure, so close to bliss. It was the most beautiful thing Mateo had ever seen.

"Cum for us, Eli," Mateo purred.

Elias arched, fingers digging into the blankets to keep his nails from tearing into flesh. Every muscle tightened, his mouth opening with a wail that Mateo caught with his lips as the Omega shot into Pax's throat.

The golden-eyed werewolf eagerly swallowed down all that Elias had to offer and then began to lick him clean in long, broad strokes. He frowned as he realized something. "I think I'm going to have to order a much bigger tub in the future," he mused aloud.

Elias grinned lazily, practically purring.

"Kiss me," Mateo asked, tugging gently at a lock of Pax's shining hair. "I want to taste him in your mouth."

Pax didn't need to be told twice. He clambered over to Mateo and kissed him deeply.

Elias tilted his head to watch. Mateo submitted to Pax, taking the silver-haired wolf's tongue and stroking it with his own, tasting their Omega and each other. Both men were so much bigger than Elias, but they could be so gentle with him and each other. Eli let out a soft, fluttering sigh as his men cupped the other's cheek or stroked a hand through dark or light tresses. It made Eli's heart feel full. The Omega didn't know if he could survive more of this feeling that filled him up with warmth, more mates like these two. Elias smiled when his men pulled apart slowly, dark eyes gazing into amber and amber looking back just as intensely before they turned and included him in the warmth of it all.

Yeah, having mates was  _definitely_  turning out a lot better than Eli had ever expected.


	4. The Blood Orchid

_The Omega didn't know if he could survive more of this feeling that filled him up with warmth, more mates like these two. Elias smiled when his men pulled apart slowly, dark eyes gazing into amber and amber looking back just as intensely before they turned and included him in the warmth of it all._

_Yeah, having mates was definitely turning out a lot better than Eli had ever expected._

::

A few days passed by in a blur of sustenance, bathing, and passion, not necessarily in that order. The larger beds arrived quickly. Pax, Mateo, and Elias were cuddled up in one of them, with plenty of space to roll around in. When Pax heard the Omega's stomach growling, he frowned.

"Hungry, Eli-love?" the silver-haired werewolf prompted.

The sleepy Omega yawned and nodded. "I'm craving bacon really bad about now..." He admitted.

"Oh?" Pax wondered aloud. "Then, I think I'll take a trip to the store to pick us up some groceries. I know we're also out of eggs and milk."

The mocha-skinned werewolf stretched and got out of bed. "Come to think of it, there are also a few errands I wanted to look into later today," Pax commented as he got dressed. "Gotta also bring down the quilts I have stored in the attic for the beds..."

"Do you want a hand with the groceries?" Mateo asked sleepily, curling around their Omega's smaller body.

Neither Mateo nor Eli were early-risers. It was almost painful to see how easily Pax hopped out of bed, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, as Eli's grandma would say.

"Yeah, we can help," Elias added in a sleepy mumble, snuggling into the warmth of Mateo's broad body.

Pax let out a low chuckle as he reached over to press a kiss to both their foreheads. "You two can rest a while more. What's the use of waking up without food to eat?" He questioned. "I'll be back soon."

"Mmm," Elias murmured, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Yell when you get home," Mateo said, smiling down at the lump that was Eli under the covers. "I'll help bring everything in."

Mat settled back into the pillows, closing his eyes.

The golden-eyed werewolf smiled at the sight of his mates bundled up peacefully in bed and then walked over to the kitchen to make a quick list of what he needed to buy. He then left the house with his list and drove off to the nearest market place.

::

Mateo snored softly next to Elias. The Omega was warm and comfortable, but his stomach kept gurgling angrily, and he couldn't seem to get back to sleep. He snuck out of bed like a ninja to keep from waking Mat, carefully shutting the door behind him after pulling on a pair of jeans that had been strewn on the floor. Elias smiled, thinking they had probably landed there after being passionately tugged from his body.

They were out of milk and just about everything else. So, Elias wandered around the house, munching on a bowl of dry cereal. He was walking back to the kitchen to steal another bowl of Cheerios when he noticed the little door set into the ceiling of the hall.

"Must be the attic," Eli said to himself, shoving the last bite of cereal in his mouth.

He put the bowl and spoon in the sink to wash later, then wandered back to the hall. He stared at the hatch to the attic, wondering how Pax was going to get up there. Eli wanted to help. Pax was already getting groceries. He didn't need to haul stuff from the attic, too. Mateo was sleeping, and they'd really worn him out the night before. It had been very dirty and fun.

Elias certainly wasn't going to wake him to ask silly questions about attic access. Besides, Mateo was wonderful, but it was clearly hard for him to keep from coddling Elias. It was _frustrating_. Eli had to keep himself from snapping at Mateo when the bigger man got things down from shelves for him when Elias was perfectly capable of doing it himself.

Maybe Eli needed to show that he could do things for himself, to make Mateo understand that Elias may be an Omega but that didn't mean he was fragile.

The green-eyed wolf grinned as he remembered that there was a stepladder in the garage.

Elias discovered that it's difficult to be quiet when carrying and setting up a tall stepladder. Eli had liked the look of the house's vaulted ceilings before, but now the Omega wished they were a little lower. That's because when Eli was near the top of the ladder that he didn't like heights. At all.

He'd never been allowed to climb trees like the other pups. Even monkey bars were forbidden. He'd certainly never been allowed on a ladder before. Were ladders supposed to be so wobbly?

Eli took a fortifying breath and reached for the little string hanging down from the access door. It took several heart-stopping tugs before it popped open, the ladder swaying precariously beneath Elias. The young man looked up into the shadowed darkness above him, wondering what he should do. It was still too far above him to pull himself up. He'd have to stand on the top step of the ladder to reach. Damn, he hated being short.

It took a few more deep breaths before Elias talked himself into climbing to the top. The ladder seemed to shiver beneath him as he reached for the edge of the opening.  The Omega grinned as he caught it with his fingers and pulled himself up.

"Piece of cake," Elias told himself as he flicked on the bulb hanging over his head. "Wow, Pax. Didn't know you were a packrat."

Eli walked around the attic, peeking under drop cloths and looking at carefully labeled boxes. He found an end table he thought would look nice next to the bed and eventually found the box of quilts Pax must have been talking about. The redhead set his finds next to the hole in the floor, fists on his hips. The ladder wasn't as far away as it had seemed before. Elias thought that he could reach it with his toes, stand at the top, and tug the box and end table over the edge. He'd have to catch the box, hold it in one hand and then keep a hold on the leg of the table, so it didn't crash into the floor. It seemed doable, though. And the Omega really didn't want to make a second trip up that shaky ladder. 

The wolf's heart was thumping as his foot waved in the air and he clutched the edge of the opening. His toes finally found the top step, and he carefully eased himself back. Elias frowned as he heard a car pull up and its door open and close, then Mateo's snoring cut off from the bedroom.

Shit. He had to hurry.

The box of quilts nearly knocked Elias over, but he grinned triumphantly as he kept his balance. He heard the bedroom door click open.

"Eli?" Mateo called sleepily. "Is Pax home?"

Elias blew his hair out of his eyes and reached for the leg of the little end table as he heard the front door open.

 _"Grocery delivery!"_ Pax called cheerfully.

Elias yanked, and the table tumbled out of the hole, making him yelp as the ladder danced under him. He clutched the box of quilts to his shoulder as he clung to the table leg, refusing to drop it. He could do this. He had the stuff. He just couldn't figure out how to get down.

"Eli, was that you? You okay?" Mateo called, coming closer.

Elias closed his eyes, forcing his foot down to the next step. He hadn't known to snap the cross-bars down firmly when he'd set up the ladder. They hadn't locked, and the ladder was starting to fold under him.

" _Eli!_ Holy fuck!" Mateo shouted as he came into the hall to see his tiny mate about to take a tumble with a huge box on his shoulder and a piece of furniture in his free hand.

Mateo dove forward to steady the ladder, brown eyes wide and terrified as he looked up at Elias.

"Just drop them, and I'll catch you!"

"No," Elias protested, taking another trembling step down. "The table will break."

"Then at least drop the box!"

Eli had to admit that was probably a good idea. The fall wouldn't hurt the quilts. It dropped to the floor with a thud just as Pax barreled around the corner with grocery sacks still in his hands.

Mateo's shouting had alerted Pax. He dropped the bags in his hands and rushed over, climbing up to place a steadying hand on the end table. "Can you climb down now?" He asked calmly, despite his heart having leaped to his throat. "We can bring the table down together."

"No problem," Elias answered, voice shaking.

As soon as he was low enough, Pax took the little table from Eli's hand, and Mateo tugged Elias from the ladder and into his arms.

"Hey!" Elias squeaked as Mateo nearly ran, carrying the Omega to the bedroom as Pax fixed the ladder so it wouldn't fall on anyone's head.

Mat sat on the bed and started looking Elias over for injuries.

"Fuck, dammit, _fuck_ ," Mateo muttered under his breath, hands shaking as he felt for broken bones.

"Stop," Elias snapped, trying and failing to push away Mat's searching hands. "I'm _fine_. Cut it out."

"You are _not_ fine!" Mateo bellowed. "What were you _thinking_?"

"I was just grabbing some blankets from the attic!" Elias shouted right back, eyes prickling with tears.

"You nearly fell and bashed your head in! We can heal a lot, but we can't heal _that_!"

Pax's face was grim as he approached his mates. "Mateo," He called in a low voice as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "This is not the way. Yelling at him won't help him understand."

Golden eyes then shifted towards Elias as Pax placed a gentle hand on the Omega's knee. "Eli-love, you made Mateo worry himself sick to his stomach," He explained. "Everything that is in the attic...not even I placed it all up there by myself, I had help. And I would have asked for help from both of you before going up there. You could have really hurt yourself, and that's why Mateo is so upset. Do you honestly think you wouldn't be acting the same if it was Mateo or _myself_ that nearly fell from such a height?"

"I love that you enjoy helping around as much as you can," Pax continued. "But, I think it would be best if you make sure that someone's at the bottom of the stairs to help next time. I don't mind showing you how to lock the ladder safely."

Elias crossed his arms across his bare chest, tears shimmering in his emerald eyes.

"I would have been _fine_ ," the Omega protested, hating how his voice wobbled as much as the ladder had. "I nearly had it. Even if I fell, I wouldn't have had more than a couple of bruises."

"Head. Bashed. In." Mateo's voice was an inhumanly deep growl as he grit his teeth to keep from bellowing. "Brains on the floor."

Pax turned from one upset mate to the other as he tried to calm them both down. "Elias, you can't expect Mateo to push down his instincts to protect you so easily. He needs time," he said. "And Mateo, you need to learn to observe before taking action. As our mate, you have every right to jump in and protect Elias, but you have to learn to pick your battles-"

"How is his nearly cracking his head open not a good time to jump in?" Mateo questioned with a loud gasp.

Pax frowned. "I'm not talking about that, you did well to hold the ladder steady," he elaborated. "What I meant was _after_. If Elias really did have an injury, don't you think that moving him so quickly and tugging him every which way could have made it _worse_?"

"I..." Mateo frowned. "It felt dangerous, and I needed to get him away from the danger."

The silver-haired werewolf reached out to press his large hands to the back of each of his mates' heads and gently tugged them forward until all three foreheads touched. Pax then let out a long sigh. "I love you both, just as you are. But, we all need to learn to compromise a little. Fighting amongst ourselves solves nothing."

"I'm sorry if I overreacted," Mateo said gently, wrapping his arms around Eli's tense body. "I don't _mean_ to be overbearing. I don't want to control you. But seeing you about to _fall_..." Mat took a shuddering breath. "I think…I'm falling in love with both of you. It would kill me if either of you were hurt."

"I'm sorry, too." Elias swiped the tears from his cheeks angrily. "I'm just so tired of not being able to do anything for myself. I just wanted to show you that I can do something to help without somebody doing it for me before I have a chance. I should have been more careful."

"It's my fault...?" Mateo looked stricken. "I make you _feel_ that way?"

"It's not...I just...I know you don't mean anything by it. You're just trying to help, but I've spent my whole life never being allowed to get something from the top shelf." Eli sighed. "Makes me feel useless."

Pax couldn't be more relieved that they were talking things out clearly. "That's why, if I know it's not something dangerous, I tend to allow Elias to do anything he wants to do on his own. I'm always there in case something goes wrong, to protect him, and to fend off any other werewolves if they're judgmental...but, I rarely do anything _for_ him unless he asks me to," he relayed. "And that's the thing, Mat...if he needs help, he really _will_ ask."

"But today you _didn't_ ask, Eli..." Mateo said carefully, the look in his warm brown eyes making Eli's heart clench painfully.

"I know." Elias dropped his eyes, his gaze trailing over the wolf prints trailing up Mat's muscled arm. "I was stupid."

"You're _not_ stupid," Pax defended. "You just have to trust us a little more. We're your mates, after all. We will listen."

"Okay," Elias said quietly. "I'll try." He looked both men in the eye. "But you can't think that if I disagree with you about it, I'll just go along with what the both of you say." The Omega sat up a little straighter. "If I'm going to tell you about something I want to do, and you don't want me to do it...well, if I _still_ want to do it after you try to talk me out of it, you should probably know that I've climbed out of windows before when my family told me no." Eli's brows drew together, making him look both fierce and adorable. "I got used to not asking and just doing, because I was tired of feeling like I couldn't do anything. I'll try to do better, but you can't treat me like I'm made of glass," Elias finished, looking Mateo firmly in the eyes.

"I'll do better, too," Mat promised. "But remind me if I forget and mess up." The big wolf looked pained. "And if you're going to go do something, please, at least let me come along. I _promise_ I won't try to stop you unless I really think it's dangerous. But if you suddenly disappear, even if you'll be back later... I'd be so worried I'd probably tear the city apart looking for you, just to make sure you're alright."

"Come now, there will be no need for you to climb out of any windows in your own home," Pax huffed as he gently rubbed the Omega's back.

For a moment, Mateo's eyes all but glimmered as he glanced at Pax, ready to agree. But, then Pax finished his sentence.

"That's why you have a house key. You can walk out and come back in whenever you wish," Pax concluded.

Mateo's shoulders slumped in defeat. "I...I guess for you to trust _us_ , we gotta trust _you_ , too."

Elias nibbled his lower lip and shifted on Mateo's lap.

"Okay, then, can I ask to go somewhere?" the Omega asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Pax said gently.

"Yeah, anywhere you'd like," Mat added.

"Then..." Eli sat up straight. "I want to go to a vamp club like everybody _else_ got to do when they snuck out as high school seniors."

Pax couldn't help a little smile while Mateo looked as though his sweet Omega had asked to go do heroin while pouring water down his own grandmother's gas tank. Both alphas were about to open their mouths to speak when the house phone rang. Wanting to escape the tension, Elias leaped across the room to snatch the cordless.

"Hello?" Eli asked brightly.

" _We can't let him go to one of those clubs,_ " Mateo whispered furiously to Pax.

 _"Why not?"_ the other wolf asked, just as quietly, considering that Elias was talking on the phone. _"Didn't_ you _go when you were about to graduate? I know I did."_

 _"That's beside the point, I don't want him to get hurt,"_ Mateo snapped back.

 _"He won't be alone."_ Pax's amber eyes seemed to glow, his wild energy prickling against Mateo's skin. _"And_ no one _will hurt him. If anyone even tried to touch him with anything other than innocent intentions..."_

Pax didn't need to finish the thought. Mateo nodded in agreement. Pax was right. The two alphas could certainly handle a vamp club. They would watch over Elias. And if it made Eli happy...Mateo thought of how Elias could smile at him like Mat was the only person in the world. Eli wasn't pleased with Mateo at the moment, and Mat hated it. This would be a way to show that Mateo truly did respect him and didn't want to hide the Omega away in a cage.

 _"You're right."_ Mateo gave a sweet crooked smile that made Pax's heart thump a little faster. _"And it might be fun."_

They turned to Eli as he hung up the phone, their smiles falling at Eli's expression.

"That was the head devotee of Khonsu," Elias told them, putting the phone back in the cradle. "She said the Goddess has whispered to them and wants all the Omegas in the area who are still seeking a mate to come to them as soon as possible." Eli shook his head. "She wouldn't say any more than that." Elias shrugged and walked over to his mates, taking their hands. "I guess we should get those groceries in quick and then get going." He looked down at Mateo and smirked. "I'm going to put on a shirt. You gonna go in your birthday suit, hot stuff?"

:::::

The Goddess Khonsu had always been androgynous. Her waist-length, midnight blue hair was fashioned into a side braid that laid over her shoulder with tiny crystal clips that glimmered like stars. She had no bangs due to wanting to please a certain God because he preferred to see her full face without the obstruction of bangs. That certain God was a being that she was quite aggravated with. At the moment, she was pacing and fretting. Her pale, silvery eyes lowered as she lifted an elegant finger to her chin.

Could her aggravation and heartache, Anubis, have anything to do with this?

Khonsu felt that something was not right, that some of the stones of her beloved Omegas had been tampered with. But, who could have done such a thing? When it came to Gods, there were many, including herself. She had aunts, uncles, cousins, half-siblings even...and then, there was _Anubis._

The Goddess bit her lower lip when she felt a slight pang at the mere thought of his name. No. He would not risk her wrath a third time, not after what it cost him...or _would_ he?

Khonsu drew in a long breath of air as she settled her hands on her hips and leaned back, her gaze falling onto the moon, her symbol, and crown in the night sky. If she didn't know who was behind it, she would ask her devotees to keep vigilant. In fact, it was time to pay them a visit.

::

Lady Tatiana couldn't help but smile at the sight of their beloved Goddess descending from her Realm into the temple. All of the devotees, including herself, immediately bowed in reverence. In the past, they would even kneel until the Goddess gave her permission to stand. But, as the years passed, the Gods became more and more lenient with them choosing, instead, to watch over them. 

"Beloved Goddess Khonsu," Tatiana greeted as she righted herself. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

 _"Oh, sweet dearie,"_ Khonsu sighed as she unintentionally began to pace a bit. _"This time, it is not good news, I'm afraid. One of the other Gods has targeted at least one of my Omegas, if not more. Until we get to the bottom of this, I will need for you to gather up the Omegas and have them be on guard and report anything odd that they come across. Remain calm, for now. I will always be watching, and I will protect you."_

:::::

 **"Oh dear, it looks like Khonsu's figured out something,"** a deep, male voice stated as he watched over the actions of the Goddess from the Realm.

 **"Then, maybe we should start with just one Omega, right grandpa?"** suggested a younger, female voice. **"The spunky, fearless one!"**

The male voice let out a low chuckle. **"Yes, I think that would be just fine."**

:::::

"Well, that was...w _eird_ ," Elias said, making a face as he climbed into the back seat of Pax's car after the meeting with the devotees of Khonsu. Mateo had tried to sit in the back, but Eli had insisted since he had shorter legs.

"Someone is targeting an Omega. The Goddess believes it's an Omega in this area," Mateo growled as he sat down and was careful not to break Pax's car door as he shut it. "But stay calm?  Don't worry?"

"I especially liked when they said that if something goes really wrong to just go visit them and the Goddess will correct it." Elias snapped his seat belt on. "Creeps me out."

"The fact that the Goddess herself relayed this message is a bit concerning," Pax admitted as he pulled out of his parking spot and began to drive. "But, as long as we're together, we should be fine." He saw Eli's troubled expression through the rear-view mirror and decided that a distraction was in order. "Hey, didn't you say you wanted to go to a vamp club? Why don't we make it an outing tonight?"

"Really?" Eli instantly perked up.

"I think that it'll be fun," Mateo forced himself to say.

"We have to go home, get changed into something awesome," Eli said, grinning from ear to ear and bouncing in his seat. "You guys are the best mates ever!"

Pax briefly placed a comforting hand on Mateo's knee and then drove them back home. Elias had given up the shotgun position since Mat was so tall and he didn’t mind sitting in the back. The brown-eyed werewolf in question seemed to drag his feet all the way to the front door, where-as Elias practically skipped towards it. Pax shook his head at the sight of the bubbly Elias rambling about what he wanted to wear and Mateo's shoulders drooping further as he followed.

"Anything you want to pick out for me is fine," Mateo murmured in acquiescence while Elias went through the closet.

"How about this?" The green-eyed Omega announced triumphantly as he held a sleeveless mesh shirt in front of Mateo.

Brown eyes widened in shock. " _Th-that?_ Are you sure?"

"How about a leather jacket on top of it?" Pax suggested as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Alright," Mateo agreed slowly. At least his nipples would be covered.

Elias gave a happy squeak and kissed Mateo's cheek. Pax chuckled at Mat's love-struck look, knowing he must look the same whenever either of his mates kissed him like that.

Mateo's look was completed with black jeans that were suggestively tight in the crotch and ass, and a pair of heavy black boots.

"You swear I don't look ridiculous?" Mateo asked as he shrugged on the leather jacket and looked in the mirror.

"Love, you look amazing," Pax reassured Mat. "Are we sure that we want others to see him like this, Elias? I feel a bit jealous of roaming eyes already."

"They can look," Elias said with a naughty grin, running his palms up Mateo's chest. "But they can't touch."

"If _you_ keep touching, I'm not sure we're going to get any further than the bed tonight," Mateo warned, though he didn't sound like he'd be disappointed.

"Nope!" Eli pushed up onto his tiptoes to kiss Mat's chin before scampering to Pax's closet and rooting around. "We're absolutely going!"

Mateo looked pained as he adjusted himself in his jeans.

"Aha!" Elias hollered from the back of the closet. He climbed out with a pair of burgundy leather pants in one hand and a white v-neck t-shirt in the other. He held them out to Pax. "Here's yours, sexy." Eli waggled his eyebrows and giggled.

Pax felt his mates' eyes on him as he changed into the pants and tight shirt. "Mat, love...I think we should pick out something for _Elias_ to wear."

"Umm, okay," Eli agreed, cheeks pinking as he looked at how the soft white fabric stretched across Pax's chest and contrasted flatteringly with his mocha skin. "That sounds fair."

Pax found a set of green-plaid punk pants that would help bring out the color of the Omega's eyes. Mateo held up a dark-grey button-down shirt with short sleeves. 

Elias fingered the straps crossing the legs and couldn't help but smile as he stripped out of his jeans and tugged them on.

"How did you know I wanted these?" Eli asked shyly as he shimmied the close-fitting fabric over his ass and zipped up.

"You were eyeing them the last time we walked past the shops," Pax admitted. "I figured you liked them."

"Thank you," Eli said sincerely, slipping the gray button-up over his shoulders. "What shoes go with these?"

"Any black shoes...converse, boots, whatever you want," Pax suggested.

"Wait, I got it," Mateo said, kneeling on the floor and rooting under the bed, giving his mates a lovely view of his rounded backside.

Eli made a small, sad sound when Mat got back up.

"Thought I saw these under here," Mateo said with a grin as he held up a pair of all black converses that were obviously too small for Mat or Pax. "These are yours, right?"

"Perfect!" Eli chirped, giving Mateo a quick peck before plopping on the floor to tug on his shoes. He leaned back on his hands, arching his back slightly and looking at his mates through his lashes. "How do I look?" Elias purred teasingly.

Pax covered his lower face with his hand as he let out a strained noise while Mateo readjusted his pants a second time.

"I think it's time we head out," the silver-haired werewolf decided. "Otherwise, none of us would be able to leave the bed."

"That means I look good!" Elias said happily as he hopped up, nearly dragging his men out the door. "Let's party!"

The three of them drove to the other side of town, the side that was primarily dominated by vampires. It took them a while to find a decent parking spot since the club was a rather popular one. They then got in line to get in.

Elias looked around him with wide eyes, not caring that he probably looked like a tourist or something. The building was wrapped in smooth inky glass, reflecting Eli's grinning face back to him. Across the edge of the roof, neon spelled out "Blood Orchid" in scrolling red letters. Next to it, three surprisingly detailed orchids that were also in neon, trailed down the shining glass facade. Elias hugged his mates' arms, bouncing on his toes as they moved forward slowly between the ruby velvet ropes. Eli hoped it wouldn't take too long to get inside.

"Sirs?"

Elias peered around the wall that was Mateo to see a tall, pale-skinned man in a black suit that looked like the seams were being tested by the bulging muscles beneath it. A nametag read "Essex" with "staff" in smaller lettering underneath.

"Can we help you?" Pax asked smoothly, placing a hand on Eli's shoulder.

"Entry for three?" the man asked, his polite smile showing the tips of fangs.

"Uh, yeah?" Mateo answered.

"Please, come right in," the man said, unclipping the red rope and holding it aside for them.

"Oookay," Mateo said, stepping out of line with Eli and Pax right behind him.

"We appreciate first-time patrons at the Blood Orchid." He handed Pax several coupons for free drinks. "We like to encourage…fresh blood."

The words were suggestive, but the man's tone conveyed that it was an often repeated line. Probably scripted by management.

"Thank you," Pax said with a nod, guiding a still wide-eyed Elias to the entrance, Mateo trailing behind.

When Eli looked back, the man was approaching someone else further along in the queue, reaching to unclip the velvet rope.

Another suited employee nodded to them with a tight-lipped smile when they reached the door.

"How did they know we haven't been here before?" Elias whispered to Pax, the Omega's face adorable in his confusion.

Pax smiled and leaned down to explain everything into Eli's ear. "Everyone has different talents or skills. Essex has been able to pick out newbies for years," he elaborated as he recalled when Essex had singled his graduating group out for the first time years prior.

"What the-" Mateo gasped as he turned around frantically for the person who had slyly cupped his butt.

Pax let out a warning growl as he wrapped his arms around both his mates' waists. "They're both with _me_ ," he stated clearly.

"Greedy," the handsy woman said with a wink, flashing fang as she smirked. "I like it." She giggled, tugging down the hem of her tiny red skirt as she flounced inside the club.

The interior of the building was larger than it appeared from the outside. Two bars lined the sides. A small stage was at the very back. The dancefloor was lit up in large tiles and took up the center of the ground floor. The light was very low, but cast a gentle purple glow on everyone that was dancing. A few tables were set out next to the bar and in the corner past the tables were VIP sections with red velvet love seats. Two sets of stairs rose on each side of the building that led to a second floor set in a U-shape that resembled a large balcony. Two more VIP sections were on either corner of the second floor, and the rest of the second floor was dotted with tables and chairs.

"Would you both like to dance with me?" Pax asked his mates as they walked further inside.

"I..." Eli looked down, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I don't really know _how_. I've never danced outside of my bedroom."

Pax leaned down to press a soft kiss to Eli's temple. "Mateo and I can teach you if you wish...you'd be between us both on the dance floor," he suggested.

"B-between you?" Elias asked, pink rising to the Omega's cheeks. Eli tried to look casual as he folded his hands over the tent in his punk pants. "Yeah, I think that would be fun."

Mateo grinned roguishly, wrapping a hand around Eli's hip.

"I used to help teach my cousins how to dance before a _quinceañera_ ," Mateo told him. "Teaching you will be much more fun."

Eli blushed harder. "Can I have a quick drink first?" He bit his lower lip. "Something to help loosen me up? Oh, I know! I've never done shots before!"

"We'll start slow with just one drink," Pax insisted. "If it doesn't upset your stomach after a couple of dances, then you can go for a second one." 

"Okay," Elias agreed. "But I want a boozy one."

Mateo's laugh was as big as he was.

"I'm having a beer," Mat told them. "I'll get you something suitably alcoholic, Eli. Can I get you anything, Pax?"

"A rum and coke will do me fine," the golden-eyed werewolf replied. He was sure to keep an eye on the taller werewolf so that he wasn't groped on the way to the bar.

Mateo successfully dodged any wandering hands, returning with their drinks professionally balanced in his hands. He handed Pax a thick glass and Eli a tall one with a tiny umbrella.

"Long Island iced tea for you, baby." Mateo winked and took a pull from his beer.

"Wow, this is really good!" Elias exclaimed after taking a swig. He happily sucked on the straw, green eyes sparkling as he looked up at his mates.

As they talked and worked on their drinks, Pax noted the variety on the dance floor. The club was certainly populated with vampires, but he also saw several werewolves and some humans. Their kind rarely got along with vampires since their beloved Goddess Khonsu distrusted them. However, as the silver-haired werewolf continued to look on at the dancing groups, he wondered if there could ever be a time where they could all just have fun together.

"Alright!" Elias announced, holding his empty glass aloft. "Show me how to shake my ass!"

Pax felt a smirk tug on his lips, but he set their glasses back down on the tray and stood up from the table they had found. He then bowed slightly and reached his hand out towards Elias. "May we have this dance, love?" He asked.

Eli gave a little excited squeak, then slapped his hand over his mouth with a giggle. Elias took Pax's hand with his right, and Mateo's with his left, allowing himself to be led to the busy dance floor.

The dark-haired werewolf made true to his promise of showing him how to dance. Mateo demonstrated each step first, and Pax would help Elias figure out by guiding his arms and hips from behind. When the Omega figured out a bit of the rhythm, Pax urged him closer towards Mateo so that the three of them swayed to the same beat.

After a few songs, Eli's stomach still wasn't upset from the drink. Pax relented and went and got him another. Elias cheered, announcing his thirst, and drank half of it before either of his mates could stop him.

"I'm a werewolf!" Eli said, taking another big sip. "I thought we metabo- _mebatoliz_ -metibolitz...that we could handle a lot of alcohol."

"There are some drugs that run through our systems fast," Pax explained. "Alcohol isn't one of them."

"I think drinking is just common enough with adult wolves that most of us have built up a decent tolerance," Mateo suggested, plucking the sweetened vodka out of Eli's hand and holding it above his head.

"Hey! Gimme!" Elias giggled, jumping as he tried to reach Mat's hand.

"Take a breath between drinks, and I'll give it back." Mateo returned the booze to his Omega, unable to stop his chuckle. "I don't want you to be too hungover tomorrow."

Eli stuck his tongue out at Mateo, making the big wolf laugh. The Omega's eyes slid to a couple behind Mat, they were pressed tightly together, and their movements left little doubt as to what the pair would be doing together the moment they were alone.

"I want to dance like that," Elias told his mates as he sneakily sucked down the rest of his drink.

Mateo gulped hard but didn't deny his mate his wish. He set the Omega's glass aside and gently urged him closer to his body with a large hand pressed against Eli's back. Pax pressed up against the smaller werewolf's back and reached down to take hold of Mateo's hips, effortlessly trapping Elias between them.

The Omega arched and wriggled, resting his head back on Pax's chest and running his hands over Mat's sexy mesh shirt. Eli's eyes drifted shut as he let his lovers move him with their strong, broad bodies. The trio drew more than their fair share of lustful glances, but Mat and Pax glared down anyone who tried to get too close.

Elias was definitely feeling the alcohol. His muscles felt loose and liquid. A wide smile was permanently affixed to his face as he moved. The Omega threw one arm behind him to hug the back of Pax's neck while Eli wrapped the other around Mateo. Elias gasped softly as he felt something hot and hard pressed against his back and something rather similar rubbing his front. Eli moaned, rolling his body backward to rub against Pax, then repeating the motion for Mateo.

"Mmm, love if you continue like this, we'll have to leave the club early," Pax purred into the Omega's ear. "I don't mind if it's what you want."

"Noooo," Eli whimpered, turning his head to nuzzle Pax's throat. "There's nowhere we can go here for a little... privacy?"

Pax bit his lower lip in thought but nodded. "We can try for one of the VIP areas. The first floor's usually occupied. Do you want to try upstairs?" He suggested.

Mateo and Eli both nodded eagerly, Elias moaning softly as Mat continued to grind against the Omega's warmth.

The silver-haired wolf gave a low chuckle at their responses. "Come on, then," He said as he took a hand form each of his mates and led them to the stairs.

Elias was oblivious to the path Pax and Mateo made with their hard glares at anyone who made the mistake of getting a little too close. The Omega was too busy being highly amused by how he felt like he was walking in the tippy-tube at a fun house and trying to sneak pinches at his mates' backsides then giggling and blaming it on the other one. His clever ruse failed when he tried to blame Pax for pinching his own backside.

They reached the second floor with Mateo regretting giving Eli that last drink. Mat almost had a heart attack when the little Omega had nearly fallen down the stairs while trying to grab his ass. Luckily, Pax had a firm grip on Eli's hand, and a small tug had the Omega back on his feet. Pax hadn't even looked concerned. Mateo decided he had a deep respect for Pax's nerves of steel.

The balcony area was filled with comfortable seating covered in deep red velvet. A large area was roped off and marked for VIPs only. Pax and Mateo were glancing around for a quiet, private corner when Eli squeaked, and then giggled.

"I'm friggin' _shiny!_ " the Omega blurted in delight.

Mateo's eyes widened as he turned to his smallest mate. The bonding stone was pulsing with a soft glow.


	5. January

_The balcony area was filled with comfortable seating covered in deep red velvet. A large area was roped off and marked for VIPs only. Pax and Mateo were glancing around for a quiet, private corner when Eli squeaked and then giggled._

_"I'm friggin'_ shiny! _" the Omega blurted in delight._

_Mateo's eyes widened as he turned to his smallest mate. The bonding stone was pulsing with a soft glow._

::

"One of our mates must be nearby," Pax concluded with a slight frown. Their plans for privacy were quickly being derailed. He leaned down to gently speak near the Omega's ear. "Do you want to look for our new mate tonight or do you want to wait?"

"I wanna see him!" Elias announced with a giggle and an unsteady bounce.

Mateo looked pained as he quickly caught the Omega and steered him further from the stairs. The bonding stone flashed faster. Elias held it out in front of him, squinting his eyes against the light. Whispers spread through the room. Soon, every werewolf's eyes were trained on the trio.

A few vampires looked rather confused, some appeared downright irritated, but most just went about their evening as though a petite wolf wasn't standing near the second floor bar holding a gem pulsing with magical light. As they passed every few tables, a few of the vampires knew enough to quickly get out of their way as they searched.

:::

At the first corner of the second floor's balcony sat a sulking vampire. He had alabaster skin that stood out in stark contrast to the two black studs in his ears and his black clothing. He had dark, red-violet hair that reached down to his waist in an intricate braid which he draped over his shoulder. His eyes were a vivid purple that almost appeared as if they glowed due to the thin black liner that surrounded them.

A half-empty glass of champagne was on the table next to the vampire's elbows, which were propped on the surface. He pressed his lips against a pair of interlaced hands that were covered in fingerless gloves and showcased his black nail polish. He'd have made quite the artistic portrait, not that anyone had ever taken the time to paint him.

His name was January. And, though his body sat there at the club, his mind was miles away. The redhead had been born a vampire, and his family had been around for more than a millennium. He, himself, had been alive for centuries. Though he had made special connections with people of all races and species throughout the years, he couldn't seem to get any of them stay by his side for more than a decade. Was his personality that repulsive?

That particular year, he had come across a vivacious and kind human named Quinlan. The man's skin was golden from being out in the sun so long and he was blond with royal blue eyes. But, it was his kindness and acceptance that drew the redhead in. The problem was that Quin was an adventurer, a traveler. He never stuck around a town for too long. January was in the club sulking because he had asked the human to stay with him, but the blond man already had traveling plans. The purple-eyed vampire would be alone yet again.

January frowned when he caught sight of a small group of werewolves walking around, helping an Omega search for his mate. How he envied the young werewolves who could effortlessly find their soulmates. All they needed to do was to find the person on the other side of their glowing stones. His purple eyes narrowed as the light from the stone flickered faster and brighter. He briefly wondered if any nearby humans developed epileptic seizures from Omega mate hunts when he felt something pressed against his forehead.

 _"Boop,"_  said the young Omega as he held the bonding stone to the incredibly handsome man's forehead.

The petite wolf held up the stone and peered at it, watching the colors swirling within.

"Purple!" he chirped with a crooked smile as he looked back at the vampire. "You're purple! Just like your pretty-pretty eyes." The Omega swayed slightly as he gestured to the much larger male wolves standing right behind him. "Pax is yellow," he continued with a slight slur, pointing at the lovely silver-haired wolf. "Mateo's red." He pointed to a tall, muscular Hispanic wolf showing off a delicious amount of skin. The auburn-haired Omega sighed gustily. "I'm Elias. I don't have a color. I wish I had a color." Eli shook his head. "But that's okay, I guess. I get to hold everyone _else's_  colors."

The little wolf plopped himself in the other redhead's lap.

"I think I'm drunk," Elias whispered in the vampire's ear. "I've never been drunk before." Eli laid his head on the pale man's shoulder. "You should come home with us."

The myth that a vampire's heart didn't beat was a complete and utter lie. Vampires had their own special blood pumping through their veins, albeit, at a much slower and stronger rate. The vampire heart pumped the blood in slow and strong measures, circulating the blood at its own pace. January's heartbeat had been slow and steady since his birth. If he came across a person he felt attracted to, it would occasionally beat a little faster, giving him a similar kind of rush as a human's heart racing.

When he saw the color solidify within the Omega's stone, January's heart skipped a damn beat. As his heart rate picked up, his mind raced with the information he was given.

Mate.

He was an Omega's mate.

_He was an Omega's mate!_

January took deep, steadying breaths as his eyes flew from the golden hue of Pax's, to the warm brown of Mateo's, and back to the stunning emerald green of Elias's. He felt more than he saw the Omega sit himself onto his lap, whispering into his ear. Vampires didn't cry blood, but their tears weren't salty. They were clear and sometimes tasted of fruit, but that was a tale for another night.

At that moment, January wept. The clear tears mixed with the liner beneath his eyes, and he was vain enough to quickly reach for a small square napkin to wipe the black make-up away. He felt that the God his kind worshiped in the past had finally come through for him.  _I promise to give a hefty donation to one of your temples, Anubis. Thank you!_

Meanwhile, Pax and Mateo were frozen in shock. The man before them was quite gorgeous, no one could deny that. It was the fact that he was a vampire that was so damn shocking. In all of their kind's history, there wasn't a single mention of a werewolf having ever come across a vampire as a soulmate. Yes, there were alliances between vampire covens in the past and a legend about a rather angsty star-crossed werewolf and vampire couple. However, they knew of no past Omega whose stone led them to a vampire.

Pax took a deep breath as he took in the sight of his beloved Elias curled against their new mate. If it were any other vampire, he knew that his werewolf instincts would have been to rip the Omega right out of the vampire's grasp in order to protect him. But, he felt no malice in the air between them. Hell, the lovely thing was even crying.

The silver-haired werewolf coughed as if to clear his throat. "What should we call you?" He asked softly.

"January," the vampire replied. "My name is January,  _hermoso_. Friends call me Jany, but any of  _you_  can call me whatever you want." (hermoso= handsome)

"Mmmm, call you mine," Elias said with a sweet smile, nuzzling into January's shoulder, enjoying his new mate's scent.

January's heart skipped another beat, and he began to feel light-headed. "I don't think my heart can take much more of this...can we slip into a VIP area? We'd be able to hear each other better there, too," the vampire suggested.

Mateo nodded, a startled look on his darkly handsome face. The muscular wolf looked down at his Omega, nearly purring in the vamp's lap.

"Um, do you need me to take drunky Eli?" Mateo asked awkwardly, although there was something quite appealing about seeing Elias snuggled up to Jany like a happy kitten.

January gave the gorgeous werewolf a salacious smirk before effortlessly standing up in one fast, smooth motion. The Omega was held in his arms securely. "I can carry him,  _guapo_ ," He stated as he led the men towards a set of curtains. (guapo= gorgeous/good-lookin')

Mateo briefly wondered where the vampire had picked up Spanish from, since the accent was different than he was used to hearing while growing up, but authentic. Maybe from a different region? Though the tall werewolf could understand the language fine, he barely spoke it past a few broken sentences. A part of him felt a little jealous of January's skills.

The vampire that stood guard at the second floor's VIP merely pulled the curtain open for the redhead and the weres to go through.

"Now then," Jany prompted as he carefully sat down on one of the plush, red velvet love seats. "This seems to be quite the rare occurrence...I've never heard of any vampires being an Omega's mate."

"Super duper shooper rare," Elias agreed, tracing his fingertips over January's skin as though memorizing the feel of him. "That means you're special.  _We're_ special."

"He may be shnockered, but he's right," Mateo said as he settled himself next to the vampire. "My  _abuela_  knows everything about Omega matings. She's a historian that the local devotees of the Goddess have hired a lot. She says that there  _can't_  be a mistake with mates." The dark-haired wolf leaned forward. "She said it's something about how the bonding stones are created. Some complicated thing about tuning to each other's souls, or something. If mates aren't right, the bonding stone will crack." Mateo shrugged. "I guess a really long time ago some jerk tried to mess with a bonding. The souls were discordant. The stone blew up as soon as the Omega touched it." (abuela= grandma)

"This is gonna be so fun!" Elias announced, holding January's face between his palms. "Are you gonna bite me? Cuz you can. I like bities." The tipsy Omega frowned. "But you should probably have Pax or Mateo pin my wrists down. I get scratchy when I get too excited. Pinning me down worked good before." Eli's face lit up, suddenly. "Oh! Or you can tie me down!"

Mateo's blush showed through his bronze skin as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The proximity of his werewolf mates made January feel a tingling thrill all over his body. The fact that they confirmed the oddity that they were currently in made him feel relieved. They must truly be mates.

"Mmm," the redhead purred as he gently raked his nails up and down Eli's back with one hand. His other hand was placed on the Omega's hip, but he slowly slid it downwards so that his thumb dipped into the crease where Eli's upper legs met. "I  _like_  scratches. But, I don't mind bondage, either. Hell, there's very little I actually don't like."

Pax took in a shaky breath and raked his fingers through his hair. "How are we going to protect a vampire?" He asked out loud, though the question was aimless.

Mateo was distracted by Elias making a soft mewling noise and arching into January's touch, but he forced himself to look at Pax.

"What are we protecting Jany from?" Mateo asked his glance roving back to where Eli had pulled up his shirt to expose his flat belly to January.

Mat lifted his eyebrows. Elias had certainly taken to their vampire mate without difficulty. Flashing his tummy showed submission and trust, as well as an invitation to touch. Mateo shifted in his seat as his jeans grew uncomfortably tight.

The redhead's purple gaze settled on the tallest werewolf. A part of him felt a rush of pleasure at the sound of his name falling from those luscious lips. He kept his eyes on Mateo as his hand gently splayed across Eli's stomach and then slowly turned to rake his nails along the Omega's lower belly, dipping beneath the hem of the pants. "Mateo... _acércate, cariño_ ," He invited in a sultry tone. (acércate, cariño= come closer, my dear)

As the brown-eyed werewolf drew closer to the vampire, he was both aroused and confused. The words didn't sound like another language to him, he understood them clearly. But, it was still a bit strange hearing them from his new mate.

Pax covered his mouth with his hands. He wasn't entirely oblivious to what was happening beside him, but his mind raced to find solutions. "What do we need to protect Jany from?" He ranted. " _Everything!_  Did our Goddess Khonsu not manifest to specifically call out any Omega oddities? I get the feeling she's not going to like us bringing a vampire into our side of town as a mate."

The distress he heard in Pax's voice should have concerned him, but it merely fanned the flames of attraction that January already felt. The silver-haired werewolf knew nothing about him, only that his Omega's stone declared him a mate, as well. And yet, he was already worrying about his safety. January hadn't so much as touched him and Pax was rearing to protect him. The vampire wanted to give them all a night they wouldn't forget. The VIP section of the club was suddenly not good enough for him.

 _"Viens alors! Allons-y!"_  January called out, startling Mateo with the new language, as he stood up with Elias still in his arms. He walked over to the wall behind the loveseats and held out his palm as his eyes narrowed. A portal slowly formed, swirling from the center outward. "This portal leads to my condo. We should be safe there for the time being," He explained as he tossed Mateo and Pax a salacious wink. "And we can get to know one another better in privacy." His gaze settled on the Omega in his arms. "What do you say, Elias,  _mon amour_? Would you like to see where I live?" (viens alors, allons-y, mon amour= alrighty, let's go, my love)

"Wow!" Elias looked at the portal in amazement. "That's so cool. I wanna see where you live." The Omega snuggled into January's arms, resting his head on the vampire's shoulder and gazing up at him happily. "I'm glad we found you. I won't let anybody hurt you, okay? Not even my goddess." Eli's words may have been a little slurred, but they were clearly sincere. "We'll figure it out. Pax and Mat are really smart and strong. And I will bite the shit out of anybody who tries to take you away from us. I mean like really hard. They will seriously cry I'll bite them so hard."

"A warmth fills my heart at the thought," January confessed as he pressed a gentle kiss to the Omega's temple.

The group walked through the portal. January walked through without any hesitation, but Pax and Mateo were more cautious. As soon as they all passed through, the portal disappeared behind them. They found themselves in a luxurious condo. From the view of the balcony, they could tell that they were on a high floor. The doors to the balcony and the windows had thick curtains tucked on either end, probably used to block out the sunlight during the day.

One of the walls featured black shelves in random shapes, housing vases, books, movies, and other miscellaneous objects. The couches were a neutral grey with red and black pillows on them. A black, immense round rug was in the center of the living room with a glass table on top of it. The rest of the floor was tiled in soft grey.

The kitchen was almost the same size as the living room, and they walked past it as they continued to follow January to his master bedroom. The walls were a medium gray, but the ceiling and the floor were a softer shade. The vampire's bed was enormous, enough to fit all of them comfortably. The pillows were dark red, but the bedsheet was black, thick, soft, and fuzzy.

"Wow, I like your condo!" Elias peered around, January adjusting his hold, so the feisty little Omega didn't tumble out of his arms.

"It's very nice," Mateo agreed, running his hand over the soft blanket covering the bed. "I have an uncle who could sell us anything we'd need to lightproof our house." Mat looked at Jany and blushed again. "If you wanted to stay with us, I mean. We'd never make you do anything you don't want to. We understand if you want to have your own place. Wolves like to group up, especially families and mates."

"I don't  _want_  to be understanding," Elias protested, looking up at the vampire with big green puppy dog eyes. "I want Jany with  _us_."

"I don't think my heart can take much more of this. You are all just so..." January replied fervently as he sat down on the bed, settled Elias back onto his lap, and then kissed the breath right out of the Omega.

Elias returned the kiss with clumsy passion. Eli whined when he found his punk pants prevented him from being able to straddle his vampire's lap. The Omega threw his arms around January's neck and pressed their chests together instead.

"Oh, damn," Mat murmured, pressing down on the bulge that was becoming painful in his tight jeans.

Without even looking, January reached out with one of his hands and tugged Mateo closer by the hem of his pants. He pulled away from Elias to shoot the brown-eyed werewolf a heady gaze. "Jacket...off," he urged him as he then glanced towards Pax.

For a brief moment, Pax felt like taking a startled step back. But, there was something in the vampire's eyes that pleaded for him to come closer. "Are you sure about doing something like this so soon? Eli's not even fully sober..."

"Elias is ready for any one of us," Jany countered as his hand slipped into the Omega's pants to gently stroke the rising member. "And I've waited long enough. If you are all meant to be mine, then allow me a taste of each of you."

Mateo whipped off his jacket, his nipples hardening to poke through the mesh of his shirt. He popped the button of his jeans but didn't go further, wanting January to tell him to do it. The thought of having this sexy vamp guiding him, even ordering him, made precum escape the tip of his cock, making a wet spot inside his pants. Mateo nearly moaned along with Eli as the Omega arched into January's skilled touch.

"I'm not -  _ah, fuck_  - so drunk I can't decide." Elias thrust upward wanting more. "I won't regret this in the morning. I'd regret it if Jany  _stopped_." Eli looked at Pax with lust-glazed eyes. "Don't you want him? Can't you feel how right it is?"

Pax took another steadying breath. Elias was right. He  _did_  want him. Every werewolf in the room wanted the vampire. The very thought was incredible to him. "How do you want us, then?" he prompted.

A wide, salacious smirk formed on the vampire's face. "Pants off, Mateo. Then lay down here on your back with your knees bent on the edge of the bed." January then nuzzled the side of Eli's neck. "You're going to be facing him, my beloved emerald. Would you like him to take the mesh shirt off, or would you rather keep it on and play with it?"

"On," Elias said breathlessly. "He's so damn sexy with all those muscles playing peekaboo." Eli nuzzled January's throat, taking in his mate's spicy scent, so different from a wolf, yet still so appealing. "You're sexy, too."

Mat's deep brown eyes, usually so warm, were hot with desire as he watched his new mate and his Omega. Mateo drew his zipper down slowly, tormenting himself. He could feel each tiny vibration as the metal teeth of the zipper parted one by one. When it was down completely, Mat let out a small sigh of pleasure as his hardened cock sprang free. He was extremely glad Pax and Eli had suggested the jeans were a bit too tight for underwear. Mateo turned his back to the bed, bending over slowly to take off his boots and socks. A pleased smile quirked Mat's lips as he peeked at his mates to find that all three were ogling his behind. Mateo grinned, slowly working the dark material down his hips. The jeans finally fell to the floor and Mat stepped out of them, a single drop off precum escaping his tip to slide down his shaft.

January's eyes never left that lovely shaft. He let out a low purr. "Pax, I have a special bottle of lubrication tablets on my dresser. Go grab one and prep Elias up while I tend to Mateo," He urged as he carefully undid the Omega's pants and set him on his feet so he could wiggle out of them. The vampire then grabbed the dark-haired werewolf's hips and tugged Mat closer with surprising strength. As soon as Mateo's back hit the bed and his legs were bent and suspended in the air, Jany knelt down on the floor and took the entire length of him into his mouth in one smooth motion.

Pax and Elias gaped at the sight for a moment in surprise, as Mateo's flesh was quite sizeable. The silver-haired werewolf gave Eli a kiss. He then urged the younger man to lay down next to Mateo and then brought the bottle full of the tablets with him to the bed, shaking one out. The tablets were about the size of his forefinger up to his second knuckle. When he held it to his face, he realized that the lubrication was held in a gel-like container that had a tiny hole on one end from which to squeeze the substance out. Pax squeezed it enough to coat the tips of his two fingers before sliding them into Elias. After he coated and stretched the skin a bit, he then slid the tablet halfway in and squeezed the rest of the lubrication inside.

As Pax continued to diligently stretch the Omega, he realized that the quantity contained in the 'tablet' was just the right amount. He used the last amount of the capsule to coat himself and then worked his way into Eli's heat while the Omega enjoyed the show beside him. The golden-eyed werewolf slid slowly inside and out again, his hands holding firmly to his mate's hips so that he wouldn't try to speed the pace back up. His aim was to prep him for Mateo, not to have him come too soon.

January's purple eyes were trained on Mateo's face as he gauged his expressions and swiped his tongue along the areas that caused the werewolf to react the most. His fangs were expertly tucked away. He hummed in pleasure when he finally got Mat to actually buck into his mouth. His hands gave the brown-eyed man's balls a gentle squeeze as he finally pulled off of him, giving the tip of the shaft a final swipe.

"Eli,  _mon joyau_ ," Jany called. "He's ready for you." (mon joyau= my jewel)

For some reason, the French that fell from January's lips sounded impossibly sexy to Mateo. He was finally starting to realize how another language could be arousing.

Pax withdrew from Elias, but gave him another kiss in apology before January guided the Omega to straddle Mateo.

Eli wriggled until he felt Mat's sizable length against the cleft of his ass. Elias moaned, rubbing Mateo's thick cock between his cheeks, teasing himself. Mat groaned, holding Eli's hips and grinding against him.

"Jany," Elias said shakily, peeking over his shoulder at the vampire. "I love sex with Mat...but, don't  _you_  want me?"

January gave Elias a tender kiss that deepened and deepened until he all but ate at the Omega's mouth before finally pulling away. "Oh, my precious gem...it's  _because_  I want you so badly that I'm urging you to saddle up the lovely man beneath your legs. I plan to enter you while he's still inside you," he explained. "Have you not tried double penetration before?"

"The thought has occurred to us, but..." Pax responded. "We haven't gotten around to the actual act just yet."

The vampire gave them a smile that was so bright it should have been illegal. "Then your first DP will be with me? What a wonderful gift!" He then took hold of Pax's hand. "And you know where you will be, don't you?"

The silver-haired werewolf frowned in a confused manner.

Jany shook his head as if the setup were the most natural thing in the world. "You'll be behind me, of course. Mateo and I will be inside of Eli, and you will be inside  _me_." He concluded.

"Holy...If you keep talking like that, I'm going to cum as soon as Elias -  _Ah, f-fuck!_ " Mateo cried out as his Omega mate took the opportunity to press Mat's tip against his entrance and sat down heavily on his mate's thick cock.

The redhead immediately rushed over and hooked two of his fingers carefully into the Omega's entrance to begin stretching him even further. One of the best parts about werewolves was their ability to accommodate their mates...any number of them. Elias wouldn't be hurt during the process. The first time would feel a lot tighter than usual, but it wouldn't hurt him.

As he carefully stretched Eli, Jany's other hand slid down to gently cup and squeeze Mateo's balls. "You're doing so well, Mateo,  _mon chéri_ ," he praised. "Just keep as still and steady as you can." (mon chéri= my darling)

Mat clenched his eyes closed and concentrated on holding on. It wasn't easy. He felt January's clever fingers against his shaft as the vampire pushed Eli's limits. Elias didn't help at all, moaning and writhing on top of him.

January then lifted one knee onto the bed as he carefully worked his way into the Omega's stuffed ring. A rolling growl escaped him as he lowered his foot back to the floor and leaned over to rest both his arms on either side of Mat below. "How...does that feel...Elias?" He asked between deep breaths of restraint.

Elias trembled, gasping for breath as he adjusted.

"Maybe we should stop," Mateo murmured, stroking Eli's flushed face. "If it's too much..."

" _Don't_...Don't stop," Elias demanded breathlessly. "It's good, just...just slow. Go slow."

The Omega moaned as he shifted his hips into a more comfortable position. January's rigid length slid in another inch, pushing Mateo's cock against Eli's prostate. Mat cursed colorfully in Spanish as Elias whimpered and writhed on the shafts filling him, his walls pulsing around them.

As Pax listened to the chorus of moans and curses, he became more and more aroused. When January continued to slowly make his way inside Elias, Pax leaned over to give Mateo a firm kiss and raked the dark locks of hair away from his face. He gently ran his other hand up and down the Omega's back as he adjusted to every movement.

When January slid inside as much as he could, he ran his thumbs along Eli's hips in circles. "Need more time, my gem?" He asked softly as he bit his lip and stopped trying to move in spite of wanting to grind inside him.

" _Ahh_ , no, f-fuck me." Elias bucked his hips back, his vision whiting out for a moment from the intensity of the sensation. "Oh Goddess,  _please_."

"Pax...come over here and get inside me," January urged.

"Where are the tablets-?" Pax began, only to be interrupted by the vampire.

"I already lubed myself up earlier while I was giving Mat head," the redhead insisted with a low growl. "Just get over here already."

The golden-eyed werewolf stood up behind the beautiful man and spread Jany's buttcheeks as one of his thumbs checked for lubrication. When he got over the surprise of how quickly the vampire must have moved to do so, he then pressed the head of his shaft to the puckered entrance and carefully worked his way inside. He was quite surprised with how the flesh gave way for his shaft, causing him to sink in further than he had planned. The movement drew January further into Elias, as well.

Eli cried out, his nails digging into Mateo's shoulders. The large wolf winced, gently grasping his Omega's wrists and extracting Eli's claws from his flesh. Elias didn't seem to notice, rolling his narrow hips as wanton noises fell from his lips.

January took a deep, shuddering breath when Pax slid out and back in. The triple stimulation of the underside of his member sliding along Mateo's while encased in Eli's heat, and feeling the silver-haired werewolf's hot rod inside him made several colorful sentences fall from the vampire's lips in three different languages. He reached a hand behind him to grasp Pax's thigh.

"Hold still, my fierce topaz," the redhead pleaded. "Let me do the moving for a little bit and just  _feel_." That being said, the vampire began a careful, steady pace, which quickly increased in speed and force. The bed creaked beneath them as his thrusts rocked them into the mattress. His hips swung down so hard that his sack slapped against Mateo's below.

Then, January lifted his hands from Eli's hips to the Omega's shoulders as Pax began to rock into the vampire's pace. The golden-eyed werewolf reached his long arms over to take hold of Elias's hips to steady them even further. Every now and then, Elias would whimper whenever the vampire's shaft slipped out. But, they would always slow down enough so that Jany could slide back in.

"So good," Elias moaned, rocking back with every thrust. "H-harder... Please. Fuck me harder."

Mateo groaned, shifting his hold to twine his fingers with Eli's as he thrust upward into the Omega's tight heat. January and Mat rubbed together inside Elias faster, the friction nearly making Mateo's eyes cross from the pleasure.

Pax let out a noise close to a howl as he leaned forward and began to thrust harder from his side, as well. January could barely move, so he began to grind against Mateo's shaft and Eli's inner walls. The vampire was the first to release, letting out a trilling moan and then gently biting the Omega's shoulder.

January's shaft pulsed, throbbing against Mateo's length. The burly wolf shouted, snapping his hips upward, fucking Elias hard and fast as their Omega wailed and came with Mateo. Streaks of white painted Mat's chest, a few catching his cheek and chin.

Pax gave several fast, piercing thrusts into the vampire until he, too, fell off the edge into bliss. He swept long, red-violet strands aside and pressed an appreciative kiss to the back of Jany's neck as he gave his mates a moment to recover before backing up.

January carefully unsheathed himself from Eli's depths, pressing an apologetic kiss to the bite on his shoulder. He hadn't broken the skin, but the indentations of his teeth were still visible. When Elias finally rolled off of Mateo, a scent struck the vampire, and he trained his purple gaze onto the source.

"Your shoulders," Jany whispered into Mateo's ear in an incredibly sultry tone of voice. "Can I lick them clean?"

"My what?" Mateo asked, brain muddled by the explosive nature of his orgasm. He turned his head, seeing the blood that streaked his shoulders from Eli's overexcitement. "Umm, sure. Okay." Mat chuckled. "As long as I don't have to move."

A rumbling purr resonated from the back of the vampire's throat as his tongue deftly swiped along the werewolf's shoulders. The taste was downright exquisite. January had tasted werewolf blood before in the past. If a vampire consumed enough werewolf blood, the effects would be similar to a human's energy drinks. But, something was vastly different this time around. Jany wondered if the fact that they were soulmates made the tiniest taste of Mateo's blood so strong. The tiniest hint of copper remained on the redhead's tongue as he kissed Mateo languidly, all but eating at the man's mouth in gratitude.

Mat returned the kiss, resting his hand on the back of January's neck, rubbing his thumb across the soft red-violet hair at the back of the vampire's neck. Mateo only pulled back when he felt something pressing against his side. When he looked, he found Elias, clearly asleep, burrowing under his arm while making adorable sleepy noises.

Once again, January felt his heart pick up a few notches. "He's so precious, so very special." He whispered as he gently stroked the top of the Omega's head. "All of you are. I have a lot of forgiving to do to the Gods and Goddesses. I think I was close to breaking before you showed up..."

Pax pressed a kiss to the vampire's temple while Mateo made himself and Elias more comfortable on the massive bed. "We're together now," he responded. "You're not alone."

January gave Pax quite the heated kiss before he joined Mateo's other side on the bed and Pax snuggled up behind him. His curtains were bespelled to slide shut around 3 AM, so he didn't worry about daylight streaming through his windows. Jany's human friends throughout the years had described to him how soft, warm sunshine felt on their skin. The sensation was vastly different from the searing, high noon sunlight beating down on their skin. Vampires could never feel the soft and warm version of the sun, but as January settled into the warmth of his mates, he wondered if it was how soft, warm sunshine also felt.

::

a/n: Happy Early Valentine's Day, everyone! Also, a general apology if any of the Spanish or French is rusty and if I missed any translations. Now then, what do you think of January? Please, please,  _please_ let us know.


	6. Vampire Smuggling

Pax woke up to a slight weight on his chest and over his right leg. Having gotten used to sleeping with two other men, the weight itself wasn't a problem. It wasn't until the golden-eyed werewolf took in a deep breath that he realized that the scent he was taking in wasn't Mateo's or Eli's. He turned his head slightly as his eyes fluttered open. The room wasn't completely pitch black, a small night light plugged into the wall provided light since no sunlight shone through the thick curtains. So, his eyes adjusted quickly enough to recognize the lovely, sleeping face of January.

His following breath of air felt a lot heavier, but he knew that it was more of a mental weight than a physical weight. Only a couple weeks had passed since he was first found by Eli's stone, and now their new mate was a vampire. He was the most vulnerable and beautiful vampire that the silver-haired werewolf had ever seen, not that he knew many vampires. When Jany wept, something ached deep inside Pax, and he knew that his other mates had felt it, too.

Just how the hell were they gonna bring him home?

With a shaky sigh and a slight groan, Pax carefully slipped out of the impressive bed and walked over to the kitchen, buck naked. As he began to look around, he was surprised to find so much food. There was a container full of a mixture of all kinds of berries in the fridge along with a few jars of juice, sparkling water, a carton of eggs, and even bacon. Knowing from experience that his beloved mates would rouse to the smell of food, he began to fry several eggs and strips of bacon on the stove. Everything inside January's house screamed quality and durability. Not a single piece of the eggs stuck to the pan.

As the golden-eyed werewolf cooked, he thought about their future. Khonsu stones were never wrong. He didn't even need the stone in order to feel how January was meant to be with them. The redhead was a _part_ of them, and they were all one. But, the way that Khonsu's devotees urged the Omegas to report anything unusual made Pax feel uneasy. What would happen if they found out about Jany?

::

The scent of cooking bacon snuck through the rooms, finding the wolves asleep on the bed next to their vampire. Eli woke first, his nose wrinkling adorably moments before Mateo blinked awake.

"Hnn, bacon," Elias mumbled.

" _Mmm_ ," Mateo responded.

They both seemed to realize at the same moment that they were either sprawled across or curled around January. Both jerked away, Elias letting out a soft yip. They looked at the vampire with wide eyes.

"I've never..." Elias swallowed hard. "Never been so close to a vampire." The Omega blushed. "Last night doesn't count."

"I've never _woken up_ with a vamp." Mateo grinned. "There was that one time I _banged_ one my senior year when we all went out clubbing. But, there was no actual sleeping involved."

"Pig," Eli giggled, then looked back to January. "He doesn't look dead," Elias whispered. "I thought they were supposed to be all dead when the sun is up."

"Yeah, I - Oh, shit, I just saw him breathe." Mateo leaned forward. "Should he be breathing?"

The wolves stared intensely at the vampire, anticipation cranking higher as they waited. After half a minute or so, the pale chest rose and fell gently. Eli jumped like a gunshot had gone off. Mateo just kept grinning. The larger wolf reached out, pressing a fingertip on January's bare shoulder and giving a little push.

"He's cool, but not cold," Mateo whispered. "This is awesome."

"Goddess, don't poke him." Eli frowned. "You shouldn't poke your mate."

Mateo caught Eli's eye and waggled his eyebrows. Elias rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't poke your mate _with your finger_ ," the Omega added.

Mat continued his lascivious look.

"Oh, for the sake of Khonsu, You know what I mean."

Mateo chuckled in amusement, watching as Elias hesitantly laid his palm against January's sternum. Eli nibbled his lower lip, waiting...and waiting until he felt a gentle thump.

"Wow, feel this," Elias said softly, rubbing his hand against January's cool skin. "His heart is beating. It's really slow, but it's there." The Omega smiled gently down at the vampire. "He's really beautiful, huh?"

Mateo laid down with his cheek to January's chest, wanting to clearly hear the soft thud of the vampire's heart. Sitting up, he couldn't make it out over the regular tick of Eli's heartbeats.

"Yeah." Mateo smiled, throwing an arm across January's waist as he heard the vampire's slow but sure heartbeat. "He's sexy as hell, but he was very sweet with you while you were all stumbly drunk and crawling all over him."

"Hey, in my defense, I've never been drunk before," Eli pouted, peeking quickly under the sheet covering January before cuddling up on the vampire's chest. The Omega was face-to-face with Mateo, wanting to hear Jany's heart as well. "I'm glad we found him. He feels lonely."

"Yeah, I'm glad, too."

Pax found them like that, snuggled against January's chest, counting their mate's slow heartbeats and whispering to each other as though trying not to disturb the vampire's sleep. The sight made his heart clench tightly in his chest. Why would the same goddess whose very power _united_ soulmates become so wary of change?

Not wanting to worry his mates with his concerns, the silver-haired man schooled his face into a more neutral expression and softly called out to them. “Come have some breakfast,” he urged. “I made fried eggs, bacon, and sweet potato hash browns. There’s even a loaf of Cuban bread on the counter.” His gaze fell on the sleeping man between them. “We can wake him up after we’ve finished eating.”

When the three of them were seated at a round table in the dining room with food on their plates and different drinks, Pax decided to broach the subject.

“Not even a day after the Khonsu devotees told Eli to report any oddities,” Pax began. “We find out that we have a vampire mate.” He interlaced his fingers and leaned his elbows on the table as he regarded the other two werewolves. “What are we going to do? Should we report it to the Khonsu devotees or should we just sneak January into the house somehow?”

"What will they do if they find out about him?" Eli asked worriedly.

"The God of the vampires, Anubis, is the nemesis of our Khonsu," Mateo said with a frown. "My grandmother used to talk about her grandparents' time when there was a lot more fighting between wolves and vamps. Did they teach you about it in school, Eli?"

The Omega shook his head, chewing his lower lip. He didn't like where this was going.

"Apparently, things only settled down in our town because of a wolf and a vampire who were sick of the fighting and worked together for peace." Mateo leaned forward. "My grandma said her grandfather was close to that wolf and she said there were rumors that the wolf and vampire were close. _Very_ close." Mat's eyebrows lifted suggestively. "Grandma said the devotees of Khonsu tried to have the vamp killed because of it. Not because of them working together, but because of them _sleeping_ together."

"We can't tell them," Eli blurted, tears gathering in his eyes. "We have to hide him."

Pax reached out to place a comforting hand on Eli's head. "Even if we have to take it up with our goddess Khonsu herself, we will keep Jany safe."

"I'll ask my grandma what happened to grandfather and how he avoided getting killed," Mateo added. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"Hmm, for the first time ever, I don't mind seeing others talking about me," January greeted with a smile as he walked over and sat in the remaining chair at the table. His red-violet hair was a mess, but it did nothing to take away from his sultry aura. "There isn't much that can wake me up during a bright and sunny morning, but the sound of my name on any one of your lips would do it." He admitted with a wink towards Pax, which actually prompted a slight blush to form on the mocha-skinned werewolf's cheeks.

"So, your goddess doesn't like Anubis or his vampires very much, myself included..." Jany surmised. "...and you can't bear to part from me so much that you're willing to smuggle me into your home? Pinch me. I must still be dreaming. I feel weak-kneed at the very thought."

Elias jumped up, rushing over to nearly knock January over with a hug.

"We won't let _anybody_ hurt you," the Omega said fiercely, looking up at the vampire's handsome face. "I will seriously bite the crap out of anybody who even looks at you funny."

The smile that Jany gave the Omega could melt chocolate on the spot. "Has anyone told you how sexy you are when you're being fiercely protective?" He practically purred. "I believe every word."

"So, are we all in agreement to not tell the Khonsu devotees about January just yet and sneaking him into the house?" Pax asked aloud. Elias nodded, blushing as he stayed close to his vampire.

"If he is alright with that plan," Mateo answered before looking to Jany. "But you have to know that we don't want to have to hide you. We're not ashamed of you, or anything like that. And it can't be forever, just until we can figure out a plan, yeah?" Mat grinned. "Although I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to keep it from my family, but they can keep a secret. Some of them might have some good advice."

January actually felt tears welling up in his eyes at Mateo's thoughtfulness. But, he blinked them away and leaned over to the dark-haired werewolf's ear. "I'm going to have to keep a notepad to track how many blow jobs I'm going to give you, _cariño_." He whispered heatedly. (cariño= sweetheart)

Oblivious to what was happening across the table, Pax stood up and grabbed the three used plates to place them in the dish washer. "So, should we wait until night fall?" He asked.

Jany shook his head. "I can travel in the daylight. My skin's just very sensitive to the sun. Five-second sunburn, five-minute skin cancer kind of sensitive. So long as I'm covered from head to toe, I should be fine. I actually have an outfit for such an occasion. Though, the mask is a bit... _outdated._ "

"We'll dust it off, and we can tape over any cracks that might let in light since it's old," Eli supplied. The Omega turned to his wolf mates, green eyes sparkling. "Okay, so we hafta get him inside quick, right? And without anybody noticing."

Elias continued hugging January's arm to his chest as he spoke, not noticing the sweetly bemused look on the vampire's face as he looked down at the little Omega.

"We can collect a bunch of blankets and stuff. I'll carry some, too, so it doesn't look suspicious." Eli bounced, warming to his idea. "Mateo, you're super strong, right."

"Umm, yes?" Mat answered.

"Right, so we wrap Jany up in blankets, and you can carry him inside." Elias nibbled his lip thoughtfully. "It will have to be a lot of blankets so no one can tell Jany's under there, though. Can you carry a fuck-ton of blankets with him buried under there?" The Omega turned to Pax. "Do you want to carry blankets? Or maybe you can get the door...or I can get the door, and you can carry blankets..."

"If he's in the car, no one will really see him," Pax suggested. "And though I rarely use it, I can just park in the attached garage, and no one will even see him getting out of it." 

"Oh, yeah, of course." Elias looked at the floor, cheeks burning. "Forgot about the garage."

"Hey, we can still use a couple of blankets to hide him in the car, to be on the safe side," Mateo said quickly.

"Yes, and I can lay down on your lap during the drive," January added.

"That sounds like a plan. Are we all in agreement?" Pax asked.

Elias perked back up quickly, smiling happily as everyone nodded. The Omega very much liked the idea of the vampire snuggled up to him for the drive.

"Do you have any boxes?" Mateo asked. "For anything you'd like to bring, January? We could probably fit quite a bit into Pax's trunk."

"I'll just grab a small bag with clothes, my phone, and wallet. That's all I need," January responded. "In fact, I'm going to do that right now." He said. He gave the Omega a soft kiss on the lips and then lifted him right up into his arms. "Want to come help me, Eli, my emerald?"

"Em-emerald?" the Omega asked, blushing pink as he wrapped his arms around January's shoulders.

"Yes, your lovely eyes remind me of the rarest of emeralds," January admitted as he walked back over to his room with the werewolf in his arms. "They're quite beautiful."

Just as Mateo was about to walk after them, Pax placed a hand on his elbow. "There's something I'd like to ask before we join them," he explained. "Your grandmother, how do we get in contact with her?"

Mateo smirked, fishing his phone out of his pocket. He tapped the screen a few times and held it out to show Pax. The contacts screen showed a picture of a lovely woman with dark, sparkling eyes and black hair shot with streaks of silver. She was blowing a kiss at the camera. A phone number was listed beneath it.

"Call or text?" Mat asked, laughing. "Abuela is never far from her phone. She can't stop playing Candy Crush and Plants versus Zombies."

"Usually when we come across a new mate, we get another week off from work," Pax explained. "But, we can't report January as our new mate just yet. So, I have to go back to work on Monday. When do you think would be a good time to go see her?"

"Tomorrow, if that's not too soon," Mateo told him. "Uh, she'll be out tonight with her girlfriends. Saturday is, well, Bitch's Night, apparently." Mat's cheeks burned. He didn't ever want to know what those women got up to on Saturdays.

"Tomorrow sounds great," Pax replied with a smile. "We can ask her about her grandpa and the gods...and how to protect Jany."

Mateo was about to speak when he heard a giggle and a soft gasp from Elias in the other room, followed by January's seductive voice.

"We should probably head out before Jany and Eli get too... _distracted,_ " Mateo said with a grin.

"Good point!" Pax agreed as the two of them rushed over to the vampire's room.

The four them did end up distracted for a while, but eventually, January finished packing his clothes and suited himself up for the drive to Pax's house. He wore a pair of tight jeans, ankle boots, and a grey hooded sweater that had long sleeves. He had on a pair of black leather gloves to cover his hands, and he carefully pulled on a macramé mask that covered his entire face except for his eyes. 

"I know, I know," Jany apologized. "I look like I'm either part of the JabbaWockeez dance crew or some kind of Mardi Gras thief. But, it's my best defense for the sun's rays."

"I think it's kinda sexy," Elias said, fingertips trailing across the golden swirls of the mask. "Mysterious."

Jany's purple eyes glimmered as he wrapped his arms around Elias's waist to tug him closer. "Oh? Ever dream about getting pinned by a mysterious man against the wall at a masquerade party?" He purred sultrily into the werewolf's ear. He then glanced at Mateo. "How about you, _mon grenat_?" (mon grenat= my garnet)

Elias sucked in a breath as a shiver swept him. It was a good thing the vampire was holding him, the Omega's knees felt awfully wobbly. His new mate was so damn hot it was ridiculous.

"If I didn't before," Mateo admitted, his voice rough. "I do _now_."

"Hmm, then we should host our own little masquerade one day," January mused aloud.

"Right now, our first step is getting Jany home, is it not?" Pax insisted.

"Huh?" Elias whispered, gazing at the violet eyes that seemed to shimmer with shades of lilac and deeper purple behind the intricate mask.

January chuckled. "How about we go home so we can find a wall to pin you up against, hmm?" He suggested.

Elias couldn't hold back a moan, which turned into a squeak as Mateo swept the Omega into his arms, deciding to speed up the process by carrying him to the car. Mat suddenly stopped, turning to his mates.

"We went through your portal thing," the big wolf said. "How do we get to the car?"

"Like this," January offered as he held out his hand towards the wall and opened a portal to the parking lot of the Black Orchid club, where he assumed that Pax had parked his car.

"That was amazing!" Eli chirped, hanging over Mateo's shoulder so he could face January. "How did you do that? Can all vampires do that stuff? Can you do other cool stuff?"

"Yes, I can do quite a few things...but, maybe it's best if I explain some of them on the ride?" January prompted as he lifted his bag of clothes in one hand and a quilt with the other.

"Agreed," Pax replied as the four of them walked through the portal.

"Ah, sorry," Elias said with a blush. "I get too excited about stuff."

"We _like_ how enthusiastic you are about things, Eli," Mateo said as he deposited the Omega in the backseat of Pax's car, delighted his little mate had allowed himself to be carried. "You don't have to apologize for it."

They tossed Jany's bag in the trunk, Mateo sat in the front seat, and the vampire really did lay down across Eli's lap with the quilt covering him.

Elias smiled at the form of his vampire hidden under the quilt.

"Thanks for coming with us," Elias whispered, feeling the need to be quiet as they snuck January home. "I'm glad you decided to. I'm really sorry we have to hide you. Are you sure you're okay with everything?" Eli was quiet for a moment. "Not just the hiding, but being a mate to werewolves. It had to have been unexpected."

Even though his hand was covered in a glove, January made the effort to take hold of one of Eli's hands. "Eli, I've lived and suffered through a lot over the years. But, hiding out in a home with my mates? That doesn't even _sound_ like hiding to me. It sounds like _paradise_ ," he confessed.

"Good," Elias said in obvious relief, squeezing January's hand. "And you don't have to suffer ever again. We won't let anything happen to you."

"I wouldn't mind suffering for any one of you," Jany admitted softly.

"And we'd do anything for you, too," Mateo said, turning around in the front passenger seat. "We wouldn't be able to stand to see you hurt, though. Being mates is kind of crazy intense in the whole taking care of your mate sense."

Eli nodded in agreement, then paused.

"Hey, weren’t you going to tell me all the amazing things you can do?" the Omega asked curiously.

"The car ride would end long before I told you about _everything_ I could do," Jany admitted. "But, for starters, I make a very cute bat. At least, I've been told I'm a lot cuter than other vampires as a bat, in any case."

Elias covered his mouth, overcome with the idea of an adorable little January bat.

"Will you do it for me sometime?" Eli begged.

"Oh, my gem, I will do it as soon as we're indoors," the vampire promised. "...in the dark with artificial lighting."

"Does the light hurt your eyes?" Mateo asked.

"Only direct sunlight does, so if the curtains are drawn, I should be fine," January explained. "But, unless a lightbulb's on, Eli won't' be able to see me properly. My bat form's all black except my big purple eyes."

"I can't wait," Elias blurted. "Can you do other things?"

"I can walk on walls and the ceiling if I concentrate the power to my feet..." January continued. "And, in extreme circumstances, I can move very, very fast."

"Could you, uh, maybe carry something while you were walking on the ceiling?" Elias looked thoughtful, then blushed bright red. "Does it take tons of focus? Can you do other... things while on the ceiling?"

Mateo burst out laughing. "Jany, I think Elias is propositioning you for upside-down sex." He grinned back at a sputtering Eli and bobbed his eyebrows. "Can I watch?"

"There is a way, yes..." January confirmed. "Two ways, actually...and of course, you can watch, my garnet."

"Yesssssss," Mat said, pumping a fist while Eli hid his burning face under the blanket.

"We'll just have to be careful not to bump your head to the sealing wall the first time," Jany pondered aloud. "As I usually start mid-way up the wall first..."

"I probably wouldn't feel it," Eli muttered, squirming his hips back to avoid poking January with a part of his anatomy was was becoming inconveniently excited with the subject matter.

"In any case, it would be better not to have your head bash against the ceiling," Pax piped up. He had been busy concentrating on the road, but it was difficult when his mates were talking about odd forms of sex.

"Would you like to watch, too, Pax?" Mateo teased.

"I'd like to participate, as well," Pax pointed out. "Perhaps taking you while we both watch?"

"Yeah?" Mat asked, feeling his pants suddenly get a bit tighter, but unable to stop himself from continuing to tease his mate. "You gonna be able to compete with ceiling sex?"

"I can if I have you facing their direction, so you have a front row seat while I pound into you," Pax responded, the slightest of smirks tugging on his lips.

Mateo's breath stuttered in his chest, and he could feel his nipples tightening under his mesh shirt and hoped no one would notice.

"Can we watch Pax and Mat fucking while they watch us?" Eli whispered, the sweet scent of Mateo's arousal making his own body respond.

"Of course," January said with a chuckle.

Not a moment later, Pax pulled up to the driveway of his house and drove his car into the attached garaged. When the garage door was completely shut, the four of them got out of the car. January was urged to stay in the garage while the werewolves shut all the blinds and pulled all the curtains closed. They eventually decided to gather into a guest room that had only one window. They ensured that the curtains on the window were thick and let no sunlight in.

"Alright, it should be safe for you to pull off the mask now," Pax prompted after he led the vampire into that room.

January did just that and gave a quick glance about as he pulled off his gloves, as well.

"Umm," Elias said shyly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Is it okay? How do you like it?"

"It's perfect," January replied with conviction as he unzipped his hoodie and took it off. "And it accommodates all of us. Though, to be honest, I don't care where we live so long as we're together."

"I can get the light-blocking drapes for the house Monday," Mateo said. "Will that be soon enough?"

"Yes, I could sleep in this guest room in the meantime, since it's the darkest," Jany replied.

"Is the bed going to be big enough for all of us?"  Elias asked Pax.

"We can move the beds over here in the mean time?" Pax suggested.

"I can help by making a large enough portal, so you don't have to go too far," Jany offered.

"We don't want you to waste your energy," Mateo said, flexing his pecs to make his mesh shirt bulge. "I could carry it myself if it weren't impossible to balance."

"It wouldn't be that much energy at all, " Jany insisted.

"And then we can get in bed faster, Matti." Eli giggled. "I think Pax said something about you and pounding when we were talking earlier, yeah?"

Mateo was quickly convinced, and the bed was nearly as quickly situated in the room.

Jany took in the sight of his three werewolf mates, who had flopped onto the massive bed. The small lamp on the bedside table was the only light. "As promised," he began as he walked towards the edge of the bed. "I'm going to show you my other form."

The vampire then began to glow a purple hue before the top of his head, and the bottom of his feet seemed to quickly shrink until a tiny bat flapped his wings in Jany's place. He slowly flew over to land in Eli's hands, his large purple eyes looking up at him.

"Jany, you're so cute!" Eli chirped, holding the adorable little bat close to his face as Pax and Mateo leaned close.

January's fur was inky black and soft as velvet. His small, leathery wings were tucked at his side as he looked up at his mates. The vampire's head resembled that of a flying fox than an actual vampire bat. Jany's little black nose didn't have the strange shape of many bats, instead it looked bit like a dog or fox nose. His ears were large, rounded triangles atop his head. The vampire's big violet eyes would have made them immediately recognize him, even without his scent.

Eli giggled mischievously as he gently rubbed the top of January's softly-furred head.

"Noooo," Elias quoted in a tiny, high-pitched voice. "Stop touching me! I am the night!"

 _"But, I'm_ not _the night,"_ January responded telepathically. _"And I_ want _you to keep touching me!"_

Elias squeaked, nearly dropping his currently tiny mate.

"You can talk with your mind!" Eli said, eyes wide with excitement. "And you want me to pet you while you're a cute little bat?" The Omega peeked at Mat and Pax. "Did you hear him, too?"

"Yes, loud and clear," Pax replied.

 _"Yes, pet me, mon joyau"_ January pleaded. _"Pet me everywhere."_ (mon joyau= my jewel)

Eli smiled in delight as January leaned into his finger as the Omega gently stroked the bat's furry cheek. Mateo reached out and then pulled his hand back.

"You're really small. I don't want to squish you," Mat admitted.

 _"Oh, please touch me, Mat,"_ Jany pleaded. _"Don't be afraid. You too, Pax."_

Mateo's touch was feather-light, stroking down January's back.

"Wow, so soft," Mat whispered.

"I know, right?" Eli said with a grin. "Cutest thing you've ever seen right?"

"You and Jany are tied for that," Mateo said with a wink.

Eli blushed so hard, January thought he could even feel the Omega's hands warm from it.

Pax chose to gently pet his leathery wings. "Come to think of it, we haven't even shown ourselves our wolf forms," he commented.

"You guys can if you want," Eli said quickly, wondering if they meant right then. The Omega wanted more time to explain how he looked as a wolf. "I'm, umm, holding Jany. Someone should keep petting him."

 _"What if_ I _want to see your wolf form?"_ Jany asked Elias.

"I'll go first," Pax suggested as he pulled off his clothes and began to shift. If werewolves shifted with their clothes on, the clothes would disappear in the process. Legend told that there was another dimension that held nothing but miscellaneous werewolf clothing. Pax’s shift was smooth and fast, as if he just morphed into a wolf before their very eyes. His pelt was pure silver, the golden-hued eyes were a stark contrast. There was an inner ring of darker gold in the canine eyes, as well.

"You're very pretty, Pax," Mat said, leaning forward to run his fingers through the wolf's thick silver ruff.

"Very, very," Eli agreed, holding January in one hand so he could stroke Pax's side.

The Omega grinned, setting January's tiny body atop Pax's head between the wolf's triangular ears. Elias kept smiling as he rubbed his face in Pax's smooth fur.

Pax kept perfectly still so that Jany wouldn't fall from the top of his head. He didn't realize how much willpower it took not to flip over to his stomach to have his mates pet his underbelly. His tail swayed as he let out a soft bark of invitation to Mateo.

Mat scooted back on the bed, letting the change take him. He closed his eyes as he felt a tingle of magic flow through him. When his deep brown eyes opened, he was a massive black wolf with tan markings on his chest, paws, and one ear.

"Oh Goddess, you have little brown socks!" Elias said with a happy bounce. "That's so cute."

Mateo's tongue lolled from his open mouth in a wolfish look of amusement before giving Eli a big, wet lick to one cheek. Mat snuffled at the diminutive bat who was now hanging upside-down from one of Pax's ears.

Pax carefully gave Mat a lick along his muzzle in affection and then turned his golden gaze towards Elias expectantly.

"Umm, okay, so...I'm not a very _good_ wolf," Elias began nervously.

Both canine heads tilted, causing January to swing gently from Pax's ear as the three mates watched their Omega.

"I mean, like, I'm pretty _small_ and I'm not all burly like a wolf should be." Eli fussed with the tip of Pax's tail. "And I've got weird markings..."

 _"Oh, my beloved Elias,"_ Jany called out, since he was the only one that could communicate that way in animal form. _"Size means nothing to me. I'm certain you are as gorgeous in your wolf form as you are in your human form. I am quite eager to see it."_

Elias smiled gratefully at January's encouragement, and let his body shift. As a wolf, Eli was small, as he'd said. He was nearly half the size of an average werewolf. It was small, even for an Omega, who tended toward being petite. His legs and body were slender, almost sinuous, flowing more like a fox's than a wolf's. His large fluffy tail added to the resemblance, though it was nowhere as full as a real fox's would be. He was a wolf, certainly, but next to Pax and Mateo, Elias looked practically dainty.

The Omega's fur was red and gold, darker red around his face and body, flowing to shining gold at his ear tips, feet, and tail. A golden circle with waving lines coming off it surrounded one eye, looking very much like a sun against the dark red fur.

Elias whined softly, gold-tipped ears pinned to his head. His family had always made a big deal about how different he was in this form, how strange it was. They never meant to make him feel bad, like an odd-looking runt, but he'd heard so many times how small he was…how the lines of his body were too slim and delicate, how out of the ordinary his coat and markings were. It had left him painfully self-conscious. When his pack had run in the woods, Eli had always tried to stay hidden between his parents, head down and tail low.

A small charge of electric energy was felt as January dropped off of Pax’s ears and he transformed back into a vampire. Unlike when werewolves shifted, vampires did keep their clothes on the shift back. He laid an arm on Pax and Mateo to help right himself as his wide purple eyes gazed openly at Elias. "My emerald, you are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen," he gasped as he reached out to gently pet his face and the top of Eli's head. "My topaz and garnet are gorgeous, as well, don't feel like you're any less. But, Elias...you are _breathtaking._ "

Eli's ears flicked uncertainly, but were no longer pressed tight to his head. He peeked up at the vampire, seeing nothing but sincerity and admiration shining in January's violet eyes. A shiver traveled from the Omega's head and flowed downward, making his red-gold tail floof even more. Elias let out a soft yip before jumping into his vampire's lap, The sun-kissed wolf nuzzled enthusiastically under January's chin, occasionally stealing a lick to the vampire's cheek as Eli very nearly vibrated with happy relief.

January let out a trill of joy as he reached out to gently tug Pax and Mateo closer, as well. He rubbed his face in each of the wolves' fur. "I adore each and every one of you. I would never have guessed that I would end up with so many mates!" He admitted.

Pax shifted back into his human form in order to speak, once again naked. "Actually, Jany...there is still at least another mate out there. Eli's bonding stone isn't fully opaque."

Mateo's tongue lolled happily, excited about meeting their next mate, before he leaned forward to begin licking Eli's furry face, the motions causing the Khonsu stone still around Eli's neck to swing. The Omega hopped out of January's lap to nuzzle under Mat's muzzle, his gold-tipped wagging tail threatening to smack January in the face. The size difference between Mateo and Elias was obvious with the Omega's position. Eli could have walked underneath Mat's and would only have needed to duck his head down for clearance. Mateo chuffed softly, resting his muzzle on top of Eli's head. The Omega sighed in contentment, his fear and anxiety ebbing away.

Both January and Pax were distracted by the two wolves' tender displays of affection. Then, January gently took hold of Eli's stone, noting their intertwined colors. Pax's yellow was speckled from top to bottom. His purple seemed to be in clusters near the bottom and the top. Mateo's was heavily clustered near the bottom. But, the amount of color was equal. The more he gazed at the clear spaces, the more he wondered. "What if we have _two_ mates left?" He questioned aloud.

Eli yipped, falling over dramatically to express his surprise at the idea. Mateo stepped so he could stand over the Omega's smaller body. The big wolf licked the tip of Eli's nose, making the wolf sneeze. Elias shifted back to his human form, giggling and reaching up to rub the soft tan fur on Mateo's broad chest.

"You know, if you'd asked me before I met Pax how I felt about maybe having, shit, five mates..." Eli shook his head but continued smiling. "I would have lost it. I mean, Pax can tell you, I fainted like some chick in a romance novel. But now...I dunno. Seeing you guys, I think maybe it's gonna be _amazin_ g. If they are like you all, it's going to be the best thing that could happen."

The phone ringing startled their peaceful thoughts. Pax reached over to answer it. "Hello?" He greeted.

"Good morning, this is Tatiana speaking, head devotee of our Khonsu temple," Tatiana responded on the other side. "I apologize for interrupting your bonding time with your new mate, but our goddess Khonsu has felt a disturbance in regards to her Omegas. We would like to remind all Omegas to report anything suspicious."

"Understood," Pax replied. After he hung up the phone, he turned towards his mates with a frown on his face. "That was Lady Tatiana. She said the goddess felt that something's off and wanted to remind all Omegas in the area to report anything odd. I think it's time we give your grandmother a phone call, Mat."

Mateo stole another lick to Eli's, now human, nose, making the Omega sneeze again before the wolf shifted back. Mat grabbed his phone, quickly sending a text to his grandmother, receiving a response almost immediately.

"She said she's free now," Mateo announced.


	7. Monkey Love

_The phone ringing startled their peaceful thoughts. Pax reached over to answer it. "Hello?" He greeted._

_"Good morning, this is Tatiana speaking, head devotee of our Khonsu temple," Tatiana responded on the other side. "I apologize for interrupting your bonding time with your new mate, but our goddess Khonsu has felt a disturbance in regards to her Omegas. We would like to remind all Omegas to report anything suspicious."_

_"Understood," Pax replied. After he hung up the phone, he turned towards his mates with a frown on his face. "That was Lady Tatiana. She said the goddess felt that something's off and wanted to remind all Omegas in the area to report anything odd. I think it's time we give your grandmother a phone call, Mat."_

_Mateo stole another lick to Eli's, now human, nose, making the Omega sneeze again before the wolf shifted back. Mat grabbed his phone, quickly sending a text to his grandmother, receiving a response almost immediately._

_"She said she's free now," Mateo announced._

::

"Um, can I stay here with Jany?" Eli asked, much preferring time spent with his new mate over meeting in-laws when he was still feeling a little off balance. The bond seemed to have really urged the three werewolves to claim January, even in their inebriated state. Though he no longer felt that insistent urge beneath his skin to frolic with the other redhead, he was still quite drawn to him and wanted to learn about him.

Pax reached out to gently ruffle the auburn locks on Eli's head. There was something about the vampire that made the werewolf feel at ease with leaving Elias alone with him. He didn't know if it was the redhead's age and maturity or another quality he was sensing. But, he trusted him

"Of course you can," the golden-eyed werewolf conceded. "We'll be back as soon as we get some answers," he affirmed.

"We'll try not to use up all the lube while you're gone," Jany responded cheekily.

Eli squeaked and blushed, but couldn't help but lean closer to the vampire.

"And no ceiling sex until we can watch, yeah?" Mateo said teasingly as he stood.

The Omega hid his face in January's shoulder and flipped Mat the bird, causing the Hispanic wolf to burst out laughing. Though the two of them had different opinions on many things, when it came to rolling around in the sheets, Mateo had a knack for figuring out what the shorter werewolf was thinking. However, it was still embarrassing to be called out on it.

As January watched the two tall werewolves walk out the door, he marveled at the trust he had been given. He was a  _vampire_  they literally met around twelve hours prior...and yet, they trusted him enough to be alone with their beloved Omega. "Are they always this trusting?" He asked aloud in curiosity.

"Whaddaya mean?" Eli asked, flopping to lay his head in the vampire's lap.

"I'm just surprised they left us alone when they don't know much about me," Jany explained as he raked his nails through Eli's auburn locks. "Other than the fact that I'm also a mate."

"That's enough," the Omega said with a smile, leaning into the touch. "Mates will do nearly anything to avoid harming each other. You'd never want to hurt me." Elias continued to smile beguilingly up at his new mate. "They know that you are one of the safest people I could ever hang around with. So, they don't worry. They probably didn't even think of it."

The red-violet haired vampire traced the side of Eli's face with his other hand. "I've never had that...complete and utter trust from a werewolf. Hell, I've never had complete and utter trust from even my own kind. But, now there are  _three_  of you. It's caused complete and utter havoc to my heart," he confessed. "I don't want any of it to go away."

"It won't, I promise," Eli said gently, then grinned. "You're stuck with us forever. And Mat snores." He warned as his way of getting him back from earlier.

January's laughter was as rich and smooth as dark chocolate. "From what I've been told, I don't snore. But, I don't mind it in the slightest." he mused. He then lifted one of the Omega's hands to press a kiss to it. "Thank you, my emerald."

"Yeah, no problem," Eli said with a giggle, trying not to swoon like some lovesick fangirl as he thought about how appealing January was with his smoothly romantic words spoken in such a sexy purr. Just the way the vampire's deep violet eyes made Elias feel every inch the somewhat awkward, horny teenager he was.

Jany leaned down, red-violet strands falling loosely over his shoulder. "Now where does Pax keep his lube?" He asked with a devious grin, causing Elias to briefly wonder if the man had somehow read his mind.

Elias nearly melted under the vampire's gaze. His cock jumped, and his breath stuttered in his chest. The Omega could only point to a drawer in the little table next to the bed, the closest lubricant stash that, between Pax and Mateo, had been placed in convenient locations throughout the house.

The vampire shamelessly dug around until he found a lube he liked. "This will do," he decided. "Now, Mateo doesn't want us to do any stunts without him here to watch...but I can still pin you to that wall over there without having to use any magic at all. What do you say?"

"Hnn, fuck yes," Eli answered breathlessly, feeling a little dizzy from the blood rushing south to fill his suddenly painfully hard length.

The vampire tossed him a lascivious smirk as he got off the bed and held out his hand for Elias to take. "Join me?"

"Yeah," Eli said, taking January's cool hand. He couldn't help a small smirk, feeling calmer and more confident as their skin touched. "We have a date with a wall since we've been banned from the ceiling. Mat could have at least let us have a dress rehearsal before we put on a dirty  _Cirque du Soleil_  for them."

In a swift move, Jany scooped the Omega into his arms and carried him the rest of the way. "If you want to cheat,  _mi alma_ , I wouldn't say a word." He responded with a devious wink. (mi alma= my sou)

"I want..." Elias had to pause as the vampire's wicked lips trailed a tingling path up the Omega's throat. " _Want_  you to pin me against the wall like you said." Eli gasped as January kissed a sensitive spot behind the petite wolf's ear. "Want to feel how strong you are...while you talk to me with that voice that you have. Fuck, I think you could read me an  _algebra_  book and make me hard."

When they reached the wall, Jany shifted his hold on Elias so that the Omega's legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms were wrapped around his shoulders. He gave him a languid, heady kiss as he carefully pressed Eli's back against the wall. His agile fingers traced the ring of flesh at the werewolf's entrance. "You're the one making  _me_  hard,  _mi joya_ ," January rumbled sultrily while his slicked fingers slipped inside and began to stretch. He had coated the digits so fast that Elias didn't even see when he did it. "I want to see your lovely eyes nearly overtaken by the pupils in lust. I want to hear my name on your lips as you cry out your pleasure." (mi joya= my jewel)

The Omega struggled to open his eyes, his mind feeling fuzzy with arousal as his heart thumped a demanding beat. Elias arched in the vampire's arms, wanting more touch, more attention, more of January and the delicious excitement he stirred in the werewolf. He kept his eyes open, drinking in the sight of a man so beautiful it made something ache inside Eli's chest.

Jany's free hand took hold of the back of Eli's head, gently tilting it to the side as he sucked hard on the Omega's neck. His fangs only emerged half way, and he used them to carefully rake along the skin without breaking it. "Do you want me, Elias?" He whispered heatedly. "Would you rather have my shaft inside you instead of these fingers?"

The Omega had gone nearly boneless except for his fingers, which clutched January's shoulders desperately.

"H-holy fuck, Jany," Elias said with difficulty, fighting to concentrate on how to form words. It didn't help when the vampire smiled wickedly, twisting his fingers skillfully inside Eli's trembling body. Precum dripped down the Omega's length as he moaned raggedly.

"Tell me,  _tesoro_ ," January purred, pausing to nibble beneath Eli's ear. "Would you like that?" (tesoro= treasure)

"Please," Elias begged. " _P-please_ , Jany."

January gently raked his fingers along one of the Omega's most sensitive spots deep inside one last time before gently removing them. He then pressed the head of his hard member to Eli's entrance, his purple eyes locked onto emerald. Much like his fingers, the vampire had slicked his flesh faster than the young werewolf could see. So, it was a surprise when he gave one sharp, deep thrust inside. "Never have I felt such a perfect warmth enveloping me in its embrace," he groaned.  _"Quiero quedarme dentro de ti por toda la eternidad."_  (I want to remain inside you for all eternity)

 _"Ah!"_  Elias gasped, writhing against the wall that the vampire had pressed him tightly against.

January drew out in torturously slow manner, drawing soft whimpers from Eli's lips, before sheathing himself fully within the Omega again. Elias felt his body welcoming his mate within him, stretching him deliciously, and reaching so deep it stole the wolf's breath with every thrust.

Both werewolves and vampires boasted of strength. In general, the bigger the werewolf, the stronger he or she was. When it came to vampires, the oldest was the strongest; both in physical strength and power. January could quite literally keep Elias pinned to the wall for hours. But, a feral side of him wanted Elias to find his pleasure many times before then. The violet-eyed man dipped his head as he claimed Eli's lips in a kiss.

At first, the gentle stroke of tongue against tongue was completely normal. Jany then fed power through his tongue so that, with every stroke, Elias would feel an identical sensation along his shaft. When the vampire sucked on Eli's tongue, the Omega's shaft would feel the suction. When January teased the tip of Eli's tongue, the Omega would feel it on the tip of his shaft. The vampire couldn't have been more pleased when he felt Elias's legs and arms tighten around him.

"J-Jany, wait. I'm gonna..." Elias gasped.

The vampire smiled wickedly and stole Eli's warm lips again, letting the tips of his fangs drag along the Omega's tongue as January sucked it fervently. Eli could feel it  _everywhere._  The ghost-sensation of a sharply pointed canine pricked his nipple, hot warmth squeezing his cock and even the balls drawn tight below. Elias came, crying out his release into January's mouth. The vampire seemed to devour every delicious wailing moan.

January purred like a cat as he nuzzled the crook of the Omega's neck. "I'll give you a little moment to recover, but we've only just begun, my emerald," he whispered headily into Eli's ear. The pleasured whimper that followed caused a wider smile to form on the vampire's face.

::

After they enjoyed themselves on several more surfaces like the top of the cabinet, the bed, and even the shower, January and Elias found themselves naked and cuddling beneath a clean sheet on the bed. The vampire's long fingers dug gently into the Omega's scalp as the two of them relaxed. He would also press a gentle kiss to Eli's temple or the top of his head every several minutes.

Elias hummed softly, leaning into every touch, returning the gentle affection that the vampire seemed to bask in like a cat who'd found a warm spot over a furnace vent.

"I should have known you'd be a snuggler," Elias said with a soft giggle. "I really like it, though." The Omega let out a long, content sigh as he curled into his new mate. "It makes me feel all noodley and relaxed." Eli looked at the soft pleasure painted on January's face while the wolf drew lazy patterns on the vampire's cool skin. "You love being touched, huh? Not just in a rawr-sexy way, warm  _fuzzy_  stuff, too."

"Oh yes," January freely admitted. "I enjoy it all, any contact with someone I care about. I enjoy it even more now that I have been chosen as one of your mates by the gods. I never would have dreamed of it...I was quite close to giving up." He frowned as he briefly thought about it, the general pain of his past failures. He had gone into every relationship with hope. Every time a lover left him, he would feel pain. The pain ranged from person to person and how long the relationship lasted, but there wasn't a single lover he hadn't mourned throughout the centuries.

The redhead had witnessed other vampires becoming colder and less attached to their emotions. Many of them began to ignore such feelings as empathy, camaraderie, trust, and a general good will towards others. They simply became more selfish. The werewolves and humans, on the other hand, would generally better themselves as the years past. Some were just like the vampires that became colder, but the majority of them made an effort to be kind. The empathy that werewolves and humans felt towards others that shared the same kind of pain that they did always astounded him. That's why January always tended to gravitate to them more than his own kind.

Jany had begun to think that he'd never come across a lover that cared enough about him to stay.

"No, you can  _never_  give up," Elias demanded as he squeezed the other man tightly. His words and actions seamlessly pulled the vampire away from his thoughts. "And now you don't have to even think about it."

"Don't worry, my lovely jewel," January responded as another genuine smile formed on his face. "Such thoughts will soon be a distant memory."

 _"Good."_  The Omega was quiet for a moment before peeking up at January, an adorable pink blush rising to the wolf's cheeks. "Hey, Jany? Umm, that was a lot of... _activity_  earlier. Aren't you, you know,  _hungry_?"

January shook his head. "I'm old enough to only need a small amount of blood every several months, even with a lot of 'activity,'" he explained. "Very young vampires and recently-turned vampires are the ones that need a daily taste for the first year or so." The vampires could consume many different kinds of blood, even blood from their own kind. Human blood was the best for weaning them, as it generally did not cause them any side effects. The exception was if any of the consumed garlic or spicy food, as it would bring a sense of spiciness to the blood as well, which most vampires did not like. January, however, had grown to enjoy it.

"Oh," Eli said softly, sounding disappointed as he rubbed his cheek idly against January's chest.

A small smirk tugged at the purple-eyed man's lips. "Could it be that you are offering, my beloved?" Jany questioned. "Werewolf blood is a stimulant to us, very much like coffee...and from just the taste of Mateo's blood last night, the blood of any one of my mates is sure to be delicious. You're not afraid that I'd draw more than I need?"

"Of course not," Elias said, looking at the vampire as though he'd said something silly. "You're my  _mate._  You can hurt me a  _little_ , as long as I want it and everything is, umm, consensual." Eli blushed harder but continued. "You wouldn't be able to actually _harm_  me, though. It would make you too sad. Like your heart was breaking." The flushed Omega drew little circles on January's chest with his fingertips, avoiding the vampire's compelling violet eyes. "And you could bite me if you wanted to. You don't have to. It's cool if you'd rather not. I just thought maybe you might need some. But if you're already full... I know you probably have tons of people you've had a chance to drink from before you met us. There were probably people throwing their necks at your mouth all the time."

January couldn't help but laugh. The laughter held a touch of surprise, joy, and desire. How was it that the young Omega made him so happy in such a short amount of time? Elias seemed to sense what Jany needed before the vampire even realized that he needed it. "How could I ever resist such an offer?" He responded as he pressed a soft, lingering kiss along the side of the Omega's neck. "Elias, my love," he pleaded in a low, sultry voice. "Would you allow me a taste of your bold blood?"

"Mmm, yeah," Eli answered, voice rough as he wondered how it was possible to feel so turned on when his mate had made him cum so many times already. He tipped his chin up, something that meant submission to his wolf but so much more with January.

Jany gave the area a gentle lick, ensuring that his power passed through. He wanted to numb the area enough so that, after the initial sting, Elias wouldn't feel much pain. He then allowed his fangs to extend enough to form an even set of punctures as he carefully bit down. Drinking blood in such a primal manner was always a bit messy, despite how careful a vampire could be. Some of Eli's blood trickled past the corner of his lips as he took in his mate's amazing taste.

Eli squeaked softly, fingers digging into January's strong arms as he squirmed beneath him. The bite was a distant sharpness that made the Omega's heart thump with excitement. He drew in the scent of his own blood, imagining what January looked like with his powerful body over him, caging Elias in as the vampire took carefully from the wolf's bared throat. That mouth on him...the sensation seemed to go straight to his cock. In moments he was blind with rapture, shouting as he came, nails digging into whatever bit of the vampire's skin he could reach.

In a sudden burst, the door to the bedroom flew open as a confused Maribelle froze in place and outright gaped at the scene before her. Her hazel eyes widened in horror as they narrowed in on the blood trailing down Eli's neck and the stranger's chin. Instinctively, she shifted into her wolf form and leaped at the vampire, knocking Jany off the bed and pinning him to the floor with her paws. Maribelle was larger than Eli's wolf form but smaller than Pax's. Her hazel eyes stood out in sharp contrast to the dark brown and black pelt. The menacing growl that she let loose spoke volumes about how she'd rip the man's limbs apart for daring to hurt her precious cousin-in-law.

Eli yelped, slapping his hand over the neat punctures in his throat, lucky that January had removed his fangs when the door had been flung wide. The blood had slowed to a trickle but had already left a crimson trail down his chest.

 _"M-Maribelle?"_  Elias stammered. "Wha-?"

January held his hands up beside his head in a display of peaceful surrender. "It was with complete and sober consent," Jany explained. "I would never hurt my beloved Omega."

Maribelle's eyes narrowed, but she continued to growl menacingly.

Eli was looking like a hot mess, in desperate need of a shower to clean off the blood and cum. He was also bare-assed naked. The Omega didn't think of any of those things as he hurled himself off the bed to wrap his arms around Maribelle's furry neck. Eli nuzzled at the brown wolf's chin.

"It's okay, Mari. Please, don't hurt him!" Elias begged. "He's my  _mate._  We found him last night!"

The wolf let out a confused sound before finally stepping back and off the pale man. When she shifted back, she was as naked as the two of them. "Ok...we all need clothes right now," Maribelle responded shakily. "And I'm going to need a drink and a few more El hugs."

"Uh, yeah," the Omega agreed, turning scarlet and covering his crotch. "Follow your nose to our usual room, and you can raid the closets. I think Mat brought some things in here that we can wear. Do you maybe mind if we grab a quick shower?"

"Alright. You two shower, I'll go find something of my cousin's to wear, and we'll meet back here?" Maribelle suggested.

The shower was longer than anticipated, owing mostly to Eli's inability to keep his hands and mouth off his new mate. The punctures in his neck had healed rapidly, even faster than what was normal, considering that January hadn't been able to probably seal them. Elias wasn't sure if it was because the wounds came from a vampire, because that vampire was his mate, or if he was simply getting better at healing, for some odd reason. When Eli walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand with January, it was with damp hair and a burning blush as he realized the other Omega had no doubt heard and smelled everything that had happened while the pair were supposed to simply make themselves a bit more presentable.

She had plenty of time to mix herself a little Sierra Mist with some Hypnotiq to drink by the time the two men were done. Mari all but downed it and left the glass in the sink. Though Maribelle had an eyebrow raised when they gathered back together in the room, her hazel eyes remained warily on the vampire.

"Let's see it, then," she urged as she motioned towards Eli's bonding stone. "What color is he?"

When the green-eyed Omega lifted his necklace for her to see, the vivid purple that now joined Pax's yellow and Mateo's red was unmistakable.

 _"Kindred Khonsu!"_  she hissed. She raised her head back up to gape at the pale man's purple eyes.  _"Rutting Ra!"_

"You can't tell  _anyone_ ," Elias begged, reaching out to take Maribelle's hand. "You heard from the devotees? I'm scared they'll hurt him or try to separate us. It's not some screw-up with the stone. He's  _meant_  to be our mate. It's different, but it's not wrong. Please..."

Maribelle gave the other Omega's hand a squeeze and tugged him into another hug. "El, hun, I'd never do that. You're family...and that means that  _he's_  family too," she insisted. She tilted her head as she regarded the other redhead in the room. "I'm sorry, what's your name? I'm Maribelle, Pax's cousin."

"January," the vampire responded with a relieved smile. "But, friends and family call me Jany."

The young woman let go of the Omega to extend her hand out. "Elias calls me Mari.  _You_ can call me Maribelle," she replied, still quite miffed from seeing her brother-in-law dripping with blood.

" _Enchanté de faire votre connaissance_ , Maribelle," Jany practically purred as he pressed a kiss to the female werewolf's knuckles. (Pleasure to meet you/enchanted to make your acquaintance)

Mari hated how her body reacted to the man's voice and touch. Were all vampires innately sultry? She quickly took her hand back and let out a soft huff. "Don't get all cocky. The only reason I'm not giving you a beating is cause El and Pax wouldn't like it."

"Understood," January stated.

"Wait a sec," Elias mused aloud. "Why were you rushing about the house in the first place, Mari?"

"Oh, right!" Maribelle responded as a blush formed on her cheeks. She tucked her long dark hair behind her ear to show off her own bonding stone earring. The dangling gem was a solid, deep aquamarine hue all the way through. "I finally found him...or, rather, he all but crashed into  _me_...the point is, I wanted to come over and show you guys!"

"Congratulations!" Eli said with a grin and a hug for the other Omega. "Tell me all the things."

Maribelle felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "Well, you see...his name is Klaude. He's a human," she began. "After those two weeks of searching, I decided to take a break and ended up on the human side of town for some shopping. And, of course, that was when I pretty much crashed into him. I was holding too many bags, and as he began to help, the Khonsu stone flashed so bright I was nearly blinded." She rubbed her nose in a nervous gesture. "I tried my best to explain to him what it meant. He knew about Omegas searching for mates, but he didn't know  _anything_  else."

Elias made a delighted little squee. He'd certainly come a long way from how he'd seen things before he'd mated Pax and the others. Elias could see Maribelle's mate as a  _positive_ thing.

"Where is he?" Eli asked. "How is he not glued to your side right now?"

The redhead knew very well how strong the pull was to be touching his mate. It was especially strong when an Omega was newly mated. Eli blushed, realizing his side was pressed up against January. He didn't move, however. He liked feeling his mate close.

Mari's face burned with a full-on blush. "Th-that's why I came here. I already told my parents I'm moving in with him in a few hours. I just wanted to let Pax, you, and Mat know that I'm gonna be on that side of town, too," she concluded.

"Mat and Pax are talking to Mat's grandma at her house," Eli explained. "Mat thought she might know something that could help keep Jany safe. Khonsu may be my Goddess, but I'm not going to let her or the devotees do anything to him or try to split us up."

January took hold of one of Eli's hands and kissed the palm. "Even if I have to confer with Anubis himself, I refuse to be separated from any of you," he added.

"Oh, shit," Eli cursed, wide-eyed. "Is  _your_  God gonna be all pissed, too? Should we have let Mat and Pax go off without us?" The Omega leaned even closer to January. "What if your Anubis devotees got a message from him about things and they're looking for us too?"

January shook his head. "Anubis's followers aren't like your devotees. They rarely know what's going on with the gods," he insisted.

"Ok, so...do you know how long until Mat and Pax get back?" Maribelle asked as she shifted from one foot to the other. "Cause I don't know how much longer I can go without clinging to my mate like a monkey."

"Umm, I dunno," Eli had to admit, making a mental note to ask January more about Anubis later. "Do you want me to have Pax call you when he gets back? Or we could just call his phone?" Elias asked. "Then you can go get your cling action on and we can make plans for when we can meet hunky Mr. Maribelle."

The two Omegas' heads tilted in unison as the front door clicked open.

"Or I guess they're here right now," Elias said with a smile as he felt something comforting and safe seem to click into place in his chest. His mates were close and that's what he wanted. He wasn't above clinging like a monkey. He could sympathize with Mari's feelings.

"We're back," Mateo called. "I hope you saved some of that hot lovin' for us. I need a brain scrub from some of the mental images Grandma forced on me." The Hispanic wolf's voice dropped as he spoke to Pax next to him. "Seriously, remind me to  _never_  mention to our future grandkids how flexible or  _not_  flexible we were when we first mated."

Mateo's voice grew louder as they came closer. Eli grinned, keeping quiet, not wanting to ruin Mari's surprise for Pax. They must have been distracted not to notice Maribelle's scent. Although, now that Elias thought about it, the female Omega's scent had already been in the house, making it easy to overlook. Mari had been there the previous week to see Mateo for herself. Eli bounced a bit, feeling happiness and excitement for Maribelle having finally found her mate. This would be a fun surprise. Elias loved surprises. His smile widened as he heard his wolf mates about to walk into the room, Mateo still talking.

"I don't even know how that even  _came up_  in a conversation about vampires and holy shit, Eli, please tell me that's not a devotee of Khonsu next to you!" Mateo blurted, frozen in the doorway and staring at Maribelle in horror.

Upon hearing the words "devotee" and "Khonsu" in the same sentence, Pax rushed into the room as well, only to have Maribelle turn around in place to greet them.

"Oh, no devotee of Khonsu can boast having  _these_  hips, Maty," the female werewolf teased before rushing over to give both Pax and Mateo a hug. "You're not gonna believe this, but...it's happened!"

"What's happened?" Mateo asked in confusion.

Mari once again tugged her hair back to show off the deep aquamarine gem dangling on her ear. "I finally  _found_  him...ah, that is, we crashed into each other...the point is I finally found my mate!"

Pax let out a whoop of joy as he lifted her right up in the air and set her back down. "Where is he? We have to see him for ourselves!" He suggested.

Maribelle shook her head. "He's a human and lives in that side of town. But, more importantly cousin-mine..." she trailed off as she pointed at January. "How come you haven't told me about  _him_ , huh?"

"Busted," Mat whispered teasingly as he sidled up next to Elias and January, giving the vampire a quick kiss and Eli a greeting cheek rub. "I didn't even realize it was Maribelle for a sec. I was sure we'd been found out."

"I mean, I get it," she continued to fume. "Any devotee finding out would be terrible. But, not even a  _text?_ "

A troubled expression formed on Pax's face. "We only just found him last night, Mari..." he explained. "And we snuck him in a couple of  _hours_ ago! We needed more information about this sort of thing, so it's been too chaotic."

Maribelle let out a loud huff as she folded her arms in front of her. "I'll let it slide this time...but, you guys better confide in me more from now on. That goes for all of you." She added as she spun and gave each man a glare of warning.

Everyone but January flinched.

"Girls are scary," Eli whispered to Mat, who nodded agreement as the redhead hid behind their vampire mate, peeking out from behind the tall man. January couldn't help his soft chuckle and fond smile. Being part of this group of wolves, this family, was rather delightful in a spectrum of ways. Jany pulled Elias out from his hiding spot, tucking the petite Omega into his side as he draped an arm around Mateo's waist.

Maribelle already had Pax's phone number, but she quickly collected the others' with solemn oaths that she would be called and informed of what they'd found out from Mateo's grandmother. The ebony-haired Omega softened, giving everyone a quick hug, even January, before hurrying off muttering about mates and monkeys.

"What did you guys find out?" Eli asked, flopping on the bed.

January, Mateo, and Pax joined Elias on the bed as the taller werewolves began to relay what they heard.

"Well, we were given a basic history lesson of the usual...you know, the weres versus vamps and how our devotees were urged by Khonsu to be firmly anti-vamp," Mateo began.

"To summarize, there was an alpha and an elder vamp who were tired of all the animosity and fighting and decided to form a truce," Pax explained. "According to Mat's grandma, the two of them were star-crossed lovers, and that infuriated Khonsu."

"And no one even knows what happened to them! Granny said something about the alpha leaving a note saying he had to leave," Mat added. "But both of them ended up disappearing."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Eli asked worriedly. "I'll leave if I have to, as long as you're all with me, but I don't want to have to go. Our families are here. I grew up here."

"I believe it's too soon to think about moving out," January responded as he gently rubbed the Omega's shoulders to try to calm him down. "We can ask Mateo's grandmother if she knows where that parting note was, try to search for anything the alpha and elder left behind..."

Pax shook his head. "According to Mateo's grandmother, all that the alpha wrote in the note was something along the lines of letting them know he was okay but that he had to leave. No further information was given," he stated.

"Then, perhaps it is time I visit some old friends. Perhaps one of them might know what happened on the  _elder vampire's_  side of things," Jany pointed out.

"Is that safe?" Mateo asked. "What if the vampires find out you're mated to us?"

"We tend to keep to ourselves. I doubt any of my kind would even care or react more than a simple raise of a brow," January responded. "Some vampires witnessed as much in the Black Orchid last night, but didn't pay it much mind after the 'show' was over."

 _"Shit!"_  Elias yelped. "There were  _wolves_  there! I didn't even think about it. We don't have a lot of time to figure this out before  _they_  figure us out."

"Then it's time I call in a few favors..." Jany mused aloud. "Though nothing can be done until the sun fully sets."


	8. Quinlan

_"Some vampires witnessed as much in the Black Orchid last night, but didn't pay it much mind after the 'show' was over."_

_"Shit!" Elias yelped. "There were wolves there! I didn't even think about it. We don't have a lot of time to figure this out before they figure us out."_

_"Then it's time I call in a few favors..." Jany mused aloud. "Though nothing can be done until the sun fully sets."_

::

The rest of the vampire's mates agreed to let January get some rest before anything. While Jany slept, the trio of werewolves went over more of the details of what Mateo's grandmother had told them. They even had two meals by the time that the sun began to set. Pax, Mateo, and Elias then clambered onto the bed so that they would be there when January woke up. The vampire's beautiful smile was more than worth the effort. After explaining that he needed a few things from his condo, the four of them piled into the car and Jany hid himself until they were out of that part of town.

"While we're here, we should fill up your duffel bag with a few more necessities," Pax pointed out several minutes later. The mini pack was once again grateful not to have to take the elevator so many flights up. 

Jany's portals were quite useful. Unfortunately, the vampire couldn't transport an entire vehicle from one place to another just yet. He had heard of older vampires that could transport entire buildings. "Yeah, that sounds great. Just fill it up with the things in my bathroom cupboard and the cabinet underneath the sink," he called out.

"On it," Mateo called, grabbing a bag and heading to the bathroom. After a few moments, there was an audible gasp and the sound of items falling into the bathroom sink. "For the love of..." Mat stuck his head out of the bathroom, face flaming. "Jany, this is not what most people have in their bathroom cupboard. I thought I was going to be grabbing your toothbrush."

Curious, Elias snuck over, peeking behind the burly wolf, his face burning brighter than Mateo's when he looked inside. Though, an avid glint flickered in the Omega's emerald eyes.

"Please, pack them, Matty?" Eli whispered, eyes drawn to the cornucopia of delights scattered across the counter. "Especially that one with the attachments... Definitely, bring that."

The dark-haired wolf immediately turned on his heel, marching back into the bathroom. "Who needs that many flavors of lube?" Mat muttered as he began packing. "And if we plug all of these in at once it's going to blow every breaker in the house." Mateo had to pause several times to adjust his suddenly restrictive pants.

A wide smirk formed on Jany's face. "We wouldn't be using them _all_ at once," he admitted. "In tandem, perhaps..."

Elias nearly stumbled at the words, his brain function trying to work out the possibilities of that and not devoting nearly enough power to his motor skills. Mateo stepped out of the bathroom with the duffel bag bulging.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I got it all," the big wolf said awkwardly. "It was hard to close the zipper and - _Eli_ , it's glowing!"

The Omega looked down to see his Khonsu stone softly pulsing with steadily growing light. The shining radiance built, flashing faster and faster as Eli stared at it, dumb-founded.

"Why is it going faster?" Elias said in anxious confusion, feeling a bit like he was wearing a shiny firecracker that was about to pop. "I'm not turning or moving or anything!"

Not a moment later, there was a knock on the door, causing everyone but January to jump. The vampire hadn't the slightest idea who it could be. A neighbor? A solicitor? His breath actually hitched when he opened the door to reveal the last person he had expected to see.

 _"Quin..."_ Jany whispered.

The human had soft gold skin from sun exposure. His pale blond hair reached his shoulders, half of it pulled back in a ponytail. But, it was the vivid, royal blue eyes that had drawn Jany in from the moment they first crossed paths. His lips froze on the words 'what are you doing here?' as his mind quickly surmised that Quinlan was the only person standing in his doorway.

That meant that Eli's bonding stone...

The dimpled smile that had formed on the human's face upon seeing the vampire quickly faded. "What's wrong?" Quin asked.

Jany took a few steps back to allow Quinlan to walk in. With every step the blond took, Eli's bonding stone flashed faster and faster.

The redheaded vampire had a hard time believing it, and it was happening right before his eyes. It wasn't a dream. The lover he had set free had actually returned to him; and he was another of Eli's mates, to boot. The emotions he felt running through him were at odds with one another. Joy, confusion, and relief swirled inside him.

“I thought you were leaving,” January said. “I thought you were already _gone_ …”

Though the human was a bit distracted seeing the number of men in the room, not to mention the guy with the flickering necklace, he turned his gaze back to the vampire. "You had asked me to stay so suddenly, and I already had the train ticket in hand…at first, I figured I could tell my aunt in person that I'd be coming back here," he explained. "But, then I realized I never got your number. So, I called her to tell her I had to visit her another time and canceled my travel plans.”

Before Jany realized it, tears began to fall. _“You really came back,”_ he whispered as he pulled Quin into a tight hug. _“You came back, my vibrant Kyanite.”_

Quin gently ran his hand up and down January’s back, which wasn’t very difficult as they were both nearly the same size. “Alright, Jan?” he asked. “You honestly didn’t think I’d leave without at least saying goodbye, didja?”

January let go only to motion for Elias to come closer. “Eli, my love, come and show me that this isn’t a dream. Could Quinlan truly be our mate?”

 

Elias stepped forward hesitantly, thinking how much easier this had been when he was three sheets to the wind. The human was looking at him, and Eli could feel that bright blue gaze travel over him. It wasn't possessive or even lustful. The human seemed confused but intrigued. He either didn't know about bonding stones, or he hadn't connected the dots.

Eli approached slowly, not wanting to spook the man. Humans could be so fragile. If the blond startled and bolted, he could hurt himself. The Omega would never forgive himself.

The stone strobed brighter with every step.

"I'm Elias. I'm a wolf Omega," he said gently, carefully, as he looked up into the taller man's deep blue eyes. "I won't hurt you. I just need to check something."

Eli held the stone in one hand, the other raised in as nonthreatening a way as he could as he closed the short distance between them so he could touch the tip of the gem to the human's chest.

Quin's eyes widened when he felt a strange pulse against his chest where the gem gave one final flash. When Elias took the gem back and held it to his eyes, a royal blue hue was splashed about amongst the other colors. But, clear areas still remained.

Upon seeing the blue, January let out a happy sound and pulled both Quin and Eli into a hug. He motioned for the other two to join them as well. "Quin, I'm still finding this hard to believe..." Jany explained. "But, you're our _mate_. You belong with us."

"Ok..." the human drawled, though he didn't shrug away from their touches. “Not quite sure what that means."

Pax frowned as he glanced at his watch. "We're going to have to explain it to him later. We need to make as much use of the night as we can to reach your contact and get back before sunrise," he reminded January.

"My topaz is right. Introductions and explanations will have to wait until we're in the car," Jany concluded. He quickly made a portal for them to pass through, which caused Quin to let out a sound of surprise. "I promise to eventually explain this part, as well." He added as he held out a pale hand for the human to take.

Quinlan once again glanced at all of them before placing his tanned hand in Jany's, and the entire group walked through the portal.

::

Pax was once again in the driver's seat, and Mateo was given the front passenger side. January sat behind Pax to give him directions, Elias was in the middle, and Quin sat behind Mat.

"Just take the Vx expressway over the bridge to the second exit," January instructed. "It should take us around twenty minutes to get to his mansion."

Elias couldn't help leaning into Quin. The Omega could feel their bond, incomplete but present, tying them together. It felt different than Eli's bond with Mat or Pax, which felt different than his bond with January. Elias wondered if bonds with different species normally had different flavors. The energy between Eli and the wolves and vamp were equally strong, just seemed to vibrate at a different frequency. Quinlan's bond had a flavor of its own. Eli liked it.

Before he knew it, the Omega had his head on Quin's shoulder.

Elias felt anxious about taking his new human mate to find out things that had been carefully kept secret. The Omega worried it might not be safe. Humans could be so easily broken. It made Eli fidget worriedly in his seat. The Omega had been told that mating with a human strengthened them, shielding them from many diseases and lengthening their lifespans to be as long as wolf's. It made them more resilient, able to withstand the sometimes vigorous loving a werewolf could give.

Elias whined in his throat and scooted so he could tuck his nose to Quin's throat, drawing in his mate's scent and trying to settle himself down. Quin was fine; everything was fine.

Quinlan felt himself gulp hard when he felt the young man beside him…sniffing him? He waited until they finally entered the highway before speaking up. "Ok, so what's going on?" he asked aloud.

January gave the blond a smile. "Where to begin? I believe introductions should be first. The gorgeous werewolf driving is named Pax. The equally as handsome man beside him is also a werewolf, he's Mateo, though we call him Mat or Matty. The precious young man beside you is the Omega that ties us all together, also a werewolf. His name is Elias, though we call him Eli. Following me thus far?"

Quin gave a nod. "Pax, Mat, Eli...werewolves. Got it," he replied.

"As you've surely heard before, Omegas are special werewolves that are able to channel the power of their Goddess Khonsu through a bonding stone. With the use of the stone, they find their mates... soulmates, that is. You do know about soulmates, don't you?" Jany questioned.

"Soulmates as in two halves of the same soul kinda thing?" Quinlan wondered.

"Exactly. The gods gently handle the souls and divide them as they see fit into developing babies to be born," January elaborated. "Sometimes they only divide a soul in half. Sometimes, it's split a good few times. Regardless, all of our souls here in this car are from one original one. Together, we're complete."

The human nodded. "Right...so I always thought that werewolves, humans, and vampires had different kinds of souls, no offense," he pointed out.

Jany shook his head. "No, beloved. Our physical bodies may be different, but souls are all made of the same energy," he explained.

"Okay, so assuming I actually believe that this whole soulmate thing is real and all...wouldn't I still die before any of you guys?" Quinlan continued. "I mean what's the point of having a soulmate with such a smaller lifespan?"

January's face became dead serious as he threaded his hand through one of Quin's. "Love...the true love that comes from having part of the same soul, that kind of love is priceless. I've been alive for almost five-hundred years," he insisted. "Believe me when I say that having but a moment with a soulmate is worth living through hundreds of years of loneliness for."

"How long we live should sync up to whoever's most powerful," Mateo said, turning in his seat. "At least that's what I always learned." Mat grinned at January. "I have a feeling that means you, Jany. We'll be around as long as you are."

The calling of the bond was pulling stronger, instincts inside Elias kicking in, wanting to protect his new mate by making him as strong as possible. The Omega whined, unclicking his seatbelt and throwing a leg over Quinlan's thigh and an arm across his chest, wriggling close.

"And there goes, Eli," Mateo said with a chuckle. "I wondered how long he'd last." The Hispanic wolf turned to Pax. "Don't crash, Eli had to take off his belt so he could better molest our new mate."

Pax's lips formed a tight line as he focused on the road. "I should be fine," he assured them.

 _"What the fuck?"_ Quin whispered so low that it was barely heard. "Is it supposed to _feel_ like this?"

"Feel like what?" January teased, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Like you're gonna jizz in your pants at any second?" the human described as he gently wrapped an arm around Eli's waist.

"Please," Eli moaned, pushing up the hem of Quinlan's shirt to rub his face against his human's warm, flat stomach.

"P-Please what?" Quin whispered.

January let out a snicker. "Just let him, Quin," he said as he reached over to undo the button and fly of the human's pants. "Let him have you."

"Holy hot damn," Mateo breathed, eyes riveted.

A hot tongue traced down the middle of the human's abdominals, dipping for a moment in Quin's belly button before continuing down. Eli didn't pause, didn't tease, sucking Quinlan's length into his mouth and taking it down to the base as the Omega moaned in satisfaction.

"Oh, fuck me," Quin exclaimed breathlessly as his hand raked through auburn locks.

"Don't tempt him to go that far, _cariño_ ," Jany chided. "We don't want Pax crashing the car, and Eli will take you on your word, otherwise."

Elias licked and sucked until he had to come up for air, pulling off with a ragged gasp. The Omega whimpered as he reached for his own belt, determined to get the human inside him.

One of the vampire's long arms reached out to place a halting hand on one of Eli's. "No, beloved. Quinlan's not going anywhere. You will have your full chance with him after our meeting. For now, just make him cry out with your beautiful mouth."

"Please, _please,_ he's wet enough..." Elias begged. "It's dark..."

Mateo made a strangled noise from the front seat, nearly cumming in his pants at the desperate tone in the Omega's voice.

Quinlan glanced at January with equally begging eyes, unable to handle the pleading. But, the vampire was firm in his resolve.

"Eli, just hold back a little now, and all five of us will have so much fun later that you'll cum until you pass out," Jany vowed. "I promise you that."

Elias sighed in defeat, laying across the seat so his head was in Quin's lap and most of his lower body was in January's. Eli took a long, euphoric lick of Quinlan's cock, moaning as he rubbed his crotch against the vampire's thigh.

January didn't hesitate to slip his hand inside the Omega's pants to help him as he worked the human's shaft.

"Oh, fuck," Quin whimpered, barely able to keep his eyes locked on to every little thing Elias did. Never had he ever allowed anyone he just met to go this far with him, not even January. The circumstances were certainly different. However, the blond was still surprised at just how aroused he was.

"Pax," Mateo said from the front seat, licking his lips as his hand pressed against the tight bulge behind his zipper. The pupils in his dark eyes had blown wide. "I can tell how hard you are. Doesn't it hurt? Can I help you?"

The silver-haired werewolf shook his head. Though it was true that he was just as affected as his other mates, he had to focus on the road.

Mat's eyes flicked to the back, biting back a moan at the tableau. Quinlan's head was thrown back, exposing his long throat. The human's fingers tangled in Eli's auburn locks as the Omega's head bobbed rapidly, obscene moans and slurps making Mateo shiver with lust. January was silent, violet eyes sharp as he watched Elias and Quin. The vampire tugged Eli's pants down lower, making it easier for Jany's skilled hand to fly up and down the Omega's straining length, slick with precum.

Pax covered the lower half of his face with a hand as he fought hard to concentrate. All four of his mates weren't helping that endeavor one bit. "Mat, you can help yourself if you want to, baby," Pax conceded. "I'll make sure we don't crash."

Quin's blue eyes darkened as he gazed into deep emerald green. "Eli _... shit_ ..." he gasped as he tried to warn the Omega. "Eli, I'm cumming! I... _hanh!_ " The human cried out as he all but exploded into the werewolf's mouth.

January waited patiently as Elias licked the human clean with sounds remarkably similar to purring falling from his mouth. "Come here," he then urged as he laid Eli down so that his head rested on Jany's lap and his body was draped over Quin's. The vampire then turned to press a kiss to the blond's cheek. "Want to finish the job?"

Quinlan's dimples showed as he smiled. For some reason, he felt better being able to reciprocate, even if in a different way. He gently took Eli's exposed member in his hand and stroked it, smearing the precum at the very tip.

"Ahhn." Elias writhed under Quinlan's touch, arching and moaning as his emerald eyes went glassy and distant. "Please, harder," the Omega begged. "Make me feel you touch me. Make me take it... Take all the pleasure."

Quin's mouth felt dry at the sight. As he moved his hand faster, digging his thumb into the underside, January took hold of one of the Omega's hands and sucked the middle finger into his mouth. Blue eyes widened as the human realized what the vampire was going to do. Soon, Eli's cries grew louder as he felt the sensation of January's swirling tongue along his shaft, as well as the heat of Quin's hand at the same time.

"Fuck," Mateo gasped, hurrying to free himself before he made a mess in his trousers.

Mat took himself in hand, groaning in pleasure. He gave himself a rough squeeze, sucking in hot breaths as he reminded himself that there definitely wasn't room in the backseat for him to crawl back there. Besides, with how Eli was squirming around, Mat would probably end up taking an elbow to the eye. There was plenty of precum to make Mateo's calloused hand glide easily on his throbbing hardness. Mat's eyes flicked to Pax, noticing the wolf's fingers clenched tight on the steering wheel, jaw tight, eyes focused purposefully on the road. Mateo wished he could help, but knew there was nothing to be done. They couldn't stop and take care of him. They needed to get to January's contacts, and they were losing nighttime. Mat resolved to make it up to Pax, guilt twinging in his chest as Mateo stroked himself faster.

Quinlan's smile widened when he heard Mateo. As his hand slid down to gently squeeze Eli's balls, January's tongue swiped the base of the Omega's finger, cause the sensation of his tongue sliding up the center of Eli's sac. When the vampire took the finger into his mouth a second time, it was as if he were sucking one of the Omega's balls right into his mouth.

The dual sensation was intense. He could feel the skin of Quinlan's fingers and palm jerking him rapidly while January's phantom mouth was able to cover more ground than any tongue or lips could in reality. The unreal feeling of having his cock sucked and jerked at the same time was enough to make Eli's toes curl. When January's real tongue twitched against the Omega's finger, Elias felt as though another tongue was at his entrance, circling once before plunging inside.

Elias let out a ragged shout; body strung tight. Ropes of white striped Eli's rumpled shirt and covered Quinlan's still pumping fist.

There was a grunt and a long moan from the front seat as Mateo wasn't able to hold back at the sight of Elias utterly wrecked, sprawled across Jany and Quin, panting like he'd been sprinting.

Pax didn't so much as swerve through the sheer power of his will alone. When they finally reached the exit, he asked January for more directions.

"You're going to make a left on 19th and then take that path all the way down until you reach the entrance gate," Jany instructed as he gently massaged Eli's scalp and Quinlan tried to help the Omega up a bit.

When they arrived at the gate, Jany stepped out of the car to speak into the intercom. Not a moment later, the gates opened and they were allowed onto the long driveway.

"You can park right there at the curb," January suggested. "It'll make it easier for us to leave later."

The mansion was flanked by pine trees and had an outer design that looked similar to a castle. The interior, however, was all modern. The five men entered the mansion holding hands.

A young man stood in the entryway wearing a butler's suit that looked like it had nearly been starched to death. The stiff collar was tight around his throat. It made Eli shift uncomfortably just looking at it. The clothes were tailored perfectly, yet they somehow looked utterly wrong on the man. His dark hair was slicked back in a viciously tight ponytail. A pale, shiny scar peeked from above the man's collar. It ran from one side of his throat to the other. Elias wondered how he could have survived it. Then the man smiled stiffly, flashing fang. Vampire. If he was eighteen when he'd been turned, it must have practically been on his birthday. The man was broad enough in the shoulders but looked barely old enough to shave.

"Master January," the vampire said stiffly, his formal words a poor match for his rough Boston accent, the vowels seeming to curl around the consonants. "Master Viktor's quite pleased you're here. With guests, even." The vampire turned, looking back at them over his shoulder. "I'm Gin. I'll take you to Master Viktor. He's in the entertainment room."

January took the lead with Elias directly behind him. Mateo and Pax flanked Quinlan, keeping him within a triangle of werewolves. The house was all clean lines and cool colors. It looked more like a museum than a home. They finally stopped at a set of wide double doors. Gin knocked smartly before opening both doors wide.

The room was huge. Eli hadn't had any idea what a vampire's "entertainment room" might be. Blood fountains and scantily clad virgins tied to the walls? In reality, half the room seemed to be dedicated to a massive home theater with every gaming console there ever was on dust-free glass shelves beneath the screen. The other half of the room seemed to have a bit of everything. There were small and large tables with ebony seats around them, couches, loveseats, and lounges. Shelves of books held up one wall. Eli's eyebrows lifted comically when he noticed another wall of shelves filled with board games. Apparently, even ancient vampires sometimes wanted to play Uno.

Lounging artfully among the black and gray cushions of a soft leather couch was a lithe, long-limbed man. His hair was a dark slate and straight as a ruler, hanging below his shoulders with the sides held back in simple braids. He wore black silk lounge pants and matching shirt unbuttoned to his navel. Elias didn't have to ponder if this man was a vampire, the Omega could feel his inhuman energy. It made his neck tight. If he'd been in wolf form, his fur would have been sticking straight up. The doors clicking shut behind them nearly made Elias shift reflexively.

"January," the vampire said softly, though somehow his voice carried clearly across the room. "Such a delight to have you. As always, you are welcome in my home."

He had an accent as well, though much different from Gin's. This was something foreign, maybe Eastern European, but Eli didn't have enough experience to know anything for certain. He mostly knew accents from movies and television.

"Viktor," January greeted with a nod of his head. "The men I'm with are my current lovers. I'll introduce them if you so wish, but I've come to collect on the favor you owe me from 200 years ago. I need any information you might have of two men....an alpha werewolf and an elder vampire. The ones who formed a truce for the Carnelia region a few generations ago."

Viktor cocked his head, less like a dog and more like a reptile.

"I might be able to help you. I know the ones you speak of." Viktor stood in a rustle of silk. "But I wouldn't dream of showing such rudeness. Please, introduce me to your lovers. I'm sure to be enchanted. Such a lovely harem you've collected. I didn't know you had it in you."

A dry smile formed on Jany's face along with a sharp coldness in his purple eyes. "I've had less luck keeping a partner of my own kind by my side for very long. You know that well,” the redheaded vampire explained. His mind worked fast to come up with a scenario that would throw the other vampire off. He decided on telling him half the truth. "I've been trying to make up on lost time. Quinlan has been my lover for a few months, and he was claimed as a mate of the Omega here before my very eyes. His name is Elias. The werewolves with him, Pax and Mateo, were the only ones that would allow me a taste. They have another mate they left behind, one that doesn't care for vampires. So, if you would please keep this brief? They can't be separated for very long."

"So delightful to meet all of you," Viktor purred, steps smooth as he approached to stand in front of Elias. "You especially, little one." The vampire swept a short bow. "I've heard lovely things about Omegas." A pink tongue swept across rose-kissed lips and ivory fangs. "Such a credit to your race. Biddable beings that inspire languid peace in the wolves around them. I hear they are quite sought after."

Elias bristled, lips peeling back from his teeth. He had half a mind to show the vamp just how biddable he was by biting off one of his fingers.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't insult my current lovers," January insisted as he stepped in front of Eli to block him from view. "Especially since they're the ones that drove me here tonight. Now, what do you know about the two leaders I've mentioned?"

"I meant no insult," Viktor said smoothly, lifting a brow. "Quite the opposite. I apologize if I've said the wrong thing, little wolf." The vampire smiled as Eli growled at him. Viktor turned back to January, the old vampire's body seeming to flow effortlessly to January. "And you, my sweet." Long graceful fingers trailed up Jany's sleeve. "You must be quite out of sorts to approach me so rudely, coming into my home, uncouthly demanding repayment of old debts without even the simplest of courtesies, demanding answers that you full well know are worth even more than the price of our debt." Viktor's dark grey eyes flashed, hard as stone and twice as cold. "Especially considering just how much information of a personal and detailed nature I have in my collection."

Pain flickered in Jany's eyes before he was able to recompose himself. That the older vampire didn't consider their debt to be worth that much of a price caused old wounds to bleed inside him. "The information is personal and detailed?" he questioned. "How so?"

"I have a rather interesting diary in my possession," Viktor revealed with obvious delight. "Would that interest you? It's possible it was written by the elder vampire in question and describes in delicious detail his interactions with an upstart alpha wolf bent on peace."

The werewolves and January couldn't help their reactions to the news. Quinlan was still lost and confused. But, he kept quiet and observed what was going on. Jany frowned.

"A diary could belong to anyone," Jany responded. "It could very well be a coincidence. And you still believe our debt not to be enough to warrant a look at that diary?"

"Oh, it is the one you seek. I've read it often enough. I can be certain of that. And our debt is great, I must admit," Viktor said thoughtfully. "Perhaps, had you approached me with grace I would relinquish it easily, a loan of the book to a lover, to a comrade." The vampire's back straightened and each of the wolves' skin prickled. "But you did not. You did not approach me as a friend or even with the respect I might expect as one who was your lover for decades. If I am not your friend and I hold none of your respect, I will extract a higher price, if only for my pride."


	9. Alpha Love

_a/n: Yes, it was a double update this week!_

_::_

_"I have a rather interesting diary in my possession," Viktor revealed with obvious delight. "Would that interest you? It's possible it was written by the elder vampire in question and describes in delicious detail his interactions with an upstart alpha wolf bent on peace."_

_The werewolves and January couldn't help their reactions to the news. Quinlan was still lost and confused. But, he kept quiet and observed what was going on. Jany frowned._

_"A diary could belong to anyone," Jany responded. "It could very well be a coincidence. And you still believe our debt not to be enough to warrant a look at that diary?"_

_"Oh, it is the one you seek. I've read it often enough, I can be certain of that. And our debt is great, I must admit," Viktor said thoughtfully. "Perhaps, had you approached me with grace I would relinquish it easily, a loan of the book to a lover, to a comrade." The vampire's back straightened and each of the wolves' skin prickled. "But you did not. You did not approach me as a friend or even with the respect I might expect as one who was your lover for decades. If I am not your friend and I hold none of your respect, I will extract a higher price, if only for my pride."_

::

Elias snarled, taking an angry step toward the vampire who was clearly trying to twist something from the Omega's mate that January wouldn't want to give.

Quin and Mat gently held Elias back.

"Then, what would you ask of me?" Jany questioned. "I apologize if I've done anything to tarnish your pride. But, I can't very well do something that my current lovers would disapprove of."

"So many of them share you already," Viktor purred, fingertips trailing across January's chest. "Surely they would allow you a single night with an old flame."

"You had your chances, Viktor," January replied. "Many of them. I grew tired of waiting for the day you viewed me as something other than a play thing. I will do nothing that would upset my _current_  lovers, and they don't seem to want me to bed anyone other than them."

"Truly?" Viktor, slid close to January, but his eyes were on the others, especially the fiery little Omega. "Are they so closed-minded and greedy they can't spare but a moment of pleasure for me? I've missed you, the bliss we drowned ourselves in." Viktor's palm slid across January's stomach to grip his hip. "They could join us if you'd like."

"Get your fucking hands off my Jany, you snaggle-toothed viper," Elias shouted, nearly breaking free. Mateo had to wrap his arms around the Omega's waist to keep him from taking a bite out of the old vampire. The Omega wasn't usually so quick to temper, but the unfinished bond to Quinlan and his desire for his mates to be safe made him more volatile than was normal.

"I will assume that means no," Viktor said with a smoky chuckle as he slowly removed his hands from January's body. "Very well, you only play with your little harem, and I'm not allowed to touch. Then, let me  _watch_  you with one of them. That's my price for a loan of the diary for as long as you need it, and our debt forgiven."

January's eyes widened in surprise. He thought that Viktor would press the issue just to cause grief to his beloved mates. But, for him to have lowered the stakes… "I agree."

Elias was about to argue, but Quin took the moment to give the Omega a rather deep kiss. He still didn't know what was going on, but he realized enough to understand that the 'snaggle-toothed viper' had something that Jany needed. The human couldn't do much to help, so if distracting Eli was all he could do, then he'd do it.

The red-violet haired vampire held out his hand to Pax. "Would you join me, Pax?" He asked with a pleading tone. "Viktor's willing to allow us to borrow the diary if we entertain him  _visually._ "

Pax took hold of his mate's hand and nodded. He preferred to be the one on display rather than Elias or any of his other mates.

Mateo wasn't sure where to look, whether it was better to keep an eye on the pervy vampire, in case he decided to get handsy, or Elias, who seemed quite occupied with Quinlan but might try to tear a strip off their vampire host at any moment. Watching January and Pax was rather tempting as well.

Eli moaned softly into the kiss that Quin had bestowed on him, his instincts urging him to keep the contact going. Viktor felt threatening to Elias. That made him a threat to the Omega's mates as well. Eli would defend his non-human mates but was well aware that they were more capable in a fight than an Omega runt. Quinlan was a different story.

The human was like a delicate flower made of spun glass, precious but terrifyingly breakable. Eli's mind and heart knew he had the power to  _strengthen_  his new mate. It was extremely difficult not to drag the poor man off to a closet and pounce on him. The Omega knew he couldn't do that. Eli couldn't help how he burned for Quinlan, though, and it came through in the desperate kiss the Omega couldn't bring himself to break, clinging tightly to his human mate.

Quin hadn't known what he had started. The Omega's tongue was doing things in his mouth that he didn't realize were possible. With how close their bodies were, he briefly wondered if Viktor wouldn't decide to have the two of  _them_ be his entertainment, instead. For the human, it felt as if he were constantly fighting with the rock hard erection in his pants for the last fifteen minutes. He knew it couldn't possibly be true, lest he'd be in far more pain at the moment. But, it still felt like it.

When he was able to pull away, the blond was actually breathing hard. He couldn't remember if anyone had ever kissed him like that. "Pax, can we wait for you in the car?" he keened.

Elias was all over that idea. The Omega wasn't overjoyed at leaving his other mates with that fang-faced letch but knew that between the three of them they could likely handle just about anything thrown their way. Getting his human mate scooted out of there and into a locked car, away from Viktor and the unfamiliar mansion, seemed like a priority. After being handed the key by Jany, Elias snagged Quinlan's hand and marched for the door.

"I'll keep him safe," Eli promised, looking over his shoulder and practically dragging Quin behind him. "I'll lock the doors, and anybody who tries to touch him on the way out is going to be pulling back a bloody stump." The Omega pointed at Mateo. "And you tear Count Voyeur's arms off if he tries anything, yeah?"

"Can do," Mat said with a little salute. "But maybe I should walk you to the-" The doors of the mansion slammed behind Quin and Eli. "Car."

"Such a fierce little thing," Viktor practically cooed. "I believe I like him. Perhaps next time you require my help, he could be part of the negotiation."

"I'll tear off something more sensitive than your arms if you ever so much as accidentally bump into our Omega," Mateo growled, voice dropping.

"No need to threaten," Viktor said with a wicked smile. "I merely meant that perhaps one of you would mount him and let me  _watch_. I wouldn't lay a finger on the lovely creature."

January reached out a hand to gently tug Mateo closer by his wrist. "Please join us,  _mon grenat_ ," he urged as he wrapped his arms around the tall man and whispered softly so that only the russet-skinned wolf could hear.  _"If we put on a better show than he expects, he will forget all about Elias for a long while."_ (mon grenat= my garnet)

 _"Shouldn't someone keep an eye on Viktor in case he tries something?"_  Mat said, just as softly, as he drew in January's scent from just behind the vampire's ear.

 _"I know him well,"_  Jany replied.  _"He's quite pleased to watch, it is a fetish of his. One of many. He won't touch us now that we've set the rules. He likely hopes for a repeat performance some day and wouldn't risk ruining that possibility."_

Mateo frowned, glancing over at Viktor, who sat comfortably on a lounge. The vampire's eyes were hot and eager, but he showed nothing in his body language that suggested he was planning to move.

"Yeah, alright," Mat agreed. "Just tell me what to do."

January gave the bottom of Mateo's ear a gentle bite and then raked his teeth gently down the side of his throat as he took hold of the collar of the werewolf's shirt and literally ripped it open in one sharp move. Pax's mouth dropped open in surprise, but he quickly tugged off his own shirt so it wouldn't meet the same fate. Jany tugged Mateo forward by his belt loops as he sent a heated glance towards Pax.

The golden-eyed werewolf was a bit apprehensive, feeling the steady gaze of Viktor on them. But, he walked over to the redheaded vampire. He couldn't help the shiver that rolled down his spine at the candid desire he saw in those deep purple eyes. A part of him wondered if they were going to have to lay down on the floor when the familiar sound of a portal reached his sharp ears.

A moment later, a large bed in the shape of a gaudy heart seemed to rise from the floor behind them. In spite of its shape, the bedspread itself was ornate and intricate. The pillows were bordered by golden ruffles and decorated with silk roses. Layers of the same ruffle adorned the quilt with dangling gems that Pax couldn't tell if they were real or not. Considering that Viktor was supposedly older than January, he imagined that they were.

Jany didn't waste any time in tugging Mateo over to the bed. He made a motion for Pax to join them. As soon as the other man was close enough, the vampire took hold of the back of the silver-haired head and tugged him down into a heady kiss. He was thorough and earnest, eager to keep the wolf's mind off of their audience.

Mateo's eyes flicked once to Viktor, still lounging happily. The dark-haired wolf took a breath and blew it out, allowing himself to focus on his mates while keeping an ear listening for any warning the other vampire might be trying something.

Mat slid behind Pax, kissing over the curved muscle of a shoulder, up to the back of his neck, nuzzling aside soft silver locks. Mateo's arms wrapped around the golden-eyed werewolf, fingers dragging gently against warm skin. A moment of clarity flashed through Mat, an appreciation for Pax, his alpha. The silver wolf listened more than he spoke, gave more than he took. He led them quietly, gently, lovingly.

The man was strong, mentally and physically, yet never used that strength to force his mates to his will. Mateo realized that in every interaction he'd had with him, Pax had always been watching carefully, assuring that his mates were safe and happy. His mocha-skinned mate took care of them so subtly, sometimes it was hard to see. He did it so well, it felt like something that just happened, the feelings of safety and happiness that filled them whenever Pax was there.

Mateo wanted to give something back, wanted to take care of Pax's happiness, even if only a small amount of time. Pax couldn't be pleased with the situation with Viktor, with being on display like the strange vamp's personal porno. Yet, their alpha hadn't hesitated to step forward, taking January's hand to do it. He hadn't betrayed a flicker of complaint. Mateo hugged Pax's body to his chest.

 _"I love you,"_  Mat whispered into his alpha's ear, too quiet for Viktor to hear. The words were private, special, only for his mates.

At that moment, Pax could think of nothing but his mates. Mateo's words sang right through his entire being. He took hold of one of the russet wolf's hands and pressed it against his rapidly beating heart. "I feel the same, Mat," he replied gruffly, his voice strained with emotion. And though he couldn't say the same to January just yet, he knew it was only a matter of time before he could honestly admit as much to him, as well.

Pax's fingers threaded through Mat's as he took in a shuddering breath. "I want you inside me," he confessed. The golden-eyed werewolf had never been taken in that manner and had never been interested in the mere thought of it. But, he wanted to show Mateo that he trusted him and wanted to get closer to him. He wanted the dark-haired werewolf to be his first in that respect.

Mat's hips bucked, his cock suddenly hard as stone, grinding into his alpha's upper thigh.

 _"Pax,"_  Mateo moaned.

Mat could top or bottom. Before Eli and Pax had found him, he had never been able to get his lovers to dominate him. It made what he had with his mates even more precious. He could take or  _be_  taken. There were never raised eyebrows or scoffing if he chose the submissive role. But what Pax had just offered him wasn't just about positioning and who put what where. Pax was an exclusive top.

To offer such a thing to Mateo was about more than just sex and dominance. It was a  _gift_. Pax was giving something of himself that he never had before. Showing love and trust for Mateo to take care of his alpha for a change. That he would do it in the presence of a possible threat conveyed that he respected Mat's strength and mind to watch over him. He was showing eloquently that he trusted Mateo utterly and viewed him as an equal.

Also, it was fucking hot.

"Are you sure?" Mat asked, hugging his alpha's back tighter to his chest.

"Oh, he's sure, my sweet garnet," January agreed for him as he urged them both onto the fancy bed. "How do you want Mat to take you, Pax?"

"I just want to be able to see him," Pax mused.

"Perfect. Plenty of space for me to take Mateo from behind after he's inside you," Jany agreed with no shame.

"F-fuck," Mat gasped, the mental image-making his mind nearly flicker with overload.

It was a good thing he'd gotten off in the car watching his mates in the backseat, or Mateo would have shot off before he got anywhere near Pax's backside. That would have been embarrassing, especially considering they had an audience.

Mat pulled his thoughts away from the watching vampire until Viktor was simply a presence Mateo was monitoring for any change of position or demeanor that might be a threat.

"Goddess, I want you both so much," Mat blurted, blushing. He covered his awkward feelings by sliding his hand over Pax's tight stomach to open the button of his alpha's pants with a flick of his fingers.

Pax's golden eyes darkened with lust. "Then, by all means," he responded. "Have us."

While Mat worked on Pax's pants, January's lithe arms reached over to undo Mateo's pants.

Mat wriggled out of his jeans before hooking his fingers through Pax's belt loops. Mateo was sweet, he was gentle and caring with his mates. But he was also a wolf, a predator, and the beast inside him glowed from his dark eyes as he stripped the rest of Pax's clothes away. A low inhuman growl of excitement bubbled up his throat as he licked and nibbled the exposed skin, sharp teeth kept in careful check.

Though it took some maneuvering, January helped Mateo rid himself of his clothes and set his own aside while the two wolves began to touch. The vampire gave gentle caresses and licks to each of the paw prints running down Mat's back. Knowing how Viktor's mind worked, he reached under one of the pillows for two tubes of lube. He handed one to the brown-eyed werewolf and used the other one himself. He wasted no time in sliding his fingers inside the taller man's entrance. "Though I've felt you thrusting against me, I've yet to experience your heat, my garnet," he practically purred. "Do you like it slow? Hard? Rough?"

"Rough," Mateo growled. "Really rough, if I can have it." His voice softened as he kissed Pax, rolling the alpha onto his back. "What about you, Pax? I'll be as gentle as you need."

Pax's fingers raked through Mateo's wavy, dark locks. "Gentle to begin with," he decided as he thought back to his first time with Elias. "Eli seemed to like more halfway through it...either way, I trust you."

"Pax, my topaz," Jany said with a smirk as he gave one of Mat's buttcheeks a sharp slap. "You are going to  _love_ this...and then, when you allow  _me_  to have you, you won't be able to live  _without_  it."

Mateo sucked in a startled breath as the sharp sound of the smack against his flesh seemed to echo in the room. The dark-haired wolf froze where he was kissing down Pax's chest. A shining dribble of precum fell from Mateo's flushed tip, dropping to make a cool, wet line against his alpha's inner thigh. Mat whined in his throat, sounding more like Eli at that moment as the big wolf's back curved in, arching his ass toward January submissively. If he'd been in his wolf form, Mat's tail would have dropped to the side in blatant, shameless invitation.

January raked his nails up the russet wolf's outer thighs as he whispered into his ear. "Want me to stretch him for you? Make him beg until you slide inside?" He offered heatedly.

"Please, ah,  _please,_ " Mateo begged, as though the vampire were talking about Mat's body singing with desire, begging for cock. Because Mateo was already there, skin tingling and desperate, wanting to watch Pax writhe and beg for it, for him.

The vampire gave Mateo a gentle nip on the shoulder and then gently moved him aside so that he could slide his lube-slicked fingers expertly into Pax's entrance. He stretched and sought out Pax's more sensitive areas to exploit them while his hand slid up the werewolf's chest. When he heard the silver-haired man's breath hitch, his smirk widened. His fingers pressed harder against that area until Pax let out a delicious moan and arched his back.

January gave the dark shaft a gentle stroke as he continued. "These fingers surely aren't enough for you, hmm?" He taunted in a low voice. "Don't you want something harder?  _Larger?_ "

Pax used both his hands to tug his silver hair back in frustration. "Yes," he gasped. "Mat, please."

Mateo's chest rumbled, something between a growl and a purr. Inhuman and excited. Mat slipped between Pax's legs, spreading them with his thighs. Dark chocolate eyes caught and held his alpha's golden ones as Mateo's hands skimmed down Pax's hips and thighs, the sides of his knees, to grasp Pax's calves, lifting and opening him wider.

"I won't hurt you," Mateo rumbled, voice deep and rough, as though the words had to climb through rocks to pass his lips.

"I know," Pax assured, his chest rising and falling with every rushed panting exhale.

January kissed Pax's ankle, then Mat's shoulder, before reaching between his mates to wrap long graceful fingers around Mateo's length, spreading a generous amount of lubricant over every inch. Mat sucked in a hissing breath as though pained, though the opposite was true. He had to swallow hard, dropping his head back with a moan as Jany stroked him.

"Let me help you,  _mon loup_ ," the vampire murmured, flicking the tip of his tongue over Mateo's pulse point, making the large wolf shiver. (mon loup= my wolf)

January guided Mat's rigid length forward with one hand on Mateo's hip and the other circling his cock, pressing the tip to Pax's entrance. Mat's head rolled forward, watching with heavy breaths as his vampire mate slid the throbbing tip in a circle around Pax's hole.

"See how he quivers for you there? His body desperate to draw you inside him?" January purred. "Show him why you love to be taken."

January pressed forward on Mateo's hip, pushing until the head of the Hispanic wolf's cock disappeared inside his alpha.

"Ah, so tight," Mat groaned. "So good."

Pax took in a sharp breath of air at the new sensation. But, January didn't stop there, urging Mateo even further inside. "How does it feel to have his hot flesh hugging you so?" the redhead continued. "You are the first to know. The first to breach him."

The silver-haired werewolf beneath lifted his arms further over his head to clutch at the ruffles of the ornate pillow. It made for quite the unintended erotic sight. He knew it would be warm and a stretch, but it still wasn't what he had expected it to feel like. There was something about being intimately connected in the opposite way than normal that made Pax's entire body heat up.

"H-he's so warm," Mateo said with a moan, sinking in another inch. Mat's gaze was hot on Pax's body, the alpha could feel it searing him. "Fuck, he's so..." Mateo's fingers tightened on Pax's legs as he strained with the effort to go slowly, carefully. But Mat adored it. It was the most delicious torture. " _Beautiful_. Sexy. Strong. He's so...so much," Mateo said through gritted teeth, sliding deeper with every word.

Pax gave the other werewolf a smile. His teeth were such a stark contrast to his skin that it was almost blinding. That was when January switched tactics. The vampire's arms dove down to grab a hold of Pax's waist and used it to tug him closer, allowing Mateo's shaft to slide almost all the way in. The expression on the golden-eyed werewolf's face was a mixture of surprise and pleasure.

"Have at him, my gem," Jany all but ordered as he began to suck on each of Mat's paw prints one at a time. "He wants it, can't you see? He  _aches_  for you."

Mateo wanted to draw it out longer, the muscles roping across his back twitching, the cords in his forearms tensing, thighs tightening with his struggle for control. The best he could do was go slow, a languid slide until he was buried deep. Mat kept pushing, shoving Pax's body a few inches up the bed, an aching need to fill his alpha utterly consuming the brunet wolf.

January continued to move from paw print to paw print, whispering words of encouragement to the werewolf between him and Pax. "That's it...now take your time. Make him keen for us."

Mateo's harsh breaths cut the air as he drew himself from Pax's body until he was nearly out. Mat didn't pause even a moment before pushing back in with a long slow glide, making Pax feel every slick inch, thick and throbbing with every beat of Mateo's heart. Mat kept the rhythm. Steady and deep, with an extra arch of his hips when their bodies met, grinding inside and making Pax suck in a short gasp with every inexorable thrust.

A pleasure that Pax had never felt before began to build and build. "Please, Mat, I-" the mocha-skinned werewolf implored only to cut off at a cry when he felt January's hand steadily pumping him.  _"J-Jany!"_

"Tell me when you want harder," Mateo gritted out, shifting his grip on Pax's legs.

It changed the angle, and on the next thrust, the thick head of Mat's cock found Pax's prostate, pressing against it and dragging against the spot as Mateo pushed deep.

Pax cried out. "There... _please_ , right there," he panted.

The hand that Jany had on Pax's shaft retreated only to gently cup Mateo's balls. "You heard him."

Mateo widened his stance, drawing back slowly once more before snapping his hips forward, driving into the place that had made his mate tighten around him and beg for more.

The pinned alpha felt the pressure as the pleasure spread to different areas. His hips began to meet Mateo's thrusts quite fervently. His elbows bent as his fingers dug into his own scalp and he tilted his head back. "Mat!" he mewled as he spilled forth, soiling his abdomen and chest.

Mateo fucked Pax through the alpha's orgasm, his face tight with concentration as his dark hair tumbled around his face in loose waves. Mat stopped when Pax went limp, amber eyes blinking languidly up at Mateo. A sated smile lifted the alpha's lips, and Mat couldn't resist sweeping down to catch them with his own.

January once again got back to stretching Mateo's entrance while the two werewolves kissed. "You've done so well," he preened as he sought out Mateo's weak spots. "Both of you."

Mat shuddered and moaned into Pax's mouth, pushing back into January's skilled touch, his still rigid length slipping from his alpha's body.

"Now, if you don't mind, my garnet..." January asked in a low voice as he slid his arms around Mateo from behind and used them to tug the werewolf into a kneeling position. "I think we should show Pax an example of what he can have later on,  _croyez-moi_." The vampire urged Mat to spread his legs as he pressed his leaking shaft between the clefts of his butt cheeks. "May I?" (croyez-moi= believe me)

"J-Jany, ah, f-fuck me... Please..." Mateo begged, his heart thundering in his ears as arousal roared through him at how January had so neatly and confidently flipped Mat's sub switch to the full 'on' position.

"Mmm," January rumbled as he pressed a kiss to the back of Mateo's damp neck. His hands slowly slid up to pinch light brown buds. "You are exquisite, Mateo." He gave a few shallow thrusts until he was halfway in. "I hope you're paying close attention, Pax."

The vampire's hands shifted down to take hold of Mat's hips so fast that the movement was a blur. The red head thrusted sharply into the heat and then grinded slowly while inside.

Mateo reached back trying to hold the vampire close, pressing his back to January's chest. The wolf couldn't seem to settle his arms or hands as he moaned, running a hand across Jany's cheek, tangling another in his long hair.

"Nnn,  _harder,_ " Mat begged.

January didn't respond in words. His hips snapped as he leaned back slightly and began to drive himself vigorously into the werewolf's depths. At the sight of Mateo's expressions changing, Pax couldn't help himself. The alpha clambered onto his knees, as well, and cradled the back of Mat's neck so that he could claim his mouth.

Mateo kept one hand in January's red-violet locks, but the other hand fell forward to cling to Pax as the alpha plundered his eager mouth. The feeling of being caught between his mates left his skin tingling and his body buzzing. They had accepted the control he offered, that he wanted to lose. Pax was fully aware again, even as he teased Mat's nipples with the flick of a finger or mapped Mateo's mouth with his tongue. The alpha's eyes stayed open, flicking occasionally to monitor Viktor to confirm the vampire was behaving himself.

It meant Mateo could let go and let his mates catch him and drag him into what could be found amongst kisses so desperate teeth clicked, the sound of a thrusting body smacking loudly into another, bruising fingertips that dug into willing flesh, and erotic animalistic cries of pleasure.

It flicked another switch inside of Mateo, leaving him dizzy and enraptured, every kiss and touch and pounding thrust smearing together like watercolors into something damn near transcendental.

Pax's mouth and tongue attached to one of Mat's nipples, causing the brown-eyed werewolf to cling to the back of his silvery head.

 _"Mateo,"_  January whispered into the russet wolf's ear, slowing his thrusts down enough to draw his attention. "Would you allow me a bite?" He asked between deep breaths. "I promise you won't regret it."

It took a moment for Mat's pleasure-addled brain to make sense of his vampire's words. His tongue felt thick and clumsy in his mouth.

 _"Mmmm."_  Mateo let his head fall to the side, baring his throat to January. "Yeah," he forced out breathlessly.

Jany felt his shaft throb against Mateo's inner walls. He leaned forward, his fangs piercing through the russet skin just as Pax began to suck on the other nipple. The alpha took hold of Mateo's flesh and began to stroke him while the werewolf's delicious blood filled January's mouth. The vampire's power rolled over both their bodies in a wave of sublime pleasure that was so intense that Pax found release a second time, his cum streaking over Mat's hip and outer thigh.

January's thrusts became fierce. The hard pounding into Mateo's shaking body faster than human could possibly perform and more punishing than a human might survive. The feasting vampire's arms wrapped around Mat's chest and stomach, the only thing keeping the wolf upright and in position for every snap of January's hips. Pax's hand blurred, jerking hard and fast at Mateo's slick, straining length.

Mateo screamed, his balls drawing up so tight it hurt, his cum painting Pax and the bed beneath him, spurting over and over.

The redhead withdrew his fangs and gently licked Mateo's neck clean as a rush went through him. He hadn't consumed more than a cup of blood, but the heady essence that was Mateo brought with it an indescribable boost of energy and lightness. It caused his purple eyes to glow from within.

The sound of sharp clapping startled the two werewolves as they turned their heads towards the host they had briefly forgotten during their euphoria.

"I have to admit, that certainly  _was_  entertaining," Viktor purred as he regarded the three naked men, the three hues of skin were a beautiful contrast to see. Even more so when they were doing such wonderfully naughty things.

Viktor's lounge pants covered everything they were supposed to cover, although his shirt was completely unbuttoned, exposing a swath of pale skin. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing it against areas of his chest and stomach, suggesting that the vampire had thoroughly enjoyed the show but at least had the decency not to flash them. Pax tugged a blanket over a still-recovering Mateo before quickly clothing himself.

"I believe your effort deserves a reward," Viktor said, standing as January and Pax helped Mateo find his pants. Since Mat's shirt had been ripped earlier, Pax began to wrap his upper half in the blanket, wanting to shield his mates from any further gaze from the slate-eyed vampire.

"The diary is yours to keep," the older vampire insisted. "I had several copies made and what you've just shared with me will fuel my fantasies better than owning the little book ever could."

A small flash of regret passed through January as he dressed and joined his mates. Viktor hadn't been as bad as some of his other lovers, but the redhead realized that the time he had spent trying to make it work between them was all in vain. Purple eyes sought gold and brown. He barely  _knew_  his mates, but the time they spent together was  _already_  worth all the time he had wasted on Viktor, and then some.

"May we have that diary, then?" the redhead asked.

"Certainly," Viktor said with a gentle smile, stepping gracefully to the bookcase.

He withdrew a red leather-bound book from an overflowing shelf, plucking it free without hesitancy, as though he knew precisely where it would be. He pressed it into January's hands with a fond smile.

"I never  _meant_  you ill, Jany," Viktor said softly. "Never think I'm not sorry I couldn't be who you needed me to be. And I truly  _have_  missed you, not just the hedonistic delights. I apologize for insinuating at much, it was petty of me." Viktor let out a heavy sigh. "You are more than a pretty face and a delicious body. Conversations with you were always stimulating, and you never behaved like some of those slimy sycophants that bother me so."

The old vampire cleared his throat and stepped away from January. "You seem to have found several someones who can provide for your needs. I'm happy for you, and I wish you well. And...if you ever wished to visit, you'd be welcome. I will keep my wandering hands to myself, I give you my word. My  _eyes_  are another matter. I can guarantee I will look my fill, especially if you bring any of your lovers along. That little one of yours, I would enjoy sparring with him again."

The smile that January gave the other vampire was genuine. "I also wish you well," He admitted. "And thank you, for everything." Though, he didn't mention aloud how he hoped the day never came that he'd have to pay him another visit.


	10. Beta Love

Quinlan allowed the Omega to lead him back to the car. While Elias rolled back to recline the passenger seat, the blond briefly turned the car on so he could lower the windows a bit. Once again, he made no complaints when the werewolf urged him to sit in the passenger seat and then promptly sat on his lap. As the other man's lips descended onto his, the human's hands slid up Eli's thighs and under the shirt to gently stroke his back.

"Mmmm," Elias sighed happily as he reached over to lock the car, a tightness uncoiling inside him now that he had his human mate out of reach of any unpleasant, pervy vampires, and as safe as he could get him for the moment. "You okay, Quin?" Eli asked, looping his arms behind his new mate's neck and enjoying the man's touch on his skin.

"Honestly?" Quin responded with a grin, his dimples showing. "I don't really know. A part of me wants to bury myself deep inside you and stay there." He admitted as his hands slid down Eli's sides and up his chest, fingers trailing along tightened buds. "I'm never usually this forward, so it's kinda weird how badly I want you right now."

Eli's breath stuttered in his chest, imagining Quinlan inside of him, taking him. The Omega couldn't help pressing down onto Quin's lap, grinding just a little.

"We're mates," Elias said simply. "Our souls know each other, have always known each other. When we're close, the bond we have gets stronger. Kind of like holding magnets close." Eli rolled his hips downward again. "They wanna snap together, get as close as possible."

As Elias explained his theory about magnets, Quin felt the pull urging him to all but plaster himself against the man on his lap. "Is it gonna like this all the time?" He wondered aloud. "Not that I really mind..."

"It got less intense with the other guys after we, ummm, yeah." The Omega blushed but never stopped moving, rubbing against the man beneath him. "Sex kind of settles the bond, I guess. And then it's still there and strong, but you don't feel quite as much like an obsessed stalker after that." Elias tilted his head. "Does that make sense?"

Quin nodded. "I'm feeling very much the obsessed stalker right now," he confessed as he trailed his fingers up the side of Eli's neck. "Do you have any idea how bright your eyes are? They're like right up there with Jany's."

"Really?" Elias squeaked, then blushed harder. The Omega smiled, bubbles of happiness percolating inside him at the compliment. "You should probably know that the stalker tendencies are pretty mutual. You're really beautiful, Quin. Like, a  _lot._ "

The blond's smile widened. "Well, it seems like we're going to be together for a long time," he pointed out. "Enough to get to know each other better...would you like to see more of me right now?"

"Fuck, yeah," Elias said in a harsh exhale. "I wouldn't mind seeing all of you."

The blond didn't hesitate to tug his shirt over his head. The way the Omega's eyes looked him over nearly made him release then and there. But he somehow managed to undo his pants and slip them down enough to be freed. He took himself in his hand, a moan falling from his lips.

"Shit, it's not fair how hot you are," Eli said without thinking, his fingers trailing over Quinlan's heated length.

"Oh? That's strange coming from someone who's hotter," Quin responded as he bucked up into the Omega's fingers. "God, that feels so good."

"Do you wanna...nevermind." Eli bit his lower lip, focusing on mapping Quinlan's cock with his fingers.

"Go on, don't leave me hanging," Quin urged with another blinding smile as he gently lifted Eli's chin.

"You maybe wanna see me, too?" Elias said, a little overwhelmed with the gorgeous creature beneath his hands.

"Do I ever," The blond replied fervently. "But, only if you feel comfortable enough to. I don't wanna force you into anything."

In half a second, Eli's shirt was hanging from the headrest of the driver's seat, and he was reaching for the button on his jeans.

Quinlan wanted to laugh at the Omega's eagerness, but he didn't want Elias to feel as if he were laughing at this body since it couldn't be further from the truth. "If I stare at ya any more I think I'll cum on the spot."

"Or you could just cum on  _me_ ," Eli murmured, his brain to mouth filter having completely derailed the moment his pants were undone and his cock sprang free from its confines to bump into Quinlan's.

"I'd rather cum  _inside_  you," the human responded as he gently grinded against him.

"Now?" Elias begged, "Can we do that right fucking now? Because I think I'd rather have you do that, too."

"Yeah," the blond replied. "Shit...do you have any lube here somewhere?"

"Considering that Mat and Pax hide it all over the place for us in the house, there are probably at least two bottles stashed in this car." Eli leaned over, flipping open the center console. He reached in and pulled out a small plastic bottle. Elias waved it in Quinlan's direction with a grin. "I got it on my first guess!"

That small bottle looked like the most glorious object in the world to Quin at the moment. Elias handed the bottle to him and struggled to get the rest of the way out of his pants. The human did the same with his until the two of them were skin to skin at every contact. "Eli..." the blond gasped as his fingers trailed along the lower curve of the Omega's spine. "Are you sure this is alright? I don't know if I'll be able to stop once my fingers slide inside you."

"I don't...I don't  _want_ you to stop," the Omega gasped out, tipping his body forward and arching to make his ass more accessible. "I never want you to stop."

The human pressed a kiss to the center of the other man's chest as he slid a finger inside. His vivid blue eyes glanced up into emerald while he added more digits. "Wow, your body's accommodating fast," he mused aloud. The flesh gave way for his fingers with very little effort. He wondered if it was part of the mate bond, too.

"I'm an-an Omega." Elias pushed back, taking the finger deeper with a soft moan. "And a wolf. I'm built to adjust quickly. Prep is optional, half the time. If I'm excited enough, you can pretty much make sure I'm slick and then go for it."

"God, that's hot," Quin whispered as he removed his fingers and urged Eli back down so he could press the tip of his shaft against him. "I think I'll need your help to slip inside...I've never done it in a car before."

Elias steadied himself with a hand on Quinlan's shoulder, reaching back with the other to grasp the rigid cock throbbing against him. Eli whimpered. Quin was thick and hard. The Omega could feel the man's heartbeat in its length.

Eli wiggled his hips as he let his body drop slowly. Quin slipped inside with little resistance. Elias tightened his muscles, wanting to feel his breaching more intensely. The Omega groaned softly, long and low until his backside was resting against Quinlan's thighs.

They hadn't done anything yet, but already the human felt overwhelmed as he felt Eli's flesh tightening against him _. "Fuck,"_  he hissed as he grinded up against the Omega. "If I go too fast, let me know." He warned as his hips began to buck. In a relatively short amount of time, he built up quite a bit of speed.

Elias shifted so he gripped the seat behind Quinlan, worried about accidentally scratching or digging his fingers into the human. The Omega let Quin drive the depth and speed, carefully pushing back with every thrust. A horrifying thought of his human mate with a crushed pelvis held Eli in check.

But it felt so good, making it difficult to focus on anything but the thick rod plunging in and out of him at a delicious rate.

Quinlan's thrusts came faster and faster. The young man had so much stamina that he was able to keep up the pace quite consistently. Every now and again, he'd slam inside hard enough to draw sounds from the werewolf's lips. But, otherwise, he didn't slow down.

"Nnn, fuck," Eli gasped, letting his head drop back, and his body leaning away from Quinlan's chest. He held tight to the seat over Quin's shoulders, slowly shifting the angle of the human's pounding thrusts. Eli couldn't slam down onto Quin, but there were other ways he could play. Elias teased himself, avoiding his sweet spot, swiveling his hips.

"So good, Quin…Don't stop..."

The blond's shaft continued to piston into the werewolf's depths with abandon. "Couldn't stop...if I tried..." he gasped.

Eli shifted again just as Quinlan slammed a deep, wild thrust, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through him as Quinlan accidentally nailed the smaller man's prostate.

"Ah,  _there_!" The Omega's fingertips threatened to sink into the upholstery. "Oh, Goddess, right friggin' there..."

The human eagerly aimed in that same area in rapid succession. When he felt that he was close, he took hold of Eli's member and stroked it. He couldn't quite match the same pace, but the intention was clear. Quin wasn't going to last much longer, and he wanted the werewolf to get something out of it, too.

The sound of ripping fabric was covered up by Eli's keening wail, his body trembling as he held himself stiff and still over his human mate, allow Quinlan to jackhammer into him. Cum shot from Eli's tip. The first blocked by Quin's stroking fist. The rest striped the human's chin, chest, and stomach as the Omega's walls contracted rhythmically on Quinlan's length.

Quin released nearly at the same time, not being able to withstand the rolling undulations of the other man's flesh against his own.  _"Oh, fuck!"_  he keened as he shot deep into the werewolf's depths.

Elias collapsed against Quinlan, panting and nuzzling the human's throat, taking in his scent and marking Quin with his own. The mate bond felt stronger, thrumming between them. The anxious worry that had been with the Omega seeped away under the warmth and comfort of the bond between them. It branched out to the others, singing just as powerfully. Eli sighed happily, kissing Quin's shoulder and turning his head to glance blearily out the window, to find eyes peering at him from inches away.

Elias screamed as if a spider had just jumped on his face.

When Quin followed Eli's gaze, he nearly jumped, as well. Their other mates couldn't seem to wipe the smirks off their faces.

"Well," January said aloud as he held up the red book. "We got the diary. How about we head home?"

"Let's get these two in pants first," Pax suggested.

::

"I really  _am_  sorry, Pax," Elias said miserably from the backseat where he was cuddled between Quin, who had the Omega tucked under his arm, and January, who was laying down in Eli's lap so that no one saw him.

Elias had been apologizing to the alpha most of the way home, seeming to become more bothered as Pax continually attempted to assure the Omega that he wasn't upset.

"I'll pay to have it fixed, I swear," Eli said for the seventh time. January had been counting. "I can't believe I lost control of myself like that."

"Better the car than Quin, right?" Mateo pondered aloud, which didn't make Elias feel any better.

"Don't worry, Eli," Quinlan assured the Omega. "I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me."

"How do you feel about bondage, Quin?" Mat asked with a keen gleam in his eye. "You could always tie Eli up nice and tight so he doesn't do anything accidentally that might cause damage."

Elias blushed scarlet and hid his face in Quinlan's shoulder. The Omega knew Mateo was only playing, trying to lighten to mood to make him feel better. It wasn't working very well. Elias felt very young and inexperienced next to the others. He was at an age of transitions. More than just finding a mate, Eli was dealing with what all teenaged wolves did. He was moving into life as an adult wolf.

His hormones were a bit wild, and he was at a stage where he would slowly learn balance and control. Elias had no doubt that Quin could have wild sex with Mateo or Pax without any risk of injury to the human. The older wolves knew themselves and their bodies.

They would be able to judge all the complicated nuances that told them what was a little rough play and what could actually hurt Quin. Eli knew that in a few years he would probably be much better at it, but that seemed like decades to wait to feel safe making love to one of his mates.

Quin ran a hand up and down Eli's back. "You were amazing," he assured the Omega. "Mind-blowing, even. I enjoyed every second."

"You promise it was okay?" Elias asked uncertainly, looking up at Quinlan. The Omega's emerald eyes seemed to shimmer with a dozen shades of green as Eli gazed at him beseechingly.

Quin gave him a dimpled grin. "Yeah, can't wait to learn more about you. Both in  _and_  out of the bedroom," he confessed.

"I'm sure he means both sensually and romantically," January teased, drawing forth a blush from the human. "You were both  _clearly_  'out of the bedroom' earlier."

"Yeah, I'm sorry our first time wasn't in, you know, a bed." Elias frowned. "And I can't believe you guys just stood there and watched us, jeez. How long were you out there, anyway? Bunch of creepers."

"I regret nothing," the blond insisted. "Not to mention, I'll probably never forget it. Definitely in my top ten experiences of my life."

Elias made a tiny happy noise and hugged Quinlan tight, careful not to bruise any of his ribs.

"Hey, we're home," Mateo called from the front seat as they pulled into the driveway. "Hope you like it, Quin."

As the men made their way into the house, January placed a hand on Quinlan's shoulder. "Quin, thank you for being so understanding of all this," he told him. "It's a lot to take in, and we still have so much we need to explain..."

Quin shook his head and gently tugged off the vampire's hand to thread it in his own. "My only plan was to come live with you. The rest was an amazing bonus," he confessed cheekily. "I couldn't begin to describe how I feel right now...stronger? Filled to the brim of just about every feeling there is?"

"You'll stay with us?" Eli asked Quinlan hopefully. "January is. We just need to get all the light blocked from the windows."

" _Is_  it alright if I stay here?" the blond questioned.

Pax reached over to ruffle the top of the human's head. "Yes, we'd like you to stay. Right, Mat?"

"I know  _I'd_  like you here," Mateo said immediately. "I want to get to know you, as well."

Quinlan gave him a blinding smile. "This has to have been both the best and most insane day of my life," he confessed with a snicker.

"How tired are you?" Jany asked the human.

"Not tired," the blue-eyed man replied. "But, still a bit overwhelmed. I'm going to have to take a rain check on everyone at once."

The vampire drummed his fingers along the diary in his hand. "I think I'm going to get a start on this. We should verify if it's really the elder vampire we need or not."

"Are you gonna be reading in the bedroom?" Elias asked. When Jany nodded, he beamed. "Then, I'm coming with you." He said as he looped an arm through one of January's.

Pax raised a brow. His shortest mate would undoubtedly distract the vampire if he joined him snuggled up in bed. "I'm coming, too." He insisted.

Quinlan watched the three of them go with an amused expression on his face. When they were out of earshot, he turned towards Mateo. "Eli's gonna molest the heck out of one of them, ain't he?" He prompted.

"Probably," Mateo said with a grin. "You see how Pax followed along. He may throw himself on the horny Eli grenade so Jany can actually get some reading done on the diary."

The big wolf looked down at his new mate. The human was very attractive. Mat's instincts suggested he should lay Quinlan down, strip them both naked, and cover Quin with his scent... _thoroughly._  Instead, he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"You hungry?" Mat asked. "I was just thinking about making something."

"Yeah, definitely," Quin admitted as he followed along.

If Mateo had had his tail at that moment, it would have been wagging. He happily led his new mate into the kitchen and stuck his head in the fridge.

"Hmmm, sandwiches?" Mat called, bent over and half in the cold box.

"Sounds good to me," Quin replied. "Need me to help?"

"Oh, sure." Mateo backed out with an armful of sandwich fixings and condiments. "You mind grabbing the bread? It's in the box over there next to the microwave."

The blond quickly went over to retrieve the bread for them. "Do you guys have any chips?" he wondered aloud.

"You kidding?" Mateo laughed, leading Quin to the pantry and opening it with a flourish. "None of us can say no to Eli, and I think he has some sort of snack fetish. If you can think of a munchie, we probably have it."

Quinlan's blue eyes widened as he glanced upon the glory land. "Elias really is a guy after my own heart..." he replied as he grabbed a small bag of lime flavored chips.

"He's pretty great," Mat agreed, grabbing a bag of pre-popped popcorn for himself and heading back to the kitchen to start sandwiches. He winked at Quinlan as he loaded his bread with turkey and mayo. "You seemed to be getting along with him very well in the car… _twice._ "

A slight blush formed on the human's face. He didn't regret anything that happened, but it was still quite a whirlwind of events. He had started out that night with the hopeful goal of possibly getting into January's pants, and ended up in an Omega's pants somehow. "He really seemed to know what he was doing," the blond admitted. "More than a good bit more experienced than me."

"Uh, I think he was actually completely a virgin until about two weeks ago," Mateo said, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich.

Quin's blue eyes widened. "No kidding!" he responded as he all but inhaled his own sandwich. "Well, I guess my first few times were just so spaced out...I mean, he seemed to enjoy it..." he trailed off as he wondered about his performance.

"Oh, he enjoyed it." Mateo swallowed the last of his sandwich that he'd practically inhaled. "Did you see Pax's passenger seat? That's a definite sign of enjoyment. We've had to have someone keep his hands pinned before during sex because he can get a bit scratchy when he's having a good time."

"Jeez," the blond snickered. "That's pretty cool, though." He glanced over at the taller werewolf. "Do you have any tendencies during sex?"

"Uh," Mateo's bronze skin darkened at his cheeks. "Like what?"

"Like, is there anything, in particular, you like to do?" Quin elaborated.

"Are you...I mean...I don't want to offend you by being lewd," Mateo said awkwardly. "I don't want to upset you or tell you something I like and think I expect that from you. I would only do what you would feel comfortable with." Mat let out a breath. "And I'm a little afraid of sounding like a perv or something."

A wide smile formed on Quinlan's face. "Don't be embarrassed. You can tell me anything," he insisted. "If you tell me something you like, I'll tell you something I like."

"That sounds fair," Mat said shyly, scooting closer to the handsome human. "I...I like topping, but I also really like to bottom. A lot. But before Pax and Jany, there wasn't really anyone who would do that for me."

"I can top too, sometimes," Quinlan confessed. "I mean, I'm sure you saw..." he trailed off with a slight blush."But, I like bottoming just as much. So, whatever you're in the mood for, you'd just have to let me know."

"Oh, I can top, too. Don't worry." Mateo's gaze was hot as it traveled over Quinlan's features. "And now that I know I can be topped pretty much whenever I feel like asking for it, topping seems a lot more fun." The dark-haired wolf's smile was naughty but teasing. "You want to keep trading things we like? I'm kind of enjoying learning about you."

The human began to tug at the collar of his shirt as he felt his own body temperature rising. "I, uh, I like love bites...gentle ones. Things like strip teases and lap dances...being lifted by someone stronger than me," he continued.

"I'm stronger than you," Mateo said, voice rolling and deep. " _Much_  stronger than you."

"You sure are..." Quin whispered, his hunger turning into an entirely different kind of hunger altogether. "Damn handsome, too."

"That's you," Mat said, stepping into Quinlan's space until their chests touched. Mateo reached up and curled a lock of the human's blond hair around his finger. "More than handsome."

Before he even realized it, the blond's arms slid up Mateo's chest and wrapped around his neck to tug him down into a kiss. He had never kissed anyone with such full and soft lips before. They felt so good against his.

Without breaking the kiss, Mateo leaned down to wrap one arm around Quinlan's waist and the other under his ass and lifted him until they were at eye level. His thick muscles barely had to flex, and it seemed as easy to him as lifting a feather.

As Quinlan's legs wrapped around the taller man, his heart began to race. Was this what it would always be like whenever he got too close to one of his mates? "Please, just...hot...clothes..." he rambled.

"You want me to take these off you?" Mateo rumbled in Quinlan's ear, holding him up with just an arm underneath Quin's tight behind, using the other to skim his fingers under the human's shirt.

"God, yes," Quin replied in a needy voice. "C-can I see more of you, too?"

"Whatever you want, baby," Mateo promised, stepping to a clear section of counter and setting Quinlan down on it with his legs hanging off the edge as Mat stepped away. The wolf grabbed the hem of his shirt and inched it upward, flashing a strip of abdominals. "You want me to do it slow for you?" he asked, unsure where his confidence came from. Maybe from Quin's eyes, how he was looking at Mat like he couldn't possibly turn away.

Unable to trust his voice, Quinlan nodded. He never knew that a werewolf could be so beautiful. His pants were becoming way too tight, so he unbuttoned them as he watched. His royal blue eyes couldn't look anywhere else.

Mateo's eyes darkened, his eyes on the V of Quin's opened pants. The wolf's gaze dragged upward to watch his new mate's face as he swayed his hips slowly and began peeling the form-fitting shirt from his body, turning when it was half off to show his broad muscular back. Pawprints slowly revealed themselves as skin like dark honey was bared. Fabric was freed from deltoids, down biceps and triceps, to slip further and fall from Mateo's fingers to the floor.

The human nearly jizzed his own pants then and there. "Mateo..." he gasped.  _"Beautiful..."_

Mat looked over his shoulder, chocolate eyes dark and full of promises. The wolf turned to face Quinlan again, taking a moment to pop the button of his jeans.

"Should I keep going?" Mateo asked, dropping his zipper so slowly Quin thought he could hear every metal tooth disengage.

Quin held his arms out in invitation. "Please come closer," he begged as his own shaft throbbed. The last time he wanted someone so badly, the two of them ended up tearing up Pax's car.

Mat didn't need to be asked twice, walking into Quinlan's arms and wrapping his human mate in his own. Mateo caught Quin's lips, stealing a kiss and deepening it until they were both panting.

Quin's legs once again wrapped around Mateo's waist, clinging desperately as he kissed him back with everything he had. "Pants...in the way..." He gasped as he squirmed and kicked off his pants.

Mat shoved the strained fabric of his pants down just enough to free his hardened length.

"I kind of want to fuck you with my jeans on," Mateo growled, slotting himself between Quinlan's thighs and grinding their cocks together.

"So do I," Quin responded without thinking. "Uh, that is, I want you to fuck me even  _if_  you keep your jeans on..." he tried to explain himself.

"How bendy are you?" Mateo asked, reaching over to slide a drawer open and pull out a convenient travel-sized bottle of lubricant. "If I lay you out on this counter you think you can put your legs on my shoulders while I slick you up?"

Quinlan nodded frantically, already raising his legs up and laying back on the counter for him. "Like this?"

"Oh, damn yes, baby. Just like that," Mateo purred, stepping forward.

The wolf rested one of Quin's soles on each of his shoulders, then leaned forward slightly. Quinlan's legs bent, opening. Mat brought slick fingers between his mate's cheeks, teasing over his entrance.

"I've never been taken on a counter before," the human mused as his eyes tried to commit every inch of Mateo's torso to memory. "Once against the railing of Jany's balcony...but, never a kitchen counter. I'm eager to scratch it off my bucket list. I'll even write your name next to it in bold red."

"I look forward to writing your name on my body," Mateo murmured, sliding a long finger inside his lovely human mate.

"Oh?" Quin wondered as his mind settled firmly in the gutter. "How so? In strawberry syrup?"

Mateo bent further over Quinlan, adding another finger to the first. With his other hand, the wolf gently grasped Quin's wrist and spread the human's palm against the warm skin of his ribs.

"Your handprint," Mat said softly. "Would you let me ink it here, with your name scrolled along the edge?"

 _"Fuck,"_  the blond hissed. Why would such a sweet notion of having the other man's chest tattooed with his name arouse him so strongly? "If you don't enter me right now, I swear I'll cum from your fingers alone," he confessed. "My name on your chest? That's the closest to a proposal I've ever had, so yeah. If you put my name there, I'll take responsibility for ya."

"I want you to be ours," and it was like an oath from the wolf's lips as he slicked his length and pressed the tip to the man beneath him. "We can all be responsible for each other." The thick head breached him, stretching Quinlan deliciously. "I want any wolf who passes you on the street to smell me on your skin and know you're mine and I'm yours." Mateo slid inside, steady and slow but unrelenting until their bodies were joined completely.

At the rate they were going, Quin didn't expect to be out on the streets anytime soon. But, he didn't bother to bring it up. He arched his back and let out a rolling moan instead. "Mat, I'm  _already_ yours, man. You had me at 'let's get some food.'" He declared.

"Wait until I make you my famous  _chile relleno_ ," Mat purred, thrusting faster, deeper, as he kept Quinlan spread wide. "You'll be drawing little hearts around pictures of me." (chile relleno= stuffed pepper)

"I love  _chile relleno_!" Quin responded, his voice taking on a sultry tone. "I'd probably do a lot more than draw you hearts. I'd draw  _your_  chile relleno into my mouth."

Mateo grinned boyishly, then his eyes darkened, and his smile turned wicked.

"If you can make innuendos I'm not fucking you hard enough," the wolf rumbled teasingly before wrapping an arm behind Quinlan's shoulders and holding tight. "You need more, baby?" Mateo asked, carefully controlling his strength to slam deep and rough inside his human.

The shorter man's hands raked through his own blond locks, his arms bent at the elbows as he let out a throaty moan. "God, yes!" He cried out.  _"More..."_

"Have you ever made love with one of my kind before?" Mateo asked, leaning down to slide an arm under Quinlan's back, lifting it in an arch. "Do you know how fast I can take you and never get tired? How easy it is for me to lift you, position you, fuck you onto my cock while I slam deep and hard?"

 _"Mat!"_  the blond gasped as he moved and squirmed against him. "Yes, you're the first werewolf to take me like this," he confessed.

Mateo lifted Quinlan's body from the counter, supported by an arm behind his shoulders and another around his lower back. As Mat thrust forward with carefully moderated strength, he brought Quin toward him, fucking the human onto Mateo's thick length.

The human didn't know what to do with himself. Somewhere in the back of his lust-addled mind, he figured that everything was amplified because they were mates...because he had yet to join himself to each one. That must have been why he felt every single slide of Mateo's flesh with every inch of his body. "I-if it's gonna...feel like this...every time," he said between ragged breaths of air. "I don't think I'm ever leaving the house."

"Mmm, I'd stay, as well, if you were here. But you can still talk," Mateo purred in Quinlan's ear. "That means I can go faster."

The wolf's hips snapped faster, drawing almost completely out with every stroke before pounding back in. He lifted Quin, pressing their chests together as Mat began rapidly lifting and lowering his mate in time with every thrust.

The movements caused Quin's own member to slide along the werewolf's muscled abdomen, and he found himself making all sorts of pleasured noises as his hands reached out to cling tightly to Mat's shoulders. The blue-eyed man's heart beat so fast in his chest, it was a miracle the organ didn't leap right out of his throat and out into freedom. Again and again, Quinlan cried out the larger man's name.

"You feel so good," Mateo panted into Quinlan's ear, pace continuing supernaturally fast. "I'm so close. I want to feel you coming around me, clinging to me with your arms and legs and body. Goddess, you're making me crazy."

 _"Can't..."_  Quin keened as he all but exploded. The shaft between them sprayed cum in twitching bursts, prompting his entire body to contract and release in waves. The sensation was quite different from when he had spilled himself inside of Elias earlier, but it was equally as intense.

A low rumble vibrated through Mateo's chest as he continued to thrust until Quinlan's body went loose and boneless in his arms. The wolf thrust once more and held himself there, pumping his release deep inside his new mate, marking him and cementing the bond between them.

The human arched his back as another wave of pleasure mixed with peace rolled over him from head to toe. He wondered if the others felt that as well. Neither Mateo nor Elias felt like strangers to him anymore. He had no better way of describing it. At first, his body craved sensual contact with the closest mate. The craving was intense and adamant until intercourse settled it down. Quin still craved and desired Mateo, but it no longer felt as urgent or 'do or die right this very minute.' The blond was able to slide a hand over Mat's shoulder, up the side of his throat, and up through his hair in a gentle caress while looking calmly into his brown eyes, which he did right there and then. Sometimes, the small and sincere touches were more intimate than raw sex itself. With their bond holding steady, they now could have both, tender intimacy  _and_ hot coition.

 _"Welcome home, Quinlan,"_  Mateo whispered softly.

"Best welcoming I've ever had," Quin admitted.


	11. The Elder and the Alpha

The curtains were securely covered even though it was still late at night. The lamplight was just bright enough to be able to read clearly, even though it was the single source of light in the room. January found himself sitting up against the headboard and several pillows, closest to the lamp. Elias had his head on the vampire's lap, and his legs draped on Pax's lap. Jany asked if he could gently rake his fingers through the Omega's hair and the werewolf eagerly approved.

"Would you both like for me to read aloud?" Jany asked.

"I'd like that, yes," Pax stated.

"Read to us," Elias added his consent.

The vampire couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. A small part of him was still in shock about the situation he found himself in. But, the majority of his feelings centered around the sheer joy of being a soulmate to such a wonderful trio of werewolves and the immense gratitude he felt for the gods to have led Quinlan back to him.

January continued to gently rake through shaggy, auburn locks as he began to read. "He holds my deepest respect. No other alpha would have dared to walk into the lion's den..." he said in a steady story-telling tone of voice. "The asymmetrically short, messy hair was a soft brown color with natural blond highlights faded by the sun. He was masculine and muscled in all the right places. But, there was something about the determination in those blue-green eyes that made me catch my breath. Such a brave young man to enter alone. I stood up to greet him and was surprised that, when we came face to face, we were able to look each other in the eye without either of us having to look up or down..."

::::

_Henry kept his head high, and shoulders squared as he took in the vampire before him. He certainly didn't_ **_look_ ** _like an ancient creature. The vampire looked no older than Henry, though the similarities ended there. The elder's hair was a deep Prussian blue that fell to his knees. His eyes were pale silver, but his skin was as dark as one of the native peoples who sometimes came to town. It made him appear mysterious and exotic._

_"Vampire, I am Henry Teague, the alpha of the wolf clan nearby," Henry said, voice sure and level. "I've come to end the violence running wild around us."_

_Lucian lifted an elegant Prussian blue brow as he regarded the alpha before him. "Werewolf," he responded in kind. "I am Lucian Everhart, Elder to this particular group. And I ask that you explain what you mean. Those that live under_ **_my_ ** _roof are pacifists."_

_Henry's teeth clenched, the muscles in his jaw jumping as he held back a snarl, certain that the vampire meant to mock him. As if the basic nature of any blood-drinker could be anything other than violent and murderous. Which was why he had to find a way to stop the mounting casualties. His pack was larger than many, but the vampire covens' territories surrounded his own. If something didn't change, his pack would dwindle and disappear. It wouldn't happen for many years, but it would happen._

_"I've come to discuss a path to end the outright fighting between our people," the alpha said stiffly, a growl creeping into his voice._

_Lucian's eyes narrowed. "And I repeat that you are under the assumption that_ **_my_ ** _people are involved in_ **_your_ ** _fights," he countered. "As far as I know no one under this roof would partake in such uncouth activities." He let out a sharp breath, taking a fearless step forward. "However, I understand your plight, and would be more than willing to form an alliance to combat the covens that wish you ill will."_

_"You'd agree to help me so willingly?" The alpha took half a step back, surprise written on his face before it closed down. "And what price would you demand of us? I won't allow you to hurt any of my people. If a sacrifice such as that is to be made, I'll make it myself. But I want to know the cost of your generosity."_

_The vampire's countenance changed as a small fire lit his silver eyes. "I could very well ask for anything if you place yourself in that position. You should not give yourself up as a bargaining piece." He warned. "Someone as desirable as you would end up in unsavory hands."_

_"I'll give up nothing I can't bear to part with, vampire," the alpha growled. "I'll make no deal that takes too much from me or mine."_

_"What I seek from you, you can't give," Lucian decided. "For now, you will have your alliance at the cost of a favor that has yet to be determined."_

_"Only a fool would take such an open-ended debt," the alpha scoffed, imagining terrible things the vampire might demand. Henry wouldn't bargain his people's safety now only to hand them over into suffering later. Some of his advisers had warned him the vampires might demand the blood of their young or even their Omegas as payment. Perhaps even their lives. "You could ask for anything, and I'd be honor bound to deliver."_

_"Let's talk privately," the vampire insisted. He led the werewolf to a private study where they wouldn't be disturbed. "As I've stated, what I seek from you, you can't give."_

_"And what is it you seek?" Henry asked stiffly._

_Lucian folded his arms across his chest as he looked the alpha over. His silver eyes were downright searing. "_ **_You_ ** _. I seek you."_

_"Are you trying to jest?" Henry barked. "You are not amusing."_

_"Why would I jest?" Lucian hissed in response. "Were it any other vampire before you, they'd have asked for your death, is that not so?"_

_"And I was prepared to give it to keep my people safe," the alpha snarled._

_"Your death serves no purpose other than to frustrate me," the vampire insisted. "I propose an arrangement...be intimate with me once a month as a lover would. For every month, I will extend the alliance, should you fulfill your end."_

_The alpha roared, pulled back his fist and hurled it at the depraved vampire's face._

_Lucian moved faster than the human eye could track. He held the fist in his hand firmly as he dove in to press his lips firmly against Henry's. He pulled back and frowned. "Now for the last time, I do not jest."_

_"Once a month, if I allow you to rape me," the alpha said, pale eyes flashing. "You and the vampires in your territory will stay out of pack land and do whatever necessary to keep the other blood drinkers out of our land, as well?"_

_The elder vampire shook his head. "As I have said, you cannot give me what I want," he responded as he held open the door for him to leave. "And you're not even ready to listen. Intimacy is not the same as rape, neither does it always mean carnality."_

_The alpha didn't move toward the door, eyes locked on the elder vampire in consideration for long moments._

_"I accept your proposal," the alpha said quietly. "What do you require of me, at this time, to finalize this agreement?"_

_"A kiss," Lucian responded frankly. "A satisfactory one. Dominated by you."_

_"How will I know if it is satisfactory?" Henry asked, rather stunned that the vampire hadn't asked for his blood or body._

_"I will draw up a contract immediately afterward," the Prussian-blue-haired man replied._

_"So, I kiss you until you're content with my work, at which point you'll wander off to find some ink and paper?" Henry asked, unable to keep the corners of his mouth from curling into an amused smile._

_Lucian cut a line down the palm of his own hand. As he placed it down on the table, a contract appeared, stating that the Everhart coven would form an alliance with the Teague clan. "If I'm satisfied with the kiss, I will sign this."_

_The alpha's eyebrows lifted, but that was all that betrayed his surprise at Lucian's magic. Henry read the contract quickly, brows lifting higher. The protection Lucian was offering his pack was more than Henry had ever imagined would be offered, while costing his people nothing more than a solemn vow not to invade any vampire's territory with violent or malicious intent. No Omegas or pups would be sacrificed. None would be bled or harmed in any way._

_And all Henry had to do to make this impossible deal a reality was give the vampire a decent kiss._

_"How do you like to be kissed?" Henry asked seriously, stepping closer to the elder vampire. The decision was easy. He just had to make sure he didn't screw it up. "Gentle? Deep? Passionate? Sweet? For this, I will kiss you any way you wish, and I'll do it eagerly."_

_"Kiss me how_ **_you_ ** _prefer to be kissed," Lucian decided. "Should you actually fail, you can try again until you succeed."_

_"That is exceedingly generous of you," the alpha was forced to admit, taking a deep breath before closing the distance between them. "How I prefer? Are you certain? What if I only enjoy chaste pecks on the cheek?"_

_A feral smile formed on the aged vampire's face, which ironically only made him appear younger. "Then, I would accept it if I deem it authentic enough," he admitted._

_Henry looked at the vampire thoughtfully as their bodies drew closer until they were touching and the alpha's arms seemed to wind around Lucian without any direction from Henry's brain. The alpha could do that, kiss the vampire on the cheek, but it felt wrong somehow. Other than a confusing desire to get in Henry's trousers, Lucian had been nothing but generous and well-mannered. The wolf couldn't bring himself to try to weasel out of such a small request when it would gain his pack so much._

_The werewolf's arm lifted to curl behind Lucian's neck, drawing the vampire's cool lips to his own. Henry sucked in a breath. He'd expected the man to be colder, like the dead. Strange, but not unpleasant. The wolf threaded his fingers through the locks falling from the nape of Lucian's neck. They were startlingly soft, and Henry couldn't help practically petting Lucian before the alpha remembered himself and held the vampire still by a gentle hold at the back of Lucian's head._

_The alpha parted his lips, and the vampire followed suit. The wolf didn't know why his heart was beating faster or why his skin felt so warm. Henry's tongue teased Lucian's lips before slipping into the vampire's mouth, the slick tip tracing the edges of the silver-eyed vampire's fangs in undisguised curiosity. Henry's mind seemed to leave him as his arm tightened around Lucian's waist until no space existed between their bodies. The wolf was too busy mapping the inside of the vampire's mouth and tangling their tongues together to notice certain things. Things such as the fact that Henry was grinding his clothed erection into Lucian's hip._

_Lucian had secretly taken some werewolves to bed throughout the years. Humans had shared his bed, not to mention his own kind, which were also quite experienced. And yet, he couldn't help the steady arousal rising within him at Henry's hesitant exploration. Each slide of his tongue and every millimeter he drew closer, he felt it all. If he were a nobler and more selfless vampire, he'd abide by the contract on that mere first encounter alone. In fact, that was his original plan, to begin with. All he had wanted was a taste of him. However, the werewolf was exquisite. Lucian wanted more, much more. He would settle for this encounter…at least, until the next time they'd meet._

_The vampire began to respond in earnest, paying forward what Henry had provided in the form of a kiss. He somehow managed to urge the werewolf to sit on the edge of the desk and began to gently grind against him._

_The alpha panted into the kiss, head spinning with confused arousal. Henry's leg wrapped around Lucian's waist, forcing their bodies tightly together, slotting like puzzle pieces. Henry's cock was painfully hard. Every rolling motion of Lucian's hips sending sparks of delicious pleasure into Henry, turning his body pliant in the vampire's arms._

_The elder vampire wanted to pleasure the alpha until they both found release, of that he had no doubt. However, their agreement had been to a kiss, not to outright seduction. He slowed the kiss down and held the alpha's face in his hands as he pulled away. He then reached over to sign the contract._

::::

"...there were many things I regretted throughout the years, but as my signature stretched along the parchment, I came to regret what it would  _imply_...that the two of us could only meet once a month. And that any feelings developing between us were only under duress," January said as he concluded that diary entry.

The door opened, and Mateo and Quinlan entered the bedroom. The pair had damp, tousled hair and languid smiles on their faces. January recognized the pants Quin was wearing as his own. Although, it was difficult to see them, since the shirt he was wearing hung nearly to his knees.

"And there weren't any  _other_  shirts, hmm?" Quinlan asked Mat teasingly.

"Uh, I didn't see any. I think we need to do laundry," Mateo answered awkwardly. "Did you not want to wear my shirt? I can try to find you something else." It sounded like the last thing the big wolf wanted to do.

The human shook his head. "I don't mind wearing it," he admitted as he lifted the collar to his nose and drew in a breath. "It has some of your lingering scent. It's nice."

The two of them clambered onto the bed to join their other mates. The bed was made up of two grand king beds shoved against each other, so it was immense. Quinlan found himself snuggling up to Pax, Mateo joining him from behind. He felt the bond tugging him towards the golden-eyed alpha, but he still needed to recover. For the time being, just a general skin to skin contact was enough.

"Any clues yet?" Mateo asked aloud.

"Yes, actually..." Pax pointed out while January skipped a few entries ahead. His fingers gently raked along the back of Quin's scalp. "The elder vampire Lucian and the alpha Henry seem to be quite drawn to one another, much like we were through our mate bond."

"It seems like Henry really fought it, but Lucian was all in from the start," Eli piped up from where he'd insinuated himself on January's lap, the vampire reading over his shoulder with his arms around the petite Omega to hold the diary. "But Henry totally wants the D."

Mateo nodded, grasping the gist of it. One of his arms was draped over Quin's waist, which he human didn't mind in the slightest. "So, more digging is needed," he deduced.

"This entry seems promising," Jany spoke aloud. "The frustrating alpha's mouth was around my straining shaft once again..."

 _"Wait a sec,"_  Quin gasped in surprise. "I thought we were reading a  _diary_ , not porn!"

"Lucian is quite descriptive of his experiences," Pax explained as he smirked at his new mate.

"Guys, let Jany read, it's getting good!" Elias urged.

When everyone settled down once again, January once again read out loud. "The frustrating alpha's mouth was around my straining shaft once again, and I was beyond keeping up appearances by then. Every sound I made spurred Henry on, so I didn't stifle a single moan or keen. I eagerly allowed them to fall from my lips..."

:::::

" ** _Henry!"_** _Lucian hissed as his finger clenched soft brown locks. "I near my peak, I swear it..."_

_Defiant blue-green eyes rolled upward to catch the vampire's heated gaze. The wolf paused, sucking gently on the rod of hot, hard flesh. Henry smirked around his mouthful and rubbed his tongue against the underside while he pushed his head down, taking Lucian as deep as he could and sucked hard._

_"Gods!" the blue-haired vampire gasped as he spilled himself inside the werewolf's mouth._

_After a moment of deep breaths and Henry wiping the corners of his mouth, the alpha lifted an eyebrow. "Gods in the_ **_plural_ ** _sense? Not a particular one?"_

_"With the way our patron gods argue, if I called out for Anubis, Khonsu might come down on us," he mused aloud. "If I called out for Khonsu, Anubis might come down on us."_

_Henry frowned at the reminder as to why they had an alliance in the first place. "It is disheartening when our patron gods can't come to a compromise themselves, let alone our people," he confessed._

_"Henry, what do you know about our gods?" Lucian asked. "In some of our more ancient texts, Khonsu is referred to as a_ **_male_ ** _god, not a female. One of them is called the Moonlight Tome," he said as he thought aloud. "Do your people happen to know more about that, about Khonsu's past and whether his sex was male or female?"_

_"That can't be right. Khonsu is a mother goddess." Henry frowned, pulling away from the vampire. Now that their lust was spent, the alpha's discomfort at the direction their relationship seemed to be moving began to rise up again. Every time Henry touched Lucian, the wolf half expected his goddess to strike him down._

_"She is the Lady of the Moon, a light in the darkness," Henry told Lucian. "Your god is the darkness, the cold of the night."_

_The elder vampire let out a long sigh. "I see...perhaps our texts simply assumed that all gods are male," he pacified. Though, he wondered if that was really the case. Could the goddess be keeping secrets from her own children? "Henry...we've managed to keep your clan safe. The other vampire covens seem to still hold some respect for us. But, I do worry about the gods. They can't be happy with our alliance."_

_"I know my goddess will crush me for what I've done," Henry was forced to admit. "She has no mercy for the children of her enemy. It's simply a matter of time. I accept it. It's worth it for the lives saved."_

_"_ **_You_ ** _might accept it, but I don't," the silver-eyed vampire hissed. "Why should both our people suffer for what the gods themselves can't decide?" He placed a gentle hand on Henry's shoulder. "In spite of our differences, I respect you and would call you friend."_

_"If it weren't forbidden..." Henry shook his head with a snarl, hands clenching into fists. "I don't care anymore. I'm sick of holding myself apart from you, pushing you away. I tire of pretending I don't want what you offer,_ **_cursing_ ** _myself when you touch me. And I'm reminded of how it pleases me and how I hunger to please you just as well."_

_For the first time in decades, the elder vampire felt his heart racing as he gazed at the other man. "Henry..." He whispered as he reached out to take hold of the werewolf's hands. "If what you've said is the truth, then I confess that I feel the same. I care a great deal about you, and I think I may have fallen for you."_

::::

"My words were true and sincere. I was afraid that Henry did not feel the same and, though I was pleased to know that I was not alone in my feelings, I still feared for us both," January recited. "I vowed to somehow get my hands on the Moonlight Tome to see if there was any way that I could fight back against our very gods..."

"The Moonlight Tome...could such a book still exist?" Mateo asked aloud. "Not even  _abuela_  ever said anything about Khonsu being referred to as male before."

"If it  _does_ exist, how would we go about finding it?" Pax added.

"The Acacia Library," Jany replied. "At the center of town. If there are any ancient books in the area, that's where they would be."

"Are you sure?" Elias wondered aloud.

"My kind generally gathers all information in a central library, any books written or brought to this town," the vampire explained. "Our archives date back to a time before even Viktor was born. So, there's a good chance the Moonlight Tome might be there."

Quinlan nodded solemnly as if he knew what that meant, but then he spoke. "Yeah, I still have  _no_  clue what's going on, Jany," he admitted. "I mean, I'm barely grasping the fact that I'm actually a soulmate to you guys, and that's only cause I keep feeling those mega- _whoosh_  sensations of peace after I join with any one of ya." He glanced at Elias and then Mateo. "Which, by the way, were both quite mind-blowing experiences."

Elias made a little happy, cooing noise while Mateo grinned.

"I can get everything we need to get the windows blocked out tomorrow. I can work on that then," Mateo said, still smiling like the cat who got the canary. "I think it might draw attention if we all went to the library in a big group. So, who's going and when should we do it? I think I'll be more help as manual labor than research." Mat said sheepishly. "I'm more brawn than brains."

"And since I'm still lost in limbo, I think I'll stay behind and help, too," Quin added.

"So that means Jany, Eli, and me," Pax deduced.

January reached over to cup the side of Quinlan's face. "I'm truly sorry this has been so much in such little time," he apologized. "To make a long story short, vampires and werewolves have never been officially recorded to be soulmates. And yet, here we are. But, our gods have always had an animosity between them, and we're trying to figure out a way to stay together without succumbing to their wrath."

"In other words, we have to keep Jany hidden away until we do," Elias added.

"Do I have to be hidden away, too?" Quinlan questioned.

Mateo shook his head. "No, it's not uncommon for a human to be an Omega's mate," he explained. "Just vamps."

"That's kinda biased, ain't it?" Quin commented.

"Yeah, Khonsu  _really_  doesn't like vamps." Elias shrugged. "And when I think about it, I've never heard a good reason why, just insinuations that they can't be trusted, blah, blah, blah. And that Anubis is evil and bad. But I can't remember ever hearing what bad things Anubis had actually done or got his vamps to do."

"According to this diary," January pointed out. "Anubis either turned a blind eye to the rowdiness of the covens around Henry's clan, or he didn't pay them enough attention."

"So, Khonsu is the  _werewolf_  god and Anubis is the  _vampire_ god?" Quin affirmed.

"Yes, but as long as we've known it to be so, Khonsu's always been a goddess... _female_ ," Pax responded. "If we find any truth in the Moonlight Tome, then that would be a start as to understanding what happened."

"So tomorrow you three will be doing detective work, then?" the blond human concluded. "I think I get it now. Can I ask one more thing?"

"Anything," Pax prompted.

"When are you and Jany gonna claim me?" Quin asked. "I've barely kept myself from dry humping your leg this whole time. I think you guys better do something about that before you leave tomorrow."

A flicker of heat flashed through January's purple eyes. "How about we claim the vivacious Kyanite together, Pax,  _mi topacio_?" He purred. "Have him settled once and for all?" (mi topacio= my topaz)

"Oooo, can we watch?" Eli whispered. "I'll be good, I promise."

"And I'll keep him busy while we watch," Mateo suggested, worrying about Eli's eager scratching.

Pax looked from one mate to another. "Alright...but, how-" he began only to be interrupted by the vampire.

"It's simple!" January responded enthusiastically. "You take Quin while Quin enters me. Two birds with one stone."

The silver-haired werewolf frowned. "That doesn't sound every simple at all..."

The blue-eyed man glanced at January in surprise. In their previous interactions, the vampire had always taken  _him_  and not the other way around. "I rather like that idea," Quin decided as he grinded against Pax's leg.

January quickly tossed Quinlan a lubrication tablet. "Don't think, just do," he said as he knelt up on the bed and took hold of the headboard with both hands. The vampire then carefully spread his legs and jutted his backside out further. "I don't need much preparation, and you don't have to be gentle."

Elias and Mateo scooted over, giving them plenty of room. Although, it was more of Mat dragging a drooling Eli.

"All my guys are so friggin' sexy, and not jerkfaces, either," the Omega moaned, pushing down on his already rigid cock to try and get it to settle down. "It's like I won the mate lottery super-duper jackpot."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Mateo stated as he quickly tugged his t-shirt off and began tugging Eli's flannel pajama pants down.

Right beside them, Quinlan was doing the same. He carefully shrugged out of the shirt he borrowed from Mat and wiggled himself out of the pants he borrowed from one of Jany's bags. January himself slept in the buff, so he was already buck naked. Pax only wore boxers, which were simple enough to get out of.

As the blond's lube-slicked fingers slipped inside the vampire, he realized that January was right. The flesh gave way fairly easily to his fingers, even when he added a fourth digit. He passed the bottle of lubrication tablets to Pax as Quin eagerly coated his shaft and shifted forward on his knees to press the tip between the pale alabaster mounds.

"God, I've only ever dreamed of taking you like this, Jan," Quinlan admitted as he gently rocked his way inside. "Fuck, it feels so good...we never had the chance to do it this way."

January let out a throaty moan as he wiggled back against him. "Consider it...a reward for coming back," he responded as he glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Didn't come back for any rewards," Quin replied with a shake of his head. "I came back for  _you_...the rest was just a ginormous bonus." He added with a grin, the dimples on his cheeks showing.

The vampire felt his shaft throb in response. The human's smile had a way of making him feel a little weak in the knees. "You better leave a note or a message of some kind if you ever leave again," he warned, his voice almost trembling. "I don't care if it's to the store around the corner and back."

"I'm sorry," Quinlan apologized as he pulled almost all the way out and then thrusted back in sharply to the hilt. "And I promise never to forget to leave a note ever again."

Pax came up behind the human when the blond settled his hands on Jany's hips. Unlike the vampire and other werewolves, Quin really did need proper preparation. The only thing that saved them time was the fact that Mateo seemed to have taken him twice just moments before. Since the mocha-hued werewolf was a little bit larger than Mateo, he was still careful as he worked his way in.

Suddenly, every man in the room seemed to feel something. A slight surge of pleasurable energy.

Quin wasted no time in rolling his hips back against Pax and then forward into the vampire's heat. In no time at all, he found his quick pace and kept it going consistently.

" _Mmm_ , fuck, Matty," Eli moaned softly, rubbing up against his big mate. "Can you feel them? What  _is_  that?"

"Don't know," Mateo answered, nearly panting himself. "Something with the bond being happy?"

"Feels so good," Eli purred, rolling on top of Mat and rubbing their lengths together as he reached under a pillow to nab some lube. The Omega slicked Mateo's length as the bigger wolf groaned, then quickly rubbed the remaining on his entrance impatiently. "Let me ride you, Matty. Please?"

"Hell yes," Mateo agreed, his voice low and excited.

Eli straddled his dark-haired mate, leaning back to hold Mat's shaft. Elias wriggled back until he felt the hot tip against him. The Omega took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he pushed down, not stopping until he was sitting on Mateo's thighs.

"Holy fuck, Eli," Mat groaned, kneading the Omega's hips.

"Hnnn, so big...you feel really good..." Elias murmured as he rolled his hips, nearly making Mateo shoot off early as the smaller man tightened and relaxed his muscles over and over as he moved his body sinuously to press Mat's cock over every sweet spot, large and small.

Royal blue eyes were drawn to the Omega's movements, and the human found himself slowing down to match Eli's pace. "Is that how you like it, Eli?" He teased while Jany let out another moan and Pax gripped his hips a little tighter. "Nice and slow?"

"O-only at first, usually," Eli gasped out. "Sometimes it's nice..."

"Very nice," Mateo agreed. "But by the end, the words coming out of your mouth are usually 'harder, faster, deeper,  _more_.'" He punctuated each word with a thrust up into his mate's body, making Elias cry out and push back into each one.

"Hmm, what about you, Jany?" Quin taunted as he grinded into the vampire's depths.

"Slow, fast, soft, hard... _no me importa_ ," the vampire panted. "Just give it to me." (no me importa= I don't care/it's not important to me)

The human complied, once again building up to his usual fast rhythm.

Pax kept as still as he could, despite wanting nothing more than to join in the thrusts. His hands traced as much of Quinlan's body as he could reach, learning the different surfaces and texture.

Eventually, Quin slowed back down to carefully tilt Jany's face into a rather fervent kiss. When they broke away, the golden-eyed werewolf took over the pace, rocking the blond further against the redhead. His large hand covered one of Quin's shoulders, using it as leverage to drive himself in harder.

Eli's eyes shifted from Mateo's handsome face to the men next to them. The Omega lifted himself, rolling his hips as he dropped, drawing moans and sighs from both his own mouth as well as Mat's as he moved faster, matching the rhythm Pax had found as he thrust deep inside their human mate. Elias whimpered, his nails dragging down Mateo's chest, causing the big wolf to drag in a sharp breath.

Elias was exquisite as he chased his pleasure, Mat decided, as he watched his Omega move sinuously atop him. The bite of pain from Eli's nails made Mateo's cock throb. He slammed his hips upward as Elias shifted back, making the smaller wolf cry out, then wail as Mat began fucking up into his depths. The larger werewolf's hands gripped Eli's hips, pushing and pulling the Omega faster, harder until Elias was keening and the Omega's tip was dripping a puddle on Mat's tight abs.

Quinlan reached low to take hold of January's shaft as he picked up the speed of his movements again. The sounds and the heat that surrounded him encased him in a wave of euphoria until he found himself cumming deep inside the vampire. Only Pax's insistent thrusts kept Quin's pulsing member sliding inside Jany. Barely a moment later, he both felt and heard the redhead's release.

It wasn't until Pax spilled himself into Quin that another wave of pleasurable peace hit the entire group.

As soon as the bond strengthened and flowed between them, Eli stiffened and cried out. He pressed down on the thick length stretching him, grinding his hips as his untouched cock jerked and shot streams of white across Mateo's chest.

 _"Fuck,"_  Mat groaned, pistoning his hips up and down, his fingertips digging into Eli's hips as the Omega seemed to continue in his euphoric bliss.

Mateo slammed his Omega down on his shaft a final time, filling Eli up as he shouted his completion with the smaller man's body still spasming around him. When Mat could see through his sparkling vision, he looked worshipfully up at Elias, who smiled beatifically back at him. The Omega moaned softly as his eyes rolled back and he slumped over, passed out.

Mat carefully cradled the smaller wolf in his arms just as the others realized that the vampire was equally out cold. They rearranged themselves so that both redheads were nestled between them. When Mateo glanced over at Jany in concern, Quin shook his head.

"It's probably so close enough to 3 AM that he just plain fell asleep," the human explained. "So long as we don't mention him by name, he should be asleep until around noon."

"I'm guessing you found that out the hard way?" Pax mused as he gently raked through Quin's blond hair.

"Yeah, it was both scary and cool to wake up next to a sleeping vampire," the dimpled man confessed softly.

"I totally agree," Mat replied with a grin of camaraderie before snuggling closer to their Omega.

"We should all get some rest if we have to travel tomorrow night. Mateo and I also have to call in to work to let them know we found another mate," Pax pointed out.

"A shame we can't get that extra week for Ja-," Mateo began until he remembered not to mention the vampire's name. "...for our amethyst."

"All the more reason why we have to do everything we can," Pax affirmed. "What we feel as our bond continues to solidify is as real as it gets. He's our  _mate_ , and he should be treated with the same respect as any other mate."

Quin pressed a gentle kiss to January's shoulder. "Trouble sure has a way of finding him, doesn't it?" he whispered.

 


	12. Nolan

The group of men woke up around noon. The stress that had built up throughout their ongoing search for answers, along with their sensual activities, had taken a toll on all of them. Pax was the first to actually climb off the bed to make food for the others.

The silver-haired werewolf left Mateo the car keys so that he and Quin could get the supplies they needed to provide January with the proper daylight protection. Since January had been to the Acacia Library before, he was able to teleport right inside it without the risk of stepping out into the sunlight. The library itself already had all kinds of protections for visiting vampires.

When the three of them ate, dressed, and were ready to go, January opened up a portal. He had been to the Acacia Library many times, so it was easy enough to picture as he conjured the portal. Once inside the library, the redhead immediately walked to one of the computers to see if the Moonlight Tome was truly there.

"No results," Jany stated with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Many books with the word 'moon' and 'moonlight' in it, but none of them are what we're looking for."

"Maybe we can find another book that mentions it?" Elias said thoughtfully. All of the ancient stories that they knew had been passed down. Surely, the people of that period documented everything about the gods. "And we can check for other books that talk about Khonsu way back when. If Khonsu being a guy was really a thing, there can't just be  _one_ book that talks about it."

"It can if someone wanted to _hide_  that fact," Jany pointed out. "Someone very powerful..." He had been told by his grandparents of an era when many gods were in feuds and fought over territories on the mortal plain. Their current gods generally remained in their own territories. But, it hadn't always been that way.

The trio was at a bank of computers, searching fruitlessly when a vampire with dark, slicked-back hair wearing a button-up shirt rolled to his elbows and suited pants approached them and cleared his throat.

"I am the Librarian of Acacia Library," the man said importantly, looking down his narrow nose at them. "Was there something I could help you locate?"

"We are looking for older texts concerning the Goddess Khonsu and anything that might relate to her sex or the source of her feud with Anubis," January replied, his words formal.

"Hmm, anything available for viewing can be found on those computers by searching the archives," the Librarian told them with a frown. "They have been exhaustively cataloged and cross-referenced."

"What about books that aren't out for viewing?" Eli asked. "How can we check  _those_?"

"You can't," the Librarian said with a huff. "If they are not available for viewing, then they will not be viewed by the public. Especially not by anyone not in the upper echelons of vampire society." He looked Elias and Pax up and down dismissively before turning to January. "If you wish to view non-public texts, there is a process. You will need to find at least four Elders to vouch for your need, an exhaustive explanation in writing as to the nature of your need, and a personal meeting with myself and at least two of the Elders vouching for you. At that time, your request will be processed. Within six to eight weeks following that meeting, you will receive notification as to whether your request has been accepted or denied." The Librarian continued before they could respond. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm a very busy man. Request forms can be found at the front desk. Good day."

The vampire turned on his heel and walked away, dismissing them.

"What a dick," Elias said quietly. He looked up at January. "We can't wait all that time for something that might not even help us. We need information as soon as possible."

"I agree, my emerald." January pulled Eli close blocking him from the sight of the few patrons in the library. "But I believe we have even more pressing issues than the Moonlight Tome. It would appear we are near to another of our mates. Your stone glows."

Elias looked down, surprised to find his bonding stone shining softly where it rested on his chest.

"Holy shit," Eli blurted loudly, causing a few heads to turn in their direction as he clapped a hand over his mouth. "Sorry."

"I believe discretion may be in order," January said with a soft smile and a kiss to the Omega's temple. " Pax and I should be able to keep you between us and mostly out of sight. If you cup the stone in your hands, perhaps we can keep from drawing too much attention."

Elias and Pax nodded, the large wolf moving to stand on their Omega's other side, as Eli held the Khonsu Stone in his palms with just a sliver visible. The men stayed with Elias as he walked haltingly. Pax or January occasionally picked up a book and leafed through it, trying to look natural. Elias appeared to be enthralled in a game on a brightly lit cell phone instead of a flickering bonding gem. It didn't take them long before they were at the back of the library near a heavy reinforced door.

"That's it, he's behind that door somewhere," Eli said excitedly.

Pax tried the knob and frowned. "It's locked. Do either of you know how to pick a lock?"

"I've seen on YouTube where..." Eli began.

"Someone is coming," January said quietly, sweeping Elias into his arms and ducking behind a massive bookcase filled to capacity with Pax on his heels.

The Librarian appeared, muttering angrily to himself as he approached the door.

"Little bastard doesn't understand I have deadlines," the vampire grumbled, a vein pulsing in his temple. "I swear if he ruins this deal for me..." The Librarian pressed his palm to the middle of the door, which glowed for a moment, then clicked open. The man flung it wide and stomped in, leaving the door to slowly close on its own.

January quickly rushed to the door with inhuman speed, holding it open and waving for his mates to slip inside, as well. As Elias walked, he leaned down to whisper in his ear.  _"My apologies for having grabbed you so suddenly to hide you behind the bookshelf without asking first."_

"It was... Uh..." Eli blushed and giggled.  _"It was kind of exciting,"_  the Omega admitted, whispering back as he looked at January with heat in his emerald eyes. "But thank you for caring about wanting my permission." The Omega tucked his stone under his shirt, dimming its light, which was pulsing faster and brighter. It shone through the fabric but was blocked enough it didn't light up the room and draw unwanted attention. "Holy crap, we're definitely on the right track. It's flashing like crazy." Elias frowned. "Ugh, it better not be that Librarian guy. He was a douche-canoe."

"Let's keep quiet and follow the stone," Pax urged as he took hold of Eli's hand and Eli took hold of Jany's in turn. The three of them walked down the hallway, which ended with a set of stairs leading downward.

"How much longer is this going to take?" came the angry shout of the Librarian from below them. "I have paying customers waiting! You're worthless."

They heard the sound of flesh striking flesh, making Eli's neck prickle as he bit back an instinctive growl.

"Do I need to remind you of your position again?" the Librarian continued. "Your maker didn't want you anymore. I took you in out of the kindness of my heart, with the expectation that you would earn your keep. You are useless at warming my bed; it's like I'm fucking a corpse. And I give you simple research to complete, information to compile..."

"It's only been half a day," a soft, nervous voice answered. "I-I'm sorry. There's... I need more time than that. I have to figure out how to bypass the system without it being traceable and..."

January, Pax, and Eli hurried faster down the steps as quietly as they could when they heard someone grunt in pain.

"I was told I'd be paid  _double_  if I got it done today, so you're damn well getting it done  _today_. I don't care what kind of motivation I have to give you."

The trio spilled down the last steps into a small, cold room. Books, papers, laptops, and computers seemed to cover every available surface, including the small cot that held a cringing man that the Librarian was looming over in a threatening manner. The smaller vampire had inky black hair that hung in layers to hide most of his pale face. He cried out as the Librarian swung, catching the ebony-haired man across the cheekbone with his fist. Eli and Pax both snarled in rage, but January got there first as the Khonsu Stone blazed like a flashing star even through Eli's shirt.

The sickening sound of a bone cracking echoed in the basement as the redheaded vampire twisted the librarian's arm behind him and held it firmly in place. "What is this?" January hissed as he tightened his hold, causing the librarian to cry out. "Striking a made vampire is no different than striking a  _human._  Anubis would have your head."

Elias rushed to the man on the cot as the Librarian squealed in pain. Pax took up a protective position between his Omega and the howling Librarian. Eli leaned over the inky-haired man, causing the bonding stone to slip from his shirt. The Omega leaned closer, brushing the vampire's hair from his striking orange eyes. The stone touched the vampire's chest and a bright flash filled the room. When Elias looked down, swirls of orange added themselves to the gem. Around each different color, only a tracing of clear stone was left behind.

"It's  _you_ ," Eli said softly. "We found you. Are you okay?"

The man nodded jerkily, his pumpkin-colored eyes wide as the petite wolf looked him over, gentle fingers brushing the nasty bruise on the vampire's cheek and the cut on his lip that trickled blood.

January shot a look towards Elias and the other vampire. "See that? He's even an Omega's mate. You've lost all right to him." He then peered over at Pax. "This twisted man knows too much. Though I haven't used the technique in centuries, I can make him forget he ever came across that young one and that we were ever here."

"You can make people forget things?" Pax wondered aloud.

Jany shook his head. "It only works on  _born_  vampires. It doesn't work on made vampires or any other species."

"Now, see here!" the Librarian sputtered, face twisted in pain. "This is my library, and that is my charge! I don't know who you are or what you're on about, but I suggest you leave immediately! We have important work to do. Nolan stays here; he's mine!"

"Break his pinkies, Jany," Eli snarled, hugging his new mate to his chest.

"This dream is amazing," Nolan murmured, muffled by Eli's shirt as the vampire nuzzled close, wrapping his arms around the Omega's waist.  _"Maybe they'll let me sleep today and I can stay here a little longer,"_  he finished with a wistful sigh.

Just as January placed the palm of his hand on the librarian's shoulder, he shifted his attention to Nolan. "Wait,  _they_?" He questioned. "How many people know you're down here?"

"My master and his brother," Nolan said simply, peeking out from Eli's chest. "He works here, I think. He's here all the time. Sometimes he comes to play with me." Nolan shivered, tucking himself closer to Eli. "They stay up until I've fallen asleep and then one of them calls my name to wake me, so I can work through the day while they rest. So I can earn my keep."

With the simple touch of his hand on the librarian's shoulder, January dove into the vampire's mind. Every thought pertaining to the orange-eyed vampire were gathered to him like small pieces of iron to a strong magnet. When he lifted his hand off the man's shoulder, a violet aura surrounded it. The librarian passed out onto the floor and Jany panted with exertion as he closed his fists on the retrieved memories.

"Let's go," January suggested as he regained control of his breathing. "Nolan, was it?" He urged as he turned towards their new mate. "You're going to have to point out to me who this man's brother is when we get upstairs."

"Sure," Nolan said brightly. "I'll try to do some of that lucid dreaming to make sure he's at the counter." The vampire frowned as Eli helped him up, their new mate standing a few inches taller than their Omega. "You won't let this turn into a nightmare, right? If it might, I don't want to see him."

Pax was as confused as he was concerned for their new mate. All he could do for the sake of his mates was keep a look out down the hallway and a wary eye on the unconscious librarian. But, January didn't skip a beat.

The purple-eyed vampire's smirk was downright feral. "You have nothing to be frightened of," he responded. "This will be no nightmare."

Pax and Eli then helped keep Nolan upright as the four of them left the basement. Once they arrived at the reception area of the library, January didn't even need instruction find the sibling of the deranged librarian beneath their feet. The librarian's brother had enough similar features that it was easy to pick him out. Jany reached out to take hold of the new vampire's wrist and once again pulled all memories of Nolan out of his mind.

As January teetered in place, Pax immediately held out his arm to steady him. "I don't think you should risk opening a portal in your current state," he warned.

But, Jany shrugged his concern off and opened a portal for them to go back home. Pax had to carefully help him step through it.

Nolan had an arm across Eli's shoulders as they followed. The wolf was small, but he was still strong and had no trouble keeping the vampire on his feet. Elias noticed a bag in Nolan's hand that looked heavy as it pulled down on the vampire's arm.

"My rock collection," Nolan said, looking beyond weary. "Even in a dream, I didn't want to leave it. It's the only thing I have that's mine. It's from when I was still with my maker. I'm surprised my master let me keep them." One through the portal, the vampire looked around the bedroom. "Wow. That bed is ridiculously big. Who needs a bed that big?" The dark-haired man muttered something that sounded suspiciously like,  _"Master must have knocked me out cold again, but this dream is amazing. Totally worth it."_

When the portal closed behind the four of them, they noted that the only light source was the lamps. Mateo and Quinlan had already sun-proofed the house, which was a complete relief, considering that their new mate was a made vampire and was a lot  _more_  sensitive to sunlight than someone like January. Elias and Pax got as far as sitting January and Nolan down on the bed by the time that Mat and Quin rushed through the bedroom door.

"...should have enough time for a bath!" Quin trilled, stopping right in front of the men in shock. "Oh, you're all back!"

Quinlan only had a pair of socks on his feet, and Mateo only had a tank. Both blond and dark brown locks were messy, both sets of lips were swollen, and there were many other signs of just how much fun the two of them had been in the middle of. But, royal blue eyes narrowed as Quin noticed January's deep and measured breaths.

"What happened?" the blond immediately questioned while Mateo also joined them, his brown eyes settling on a set of orange ones.

 _"My brain is awesome,"_  Nolan whispered.  _"All my dream men are so_  hot..." The vampire stood back up and stepped close to Mateo, craning his neck to look up at his handsome, if bewildered, face.  _"Tall,"_  The pallid man murmured, before exhaustion over took him and his knees gave out.

"Fuck," Mat yelped, diving forward to catch the little vampire before he hit the floor. The wolf tucked the vamp to his chest, a warm, pleasant feeling curling through him at the contact. "Is this..."

"Yeah," Elias said, rushing over to stand on his tip-toes to check on Nolan. "Another mate. Some piece of  _shit_  had him locked in a basement in that library we went to and was beating on him when we got there. Said some other things that make me want to go back and tear off his dick, too," Eli growled. "I hope he's just asleep. I think he's exhausted. He said something about them not letting him sleep during the day, keeping him awake to work while everyone else slept. Rotten fuckers." Eli grinned. "But, I think Jany broke his arm!" the Omega concluded in delight.

"We're gonna need more details than this," Quin insisted as he gently pressed his hand against January's forehead and the sides of his face as if checking for a fever. "You ok? Do you need some blood?"

January was getting ready to deny it, but he simply took another deep, shaky breath and nodded. Quinlan carefully straddled him on the bed and tilted his head in offering. As the human's blood flooded his mouth, the vampire began to feel much better. He didn't need much, so he quickly swiped his tongue along the pierced flesh to seal it shortly after.

"Nolan's a  _made_  vampire," Pax explained. "From what we heard, the librarian had taken him away from his maker. We saw him getting violent with him."

" _How_  violent?" Mateo growled, holding Nolan protectively as he looked down at the sleeping vampire's bruised face and cut lip. "And why isn't he healing?"

"Made vampires are barely stronger than humans," January explained. "It would take a good century for him to start healing as fast as the average born vampire would. If it's not his age, then it could be that he was starved of  _blood_  for too long." He caressed the side of Quin's face. "When he wakes up, some of Quin's blood would help him heal faster. For now, we should let him rest."

"Poor little guy," Mateo murmured, carrying Nolan over to the bed, tucking him in next to January. "Are those guys going to be coming to look for him? Not gonna lie, I wouldn't mind them showing up on our doorstep so I can let them know how unhappy I am about how they treated our mate." Mat cracked his knuckles ominously.

"I erased all their memories of him," Jany told him. "It would have been a lot more complicated if they reached out to older vampires to try to take him back."

Mateo let out a relieved breath.

"But who is he?" Mat asked, sitting on the bed next to where Eli had curled up to Nolan's side. "What about his family? What was he doing there?"

"We'll find out when he awakes," Jany insisted. "He needs to rest."

Elias held up his bonding stone as he examined the colors. "Nolan's  _orange_...so, I wonder who's left." He mused as he lifted the stone to the lamp to examine the small areas left devoid of color.

"Whoever it is," Mateo said, scooting down so he could hug his Omega. "I'm sure he'll be wonderful, and will fit right in."

"I hope he's okay without us," Eli said softly. "What if he's in trouble, like Nolan?"

"Then, we'll do what we have to in order to protect them, just as we've been doing thus far," Pax suggested.

After that conversation, January curled up around Nolan and decided to get some rest, as well. Mateo and Quinlan took a shower, and then the three weres and the human ate dinner. Every now and then, Mat and Eli made excuses to stop by the bedroom to check in on Nolan, but Pax and Quin urged them back so that the vampires could rest.

January woke up to a body as cool as his own curled against him. He looked down to find Nolan drawing circles on Jany's chest with his fingertip. The smaller vampire startled when he realized January was awake and looked up at him with wide eyes. This close, Jany could easily make out each shade in the ebony-haired man's iris, from and orange as bright as citrus in the center to dark umber ringing the outside. It was a unique color January had never seen before, even among other vampires. It was striking against Nolan's pale skin and ink-dark hair.

 _"I'm not dreaming, am I?"_  the smaller vampire asked softly.

The redhead took a slow, deep breath and shook his head slightly. "No, this isn't a dream," he responded softly. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine," Nolan said shyly, obviously uncomfortable, though he didn't move away from where he was touching January. "Did I  _die_?"

A part of him wanted to laugh, but January kept himself in check, not wanting to scare the younger vampire any further than he probably was. "You're not dead," he replied. "And you needn't be afraid."

"You're my new master, then," Nolan stated, sounding neither excited nor upset at the prospect. "When will I begin working, Master? Thank you for letting me sleep in such a comfortable place. Where will my cot be after this?" Nolan asked, peeking around the room as if looking for it.

"I'm more than just your new master, young one," Jany explained as he gently took hold of the other vampire's hand and kissed the tips of his fingers. "I am one of your  _mates_. We  _both_ are an Omega's mates for, seemingly, the first time in history."

"I saw the Khonsu Stone...I wasn't dreaming that part either? The small wolf who was so careful with me is an Omega?" Nolan looked thoughtful. "I think you're right. I've never seen any mention of a vampire being the mate of an Omega in any of the texts I've cataloged or researched for my old masters. How did it happen?"

"That's one of the many questions we've been searching an answer for," the redhead replied. "Come, we will talk more in just a bit." He said as he gently lifted them both up into a sitting position and then tugged all of his red-violet hair over to one side, exposing his neck. "Draw from me."

"Master...i-is this a test?"

Nolan tried to look away from the pulse-point in January's throat, but he was so hungry. It had been so long since he'd been allowed to have more than a sip at a time of stale blood from an old plastic cup the Librarian kept on hand for feeding him, the taste bitter with preservatives. His old master had given him a little every day, enough to keep him alive and working. He would get a little extra whenever he completed an assignment early. If he was late...Nolan didn't like to think about what happened when he didn't finish his work on time.

"I know it's not allowed..." Nolan's eyes were nearly glowing with need, his fingers clinging to Jany's arm as he swayed, fighting not to lean closer. "Wh-where's the cup?"

January had to hold back a scowl. A cup? What barbarians those brothers must have been! "No, Nolan. This is no test, I will never test you," He said gently before his voice fell to an authoritative octave. "This is an order.  _Come_ ," he urged as he infused his fingernail with enough power to cut a line along his neck. "Draw from me. You must be starving."

"Yes, Master," Nolan answered, a soft moan falling from his lips as he allowed himself to be drawn forward.

Nolan caught a ruby drop as it ran toward January's collar bone, gasping as the ruby liquid seemed to flood his mouth with his new master's taste. Nolan chased the trail upward with his tongue, latching his mouth around the wound January had made for him. Orange eyes fluttered closed as he sucked, careful not to nick the skin with his fangs and risk being struck or cast away. The ebony-haired vampire moaned, straddling January's legs and wrapping his pale arms around the larger man as though afraid he might be pushed away at any moment. The blood sent thrumming energy through the younger vampire, tingling down to the tips of his fingers and toes and making his head buzz pleasantly.

"That's it, you're doing well," Jany purred as he gently stroked Nolan's back. "Have your fill, but try not to over-do it. One of our other mates is going to feed you as well, he'll be your dessert," He added with a snicker. "Although we can't draw from him often."

 _"Mmmf."_  Nolan hugged January close, the thin fabric of the younger vamp's ragged pants doing little to hide the arousal beginning to stir and press against Jany's bare stomach.

The redhead bit his lower lip when he felt the younger vampire's hardness against him. He pressed his hand against the covered erection and curled his fingers around it as his grip slowly increased. "Nolan, may I?"

The younger vampire shivered, giving the slightest nod as he drew more gently at January's throat and barely kept himself from thrusting wantonly into his master's hand.

A wide smile formed on January's face, not that Nolan could even see it. He slipped his warm hand inside the smaller vampire's pants and gripped his shaft firmly. His thumb slid along the very tip and he then began to stroke him. "Mmm, don't be afraid," he explained. "What you feel is the bond's need to be one with each of your mates."

Nolan sighed softly, the wound in his master's throat was closing. He couldn't remember ever having so much at once and never directly from another vampire, let alone one as powerful as January. It made his skin prickle as though it was too small for his body and little sparks of energy zip through him. The young vampire lapped at the trickling cut, catching every drop he could. Quiet moans fell from his lips as January stroked him expertly.

Nolan had never experienced anything that felt so good. It was beyond nice or pleasant. He wasn't sure there was a proper word for the feeling that made his toes curl and his breath come in short pants. The orange-eyed vamp licked the last drop of blood from January's throat and gasped as the older vampire did something with his hand that made Nolan feel as though he was caught in a tornado or about to be pulled out by the tide.

 _"Master!"_  Nolan gasped.

January purred as he whispered in Nolan's ear. "Nolan, my citrine, may I kiss you?" He asked softly, even as his hand worked him harder.

"W-Why?" Nolan asked, pulling back enough so he could look into his master's violet eyes. Genuine bafflement shone in pupils blown so wide only a sliver of orange remained.

"Because I  _desire_  you," January responded. "But, I don't want to do too much too soon...so I would very much like a taste of your lips."

Nolan blinked in surprise, then smiled shyly.

"Okay," he said softly, leaning in close. "Taste me."

In sharp contrast to the fairly quick movements of his hand, Jany's kiss was slow and sensual. He coaxed Nolan's lips open and allowed him to feel the warmth of his tongue against his in long, dragging glides.

The feelings January caused below the waist were intense and made his mind spin. What he was doing to Nolan's lips and mouth was softer, gentler, but still left him breathless. The younger vampire let out soft shaking moans and whimpers that had Jany smiling against his lips. His master seemed to enjoy bringing Nolan this pleasure. The orange-eyed vampire would think to be grateful later, at the moment, he was a bit preoccupied with the sensations rolling through him like a storm. His hips bucked, thrusting into January's hand, chasing something his body wanted desperately, something he hadn't felt since before he'd been turned. Nolan licked beseechingly at Jany's tongue, unsure of what he wanted or needed.

The redheaded vampire moaned into Nolan's mouth as he continued to kiss him thoroughly, learning his likes. When he felt that the younger man was nearing his peak, he sank his fangs into the side of his neck for a taste and to feed him further pleasure through the connection.

Nolan cried out, a keening wail he'd never heard from his own lips spilling from his mouth. He didn't notice the door flying open as a concerned Mateo and Elias nearly fell inside, investigating what had sounded like their new mate in distress. As Nolan's hips thrust forward into January's hand, spilling inside his worn-out trousers, he didn't notice Pax trying to shoo them back out again or Quinlan peering in over their shoulders. The young vampire didn't hear the door click shut as he collapsed against his master, breath heaving and body languid with his release.

As January retrieved his hand, he lifted Nolan into his arms and walked into the adjoined bathroom. "Come, my young mate," he warned with a mischievous smile on his face. "I think we should both clean up before you're introduced to our other mates."

::

Sometime later, Nolan was dressed in one of Eli's shirts and one of Jany's shorts. January settled him in the center of the bed as he invited the rest of their mates inside.

Nolan kept his eyes downcast as Jany knelt behind him and began carefully pulling a brush through his new mate's slightly damp hair. January had told Nolan that taking care of him in such a way brought him pleasure, which gave the young vampire a handy excuse to submit to the soothing activity.

"You're bruises are gone," Mateo said with a smile. "And the cut on your lip, too."

"Master was very generous with his blood," Nolan said softly, eyes flicking up to Mat's face and back down to the comforter spread across the bed. "I'm feeling much better now."

 _"Master?"_  Eli nearly choked on the word.

"Made vampires generally call their makers master," January explained. "They are usually trained and cared for by their makers until at least fifty years before they are considered strong enough to be their own 'master.' It's a term of respect more than anything."

"How long have you been a vampire, Nolan?" Mateo asked gently. "Is it okay to ask that? Or is that like asking a woman how old she is?"

Nolan couldn't help a little laugh. The dark-haired wolf was huge and intimidating, but honestly, he seemed very sweet and tender-hearted.

"It's okay," Nolan assured. "I think I'm around forty-five. I was kept in the library for about twelve years, I believe." Nolan hung his head, his freshly brushed hair falling forward to hide his face. "My maker didn't want me. He sold me to my old master."

"You will never be kept anywhere against your will ever again," Pax vowed. "We will protect and care for you."

 


	13. A Solid, Sensual Six

_"How long have you been a vampire, Nolan?" Mateo asked gently. "Is it okay to ask that? Or is that like asking a woman how old she is?"_

_Nolan couldn't help a little laugh. The dark-haired wolf was huge and intimidating, but honestly, he seemed very sweet and tender-hearted._

_"It's okay," Nolan assured. "I think I'm around forty-five. I was kept in the library for about twelve years, I believe." Nolan hung his head, his freshly brushed hair falling forward to hide his face. "My maker didn't want me. He sold me to my old master."_

_"You will never be kept anywhere against your will ever again," Pax vowed. "We will protect and care for you."_

:::

January motioned for Quin to come closer. "Quin here is a human, as I'm sure you've noticed," he mentioned. "Though our kind can consume blood from different species, human blood quells our hunger far better than the blood of any other species, even our own."

The blond carefully clambered closer so that Nolan had access to him.

"I want to measure how much blood you need within the next month so that I can correct the blood withdrawal you've suffered," Jany explained. "So, I want you to have a taste of Quin, but do your best not to consume more than a cup's worth."

"But no cup to drink from?" Nolan asked, looking worried. "What if I take too much? I don't want to hurt him. He has friendly eyes."

Quin downright snuggled against the orange-eyed vampire. "I'll be fine, I trust ya," he stated candidly.

"If I see that you've passed the limit, I will stop you," January added. "You've had plenty of my blood earlier, so it shouldn't be too difficult to control yourself. Just keep focused."

"You don't  _mind_  giving to me and Master, as well? I'm not powerful like he is." Nolan nibbled his lip nervously. "Does he pay you? You can't be a bodyguard like the big one who has a soft heart." Nolan pointed at Mateo, who looked like he'd just swallowed a lemon.

Eli hooted in amusement and elbowed the big wolf in the side teasingly. "Yeah, you were protecting Quin's body pretty  _vigorously_  earlier, eh?"

"Funny that you mention money," Quin pointed out. "Cause as old as Jany is; he's totally loaded. No one in this room knows just how much money he has nor do we care. We want him for who he is." He let out a snicker. "And he's no  _'master'_  to any of us. We are all equal mates. If Jany says you need my blood to help you get better, then I'm gonna give it because I want to."

"And I'm not a bodyguard," Mateo grumbled, sighing as Eli continued giggling.

"You're all mates?" Nolan blinked in surprise. "I thought it was just Master, the Omega, and the other big one." Nolan pointed at Pax. "I've never read about so many mates, either. The most I've come across in my research was a single Omega and three mates."

"This is true, we are a rarity," Pax responded. "We want to know why, as well."

"Enough dawdling and distractions," Quin spoke up. "Have some of my blood and then we can introduce ourselves better."

"Oh, of course, I'm so sorry," Nolan said, promptly pulling Quinlan close and sinking his fangs into the human's throat.

 _"Holy crap, that's hot,"_  Eli whispered rather loudly.

Quin found his lower half squirming at the sensation. Nolan wasn't nearly as old as Jany, but he seemed to be doing just fine. His sentiments definitely echoed Eli's.

Nolan held Quinlan gently, his lips soft on the human's throat as he sipped carefully. He was worried about taking too much, so he hadn't punctured deep. Quin seemed to be enjoying the experience as much as Nolan was. The young vampire wondered if he should stroke Quinlan like January had stroked him, earlier.

"You're doing so well," Jany praised Nolan as a devious smirk formed on his face. " _Both_  of you. Good job on not distracting Nolan by humping him, Quin."

 _"Dude, don't remind me!"_  Quin hissed as he fought even harder not to squirm too much. "The bond's surely driving everyone nuts about now."

"Nolan is different," Pax pointed out. "We brought him out of an abusive situation, and we don't want him to suffer or relive any of those memories. So, in spite of the bond's call, we must control ourselves."

Nolan made an inquisitive noise, still sucking carefully at Quinlan's throat. The dark-haired vampire's hand snuck forward, testing the shape and feel of Quin's erection through the blond's clothes. January had touched Nolan during his feeding, the orange-eyed vampire thought perhaps he should touch Quin as well. If the other man didn't like it, Nolan would stop immediately and apologize. Hopefully, the human wouldn't be too angry.

"Oh, god," Quin gasped. "I'm so gonna jizz if you keep doing that..." The blond couldn't help but squirm and lift himself further into that hand. "I mean, I can if you want me to?"

Nolan shifted his hand upward, sneaking it beneath Quin's waistband and pausing to see if he was told to stop. When the human's only reaction was a needy groan, Nolan pushed further, grasping Quinlan's hot length and attempting to stroke it as January had done for him.

 _"Dayum,"_  Eli said breathlessly, scooting closer to his two newest mates until strong arms wrapped around him before he could crawl into their laps. Elias looked up into Pax's golden eyes, then leaned up to kiss him.

Pax returned the kiss but pulled away quickly to whisper in the Omega's ear. "Remember what we witnessed, love. You have to be strong, for Nolan's sake. We don't want to scare him."

January then placed a gentle hand on Nolan's shoulder. "That's enough," he instructed. "Though I need you to withdraw from his neck, you can do as you like with the flesh in your hands." As the human gave another shaky gasp, Jany raised an eyebrow. "Quin certainly seems to enjoy it."

 _"Fuck!"_  Quinlan panted, releasing right into Nolan's hand just as the vampire withdrew his fangs. "Um, thank you?" He slowly moved so that he sat right next to Nolan. "Full name's Quinlan, by the way. The big guy next to me's Mateo. You already know Jany over there. Pax is the silver-haired werewolf and the one seated on his lap is Elias." The blond explained. "Somehow, we're all mates."

Nolan withdrew his hand and began licking his fingers, looking very much like a cat cleaning his paws. Eli whined in the back of his throat and buried his face in Pax's chest.

"Hello," Nolan said simply to the others when he'd finished licking himself clean. He turned his bright eyes back to Quinlan. "Thank you. I'm feeling much better. I don't think I've  _ever_  felt so sated."

Quin honestly didn't know if he was the one who should be telling  _Nolan_  that. Despite its brevity, the release Nolan provided him with helped quell a tiny bit of the siren call that was their bond. From what the others said, he certainly didn't want to freak the lovely vampire out by trying to seduce him.

January frowned, his gaze locked onto Elias and his reactions. "Nolan, do you feel as we do? Do you feel the  _need_  to claim or be claimed by one of us?" He asked patiently. "I fear that our emerald needs you."

"Claimed?" Nolan cocked his head to the side, his soft black hair shifting to frame his face. "But I'm already yours. I belong to you. Do you need to bite me again, as well?"

Jany took hold of Nolan's other hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "No, young one, claimed as in physically exploring one another...to either have one of us inside you or vice versa," he elaborated. "If don't feel that urge, let me know right now.  _No one_  will touch you if you don't wish them to."

"Ah, like you touched me before." Nolan smiled softly as he began to understand. He leaned closer to the older vampire. "Is it alright if I  _liked_  that?" Nolan pulled back slightly, his smile turning downward. When he spoke his voice was matter of fact. "But you mean 'fucking'. I'm very bad at fucking. I don't do it right, and I don't want to make you angry. It's been so nice here. You let me sleep and feed. You held me and let me hold you and Quinlan. I don't want that to stop because I'm a..." Nolan searched for the right words before he continued.  _"A terrible lay."_

Pax quickly reached out to place a hand on Mateo's shoulder in warning. The two of them, as werewolf alphas, wanted to cry out for blood in response to their mate's confession. He felt Eli's hands gripping his fore arm and knew that there wasn't a single man in the room that hadn't been affected in one way or another.

"There's  _no_  such thing," Quinlan replied vehemently. "Jany...tell him, there's no way..."

The redheaded vampire cradled Nolan to him as he ran a hand up and down Nolan's back. "Nolan, we are your  _mates,_ " he gently reminded. "If you tell us that you never want to consummate our bonds, we will respect that. But, I need you to understand that there is a difference between what you've perceived as 'fucking' and what we are offering you. As our human mate just said, there is no such thing as a bad lay. If you received no pleasure from the act, then the fault was in  _them_ , not you."

"Yes, Master," Nolan responded. He was quiet for several long moments, seeming content in January's arms. "So, I did well with Quinlan?" Nolan asked seriously. "I gave him pleasure like you gave to me. I enjoyed the noises he made." Nolan turned in January's lap to place his knees on either side of the older vampire's legs. Nolan pressed a hardness, that had been present since he touched Quin, against January. "He made me feel like  _this_." His eyes cut to Elias and he motioned towards him. "You mean  _he'd_  let me touch him like Quinlan did? He'd enjoy it, too?" Nolan sighed softly.  _"I want him,"_  the younger vampire whispered to January as though revealing a great secret.  _"He's a beautiful Omega."_

Eli squeaked, and Pax and Mateo had to hold him back until January could speak to Nolan more to reassure their new mate.

"Quin made you feel like this?" January affirmed with a gentle smile. "That means you received pleasure as you gave it." He gave Nolan a nod. "Yes, of course, you can have Eli. But, first, I must explain...Elias prefers to bottom. Do you think you can handle being the one on top? You don't have to do anything you don't feel ready for. There are many different ways to pleasure a lover.  _Orally,_  for example. Would you like Mateo and Pax to demonstrate?"

Nolan nodded, turning to sit on January's lap. He wriggled until he was comfortable, then picked up each of Jany's arms, one at a time, and wrapped them around himself. Nolan rested back against the larger vampire like he was a recliner and looked at Pax and Mateo expectantly.

"Alright, I'm ready," Nolan said softly, orange eyes intent on his wolf mates.

The other four men felt shivers down their spine at the sight. Their new mate was quite a mixture of innocence, sultriness, and pure curiosity. The combination made him both adorable and desirable, even without the bond's insistent pressure. Pax allowed Quinlan to snuggle Elias to him so that Mateo had full access to their alpha. Mateo and Pax wasted no time in shedding their clothing.

The blond human pressed a kiss to the back of Eli's ear as he held him close and nuzzled the crook of his neck. The rod in his gym pants was more than happy to rise to attention again, especially upon feeling the warmth of their beloved Omega. His arms were wrapped securely around the small werewolf so that Eli didn't do anything too drastic.

Pax moved so that their other mates could have a clear view and motioned for Mateo to come closer. His hands immediately raked through dark brown locks as he gazed into the russet wolf's eyes. "Is this alright with you, Mateo? You don't have to go along with it if you don't want to."

Nolan's attention shifted when Quin quickly crawled towards the bedside table and retrieved a lubrication tablet. But, January's alabaster hand gently took hold of the younger vampire's chin and turned it back towards Mateo and Pax.

"Look at how the strong Pax does his best to keep still," January purred into Nolan's ear. Mateo hadn't hesitated to go down on their alpha. "But, his expressions betray just how badly he desires those plush lips around his shaft to take him further in..."

Mateo moaned softly at January's words, taking Pax deeper into his mouth while swirling his tongue along the underside. To be wanted by his mates, by Pax, and to be able to excite him thrilled the Hispanic werewolf. Mateo reached up, cupping Pax's balls and kneading them gently as he began to slowly bob his head. The brown-eyed man took Pax deeper and deeper as his silver-haired mate stroked his fingers through Mateo's rich, dark hair.

"Pax is the  _alpha_?" Nolan asked, then turned his head to watch as Elias mewled and Quinlan reached down to slide his hand down the back of Eli's pants. "Elias is the  _Omega_. And Mateo is more than a beta, but less of an alpha than Pax?"

"Yes, that's right," January affirmed as he pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of Nolan's neck. "Very well done, my citrine." He then continued his narration. "Both Mateo and Pax are strong and capable werewolves. But, even Mat relies on Pax for overall security and reassurance. They give and receive love freely to each other and all of us." The redheaded vampire peered over at Quinlan and Elias just as the two of them moved onto their knees and began to rock against each other. "Quinlan himself is more than an Omega, but less of an alpha. So, he'd make a perfect beta if he were a wolf. He is quite malleable. Our Omega is needy and feisty. He desperately wishes for the safety of his mates and would fight for it, if he had to. But, look at how he eagerly takes all that the human gives... _every quick thrust_..."

"Show Nolan how you can take me," Elias begged Quin. "You heard Jany," Eli giggled breathlessly, breaking into a moan as Quinlan pinched the wolf's nipple and rolled it between his fingers. "I'm  _needy._  All the needs."

The next thing Elias knew, Quin had pinned him down on the bed and held both his arms folded behind his back, using them as leverage to pull him into each of his rapid movements.  _"Yeeesss,"_  the blond trilled. "You're so fucking good.  _Every_.  _Single. Time._ " His final three words were deliberate hard thrusts, and the human even landed a gentle slap on a butt cheek with his free hand before he went back to his usual speed.

"Ah!" Pax moaned as he gave a thrust into Mateo's hot mouth, his fingers digging gently into the other man's scalp. Though his attention was on Mat's lovely eyes, the sounds that their mates made were quite arousing.

When he heard Nolan's shaky gasp, January slyly lifted the vampire's dominant hand and pressed it against the younger vampire's package.  _"Feel free to touch yourself however you like,"_  he rumbled into his ear as his hands slid up Nolan's chest to gently pinch his nipples.  _"…as you watch how they enjoy themselves. You can have that, too, Nolan. All of that pleasure...te puede pertenecer_." (te puede pertenecer= it can belong to you)

"I-I want them," Nolan admitted shakily, dragging the heel of his hand over his clothed erection, arching into January's clever touch. "I don't think I've ever felt anything like this before. It's like drowning in something wonderful."

Eli had lost the ability to string words together. His vocabulary degenerated to single syllable curses, praises, or ragged moans of pleasure. Quin shifted slightly, avoiding Eli's flexing fingers and the nails tipping them. The Omega didn't seem to mind, the movement tipping Quinlan deeper inside him as the human kept thrusting.

Mateo moaned as Eli keened his approval at their human mate's vigorous activities. Mat began to rub his length against the soft comforter beneath him as he swallowed all of Pax's length down his throat.

Pax released promptly down Mateo's throat with a final throaty groan, his back curving in a sensual arch.

 _"Look at that lovely sight,"_  Jany hissed as his nails gently raked up Nolan's thighs. He was the oldest, so he was able to reign in his arousal, but it was still quite difficult when surrounded by the enjoyment of his mates. "You can, and you  _will_ have each and every one of them. One or a few at a time. Whenever you wish it."

"But Eli first?" Nolan blinked at Quinlan's energetic thrusts. "Although, I don't know if I can do it like  _that_...it looks advanced." Nolan turned his gaze onto the other pair as Mateo was receiving a deep kiss from Pax. "They both look quite happy."

"Yes, they are. It's more than just the intimate flesh to flesh contact, as well. But, you will find that out for yourself someday," January assured him. "For now, would you like to know how Eli's mouth feels on you?"

"Yes," Nolan said, nodding. His hungry eyes were trained on the Omega, who had been flipped onto his back and his legs thrown around Quinlan's waist, while Quin pinned Eli's wrists to the bed. "But he looks very busy, right now."

"I think he can handle a little more," Jany responded as he glanced at them. "What do you think, Elias? Would you like a taste of Nolan while Quinlan continues to pound his way deep inside you?"

Elias had little difficulty raising the arms that Quinlan had pinned, he was smaller but much stronger than the human. Quin had immediately let go when he saw that Eli was reaching for their new vampire mate. The Omega made grabby hands in Nolan's direction and licked his lips.

January wasted no time in urging their new mate to carefully clamber over Eli's head. Jany tucked a pillow under Eli's head so that Elias didn't have to strain to reach Nolan and lick the precum from his tip. The redhead then gave the orange-eyed vampire a heady kiss to distract him while the Omega below did as he pleased. The two alpha werewolves gazed at the scene, enraptured.

"Mateo, do you want me inside you or would you rather that I ride you?" Pax asked the brown-eyed werewolf.

 _"Inside me,"_  Mat groaned, moving to his hands and knees so he could watch his other mates. "Is like this okay?" He wiggled his behind at his alpha.

In front of him, the view made Mateo's cock twitch with desire. The ebony-haired vampire squeaked in surprise when he felt the warmth of Eli's lips against him. He then moaned into January's mouth.

Pax let out a low groan as he quickly hunted for a lubrication tablet and took hold of Mateo's hips. His long fingers dragged along one of the other man's sensitive areas as he prepared him.

January's lips parted from Nolan's as he kissed a path down to one of the soft pink nips, sucking and gently biting it.

"Oh, fuck. Hurry, Pax, or I swear I might go just from looking at them. Goddess, Quinlan has more stamina than a marathoner," Mateo said, impressed and ridiculously aroused.

Nolan gasped, his head falling back as a fang dragged carefully across his nipple, and Elias found a good angle to nearly choke himself on Nolan's length in his eagerness.

Pax was a patient man, but he didn't deny his mate's request. He aligned himself and then slid on inside in one smooth thrust, all the way to the hilt.

Quinlan let out a raspy moan as he shifted slightly, searching for one of Eli's spots.

Meanwhile, the redheaded vampire moved on to Nolan's other nipple, his purple eyes nearly glowing as he peered up to look at the other vampire's expressions.

Mateo and Eli moaned at the same time, one loud and the other muffled. Both their lengths were hard and throbbing, precum dripping from their tips. Elias reached blindly, looking for something to grasp and found his fingers twined with Nolan's. The vampire rubbed Eli's knuckles soothingly with his thumbs until the Omega's fingers relaxed in his careful hold.

January's hands slid down Nolan's sides to grasp his hips, urging the younger vampire to thrust gently into Eli's mouth. In response, Elias moaned again and flicked his tongue up and down Nolan's length as it slid in and out of his mouth.

Pax rocked into Mateo with abandon, reaching around and under to grasp the dark-haired wolf's shaft just as Quin took hold of Eli's.

January nuzzled the crook of Nolan's neck.  _"May I?"_ he whispered heatedly.

 _"Please, Master,"_  Nolan begged, body trembling as January guided him in gently fucking Eli's welcoming mouth. The Omega's increasingly desperate moans vibrated deliciously against Nolan's length as Mateo's voice turned husky and deep, warning Pax he wouldn't last long.

January's fangs sunk into Nolan's neck and, as he fed, he shot his sensual power through him. It started a domino effect that caused Nolan to burst into Eli's mouth, Elias to raise his hips as he came in Quin's hand, and Quinlan to spill himself deep inside the Omega. Beside them, Mateo and Pax nearly peaked at the same time due to the sights, the sounds and the wave of pleasure that swept over all of them.

A rush of warmth and contentment flooded Elias and spread to each of his mates during the aftermath. Pax guided Mateo to flop on the bed as the brunet wolf's body sank toward the mattress. January lifted a rather wobbly Nolan into his arms, whispering soft words of praise as he laid the slightly stunned vampire next to Elias, who was blinking his green eyes slowly at the ceiling without seeing much. Quinlan threw himself to Eli's other side with a soft groan.

As Elias gently petted Nolan's back, Quin snuggled against them both. January reached over to gently rake through the Omega's auburn locks from behind Nolan. When they came closer, Eli reached over with his other arm to thread his fingers through one of Mat's hands, and Pax gave the back of the green-eyed werewolf's hand a gentle stroke. Suddenly, the Khonsu stone that rested on Eli's chest gave a bright green flash before subsiding.

"What the heck?" Eli murmured, voice rough as he peered down at his chest.

 _"Very pretty,"_  Nolan said softly, touching the Khonsu Stone with a fingertip. "It has green now. Mmm, rainbows are lovely. I miss rainbows."

Elias lifted the bonding stone and looked at it closely. The clear spaces that had traced the edges of his mates' colors were gone, filled with sparkling shades of green. The gem looked complete, tiny flickers of soft light sparkled within its depths every several seconds.

"But...I didn't touch anyone new," Eli said in surprise. "Who on earth is the last mate?"

A wide, lovely smile formed on January's face as he leaned over Nolan to kiss the Omega on the cheek. "Elias, my emerald, haven't you realized it yet? Who else could be green but  _you_?" he explained. "I've been told by past werewolf friends that when a bond has been fully formed between all members and consummated by the stone bearer, the Omega's color manifests itself as the final piece. The stones that you've seen with only one color, like with Maribelle, have merely not consummated their bonds to their mates yet."

"I get a color?" Elias said happily, gazing at the stone as a gentle push from Nolan's finger sent it twirling lazily on the chain. "No one told me I'd get a color!" Elias added.

"We're complete now," Mateo said sleepily. "It feels so nice like everything's in the right place in my head and heart."

"Ditto," Quin agreed as he held one of Mateo's arms closer to him.

A stray thought came to Pax's mind. If they managed to sort everything out with their Goddess about having vampire mates, and if they truly were complete, he could look into their adopting a few pets. Every time they passed the pet store, Elias would become enthralled with the tiny kittens. He didn't know how much space they would need in the house for their mates, so he had never suggested it. But, now that they were a solid, sensual six...

"We should rest a bit for now," January suggested, pulling Pax from his stray thoughts. "Then, the four of you can have some dinner, and we can all have a toast with an aged wine I've been saving for a special occasion."

"Agreed," Pax responded.

"Mmmm, can't move. May need a straw in  _my_  wine glass..." Eli groaned, dropping the bonding stone back to his chest where it thrummed soothingly against his skin.

The Omega tucked an arm around Nolan's shoulders as the vampire did his best impression of an octopus and wrapped an arm and leg over Elias. Nolan's gaze stayed on the stone, a small smile on his fair face.

" _Two_  straws," Mateo added, holding up his hand with two fingers extended and then letting it drop with a thud to the mattress.

"Straws?" Quin whined with a yawn. "I think I'll take  _my_  wine mouth-to-mouth."

January snickered and shook his head. His gaze locked with Pax across the bed and they both smiled before tucking in with their mates.

:::

A few hours later, Nolan blinked awake. His burnished orange eyes flickered around the room as fear curled in his chest. No one had called him to continue working! He'd slept until his mind had woken him, too used to too little sleep to rest any longer.

He breathed out a soft sigh of relief as he got his bearings. Nolan  _wasn't_  in the depths of the Acacia Library. He was lying in the biggest and most comfortable bed he'd ever seen. Elias was sprawled next to him. The Omega seemed to be trying to be as close to as many of his mates as possible, even in sleep. Eli was on his stomach with one arm flung across Nolan's stomach, stretching to touch January on Nolan's other side while holding the smaller ebony-haired vampire close. Eli's other arm was similarly thrown across Quinlan to touch Mateo. Nolan smiled at Eli's position. One of the small Omega's legs was stretched, his lower body twisted, so his toes just brushed Pax's knee.

Pax was stretched out so that he was between his mates and the door, Nolan noticed. The vampire had no doubt that if one of the alpha's mates whimpered in their sleep, he would wake to check on them. If any suspicious sound came from beyond the bedroom door, Pax would be on his feet ready to defend them. Even to protect Nolan himself, the vampire thought with wonder. It was like a dream. Several times, Nolan had pondered the possibility that he'd died and he had moved beyond into some sort of heaven.

Nolan felt cool lips brush his temple and turned his head to see January giving him a languid smile.

 _"Hello, Master,"_  Nolan whispered, just loud enough to be heard.  _"Did I wake you? I'm sorry."_

January gently shook his head. "I don't usually nap for very long in general," he assured him as he gracefully sat up and gently tugged Nolan against him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm well, Master. Thank you." Nolan cuddled closer to January. "Do I begin working today?"

"It seems like you are used to being occupied, my citrine," Jany noted aloud, refusing to voice the thought of those librarians working Nolan like a slave. "With us, you have the  _choice_ whether to work or not." He didn't want Nolan to suffer too much culture shock. So, if the vampire wanted to find light employment, he would aid him. Perhaps a pet shop? "Do you like  _pets_ , young one? Later on, I could help you find employment at a pet shop or any other place that you find interesting. For now, I'm afraid that your only job will be to become accustomed to us and claim us at your own pace."

"I used to like animals," Nolan said with a bright smile. "Before I was turned, I had a cat. She was a calico named Sassafras." The younger vampire was quiet for several long moments, his eyes wandering over his sleeping mates. "I want them to like me. I want to be a good mate. But I'm not a wolf. It makes me worried."

Jany couldn't help but chuckle. "Does Quin look like a wolf to you? Do I? Every man here is good, Nolan. Fundamentally kind," he explained. "I believe from the first moment that Pax and Elias saw you, they wanted to protect you. Even before they knew you were our mate, they both jumped in at the same time I did." He gently ran his hand up and down the other vampire's back. "That tells me that they want to come to know you."

"I would like that...more than anything." Nolan let out a contented sigh. "And I get to fuck, Eli?" he asked, his tone much sweeter than his words.

A wide smile formed on the redhead's face. "You get to have  _all_ of us, Nolan. As I said before, at your pace," he replied.

"I don't _know_  what my pace is..." Nolan whispered, sounding frustrated. "And I don't know how to ask for what I want."

"Then, ask them to show you new things. If you enjoy it, tell them. If you don't enjoy it, tell them even more. Just try not to take on more than two men at once to start," January mused aloud. "You will lose your concentration with three if you haven't ever had three at once before."

"I want Elias to show me things," Nolan admitted, a blush rising to his pale cheeks. "The rest of them, too. But there's something about Elias…and then there's you and Pax. I…want to be between you." Nolan licked his lips. "And Quinlan's stamina and tenacity...Mateo's passion and size..."

Nolan squeaked, feeling aroused and more than a bit overwhelmed by it all. He buried his burning face in January's shoulder.

"That's why I said to take your time and only try one or two of us at a time," January urged as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Pax stirred awake from the other side of his bed after hearing the sound of his name. When he carefully lifted himself to a sitting position, he covered a yawn with one of his large hands. "Everything ok?" He asked softly. "How's Nolan?"

"I'm...Ah..." Nolan turned to Pax. His blush wasn't at all improved by the sight of the sleep-rumpled alpha, his honey colored eyes focused so intently on his newest mate.  _"My face is much warmer than a vampire's should be,"_ Nolan finished in a rush.

Pax immediately reached out with his palm facing upward so that Nolan could see he meant no harm. He then gently pressed the back of his knuckles to the side of the vampire's face. His arms were so long that it was effortless. "Do you think you have a fever?" He asked before glancing at Jany. "Should we take him to a vampire clinic?"

Nolan leaned into Pax's gentle touch, chasing contact with the alpha's skin.

"Think you should keep  _checking_  me, Master," Nolan said to Pax with a small happy sigh.

A frown formed on Pax's face. "Master?" He questioned.

But, January didn't skip a beat. He leaned over to whisper into Nolan's ear. "Would you like to sit on Pax's lap? I can teleport you there instantly."

"Yes, please," Nolan said quickly. "I think he needs to feel my skin more to make sure I'm not sick."

Jany smirked before making a portal appear beside them. He then passed the portal over Nolan's body to teleport him onto Pax's lap. He felt stronger than he ever had in the past and knew that it was because of the nearly completed bond.

 _"Whoa,"_  Pax gasped softly as Nolan all but appeared on his lap. He gently held the side of Nolan's face with his hand. "Are you alright, Nolan? Would you like to go to the clinic?"

"No," Nolan said firmly, pressing himself close to the larger wolf. "I don't want them to touch me."

The werewolf felt almost hypnotized as he gazed into the vampire's orange eyes. They were the closest he had seen to his own shade of golden yellow eyes, but they were so different set in such fair skin. "You're quite beautiful," he said his thought aloud.

 _"Thank you, Master,"_  Nolan whispered, tipping his face up to Pax invitingly. "You are handsome and strong and make me feel safe and nice."

January licked his lips as he saw the two men interacting. He could hardly wait for the day he could see Nolan being taken by his husky werewolf mate.

Pax felt as if he were losing a battle he didn't even know he was in. One second, their noses brushed against each other, and the next, he was all but devouring Nolan's mouth.

The willowy vampire in Pax's lap turned, wrapping himself tightly around the large wolf, as though afraid he might pull away at any moment. Nolan tipped his head submissively, accepting all the passion Pax was willing to give.

Both of Pax's hands pressed against Nolan's lower back and slid up to his shoulders and back down as the werewolf dominated every inch of the smaller man's mouth. The bond. He couldn't find any other way to explain it. The vampire tasted and felt absolutely wonderful against him.

Nolan gasped into the alpha's mouth, torn between pressing back into Pax's touch and rubbing the hardness between his legs against the larger man's tight stomach muscles.

The mocha-skinned man let out a low growl as his hands fell to Nolan's hips and he roughly tugged him closer, grinding him down against him.

"Please," Nolan whimpered against Pax's warm lips, clinging to the honey-eyed wolf's shoulders and moving enthusiastically with Pax's guidance. Nolan's eyes flicked to January and then back to the alpha that held him. The younger vampire gathered his courage to follow January's advice. "I...I  _enjoy_ this."

Pax felt himself harden impossibly further against the vampire. He leaned back a bit so that he could carefully grasp both their shafts with one of his hands. "I enjoy this, as well. Very,  _very_ much," he responded breathlessly. He then whispered into the vampire's ear. "Where would you like me to kiss you? Your neck? Your chest? Your lips?"

Nolan swallowed hard, forgetting how to speak for a moment as pleasure shot through him from Pax's touch.

"What...what if I'd like  _all_  of those?" Nolan asked as his hips bucked, thrusting into the alpha's hand.

The werewolf didn't respond. He gently sucked on Nolan's neck and kissed his way down to one of the vampire's nipples. He tucked the beaded flesh right against the center of his tongue as he licked the line all the way up. His hand never stopped stroking them both.

"Enjoy... _Oh_! Master, I enjoy so much," Nolan babbled between throaty moans.

Pax kissed his way back to the vampire's lips, eagerly sliding his tongue against Nolan's. He was surprised to feel the younger man's fangs halfway down. "Do you need to feed, Nolan?" he asked, concerned. "You can have some of my blood if you'd like."

"I'd like to...but, I don't  _need_  to," Nolan was forced to admit, though it was very difficult to think under the powerful wolf's hands and lips. "I only need a little every -  _ah_ , that is a very good place to kiss, Master - a little blood every day to survive."

The larger man gave Nolan's bottom ear a light bite. "Then, take only a little," he offered as his thumb dipped into the vampire's slit. "I don't mind."

Nolan mewled, dipping his head forward to lick a stripe of warm skin under Pax's chin. The wolf tilted his head helpfully as Nolan trembled. He had to take a steadying breath that shifted into a gasping moan as Pax rubbed his thumb against the frenulum of Nolan's cock head. The vampire's sharp little fangs slipped into skin the color of milk chocolate, and the blood that filled Nolan's mouth tasted just as sweet, chased by heady echoes of the alpha's power. Nolan whimpered, thrusting faster into Pax's grip, delighting in the gentle friction against the wolf's thicker length. Nolan sucked and swallowed, his skin prickling with pleasure.

 _"Oh…"_  Pax moaned. "Why does that feel so good?" He wondered as his hand moved faster and gripped tighter with ever pump.

"Mmmph!" Nolan tried to swallow his last mouthful, but some trickled from the corner of his lips as he pulled back. The slender vampire clung to Pax's shoulders, his voice rising.  _"Master!"_  Nolan shouted, his body shaking as he came, painting Pax's stomach and broad chest with streaks of white.

The sight and sound of Nolan's release helped Pax reach his own. His hips bucked twice before he, too, spilled forth.

January came up behind Pax and gave a lascivious lick to the side of the werewolf's neck, sealing the wound, before licking the corner of Nolan's lips and giving him a heady kiss.

One arm unwound from Pax to cling tightly to January. Nolan nearly purred against the older vampire's lips, warmth and contentment flowing through him. He'd never felt so wonderful in his life as he did when one of his mates was holding him, Nolan was quickly discovering. It made him desperate to stay close to them; as if they might disappear at any moment and he'd lose all the comfort and warmth they gave so freely.

When they pulled back, they realized that their other mates were watching them avidly. January merely shot them a smile. "Glad to see you're awake, my loves," he greeted them.

Before Mateo, Quinlan, and Elias got ready to pounce on them in a whirling vortex of lust and hormones, the sound of the doorbell ringing drew their attention to the front door. Pax stood up and pulled on some clothes. "I'll go see who it is," he said as he headed towards the entrance.

\--

an: Apologies for the late update. We've been working on the climax of the story and it consumed more time than usual.


	14. Unexpected Visitors

_When they pulled back, they realized that their other mates were watching them avidly. January merely shot them a smile. "Glad to see you're awake, my loves," he greeted them._

_Before Mateo, Quinlan, and Elias got ready to pounce on them in a whirling vortex of lust and hormones, the sound of the doorbell ringing drew their attention to the front door. Pax stood up and pulled on some clothes. "I'll go see who it is," he said as he headed towards the entrance._

::

When the werewolf opened the door, he was relieved to see that the sky had started to darken. Having a new vampire for a mate meant that they had to be quite careful about exposing him to sunlight. As Pax held the door even further open, he was greeted by the sight of his cousin Maribelle and a fair-skinned man. Since he had an arm around Mari's waist, the werewolf assumed that he must be her human mate.

"Hey cuz!" Maribelle practically squealed. "This is my mate. Sweetie, this is my favorite cousin. Practically a brother to me."

"Pax," Pax stated as he extended his hand in greeting.

The brown-haired man shook his hand firmly. "Klaude. It's nice to meet you."

"Come on in. Have a seat in the living room," the silver-haired werewolf urged.

When Pax returned to the bedroom to let the others know they had visitors, he noted that everyone had quickly dressed. They were all fussing over Nolan, making sure he was comfortable in the clothes they'd found for him. The clothing included some of Eli's that were a bit big on the Omega. Nolan seemed to be eating up the attention. The vampire was smiling shyly as he hugged Quinlan's arm to his chest and Mateo had an arm across Nolan's shoulder. The slender vampire was practically glowing with happiness.

The sight made Pax's heart skip a beat. He cleared his throat to address them. "My cousin Maribelle is here along with her mate," he announced.

"Should I hide?" Nolan's eyes widened as he hugged Quinlan's arm tighter.

A small pleased sound squeezed past Quin's lip at the motion. Nolan's touch affected him in many ways, but he wouldn't trade the feeling for anything. He really enjoyed the vampire clinging to him. Hell, he never wanted him to let go.

"Maribelle already knows about me," January explained as he pressed a gentle hand on the top of Nolan's head. "We trust her with the truth."

Nolan nodded, staying plastered to Quin's side as they made their way out to the living room. The human certainly didn't object, although Mateo looked a bit jealous of the blond. Mat seemed happier when Elias took his hand, however, and smiled up at him.

"Hey, Maribelle," Eli chirped when they entered the living room, swinging their clasped hands between them. "How's mated life treating you?"

A vivid blush formed on the young woman's face and she began to stutter. As she moved, Elias could clearly see that the top of her earrings were now a hazel shade blending into the aquamarine. "I-it's fine. A-amazing even," she responded as she avoided looking into her mate's eyes and began to fan herself with a hand. "Is it a little hot in here?"

Jany couldn't help but snicker at the sight as the group approached the couple. "My name is January," he introduced himself to Mari's mate. "That's Elias right there," he motioned with a nod. "Mateo here beside me, Quinlan, and our newest mate Nolan beside him."

" _Another_ one?" Maribelle questioned aloud as she sent a glare at Pax. "When did this happen?"

"Only several hours ago!" Pax defended himself, holding out his hands in surrender.

Maribelle's hazel eyes peered over at the new vampire, but the man's eyes were focused on her mate.

"Those eyes...they seem like a vampire's eyes," Nolan declared.

With a slight frown, January neared the couple. Aside from the eyes, which were a unique shade of aquamarine blue, the man appeared human. He reached out a hand as if to touch him. "May I...? I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Klaude," the aquamarine-eyed human responded.

"Klaude," Jany repeated with a friendly smile. "May I touch the back of your hand?"

With a slight shrug of indifference, Klaude held his hand out towards the redhead.

When January's fingers came into contact with the skin, he concentrated. The heartbeat was undoubtedly human, as was the majority of the blood. However, there was a touch of vampire blood dormant inside him. "You  _are_  part vampire, Klaude," he deduced.

"Really?" Elias blurted, darting forward to look closely at Klaude's eyes, making the man pull back in surprise. "Holy crap, yeah. I've never seen a human with eyes like that."

"Even if he's only  _part_  vampire," Mateo said worriedly. "Khonsu won't be happy."

"What if there are more Omegas that have vamp and part-vamp mates?" Elias said, pulling back from an uncomfortable Klaude. "We aren't the only ones!"

"Are you sure about me?" Klaude asked seriously. "It's not that I mind, I don't have problems with vampires, but I don't want to cause any problems for my Belle."

Maribelle herself was stunned to silence. Her hand closed in on Klaude's and clutched it tightly as if she didn't want him to go anywhere without her.  _"Oh, fuck..."_  the words were hissed so low they were barely audible. "Would Khonsu be able to tell? What are we gonna do?"

"We've been working on it," Pax explained. "We've been researching to find out what happened to one of the first inter-species couples in the history of Carnelia."

"What have you found out?" Klaude asked.

"We're pretty sure that the two of them were soulmates," Mateo responded. "Just like you. Just like us."

"So, we're trying to find out what happened to them," Elias added.

"In your case, I believe only vampires or Anubis himself could detect your mixed genes," January reassured. "And just as we trust you, you can trust  _us_  with this knowledge."

"You're Belle's family. I never doubted," Klaude said seriously, causing Maribelle to coo at him as he patted her hand.

"There's a book we're looking for right now called the Moonlight Tome, but we haven't had much luck," Elias said.

"Ah," Nolan said softly, blushing when everyone looked at him. "I remember that title. I think it was listed under something my old master wanted to acquire. If you have a computer, I could see who the owner is. My old master got tired of having to approve my more delicate research, so he gave me admin access to Acacia Library as well as some other systems that he likely shouldn't have."

Elias rushed over to one of the rooms to bring back a laptop for the vampire. Meanwhile, Maribelle stood up and urged Klaude with her. "If you guys are gonna continue to research, we're not gonna be distractions. Call me or text me updates," she insisted as the couple passed Pax.

"I'll walk you both out," the werewolf said as they headed towards the entrance. Once outside, he shook Klaude's free hand once more. "Welcome to the family." The mixed human smiled and nodded in response.

"Good luck," Maribelle responded as she gave Pax a quick hug.

When Pax turned around to go back inside, he came face to face with January at the doorway. A stab of fear streaked through him as he looked around frantically. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "Someone could see you!"

As he stepped closer, the werewolf realized that all he could see were the vampire's eyes and a dark silhouette of his form.

"Don't worry, my topaz," Jany countered. "At night, I have many ways of hiding in plain sight. But, I need to talk to you.  _Alone."_

Still feeling a little paranoid, Pax walked over to the side of his front porch. A rail was bordered around it. He sat on the ground and urged the vampire to do the same.

The concealed redhead humored his mate and sat down beside him. "Pax, though I've erased all their memories of Nolan, those vampire librarians  _concern_  me. I saw in the memories I pulled that Nolan had not been purchased by them, but  _stolen_. They abused and worked him something awful."

A low growl of anger resonated at the back of Pax's throat at the very thought.

"We need to report them to an Elder vampire so that they're no longer in positions of power that would allow them to continue to purchase or steal other Made vampires as they see fit," Jany insisted. "I didn't want to say anything in front of Nolan, as I didn't want to drag up bad memories."

"Say nothing more," Pax replied with a firm nod. "When we can manage it, we'll pay a visit to an Elder vampire together. I can be your witness."

The redheaded vampire beamed and gave Pax a heady kiss. The werewolf was a bit confused since January had closed his eyes and he could no longer see him, but he was still able to feel his mate's tongue inside his mouth just fine. Before the silver-haired man could reciprocate, he was urged onto his feet and back inside the house.

"Right now, we should focus on finding that Moonlight Tome," Jany pointed out as they closed the door behind them and rejoined their mates in the living room.

"You have got to be fucking  _kidding_  me," Mateo announced, trying hard not to be too loud and scare Nolan.

"I'm really not," Nolan assured the big wolf, his head tilted quizzically.

"It's alright, Nono," Eli said, giving the slim vampire a big hug and making Nolan smile. Elias looked over as Jany and Pax walked in. "Nolan's really amazing! He found it already!"

"Nono..." Nolan whispered wonderingly, sounding absurdly happy. "He gave me a nickname."

"Why does that old bastard have  _everything_?" Mateo growled at the ceiling as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Pax frowned. "What old bastard?" He asked aloud as he shot a glance at Jany, though the redheaded vampire clearly didn't have the answer.

"Viktor Novotny is an old bastard?" Nolan asked Elias.

 _"Yes,"_  Eli said seriously as Mateo grumbled to himself. "Yes, he is."

January let out a slight groan. "Of  _course_  Viktor would have the Tome," he sighed. "I'm going to head over to his mansion right away, then. Who's going with me?"

"I'm in," Mateo replied.

"I'll be coming, too," Pax insisted.

"I want to come!" Elias piped up.

Jany took the auburn-haired werewolf aside. "Elias, my love...Quinlan is  _human_ , and Nolan is still struggling to adjust. If you left as well, who would be here to protect them?"

"You're right," Elias said with a nod. "Someone has to stay with them, and I don't want them anywhere  _near_ that weirdo. I'll look after them."

Quin seemed about to say something, but January and Pax both gave him a subtle shake of the head. Quinlan wondered if Eli was going to be looking after  _them_  or if it was really the other way around. Probably a bit of both, if he was honest. The human didn't mind staying home with his two most adorable mates. They'd find something to do. Hopefully each other. The bond wasn't quite as demanding as at first, but he still felt a strong pull to Eli, and the bond seemed to have  _strong_  opinions about completing the bond with Nolan. The human didn't want to ever push Nolan into anything, but if the cute little vamp  _asked_...

"Do you think he'll let us see the book?" Mateo asked. "I mean without us all getting naked and sweaty?"

January let out another sigh as he opened up a portal for them to go through. "There's only one way to find out."

::

Farshael was an air elemental, a Sylph, and he had a mission. He was tasked by two demigods in the God Realm to deliver a message to a group of men on the mortal plain. Shael couldn't teleport, but he could fly. All Sylphs had the ability to fly with the help of their Air Stoles. As elemental children, they learned how to knit them. The stoles were a tool that helped amplify their powers so that they could take off to the sky.

He was the fastest flyer out of all the Sylphs in the area. Farshael was tasked with many missions because of it. His sky blue eyes remained focused on the faint purple aura he saw in the mortal plain below and flew towards it. He was so intent on completing his mission that he was blindsided when it happened. A sharp tug halted his progress in midair, and another sharp tug pulled his Air Stole right off his body.

"What in the cosmos!?" Shael gasped as he quickly turned in place. He barely caught sight of his attacker before he plummeted to the land below.

For a good while, Farshael was overcome with vertigo. He managed to turn enough so that he was falling face-down. His entire body glowed white as he used his power to slow down his descent. He fell at a much slower pace, but he still couldn't avoid impact. Shael crashed into a body, who then crashed into a pool.

Since swimming involved similar movements to flying, Farshael quickly resurfaced and coughed as he tried to calm the inner sting of his water-surged sinuses. He was drenched from head to toe, and the short white toga that served as his only clothing was see-through and clinging to his body.

"Well  _hello_ , lovely," a deep voice with a slight accent purred in Shael's ear as strong arms wrapped around him, keeping the Sylph above water. "Most guests arrive by the front gate, but I can't bring myself to complain about  _your_  entrance. Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you injured?" Farshael was barely able to keep himself still as he felt the stranger's body behind him. "What region is this?" He asked as he tried to settle his ragged breaths down.

"You're in Acacia. I'm rather glad you stopped by to visit me." The man leaned down to press a brief kiss on the side of Shael's neck. "And I don't know...I may require mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

Shael could almost feel himself bristling from head to toe at the contact. " _E-Excuse_  me?" He gasped as he shrugged out of the other man's hold and swam his way to the edge of the pool. "I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself."

"Hmmm, what a shame," the man said, following close behind. "I'd so hoped we could share a bath to warm up. Perhaps wash each other's backs...and fronts."

The Sylph gaped at the man...the  _vampire_  ...incredulously. "I am a Sylph from the God Realm. I am in this mortal plain to fulfill a mission," he explained. "Not to...to share a bath with a stranger."

"Pity," the vampire said with a long-suffering sigh. "Perhaps we can improve that on two fronts. My name is Viktor Novotny, and we need not be strangers. What is your mission? I might be able to be of some service since you don't need me for back washing. I'm a very helpful fellow."

Shael sent him an unreadable glance. "My name is Farshael Galaziou Ouranou," he responded. "Shael for short. And I can only reveal my mission to those involved."

Viktor pulled himself out of the pool and offered Shael a hand.

"But I'd so love to be involved with you."

The Sylph hesitantly took hold of the hand in order to exit the pool. "You will do  _no_  such thing," he admonished.

Viktor pulled a bit harder than necessary, causing Shael to be propelled into the vampire's waiting arms. A tingle went up Viktor's spine. The Sylph was a gorgeous, fascinating creature. Shael's white hair was dripping, pulling down the short, soft, spikey locks. His eyes were blue as the sky at midday, something Viktor hadn't seen for some time, and he found the shade entrancing. This close, the vampire noticed freckles sprinkled across Shael's nose. Viktor wanted to kiss them.

" _Shael,_  such a lovely name for a wind spirit," Viktor murmured, his slate grey eyes sparkling. "It sounds like a breeze teasing through the leaves of some great forest."

For the briefest of moments, Farshael found himself studying the grey flecks in Viktor's slate eyes. Vampires were supposed to be cool to the touch, but to him, Viktor felt quite warm. Was it because he was a Sylph? He pulled away, feeling a cold shiver only after he was no longer in contact with the vampire. "You said you wanted to help, did you not?" Shael asked. "Would you happen to have spare clothing?"

"Of course." Viktor turned, placing an arm around Shael's shoulders and leading the Sylph into his mansion. "Whatever is mine, is yours."

The Sylphs sky blue eyes widened as he entered the mansion. He had never been inside such a complex and copious estate. Shael wrapped his arms around his mid-section and shivered as he followed along. What was he to do? His Air Stole had been stolen by a fellow Sylph! How was he to deliver the message and return?

With a pout, Farshael reached down to wrap his hand around the pouch dangling from his side. He held his spinning tools there, his retractable diamond drop spindle, his whorl, and most importantly, his Ifu Elimnandi seeds. The lining of the pouch was similar to an ice pouch, so he wasn't concerned about water leaking through. But, the very idea that he would have to create an Air Stole from scratch again...

Viktor led Shael deep into the house. The Sylph grew uncomfortable as they went further and there were no windows to the outside. The air wasn't fresh enough, didn't move enough.

"The storage areas are up here," Viktor said softly, noticing Shael's tension. "We'll get you something dry and comfortable."

The Sylph nodded and was relieved when they stopped in front of a door with a keypad above the knob. Viktor punched in the code and opened the heavy wooden door. The room beyond was massive, filled with what looked like huge metal bookcases with covers over the fronts. They sat in rows with aisles between them. They walked down an aisle and stopped at the end of one of the cases. It was twice as tall as Viktor, Shael noticed as the vampire read a small card in a plastic frame on the end.

"I apologize, I've been meaning to convert the cases to something more attractive, but the metal ones do so well, it's hard to change over. The aesthetics are definitely lacking, though, I must admit." Viktor smiled at Shael's bewildered look. "Now then, what kinds of fabrics and colors do you prefer?" The vampire rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Any fabric or color is fine...I don't really mind," Farshael responded softly. "Could I, by any chance, wash up in one of your restrooms?"

"Certainly, I apologize for not taking you there first. There's actually a fully appointed bathroom off this room." Viktor pointed down an aisle. "Follow this forward until you reach the wall, then go right until you see a door. Everything you need should be there. If it isn't, just call, I'll be there in moments." Viktor smiled wickedly. "And if you change your mind about help with washing your back, please let me know immediately." The vampire winked.

The Sylph couldn't help the strange shiver that rolled down his spine at the sight.

"Before you go, let me get an idea of your size." Before Shael could say anything, Viktor was running his fingers across the Sylph's chest, measuring the span with his hands. He did the same for Shael's arms and back. The Sylph found his voice when the vampire's touch found the air elemental's backside.

"N-Now see here!" Shael sputtered as he slapped the hands away. "You are not to touch there without permission!" He huffed, his cheeks stained pink.

"Ah, but I wanted the clothes to fit you comfortably," Viktor said appeasingly. "And that part of your anatomy curves so lusciously and is perfectly pert and rounded; it would be a crime to improperly fit your clothing. Too loose and the pants might fall right off. Too tight and one would be able to see everything in delightful detail, down to the sweetly inviting cleft between those squeezable mounds."

The Sylph's face continued to flare up until his neck also glowed pink. An angry glint formed in his sky blue eyes. "Be that as it may, you are  _not_ to touch there without permission," he insisted, stomping his foot once.

"Then, may I have permission to touch you there?" Viktor purred, moving close to Shael, backing the Sylph against a case. The vampire stroked a thumb across Shael's cheekbone. "I would caress you softly, sweetly, or firm and controlling. Whatever you wished for, I would give. I would press kisses to every inch of your soft skin. Tasting you on my lips would be heaven. If you allowed it, my tongue would follow, seeking every pleasurable nerve ending. I would find your entrance and taste you, open you with firm licks while I held you parted for my attentions."

Farshael let out an audible squeak as a barrier of magic firmly attached itself around the lower half of his body like a pair of fortified boxers. Sylphs were generally protected from unwanted sexual harassment by a defense built into their magic. Farshael had been taken off-guard earlier, so the barrier didn't activate that first time. "Don't you dare," he responded defiantly.

"No?" Viktor asked sadly, pulling back, gaze stroking down Shael's body. "Pity." Viktor let his hands roam down his own body, over his chest and narrow waist, to settle on his hips, bringing attention to the obvious tent in his pool-dampened trousers. "I will quickly find you clothes and then clean up, myself. I'll think of you while I take care of this tension I seem to have developed." If anything, the bulge hidden under Viktor's clothes grew harder and larger. Viktor's voice was pure sin as he spoke. "Will you think of  _me_  when you take care of your own?"

The Sylph didn't even realize when his eyes followed Viktor's every movement and remained on the vampire's sizeable erection. But, when the other man pointed out his own, Shael peered down at himself and let out yet another audible squeak before covering it with both his hands. "I-I most certainly will not!" he exclaimed as he then rushed out towards the direction of the restroom and locked himself in. He was panting by the time he leaned against the door.

Farshael dragged his hands down either side of his face as he tried not to think too hard about the situation he was in. A part of him was relieved to see so many towels. He hadn't thought of bringing the spare clothes in with him. He took a cold shower, and it took longer than he would have liked to stop thinking about the lewd vampire. When he emerged, he considered tying a towel around his waist in three firm knots. But, The sylph nearly jumped right out of his skin when he saw a set of clothing folded gently on top of the toilet seat. Hadn't he locked the door? A glance confirmed the lock. Did the vampire have some kind of ability to walk through walls?

With a huff, he pulled on the shirt. It was sleeveless with a metallic pewter sheen. The front was form-fitting but covered. The back, however, featured a very low dip down his spine and crisscrossing lines that left little to the imagination. The jeans were white and ripped in many areas. No underwear was provided, so Shael carefully slid them on. To his surprise, though the jeans hugged his backside tightly, the front wasn't nearly as constricting.

Farshael took a deep breath as he held the doorknob and then walked out of the bathroom fully dressed.

It took a few minutes, but Shael found Victor a few aisles over. The covering over the front of one of the cases was thrown back, revealing an interior filled to capacity with garment bags hung on rods. Viktor was rooting around inside, but extricated himself when the air elemental approached.

"Shael," Viktor greeted, his slate eyes devouring the Sylph. "Are the clothes alright? I was just finding you some options for the next several days."

"You would allow me to stay for several more days?" Farshael questioned with a slight frown. As perverted as the vampire seemed to be, the fact that he was already planning ahead to accommodate him was quite thoughtful. "I... _thank you_."

"You'd be doing me a favor," Viktor said with a smile as he pulled another garment bag from the case and added it to a wheeled rack next to him that was already full to bursting. "It's quite lonely in this big drafty place. It's only myself and Gin here, and he has made it clear he's here to work, not socialize. Such a shame." Viktor pulled out one more garment bag and wiggled it onto the hanging rod of the wheeled rack. He tugged a cord one the case and the tarp-like cover fell back into place. "I'm sure you'll meet him at some point. Don't hesitate to ask him for anything you need. I've already informed him that you're a guest and are to be given anything you desire."

As Shael gaped at the amount of clothing, he frowned. "How is it that you have clothes of so many sizes?" He asked in pure curiosity. "Surely what I'm wearing and the clothes here don't fit your frame or stature."

"Ah, no," Viktor admitted sheepishly. "I have a penchant for collecting things. This includes collecting things for others. Giving gifts brings me great joy. Over the years I've collected more than I could ever give away." The vampire chuckled. "Gin scolds me and says I'm a shopaholic. But when I see something that appeals to me or strikes a chord in my heart, even if I know it's not for me, I must have it."

The vampire's grey eyes were watching Shael intensely. The Sylph wasn't sure his host was talking about clothes anymore. Shael didn't quite know what his response would be, but then the vampire gave a little bow and offered to escort him to a study where the air elemental could work on his mission. Viktor smiled as he led Shael out, locking the door behind them.

"I'll have to show you my other collections sometime," Viktor told him as they walked down the hall and back to the main art of the house. Shael was glad to see windows again, even if they were draped with heavy fabric to block daylight. "They may interest you. I have a little, or a  _lot_ , of everything."

"Have you always collected things?" Shael asked aloud. "Sylphs don't have many belongings since we're always out on missions..."

"Yes, even before I could buy things, I'd collect things I found." Viktor led Shael into a small but comfortable study. "I had quite a sea shell collection, but I'm afraid it was lost after an unfortunate earthquake which led to an electrical fire. I expanded the number of fireproof areas after that."

"Goodness!" the Sylph gasped. "An earthquake and a fire." A part of him couldn't help but picture Viktor as a child. The vampire must have been an adorable child. For a moment, he simply stared at the other man's face until he realized what he was doing. "R-Right. I might need help when it comes to transportation. I no longer have any means with which to safely travel for my mission."

"I have a number of vehicles you may use." Viktor winked. "I think you may like one of the convertibles. Do you know where you need to go?"

"Not yet," Shael admitted. "From a high vantage point, I was able to see the auras easily. But, from the ground...it's more difficult."

"Anything I can do to help? I'd be happy to lift you on my shoulders."

Farshael blushed at the very thought. "N-No, that won't be necessary."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. I know you said it was private information. Just let myself or Gin know if you require anything at all."

Viktor gave a sweeping bow and a rakish grin before exiting, shutting the door softly behind him. The elder vampire's manservant spotted him from down the hall and approached.

"We've got guests, again. The ones that made you look like a cat in cream, before." Gin said, his Boston accent showing. "Where do you want 'em? They're waiting in the front hall."

::

Though Pax and January schooled their faces into neutral expressions as Viktor approached, Mateo's dislike showed clearly.

"A second visit so soon?" Viktor practically purred. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"According to the Acacia Library's database, you apparently own a book we've been searching for," January explained. "It's referred to as the Moonlight Tome."

"In fact, I do," Viktor said with delight.

The elder vampire tried to imagine all the lovely things he might be able to observe this time. Perhaps, they'd even let him join in. However, when he tried to think on it, all he could seem to see were sky blue eyes and soft spiky hair the color of fluffy clouds. Viktor frowned. He couldn't seem to stir up his usual excitement at the prospect of observing or participating in a delicious menage with January and his lovers.

Viktor decided he must simply be over-tired.

"I'll be happy to loan it to you," Viktor said, smiling again. "You need do nothing in return. I'm glad to help an old friend."

All three men gaped at the older vampire as if he had grown two extra heads. However, January was quick to take him up on the offer.

"Then, by all means," Jany replied. "Allow us to borrow it. We will return it promptly."

Before any of them could say anything else, the sound of a door slamming open echoed in the mansion. The next moment, a handsome white-haired man ran over to them, panting. From the clothes he wore, January wondered if Viktor had picked him up from a night club.

 _"Purple..."_  Farshael gasped incoherently.  _"You three...half...mission...!"_

"Ah, Shael!" Viktor said, as though it was normal to have a nearly apoplectic Sylph in his entryway. "May I introduce Farshael? He's my very welcome, if rather unexpected, houseguest. This is my dear friend, January, and his handsome lovers. Pax and Mateo, was it?"

"Is he alright?" Mat asked worriedly.

When Shael finally caught his breath, he straightened up and tried again. "I have a message for the six of you," he explained. "Though you are missing your other three..." He glanced at Viktor and then back to the three men. His voice fell to a whisper, though the old vampire could still hear him clearly.  _"It's from the God Realm."_

"The Goddess?" Pax asked. But, Farshael shook his head adamantly.

"I must speak to the three of you in private!" the Sylph urged.

"You may use one of my receiving rooms," Viktor offered. "It will be comfortable and allow you privacy. It's just the second door down the hall, here."

The vampire swept a hand to his left, indicating a plushly carpeted hall with lavish paintings hung on the walls and small sculptures displayed on tables. Mateo noticed that most of the people in the sculptures or paintings weren't doing anything lewd, but looked about  _two seconds_  away from debauchery.

The expression on Shael's face and the blush that rose to his cheeks showed that he, too, felt that the artwork surrounding them sent out subliminal messages.

"I will go and find that Tome for you in the meantime," Viktor said as he closed the door behind him.

As soon as Viktor left, Farshael's wide blue eyes focused on the three men in the room. "I am a Sylph, messenger of the God Realm. I was tasked by two demi-gods to give you this message:  _Beware Khonsu and go to the temple of Nut_ ," he quickly recited. "If you are able to pass this message on to the other three men with the same aura, please do!"

January frowned. They already were wary of Khonsu, and he didn't know the exact location of the temple of Nut. "Do you happen to know where the temple of Nut is?" he queried.

The Sylph's face fell. "I'm sorry, I do not. I only go by aura signatures, not landmarks," he explained. "And I would help if I could, but my Air Stole has been stolen and I'm grounded!"

"Your  _what_ has been stolen?" Mateo wondered aloud.

"My Air Stole," Shael elaborated. "It's an elemental-infused fabric that allows Sylphs to fly. If I could still fly, I would have sought out the temple for you. But, as it stands, I have the miserable task of having to create a stole from scratch. That takes many months, sometimes even a whole year!"


	15. A Beauty With Barriers

_"Do you happen to know where the temple of Nut is?"_

_The Sylph's face fell. "I'm sorry, I do not. I only go by aura signatures, not landmarks," he explained. "And I would help if I could, but my Air Stole has been stolen, and I'm grounded!"_

_"Your_ _**what** _ _has been stolen?" Mateo wondered aloud._

_"My Air Stole," Shael elaborated. "It's an elemental-infused fabric that allows Sylphs to fly. If I could still fly, I would have sought out the temple for you. But, as it stands, I have the miserable task of having to create a stole from scratch. That takes many months, sometimes even a whole year!"_

::

The door opened silently, and Viktor poked his dark-haired head in. He'd been fussing about, nearly expiring of curiosity, until Gin had snapped at him and thrown him out of his own kitchen with a tray of drinks and snacks. Viktor would have been more put out if it hadn't been a marvelous idea.

"I brought refreshments," Viktor announced proudly, holding up the tray and nearly dumping the glasses when he caught sight of a certain blue-eyed Sylph leaning one well-shaped bun against the side of a table and looking generally delectable.

"I thought you were bringing them a Tome?" Farshael questioned, his gaze automatically drawn to the oldest vampire in the room. "Either way, I've delivered my message. The Gods have surely blessed me for the purple aura'd men to have been led here. I thank you sincerely, Viktor."

Mateo barely managed to keep himself from gagging aloud at the sound of such flowery praise falling from the Sylph's lips in regards to someone like Viktor. But, Pax tilted his head slightly as his thoughts raced. Just what could be going on between those two?

"No thanks are necessary, Shael," Viktor said quickly, wondering why his cheeks felt warm. Was he blushing? He hadn't blushed for a rather long time. It wasn't an entirely pleasant sensation. "I'll fetch the book immediately," Viktor continued, setting down the tray on a low table. "Please, help yourself. I won't be long."

The grey-eyed vampire was gone before the drinks stopped sloshing in the glasses.

Mateo leaned over to whisper to January. "Is he sick, or something?"

Confusion could easily be read in the redhead's purple eyes, as well. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was," January admitted. "But, we shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Agreed," Pax added. He glanced over at the Sylph. "Shael, you said you can see auras...can you see your own?"

Farshael shook his head. "I can only see the auras of the people I need to deliver a message to. It's a gift from the gods so that we don't deliver a message to an impersonator," he explained. "I see no other auras until the following mission."

"That's really cool," Matt said, snitching a cookie from the tray. "What color's mine?"

"Aside from Mr. January," he began. "The five of you are a vibrant purple with different outer 'flames' flickering. Yours is a deep red. Mr. Pax's is a golden yellow. The three that aren't here have green, blue, and orange, respectively."

January frowned. "Do I not have another color?"

"Double purple," Farshael pointed out. "If the base aura's already purple, and your personal 'flavor' is purple, then it will simply blend into the hue."

"Why purple?" Mat asked in curiosity. "Does it mean something? And do mates usually have the same main color?"

"Yes," Farshael replied with a smile. "Mates usually have the same main color. That is quite right. A purple aura generally means a strong sense of perseverance and a vital spirit."

Before Mateo could ask any more questions, the door popped open, and Viktor strode in. A large book, bound in pale grey leather, was in his arms. He placed it gently on the table next to Shael. Viktor waved an arm with a flourish.

"The Moonlight Tome," he announced.

Though the book was supposed to be for January and his mates, Viktor's eyes were all for Shael, as though looking for the Sylph's approval or, even better, admiration.

The white-haired Sylph smiled at Viktor. Perhaps the man had some redeeming qualities, after all.

January immediately opened the book up. Khonsu was indeed referred to as a male god figure throughout its many pages. As he effortlessly lifted the massive volume. He worried if reading it all would be worth it or if it would take up valuable time.

"Have you read this, Viktor?" the redhead asked. He was reluctant to give the older vampire too much information, but he felt there was no other choice. "Does it show in its contents anything about when the Goddess Khonsu began to be referred to as female?"

Viktor pulled his attention away from Shael's smile, but it was difficult. The vampire was certain he'd never seen such a sexy and appealing turn of the lips.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I've read it several times," Viktor confirmed. "It merely mentions Khonsu's switch of pronouns and something about Anubis being quite put out. It's not entirely clear if Anubis is bothered by Khonsu's change or by something else entirely. The language is nauseatingly flowery in places, and it appears to be a translation of an older text. That confounds things, unfortunately, since no one knows of the original writings."

January traded glances with his two mates. "Then, if there isn't much more we can glean from this text, we should go to the temple," he suggested.

Pax took a deep breath before turning towards Viktor. "Do you happen to know where Nut's temple is located?"

"I was supposed to help them locate it, but you saw what happened..." Shael added softly, a blush forming on his face as he recalled how he had fallen against the other vampire and the moments after.

"I believe I have a map that shows its location," Viktor told them. "I'll be but a moment."

The elder vampire moved so quickly he was little more than a blur, not even bothering to close the door as he hurried off.

"He's  _gotta_  be sick," Mateo said, leaning toward his mates. "He has a terminal case of the 'helpfuls', or something. It's starting to creep me out. I don't think he tried to scope our asses once since we've been here."

Farshael's face flared up in a pink glow. "Consider yourselves lucky," he commented.

The three other men turned their attention back to the Sylph immediately.

"He hasn't done anything  _untoward_ to you, has he?" Pax asked with a slight frown, already concerned.

"Oh, there's no way he could," Shael confessed. "All Sylphs have an innate power that protects them from being taken against their will...even if we end up unconscious!"

"But he's tried?" Mateo said, his voice dropping to a growl. "That's assault, Shael. I know you said you're kind of stuck because you lost your flying thing, but that doesn't mean you're stuck here with someone who would touch you without your okay. I'm sure you could stay with us. No one would bother you there." Mat looked at January and Pax. "Don't you think so, guys?"

January and Pax readily agreed, but Shael shook his head adamantly and waved his arms in a definitive 'no' gesture.

"Viktor's been very respectful. He has yet to go against my wishes," the Sylph insisted. "I understand that he's a very  _lewd_  vampire, but he's hasn't forced himself on me. There's no way he  _could_. My magic protects me."

"Okay," Mat conceded reluctantly. "But if he ever starts giving you trouble, don't think you have to tough it out. I'll write down our address and phone number before we go. You can call or show up on our doorstep, anytime." Mateo sat back in his chair and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if that was kind of intense. You see, one of my cousins got into a bad situation a while back and didn't feel like he had anywhere to go. It ended up alright, but I guess I still kinda have some strong  _feels_  going on."

The Sylph reached out to gently pat Mateo's hand in sympathy. "I'm sorry your cousin went through that," he replied.

Viktor returned in as much of a whir as he'd left, but he drew up short when he saw the burly Hispanic wolf and Shael practically holding hands. The vampire was standing before the wolf before he'd really decided to move. Mateo's hand was plucked from underneath the Sylph's.

"The map," Viktor gritted out, pushing the paper into the startled wolf's hand. "It's a bit old, Nut's followers don't really advertise their temples. I believe you should be able to use what is charted to point you in the right direction." The vampire's eyes were cold as stone as he glared at the darkly handsome wolf. "Feel free to take it with you and begin your search, immediately."

"Immediately...so soon?" Shael wondered aloud. "I suppose, the sooner, the better, so you can fulfill the message." He concluded. "Do you need me to come along?"

"I'm sure that won't be necessary," Viktor said quickly. "You still have much to do in order to create a new stole for yourself. January and his lovers, who are in an  _exclusive_  relationship together, wouldn't want to delay you. Especially when they are  _more_  than capable of handling it  _themselves_." Viktor's gaze snapped to the three intruders in his home. "Or would you prefer to make Shael wait longer to skim the clouds again?"

The three men looked at one another, but January was the one to speak. "We are very grateful for this Viktor," he said. "We're in your debt."

Farshael frowned. "Viktor, you wouldn't hold this as a  _debt,_  would you?" He asked as he peered up at slate eyes.

"Of course not," the elder vampire assured, his eyes warming and softening when he looked at Shael. "They can borrow the map for however long they need it. It's good that it can be of use instead of sitting in a dusty glass case."

 _"None of your damn cases are dusty,"_  Gin called from the hall as he happened to walk by. "Stop trying to make me look like I'm slacking in my work, boss."

"A perfectly  _shiny_  case, then," Viktor amended. "The sentiment is the same."

"Mr. Gin!" the Sylph gasped. " _Language._ "

Pax began to urge his mates towards the door. "I think it's time we head out, especially if we want to reach that temple before sunrise."

Gin grumbled something about uppity sprites and waited to show out the guests that Viktor seemed in a hurry to get rid of. That was quite a turnaround. Last time those three had been for a visit, Gin had nearly needed a mop to clean up Viktor's drool. The butler shrugged as Viktor barely restrained himself from bodily pushing Mateo, Pax, and January from the room as they said goodbye to Shael. The receiving room door nearly clipped Mat on the backside as Viktor shut it behind them, trusting Gin to direct the trio to the door.

The elder vampire let out a breath of relief, keeping himself from leaning against the door by force of will. His spine stayed straight, and his smile lost its forced edge when he turned to Shael.

"Feel better now that you've passed on your message?" Viktor asked kindly.

"Yes, the gods must be watching out for me to have led them here," the Sylph mused with a smile. His stomach then gave such a loud growl that it sounded like a bear rumbling. "Goodness!"

"My deepest apologies," Viktor said, sounding appalled with himself. "My snack offering was clearly not adequate. Tell me anything you'd desire for a meal and I'll have it arranged quickly." The vampire frowned, stepping close to Shael. "Are you feeling well? Not faint at all or woozy?"

The Sylph blushed harder, swaying in place as he tried to keep from swooning at the proximity. "I-I'm  _fine_. What kind of food do you have? I'm a vegetarian."

Viktor's arms shot out as his blue-eyed guest wobbled on his feet.

"You are clearly  _not_  fine. You must have low blood sugar."

Shael found himself swept into the vampire's arms and carried into the hall before he could even think of protesting.

 **"Gin!"**  Viktor shouted.  _"I need vegetarian food with good sources of sugar and protein!_ I'll meet you in the kitchen!"

Everything blurred as Viktor moved with inhuman speed, stopping directly in front of the refrigerator. It was flung open, and a carafe of what appeared to be recently squeezed orange juice was pressed into Shael's hands.

"Here, this will help your blood glucose levels, sweetness," Viktor said with concern painting his features.

"My blood sugar has nothing to do with..." Farshael tried to explain. "I was merely...I..." With a sigh, he took a few sips of the orange juice. "Thank you."

"Gin!" Viktor called again.

"Yes, boss, I heard you bellow the  _first_ time." The butler gave a long-suffering sigh and began puttering around the kitchen, collecting fruits and vegetables that met Viktor's requirements. "I just about had those guys out the door when you started kicking up a fuss. They were all ready to come barreling back in, but I talked 'em out of it. They're off on their temple hunt. Meant I couldn't just flitter-flutter right in here and throw you a bowl of peaches, ya' know?"

Gin had been washing and chopping as he spoke, his hands moving faster than Shael's eyes could follow. Before Viktor had even responded, Gin was handing Shael some sort of salad and a fork. It had dark leafy greens, several types of sliced fruits, and chopped nuts. It looked amazing.

Farshael let out a little moan of appreciation as he took his first bite. "Mr. Gin, this is delicious." He couldn't help but make more noises of bliss as he continued to eat. His sky blue eyes then locked gazes with Viktor. "Do you ever get hungry?"

Gin snorted and started cleaning up his small mess. Viktor glared at the sassy butler and carried Shael to the dining room. The vampire sat, holding Shael in his lap with the Sylphs back resting on one of Viktor's arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Gin!" The air elemental called out as he was moved.

"I  _do_  get hungry," Viktor admitted, licking his lips. "Don't you know about vampires and their appetites?"

"I thought older vampires didn't  _need_  to feed as much," Shael pointed out after swallowing another bite.

"We don't," Viktor said, smiling fondly as the Sylph made short work of the salad. The vampire made a mental note to feed Shael more often. "But we still  _need_  it, we still hunger, even if only a small amount is needed for our health and survival. And it's not just about food. We can be lonely creatures. Feeding allows us to be closer to another being that cares enough to  _trust_ us while they're in a vulnerable position. It's a precious gift to be offered someone's blood."

After Farshael sated his own hunger, he felt that it would only be fair for Viktor to state his hunger as well. "Would you like to try some of  _my_ blood?" He asked as he set the bowl aside.

A shiver ran through Viktor at the thought. The vampire wanted to simply say yes, perhaps even lower himself to begging. Viktor found himself holding himself back.

"Giving and taking blood can be an  _intimate_  thing. The feeling of pleasure for both parties can be intense." Viktor cupped Shael's cheek. "I wouldn't want to upset you and chase you away."

"Well, you haven't chased me away yet," the Sylph pointed out. "If I truly felt threatened by you, I would have left long ago." What truly worried Shael were his own budding feelings for the vampire.

"Promise that you won't let it drive you away?" Viktor asked beseechingly. "I'd like nothing more than to taste you. But I'd rather go hungry for a century than have you leave because of something I've done."

The white-haired man glanced up at him. "Viktor, I solemnly promise that something like this  _won't_  drive me away," he insisted. "Please allow me to pay back some of your kindness."

The young man then tilted his head, exposing his neck in a blatant offering.

Viktor's sex had been half-hard just from holding the delightful elemental in his lap. Shael's words and actions took the vampire to full, throbbing arousal so quickly that it sent a delicious pain through his tightening balls. Viktor stood abruptly, fearing the Sylph's reaction if he suddenly found not-so-little Viktor nudging his perfect backside.

"Ah, perhaps we could retire to somewhere more comfortable?" Viktor offered, plucking the bowl from Shael's hand and setting it on the table. "I have a very nice room I sometimes use for meditation. Would that be alright with you?"

Though the Sylph was confused about the change, he nodded in reply. When Viktor carried the Sylph into his meditation room, Shael wondered for a moment if he'd stepped into some demigod's home in the upper realms. Farshael even tasted the air, finding that he was still in Viktor's mansion in Acacia. He took in the large circular room, light blue eyes pulled upward to the peaked wood ceiling with massive crossbeams creating different geometric shapes, depending on where one stood beneath them. Gauzy curtains dyed in rich shades that reminded the Sylph of skimming the treetops of a forest at sunset hung from the walls and some of the beams, falling to pool on hardwood floor or the thick rugs dotting it.

Between the curtains, Shael could see tall windows filled with stained glass with complicated, flowing shapes and curves in colors even richer than the sheer fabric that fell around them. Viktor carried the air elemental to one of many large, pieces of furniture that looked like a combination of a bed and a couch. The cushions to sit on were too wide, front to back, for it to be a couch, but too short to be a mattress. There was a back and an armrest, as well as mounds of thick, soft pillows in jewel tones. It looked like a place to curl up or stretch out comfortably.

"Would this room be acceptable?" Viktor asked softly, setting Shael down on one of the odd, oversized couches.

"It's the most beautiful room I've ever seen," the air elemental confessed, gaping at all the different colors and details. He ran his hands over the cushion beneath him. "But, Viktor, what if we make a mess? I'd hate for any of this to stain..."

"Mmm, my lovely, you'll find I own very little that doesn't repel stains," Viktor told him, joining Shael, drawing close to the Sylph. "Even so, I'd happily buy new furniture if it meant I could taste you on my lips, spilling across my tongue."

Farshael found himself blushing, unsure if the vampire was actually talking about his blood that time and not lewd fluids. "S-so, how should I position myself?" he asked, mentally cursing himself a moment later when he realized just how his words could be perceived.

"That depends on where you want my kiss," Viktor explained, his slate eyes darkening as he reached out to caress Shael's wrist. "I could take from here if you're feeling shy." The vampire's hand lifted to stroke Shael's throat. "Or here, if you feel you can trust me in such a vulnerable spot."

His fingers stroked downward, fingertips brushing against soft fabric, trailing across a hidden, pebbled nipple. The gentle touch went lower, almost tickling the Sylph's flat stomach before teasing over the curve of a hip. The fingers slid down to stroke Shael's inner thigh.

"Here is a lovely spot," Viktor purred into the elemental's ear. "Though I would understand if it's not something you're ready for... yet."

The Sylph squirmed. The perverted vampire seemed to always try to explain things through touch. He couldn't very well forbid the other man to touch him at all, ever. But, he was growing more and more afraid of how his body continued to react to those touches. Farshael took hold of the hand on his thigh not only to detach it but also to assess something that had been nagging at the back of his head for a good while.

"Viktor, why is it that your skin is warm to me?" He asked aloud as he pressed his other hand to Viktor's hand, as well. "Could it be because mine is just as cold? Do my hands feel warm to you?"

"They feel wonderful," Viktor answered truthfully, turning his hand to hold Shael's. "You're warm, but not hot. Sometimes the touch of those who aren't vampires is uncomfortable. There are many who like the heat, I have in the past, but this is much better. It's a soft warmth; it doesn't pull at me as though trying to give me a fever."

"But, why is that so?" Shael wondered aloud as he squirmed once again at Viktor's simple touch.

"I can only think that it's because you're special," Viktor said with no hint of teasing as he stroked Shael's knuckles with his thumb. "I've lived a very long time and have never felt anything like it. It's like a balm to me."

Farshael bit his lower lip in nervousness. When the vampire phrased it in that manner, he didn't have it in him to rudely snatch his hands away. "A-as for the feeding..." he said in an attempt to change the subject."Which area is the easiest to draw from?"

" _Here_ ," Viktor said, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the pulse in Shael's throat.

Shael's heart skipped a beat just from the kiss. Was he really going to be able to go through this? Sky blue eyes sought out slate and he realized that he had already made his decision long ago _. "Then, you may draw from there,"_ he whispered.

"Lay back," Viktor urged, guiding Shael to rest against the soft pillows. "I'll only take a little, but it can still make some beings a bit woozy." Viktor reclined at the Sylph's side, their bodies touching from the vampire's shoulder to his thighs. "Comfortable?" the vampire asked.

Unable to find his voice, the Sylph merely nodded and offered up his neck to the vampire once again. A part of him would have surely felt rejected if the vampire refused to draw from him. He wondered why.

Viktor drew Shael into his arms, amazed at the perfection of the feeling, how the Sylph seemed to fit so naturally into the curve of his arm and body. He pressed a grateful kiss to where he was about to bite, thrilling at the tiny shiver of anticipation that ran through Shael. Viktor opened his lips, tasting the salty sweetness of the Sylph's clean skin. His fangs gave no pain as they pierced Shael's flesh. Blood flowed slowly into his mouth, and he groaned as pleasure rocked him. He swallowed, and the erotic euphoria raced through his veins to consume him.

Farshael gasped as one of his hands gripped Viktor's hand, and the other grabbed onto the edge of the cushion. The mouth on his neck felt like it was touching a lot more areas than that. "Goodness!" he keened in pleasure as he fought not to move.

Viktor moaned, careful to suck gently, but unable to bring himself to stop. He found he'd wound a leg around one of Shael's as he held the slender Sylph close to his chest. Viktor knew he should stop. Some mutual pleasure was normal in a feeding, but this was beyond anything he'd ever experienced in his many years. Just a few more swallows, he promised himself, just a little more, and he'd stop. Just one more mouthful had his body singing, his cock leaking in his trousers as he pressed against Shael's hip. Another sip and Viktor knew he'd embarrass himself and perhaps enrage his guest, yet he still couldn't stop.

Shael's shaft was also quite hard, harder than he'd ever felt before. His eyes shut tightly as if not seeing would actually help. But, all it did was open up his other senses even more, causing him to whimper and gasp.  _"V-Viktor..."_  he moaned in a voice that was dripping with lust just before he fell over the edge, soiling the hell out of his borrowed pants.

Viktor swore he could feel it when Shael found his peak. It was a good thing the vampire was laying down, or he would have fallen, boneless, to the floor. Viktor shuddered, taking one last sip before laving his tongue over the tiny wounds. A guttural growl was muffled into a smooth throat as Viktor pressed his body tightly to Shael's and followed the Sylph into erotic bliss.

For a moment, the two of them didn't move. Farshael then covered his red face with his hands in embarrassment _. "Viktor...I'm so sorry,"_  he whispered.  _"I think I ruined the pants."_

"That's alright. It gives me an excuse to find more for you." The vampire stroked the fingers of one hand through Shael's hair, amazed that it was so soft, with no gel or spray to keep it spiked. Viktor kissed the Sylph's cheek. "Besides, I'm rather sure I ruined mine, as well."

"Did you know this would happen?" he asked. "First our skin...now, this. Just what is going on?"

"I don't know," Viktor had to admit. "Do you believe the two may be connected?"

Farshael turned to look at the vampire. "I don't know...I could very well be trying to find subconscious reasons to be connected to you," He admitted with a blush. "I...I seem to like you."

"I  _know_  I like you," Viktor told him, then paused, tracing Shael's face with his eyes. "May I kiss you?"

Sky blue eyes widened as Shael's heart leaped right to his throat. A kiss? His mind immediately conjured up memories of his first kiss. He was sixteen years old, and a bunch of Nymphs and Sylphs had gotten together to play truth or dare. A fire elemental had been dared to kiss him and, not only was his tongue burnt, but he also received a blister in the same shape as the man's tongue ring. "Viktor can't burn me..." he whispered to himself. "O-Ok."

"Burn  _you_? It seems more like you've set  _me_  on fire," Viktor murmured before capturing the lovely elemental's lips. There was passion within the vampire, desire, but the kiss was gentle, careful, as though Viktor were touching something precious.

The kiss that the vampire bestowed upon him was most definitely not harming him. On the contrary, it somehow made him feel so much better. He followed Viktor's movements with his own as his hands gently settled on the other man's shoulders. He was starting to believe that he had spoken too soon. Viktor really was burning him but in an entirely different way. He was stoking the fires of pleasure inside him.

While his mouth was tender and gentle against Shael's, Viktor's hand trailed downward to press against the front of the elemental's pants.

A barrier of magic immediately formed around the Sylph's privates, shielding them from the vampire's touch. The barrier didn't injure Viktor, but it pushed against the man's hand with equal force. Shael pulled away and peered down. "Hands above the waist," he insisted.

"I can work with that," Viktor purred, slipping his hand under the Sylph's shirt, his fingertips stroking smooth skin. "I feel blessed to touch any inch of you."

Shael bit his lower lip, feeling guilty. "Viktor...as a Sylph, I have this defense mechanism built into my magic," he explained. "It protects a Sylph from being... debauched. I have very little control of it, if at all. Though much of me trusts you, you would have to gain my complete trust for the barrier to concede."

"I'm willing to wait for the opportunity to feel you hard and throbbing in my hands, since it's you." Viktor's fingers trailed up to Shael's chest, the Elemental's shirt riding up to expose his stomach. "What precisely will set off your debauchery detector? Is this forbidden?" The vampire asked, tracing a nipple with his fingertip.

"I...I don't know." The air elemental responded, squirming beneath the vampire at the touch. "The barrier seems to only be around my lower half."

"Hmmm, but some parts of me are very close to your lower half," Viktor murmured, pressing himself forward against Shael's hip.

Farshael blushed hard. "To be more specific, the barrier is in the shape of underwear..." he replied.

"What type?" Viktor asked, feeling unexpectedly aroused. "I know they aren't magic boxers," the vampire whispered, nuzzling a spot next to Shael's ear. "Or I wouldn't be able to do this." Viktor rubbed his growing erection against the Sylph. "Boxers would ride over this spot."

Shael was quickly becoming aroused again. His face all but glowed pink by then. "More like...speedos?" he squeaked.

"May I explore the boundaries?" Viktor asked, his hand trailing down Shael's ribs.

The Sylph nodded as he tried to calm his racing heart down.

The vampire slowly slid his hand down over the Sylph's stomach and below the bellybutton. The hand danced towards the other man's hip and slipped lower until Viktor felt the barrier with his fingers. Those fingers then dragged back to the other side as he tested the boundary.

Viktor lifted his hand and brought it to Shael's knee. The vampire dragged it up the white-haired man's inner thigh, linger for a moment over the area he had offered to take blood. The Sylph shivered, drawing in a soft breath. The larger man kissed Farhael's temple and continued his exploration. The vampire's touch made it to the top of the air elemental's thigh before his hand was repelled before he was able to reach further. Viktor seemed content with that, not trying to force through the barrier. The dark slate-haired vampire wrapped his arm around Shael and hugged him to his chest.

"You'll stay?" Viktor asked, sounding uncharacteristically unsure of himself. "At least until you finish your stole?"

Farshael felt something strange inside him. Something that wanted to firmly reassure the vampire that he'd never leave. Though much of it was out of his hands since he still had to eventually report back to the demigods. He looked into the slate-hued eyes. "Yes, I'll stay," he agreed. If Viktor still wanted him around after he reported back to them, then he would return.


	16. The Human, the Werewolf, and the Vampire

Quinlan was wrapped up in what seemed to be a continuous adventure. From the moment he set foot in Carnelia, his routine was shot. He had come across the alluring vampire January, whom he couldn't leave behind. Then, when he came back to tell the vampire as much, he was swept up by three werewolves as well. The gang then brought another vampire back home and, all of a sudden, they were six. Since when had he started referring to Pax's house as his home?

It was all a downright whirlwind, if the blue-eyed man was honest with himself. When Jany and Eli broke things down further to him, he was finally able to piece together what had happened back at that older vampire's mansion, that Viktor guy. Basically, the six of them were soulmates. But, vampires and werewolves supposedly never had each other as soulmates, and it was "bad" because their gods never got along. Elias had expressed his concern about his goddess burning January and Nolan to a crisp...which was quite reasonable, as Quin didn't want them to be burned to a crisp either! He was quite fond of Jany, and though he didn't know Nolan very well, he didn't want the poor thing to be destroyed, either.

So, half the gang was out searching for a way to keep the gods from fucking with their new family, even if it meant making deals with lecherous old vampires.

As the only human in the group, Quin should have been the most scared of them all, but he wasn't. After all his traveling and the many times he slept in tents surrounded by wildlife, the blond had formed his own personal connection with nature. He learned that a similar energy was found in all living beings; that even animals felt loneliness. But, most importantly, he learned not to judge...that getting to know others was time well spent. Quinlan lived his life with the firm hope that, should he die then and there, it would be with little to no regret.

That was why, when Nolan and Elias invited him to join them in that massive bed, the blond eagerly accepted.

Elias grinned and tugged Quinlan down to the pillows, hugging the human close and burying his face in Quin's neck. Quinlan had a feeling Eli was smelling him, which might have been weirder if the little redhead wasn't a wolf. Nolan sat next to them looking unsure of himself. He was leaning towards the other men, but held himself carefully still.

Quin snuggled right into the warmth, turning slightly to hold out a hand for Nolan to take. "Aren't you going to join the cuddle pile, Nono?" he asked, using the new nickname Eli came up with without even realizing it.

Quinlan quickly found himself with his arms full of Omega wolf and orange-eyed vampire. Each had their head resting on his chest, facing the other. Eli reached out, unable to keep himself from touching Nolan, tucking a lock of inky black hair behind the vampire's ear.

"Your hair's really soft," Elias said quietly.

"Master Pax gave me a very nice brush and Mateo told me I could use his shampoo and conditioner." Nolan gave a tiny smile. "I like it here...I like  _all_  of you." The vampire looked from Elias to Quinlan. "I like this."

The human let out a whimper of joy. "We like you, too," he replied. "Ain't that right, Eli?"

"So much," the Omega said, rubbing his fingertip up and down the bridge of Nolan's nose.

A warm, happy feeling spread from where Eli was touching both Nolan and Quin. The vampire closed his eyes, basking in it.

"How do you do that?" Nolan asked, eyes closed.

"Do what?" the Omega asked, still petting Nolan's nose.

"Ah, I think I know," Quin replied. "It's Eli's warm Omega magic."

"My what?" Elias giggled. "You mean my influence? Am I doing it right now? Should I stop? Do you mind it?"

"No, don't stop!" Both Quin and Nolan cried out at the same time.

"It's like that nice feeling when an Oreo flurry ice cream melts on your tongue..." the blond tried to describe. "The point is it's very nice."

"Okay, good." Eli snuggled into Quin's chest and began petting Nolan's hair as he threw a leg over Quinlan's. "Because I don't even know I'm doing it most of the time."

"Probably happens the most when you're feeling nice and peaceful and melty?" the blue-eyed man suggested as he gently raked his hands up and down the Omega and the vampire's backs.

Both men sucked in a simultaneous breath, pressing themselves closer to Quinlan. The human noticed something that was more hard than melty poking him from his left and his right.

Quin raised his brows. "You both seem to be ready for more than just cuddling, hmm?" he mused aloud. "What would you like to do, Nolan?"

 _"Eli,"_  the vampire whispered in response, his lambent eyes trained on the wolf next to him.

Elias was about to say something but stopped when he realized Nolan wasn't trying to get his attention, he was actually answering Quin. The Omega moaned, rubbing his erection against Quinlan's side.

The blond couldn't help but chuckle, giving them both a grin that showed off his dimples. "I'm all for seeing that, yeah. You want Elias beneath you, Nono?"

"I don't know. I just know I really want to touch him... _everywhere_." Nolan looked away. "I want to do things with him. Like you do with each other."

"Hey," Elias said softly, tipping Nolan's chin so he could look into his bright eyes. "I want that, too. Do you want to be inside me?"

Nolan nodded. "But I don't know  _how_  and I'm so scared I'll do everything wrong. I know you'll be very nice about it, but you won't enjoy it like you do with the others. When you were with Quinlan…your pleasure was  _amazing_ , exquisite."

Quin blushed hard. "Hey now, that's just because I have a lot of stamina. I needa work on my technique too, ya know?" he insisted. His eyes fell on the bottom drawer of the beside table. "Hey, Eli...you like being bound, right? I'm thinking I can tie your ankles to the headboard to keep you spread for Nolan...and then I'll grab your wrists, so you don't scratch him up or something. Watcha think?"

"Quin," Elias whimpered, cock throbbing so hard Quinlan could feel it against him.  _"Please."_

 _"Does that mean he wants to or_ _ **doesn't**_ _want to?"_ Nolan whispered.

Quinlan snickered and nodded. "That means he wants to so bad, he can't handle it," he explained as he scrambled off the bed and retrieved the rope.

Without Quin between them, Nolan and Elias seemed to come together like magnets. The vampire was a little surprised there weren't sparks where skin touched skin. Eli pushed up Nolan's borrowed shirt until he could tug it off. The Omega's lips peppered kisses over smooth flesh until they happened upon a nipple to lick and suck.

 _"Ah!"_  Nolan gasped as his hands rubbed across skin that was so warm it felt hot against his naturally cool skin.

Elias wasn't wearing a shirt, so Nolan plunged his hands down the back of Eli's pants and kneaded his cute ass. Nolan wasn't sure how Eli did it without dislodging the vampire's hold, but between sweet little moans, Elias had stripped the both of them down to their skin.

Bodies pressed together, sliding one against the other. Whispered affection and breathy moans filled the room as the two smallest men of the group of mates frotted against each other.

"Whoa, whoa," Quin warned as he quickly pulled off his clothes and reached down to gently separate them. "If you both keep going on like that, you'll both spew before you really get the chance." He pressed a kiss to Nolan's cheek and then Eli's before maneuvering the smaller man onto his back. "Ok, let me know how wide is comfortable," he instructed as he carefully spread the wolf's legs.

Eli bit his lower lip, trying not to squirm as he watched his human mate part his legs wider and wider. The Omega's length twitched, a drop of precum escaping the tip to slip down his shaft. Eli's fingers dug into the blankets to keep from touching himself.

Next to Quinlan, Nolan watched avidly as Elias was spread wide. The Omega never said a word, but Quin stopped pushing when Eli's expression showed the smallest trace of discomfort.

A searing heat could be seen in the human's royal blue eyes. But, the blond regained his focus and carefully began to tie Eli's ankles to the headboard just as January had shown him. He then gently lifted Eli's hips and placed a pillow beneath them for comfort. Once the Omega was secured, he carefully clambered out of the way and urged Nolan to take his place between Eli's legs.

While Nolan got settled, Quin slid a hand up the wolf's chest and gave Elias a heated kiss. He nuzzled noses with him when he pulled away and gave him a grin. "I'm taking hold of your wrists now, ok?" the blond warned as he scooted further down until he sat at the other end of the bed. He didn't want to obscure the werewolf's view of Nolan. The human then took hold of each of Eli's wrists and held them pinned on either side of the Omega's head.

"If I start getting too wild, let go," Elias told Quin. "You won't be able to hold me if I push hard and I don't want to hurt you."

Quinlan ran his thumbs gently along Eli's knuckles. "Oh, I think I learned a trick or two about that thanks to Nolan," he admitted.

Eli's fingers relaxed as he let out a soft sigh, his eyes going dreamy as he looked up at Quinlan. Nolan had gotten himself between the Omega's legs but looked lost.

"I don't want to hurt him," Nolan said nervously. "But I want it to feel good. What do I do?"

Quin handed Nolan a lubrication tablet. "Just squeeze some of this into him, he won't need much. Then you stretch him a little with your fingers. You won't hurt him, trust me," the human insisted as he leaned down to press a kiss to Eli's forehead.

 _"Nono, please,"_  Elias begged, making Nolan shiver pleasantly.

The vampire took the odd little capsule. When he squeezed it, gel came out of one rounded end. Nolan worried his lower lip with a fang as he transferred the gel to two fingertips. He looked at Eli's body, wriggling slightly in anticipation as Quinlan rubbed his thumbs softly over Eli's knuckles and fingers. Nolan hesitantly placed his lube-covered fingers against Eli's entrance, jumping when the Omega gasped. The vampire's bright eyes flicked to Quin, concern obvious in his gaze.

"Oh, that was a  _happy_  gasp, believe me," Quin reassured with a grin. "Look at his face, not mine. He wants you, big time. Just stretch him a bit and dive in."

Nolan nodded. He trusted Quinlan. The human clearly cared very much for Elias and wouldn't do anything to hurt the Omega. If Quin said Eli wanted this and liked it, it had to be true. Nolan had seen how much pleasure Quin had given their little redheaded mate before. The vampire didn't see any reason not to follow his advice.

Nolan slid his index finger inside Eli, surprised at how easily it went in. If the vampire had thought wolves were warm on the outside, it was nothing compared to their inner heat. It was like a flame was lit within Eli's petite body. Nolan slipped another finger inside the Omega, thinking how pleasant it felt, like a bath that was almost too hot, but not quite. Nolan spread his fingers, making Elias moan and lift his hips. The vampire cocked his head. It had been such a sweet, pretty noise, and it had been Nolan that had brought it to his mate's lips. An unfamiliar burst of pride flared in his chest as his lips turned upward in a small smile.

"Yeah, that'll do it. Just a bit more...ok, I think he's ready," the blond announced. "Now you can go about this one of two ways...you can enter him as is, which he generally prefers...or, you can coat yourself first and then enter him if you're scared of hurting him."

"I am scared of hurting him, but I really do want to do what he likes best," Nolan said uncertainly. "What do you recommend?"

"Please," Elias whimpered, grinding down on the fingers still inside him. "Hurry."

"Then do a thin coat!" The human responded. "That's meeting him in the middle. Just ignore his pleading, we're doing this is at  _your_ pace, Nono."

"You're so mean, Quin," Eli whined, gasping when Nolan's fingers withdrew to spread some of the remaining lubricant on his length.

"Yeah, baby," Quin grinned with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes as he peered down at the Omega. "That's hot. Just keep telling me how mean I am." He then leaned down to give him a slow upside-down kiss.

Nolan didn't think Quinlan was mean, at all. Quite the opposite. Especially considering how eagerly Elias seemed to be attempting to suck the man's tongue into his mouth. Nolan decided they must be teasing each other, but he would check later to make sure. It was entirely possible Quinlan was cruel to Elias when Nolan wasn't there to witness it. The vampire would have to keep an eye on the others to make sure no one was really hurting the Omega. Nolan had always been in a position where he needed protection and generally never received it. It felt oddly nice to be able to at least attempt to protect another.

Nolan held the base of his shaft and pressed his tip against Elias, who moaned wantonly against Quinlan's lips. That seemed a good sign. Encouraged, Nolan pushed forward. He'd intended just to go in a small bit, but Eli's body felt so warm and perfect around him he couldn't seem to stop until he could go no further.

Elias arched his back and cursed, precum dribbling from his tip as he tried to find a way to squirm that might get Nolan even deeper within him. It felt so good, Elias didn't even realize how loud he was moaning.

The blond had quickly pulled away when Elias moved. From the sound of it, Nolan had finally breached him.  _"Nice,"_  he commended the orange-eyed vampire. "How are you doing over there, Nolan? Does it feel good?"

"Is it  _supposed_  to feel this good?" Nolan asked, pupils blown wide as he circled his hips, making Eli buck. "It kind of feels like I'm going to die, but in a good way. I know that makes absolutely no sense. I always thought that  _petit morte_  stuff was ridiculous when I read about it..."

The human snickered. "Yeah, something like that, for sure." He agreed. "When you're ready, just pull out and dive back in until you find a rhythm you're comfortable with. I know it's really hard the first time to focus on what you're doing and your partner's face at the same time, but try to gauge Eli's reactions as you move to figure out what angle you should stick with."

"So I can hit his prostate?" Nolan asked, forcing himself to withdraw from that heavenly warmth. When just his tip was left inside, he plunged back in. Eli's mouth opened, delicious noises of pleasure spilling out as Nolan carefully watched his face.

That response seemed good, so the vampire tried again, glorying in the hot flesh around him and the responses he could pull from Elias.

"Pretty much, the pleasure just builds." the blond replied. "Oooh, he's  _really_  liking that. Just keep going."

Nolan nodded, concentrating on the Omega writhing in pleasure beneath him. The vampire tried holding Eli's hips, then his knees, but got the best response from Elias when Nolan was leaning back slightly and holding his tied ankles. Doing so made the Omega become delightfully incoherent. Similarly, Nolan shifted his position on his knees until he found that Elias liked it best when Nolan had his knees spread and tucked just underneath the smaller man, with Eli's hips lifted off the bed.

At first, Nolan was concerned that all noises from Elias stopped. He quickly realized his wolf mate was holding his breath for some odd reason. Nolan continued thrusting; his head cocked quizzically to the side as he watched Eli's face turn pink.

 _"Fuck!"_  Quinlan hissed as he squirmed in place. The sight of his new mate really going at it was quite arousing, as were the responses Nolan drew from the Omega. "So hot! You're ridiculously good, Nono. He's about to blow his load any second now..." He noted as he let go of one of Eli's hands so that he could reach over to pinch one of the werewolf's nipples.

Nolan realized he was close, as well. He'd been so focused on Elias; he hadn't realized his own body was thrumming with need as he drew closer and closer to his own release. Nolan pumped his hips faster, pounding into the spot that seemed to make the Omega feel best. Eli's green eyes opened wide as he drew in a ragged gasp, followed by a stuttering moan. The flesh holding Nolan tightened, making the vampire suck in a harsh breath, but his eyes stayed glued to his mate, watching in rapturous fascination as Eli's length twitched and began to spurt. The Omega cried out, body shaking as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Quin's gentle touches on Eli's hands and wrists kept Elias from clawing anything or anyone.

When Eli seemed to be at the highest point of his bliss, Nolan let go, slamming deep into the warm body beneath him and allowing himself to find his own pleasure. It ripped through him like a fire, washing him with heat as he emptied himself inside his mate. Nolan's head swum with euphoria as something inside him seemed to click into place, like a computer chip set perfectly into its place to allow everything to come together and work correctly. Nolan knelt there, unmoving, utterly overwhelmed as he looked down at the thoroughly tumbled redhead who gave his heart the opportunity to feel whole again. The sounds of their panting breaths filled the room as their heartbeats finally slowed from their thunderous beats.

 _"That was so fucking hot,"_  Quinlan's loud whisper drew the attention of both the werewolf and the vampire. "How are you feeling, Nono?"

"Wobbly but amazing?" Nolan said uncertainly, looking down at their Omega. Eli's eyes were closed, his body limp and relaxed as his breaths became slow and regular. "Is Elias alright?"

"Oh," Quin breathed as he quickly untied the Omega and gently settled him into a more comfortable position on the bed, with his head on a pillow.  _"Wow, you fucked him so good, he passed out,"_  he whispered to Nolan. "That was pretty darn amazing for a first time. You sure you've never boinked someone before him?"

Nolan shook his head. "I've received many times, but Elias likes it much more than I ever did." The vampire frowned. "There must be something wrong with me. Mateo seemed to really enjoy it from Master Pax, as well. The giving seems much more pleasant, for me."

"If you don't feel pleasure from receiving, it's usually the  _giver's_  fault, not yours," the human pointed out. "I mean, I know that there are rare cases where people don't feel much pleasure at all, and I don't wanna make an ass of myself by saying you're not one of them when you could be," Quin continued. "But, seeing as how you just blew your load into our Elias over there, I'd say it's a matter of bad dominant partners."

"You're very kind," Nolan said, scooting closer to the human. He nibbled his lower lip with a fang for a moment before speaking. "You aren't  _really_  mean to Elias, are you?" the vampire asked, wanting very much to be right about the handsome blond.

Quinlan snickered. "I was only teasing him, and he was teasing me right back," he explained. "He was being too needy at the moment, so I called him out on it. But, none of us are truly mean to each other."

"Okay, good."

The human took a moment to slip into the bathroom, returning with a warm washcloth to clean them up a bit before settling back onto the bed. 

Nolan sighed in relief, letting himself lean against Quinlan's warmth. The vampire nearly purred when Quin wrapped an arm around him. They were quiet for a few minutes as Quinlan gently petted Nolan's arm. The vampire finally spoke softly, "You're a good dominant partner, right? You could make me feel good when you fuck me?"

The human's breath hitched. "I can't really rate how good of a dominant partner I am. I mean...if there was a magical way to have Pax, Jany, and Mat inside me all at the same time I'd be one of the first in line," he admitted. "But, if you want to give it a try, I'd do my absolute best to do you good."

"You're so sweet," Nolan blurted, hiding his face in Quin's chest and peeking up at him with pink cheeks. "Are you sure you don't mind? You won't be disappointed if it's not very good? Elias felt so warm inside.  _I'm_  not warm. It won't feel as nice as he does. I can try really hard to keep my muscles tight, though. So you can get good friction."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Quin countered. "First of all, I've been inside Jany, so I imagine it'll be the same temperature-wise. And second of all, it would be an honor to be inside you." He confessed. "Just talking about it is turning me on. What's a comfortable position for you? Laying down on your back? On my lap?"

"Is there a position where you can you hold me?" Nolan asked shyly. "It feels really good, to me when any of you are hugging me close. Maybe it will make it feel better when you take me."

"On my lap, it is. But, first..." the blond stated as he found a lubrication tablet and gave the vampire a gentle kiss on the lips. He then kissed a path down Nolan's body and slid a slick finger inside just as his mouth surrounded Nono's cock head.

 _"Ahn!"_  Nolan cried, hands dropping to tangle in soft blond locks.

The vampire was sensitive from his orgasm, but not so much that it made his mate's attentions anything other than extremely pleasant. In fact, that pleasure seemed to ricochet back and forth between the mouth sucking him and the finger inside him.

"Quinlan, wh-what are you doing? I don't have to be hard since I'm not the one doing the fucking."

The human gave one lascivious lick up the entire length of the vampire's shaft as his finger slowly but carefully began to stroke along the inner walls. He waited patiently until he saw Nolan downright squirm with pleasure. That's the ticket. With a dimpled grin, he then added more fingers and gently stretched as he sucked one of the vampire's balls in his mouth.

Nolan was downright confused but didn't seem capable of coherent speech at the moment. He had thought Quinlan was going to fuck him. Maybe he had changed his mind? Nolan decided that was alright, what the other man was doing felt really good, amazing. Even the fingers inside him felt better than anything that had ever touched him there before. Perhaps it was because they were mates that Nolan could get pleasure from it? Or was it a side-effect of Quin's incredibly talented mouth...and tongue, Nolan thought as Quin licked, rubbing the underside of the vampire's shaft in a way that nearly had the vampire seeing stars.

When he felt that his new mate was stretched enough, Quinlan continued to stretch just a little longer, unwilling to cause Nolan any unnecessary pain. He then slicked his own shaft up and gently urged Nolan up and onto his lap. "I'm gonna need you to kneel on either side of my thighs and lift yourself up a bit," he instructed softly. "I'm gonna press the head of my cock against you, and then we're gonna lower you onto it slowly, ok?"

It took Nolan a moment to process Quin's words, but after he'd blinked a few times, he was able to work out what he was supposed to do. It seemed a shame. He'd really been enjoying what Quinlan had been doing to him. Nolan wanted to try and see if bottoming to the human could at least feel nice, though. Even if the skinny vampire didn't imagine it would feel nearly as good for himself and Quin as it would have for Elias and the blond. Nolan's cock throbbed needily as he climbed into Quinlan's lap, straddling him as he'd been directed.

Quin led his shaft to Nolan's entrance with one hand as he urged the vampire to slowly lower himself with his other hand on the other man's hip. When Nono was once again seated in his lap and the blond's shaft was mostly inside, Quinlan kept still. His hands slid up and down the ebony-haired vampire's back as he lured him into a heated kiss.

Nolan gasped into Quin's mouth, wrapping his arms around his human mate. It felt... good.  _Better_  than good, really. There was a feeling of stretching, but not enough to even be uncomfortable. Nolan felt full, and it was actually rather nice. The vampire circled his hips experimentally, moaning softly against Quinlan's lips.

"Mmm, you like that?" the blond taunted as he took hold of Nolan's hips and continued to move him in a circular motion. He then pulled out a bit and gently slid back up into him.

 _"Yesssss,"_  Nolan said breathlessly. "Feels so good."

Quinlan's hard shaft and head rubbed against the vampire's walls. Nolan had had no idea he even had nerve endings inside him that could respond in such a way, sending tingling pleasure through him.

The blond braced his feet as his hands tightened on Nolan's hips. "I'm going to start moving now. Let me know if it hurts, ok?" he prompted as he began a gentle rhythm, moving slower than his usual pace.

 _"Oh!"_  Nolan gasped, the sensations changing, but not in a bad way. It definitely still felt good. Unconsciously, Nolan began pushing down into every thrust, wanting Quinlan deeper inside of him, to touch more of his sensitive inner walls and give him more of that delicious feeling of fullness.

When Nolan seemed to be getting used to the movements, Quin then began to slide his shaft along the vampire's more sensitive areas. His movements became a bit faster, but still not as fast as his usual pace.

Nolan trembled in Quin's arms, almost feeling like he was falling, though his human held him steady. The sensations were overwhelming. It was so good but so different from anything he'd ever experienced before. Nolan felt warmth against his back and soft kisses pressed against his bare shoulder.

"Hey," Elias murmured, rubbing his cheek against Nolan's skin and his hands over his vampire mate's body. When the Omega had come to, it was to quite the lovely sight. "Looks like you two are having a lot of fun."

Nolan's head dropped back to rest on Eli's shoulder.

"It feels...it feels  _good_ ," Nolan said between soft moans and gasps of pleasure. "I enjoy it."

"Finally awake, Eli?" Quin teased with a grin before increasing his speed another level, careful to stroke along Nolan's more pleasurable areas frequently.

Nolan leaned his back against Eli's chest, trusting his mate to support him. The vampire wasn't sure he could hold himself up, anymore. His head was swimming in pleasure that seemed to be dancing all the way to his fingertips and toes. Nolan closed his eyes, letting the sensations take him as erotic gasps and moans fell from his lips with every thrust.

Eli stuck his tongue out at Quin, which made the human chuckle. Elias tucked his chin over Nolan's shoulder looking down his body to see Quinlan's hard shaft pumping into the practically insensate vampire.

"I'm really glad he likes it," Eli said, smiling as he teased Nolan's nipples, making the vampire shiver against him. "Jeez, you're like a bunny, Quin. Not that any of us seem to be complaining. It looks like I'm not the only one who likes fast and deep."

And fast and deep is exactly the kind of pace that Quin had built up to. He hadn't meant to default back to his normal speed, but he couldn't help it. The vampire was gorgeous, and the sounds that kept falling from his lips drove the human wild with lust.  _"So hot,"_  he hissed as he continued his movements.

 _"I have to touch him,"_  Eli murmured, also entranced with their newest mate's reactions. One of his hands remained to pluck a pebbled nipple as the other trailed down to Nolan's cock, which was pointed at the ceiling, making the vampire cry out. "Goddess, he's so hard, Q. And he's leaking so much precum he's all nice and slick.  _Fuck._ "

 _"Fuck!"_  The human hissed around the same time as he concentrated hard not to thrust any harder or faster than he already was. "Cum, Nolan. Don't hold it all in," he urged the vampire.

Elias moaned, shifting his hand from Nolan's chest to his own reawakened member and gripping it without preamble, stroking himself fast and hard as his other hand continued to work Nolan's.

"I...I..." Nolan gasped as Elias pumped his length faster, rubbing his thumb over the tip with ever upstroke and catching the precum.  _"Ahn!"_

Nolan's body clenched tight around Quinlan's thrusting cock as the vampire's body trembled in pleasure, shooting white stripes across Quin's tanned chest.

Quinlan continued to thrust into the vampire's depths until he, too, reached completion. He was surprised to feel a strange, surging sensation filling him from the inside. "Whoa...I don't know how to describe this," he panted. "But, I somehow feel  _stronger_?"

"Mates..." Nolan murmured as his head lolled on Eli's shoulder. "Weaker mates take on some of the energy of stronger ones when bonds are complete. Not a lot. Just some. I read about it, somewhere. Even though I'm a weak vampire, I'm still a vampire."

Meanwhile, Elias was trying to wipe off the cum he'd gotten all over Nolan's back.

"Kind of made a mess, here," the Omega said, sounding drunk. "Sorry, Nono."

"S'alright," Nolan replied.

"Why don't the three of us jump in the new tub Jany bought?" Quin suggested. "We can all fit in it!"


	17. Anubis and Khonsu's Children

The three men felt a myriad of emotions as they sped-walked away from the entrance of the mansion and teleported back to Pax's garage to get in the car. Though Jany had been able to teleport them to Viktor's mansion, the violet-red-haired vampire had never been to any of Nut's temples before. That meant that they would have to drive there.

"Call me crazy, but I think he really  _likes_  him," Pax mused aloud as he took the driver's seat.

"Viktor seems to like anything on legs," Mateo scoffed beside him before walking around to the passenger side.

The other werewolf shook his head. "No, I meant  _Shael_. He must really like Viktor."

January raised an elegant eyebrow as he entered the back of the car so that he could later duck to be unseen as they pulled out. But, Mat nearly tripped on his own feet as he headed towards the passenger side. The three of them didn't even try to peek in on their other mates inside the house for fear of becoming too distracted.

"That can't be possible," Mat dismissed the idea.

Pax opened the garage door. Then, the three of them then looked over the map beneath the automatic 'car door' light as January held it stretched out. After a few minutes, the purple-eyed vampire gave a firm nod and laid down to hide. "I think I know the way now."

Pax then pulled out and drove towards the highway. The men theorized about many things on the way to Nut's temple. They talked about why demigods would want to help them in the first place. Why had they hired Farshael to give them such a brief message? They wondered who the demigods were and why they had to head out to the temple of Nut, of all places. But, in the end, they only came up with more questions than answers.

They arrived at an urban area, which led Pax to park across the street from a graffiti-decorated building. He actually had to parallel-park into one of the few empty spots available. As they exited the car and once again looked at the map, this time beneath the light of a lamp post, their eyes widened.

" _This_ is the place?" Mateo questioned as they began to cross the street towards the graffiti-speckled building. The brown-eyed man's eyes darted from one spray-painted item to the next. "Is that Rainbow Brite?"

"It appears so...right next to Synergy," January pointed out. The aged vampire had been with quite a few lovers from the 60's through the 90's. The pop culture references still managed to linger in his mind from the music and television shows his partners had enjoyed. "This must be it."

"I guess we do what? We go knock and tell them a Sylph who may or may not be hot for a pervy old vamp sent us?" Mat asked skeptically.

"We're not going to find any answers out here," Pax commented as he opened the door and walked through first, just in case he needed to protect his mates at the last minute.

The inside of the building was equally as colorful as the outside, but the difference was that everything was in solid colors. The entranceway was green. The elevator was purple. The doors were blue. As the three of them walked through a reception area, they were greeted by two teenagers that seemed to be even younger than Elias. They wore what appeared to be paint splattered lab coats.

"Welcome to the temple of Nut!" The girl greeted. "My name is Shana, and this is my twin brother Julian."

Julian let out a loud gasp as he lifted a pair of star sunglasses up from his face and then slid them back down, repeating the action a few more times. "Shana!  _Purple auras!_  They must be the ones."

"We've been expecting you," Shana added.

Before the three men were able to respond, the sound of loud music drew their attention. They turned their heads to the left to see another of Nut's young followers holding a boom box over his head blasting TKA freestyle songs and leading five other followers that were dancing in a line behind him. When the group danced their way to the other side of the hallway and were finally out of sight, Julian spoke up.

"My bad," the twin explained. "They're practicing for Thursday's dance. Every Thursday, we offer up a group dance to Nut as a prayer...she generally prefers themes from the 70's, 80's and 90's. But, last Halloween, she quite enjoyed our rendition of 'Chillin like a Villain' from Descendants 2."

Pax and January's faces were as composed as ever since they didn't want to pay them any insults. Mateo, however, was more than a bit stunned, which clearly showed in his incredulous expression. Nut seemed to be quite the opposite of their own composed and collected moon goddess.

"We were instructed to come here," January stated. "But, we weren't told the reason."

"We gotcha covered!" Shana replied. "Come follow us. We were told to loan you one of Nut's Memoirs."

"What kind of temple is this?" Mat muttered to himself, still stunned. It was as far from one of Khonsu's temples as the wolf could imagine.

The trio followed the twins to the elevator, which was an explosion of rainbow stars on the inside. Even the elevator buttons were in the shape of stars. Shana pressed the button for the fifth floor, which lit up in pink.

They all stepped off the elevator and walked into a room with double doors. Julian unlocked it and opened it to reveal an altar that was a lot more familiar to the werewolves and the vampire. Though each god was unique in their aesthetics, it appeared as if they all had the same basic altar.

Shana pulled something from one of the low shelves against the wall and quickly rushed over to place the book in January's hands. "Nut's Memoirs, volume 3," she said. "Please return it as soon as possible."

January gave a slight bow of respect. "We thank you."

"Jeez," Mateo grumbled several moments later as they headed out of the building. They had passed the conga-line of followers that were still rehearsing their rather exuberant dance. "I hope we don't have to chase down any more books. It feels like that's all we've been doing lately. Taking notes was one of my least favorite things in school, but I feel like I should be carrying a whole  _binder_  around with me to write stuff down in case we need it later."

"I have photographic memory," January pointed out. "I can write it out when we get home if you'd like,  _mon trésor._ " (mon trésor= my treasure)

"More like a  _pornographic_  memory," Mateo said under his breath, smirking.

"That, too," Jany agreed with a return smirk.

The vampire laid down hidden in the back seat on the drive back home. When they arrived, they found their other mates asleep on the massive bed, buck naked. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes. While the other men got ready for bed, January sat in the living room, browsing the memoir.

Before the vampire could get any further into the memoir, Pax peeked his head out and called to him.

"Why don't you come to bed and read it out loud to us, as you did with Lucian's diary?" Pax suggested.

The vampire frowned slightly. He could read books and documents a lot faster than a human or werewolf could. By that point, a part of him was desperate to obtain the information they needed. They had gone from one shred of information to another, and it was starting to feel like a wild goose chase. January loved them. He could honestly say that he loved each and every one of his mates. The redhead didn't want that happiness to be cut short by the wrath of an intolerant goddess.

As he stood back up and walked back over to their room, clambering into bed, he realized that Pax had a point. Any information he gleaned from the memoirs should be shared with them all, even if it meant having to read through it at a slower pace. They were all in it together.

Elias was idly twirling locks of Nolan's soft ebony hair between his fingers, smiling languidly when January joined them. "I hear you found something, but not at Count Kinky's place," the Omega piped up, making Mateo snort and Nolan look confused.

"Yes, we were given a message to go to the temple of Nut, and we came out with one of her memoirs," January explained.

"The followers of Nut were... _colorful_ ," Mateo added as January reclined on the bed.

The redheaded vampire smiled in amusement as he reclined on the pillows, his mates lounging around him.

"Let's see," January murmured, opening the book. He scanned the first few pages rapidly. It appeared to be an introduction, of sorts. If Nut had written it herself, she was certainly as colorful a character as her followers. January decided to summarize as he read. It would allow them to get through the memoir faster. They could look at the fine points, including Nut's extended monologues about the stupid bullheadedness of certain Gods later.

So, January began.

"The Goddess Nut and her grandfather, Ra, had seen the feud between Khonsu and Anubis from the beginning. When it escalated to the point of near madness, the pair had stepped in, nudging a certain elder vampire and alpha werewolf together, in the hopes of bringing the two sides together," the vampire summarized. " _Lucian and Henry."_

"When it had appeared that Khonsu was near to breaking the laws and going down to the mortal plane to smite Lucian, Nut and Ra had stepped in, helping the pair to escape and granting them demigod-hood," January continued. "They'd been elevated to the godly planes where they still resided."

"Demigod-hood…could they have been the ones to send Farshael?" Pax questioned aloud. "He did say that two demigods had hired him."

"You mean Luke and Hen are okay?" Elias commented with a grin. "That means our goddess never did anything to them!"

"Jany, man, keep reading. What happened then?" Quin prompted.

January nodded and continued, summarizing what he felt were the most important events in the memoirs.

_The violence between vampires and wolves had settled, but the original problem hadn't been addressed. That discord ran back to the beginning of the species._

_The God Khonsu and the God Anubis were a couple, lovers who felt things keenly and loved each other exuberantly. Anubis doted on Khonsu, who ended up rather spoiled, as Anubis tended to give the moon god anything he desired. Until one day, he didn't._

_Many gods were creating races on the mortal plane, their earthly children. It had started with Ra, who ruled over all, and his children of light. With Ra's permission, others followed suit, with Ra granting blessings upon each new race and species. Khonsu and Anubis were no different. Anubis created his vampires, children of the velvet darkness of Anubis's night. Khonsu created the werewolves, children of the god's silvery moon._

_Together, they went to Ra to ask for blessings for their children. But there was a problem. Both asked for nocturnal rights, granting their children special powers and abilities linked to that cycle. It began a terrible argument between Khonsu and Anubis. Khonsu assumed Anubis would simply relinquish nocturnal rights to him. For once, though, Anubis stood his ground. It was too important to him, for his children, to let go. Khonsu utterly lost his temper and had to be restrained by Ra. They were sent away, to return in a month when they'd worked it out._

_A month passed with no resolution, then another, and another. Finally, Ra had to accept that the couple would be unable to compromise. The Great God conferred with his consorts, at length, and with their wisdom and insight, came up with a compromise. Khonsu and Anubis were called before him._

_Anubis looked exhausted and depressed. Khonsu was still full of pride, refusing to even look at his lover. The God of the Moon was certain he would be given nocturnal rights. At which point, he might think of reconciling with his love._

_The compromise was announced. The vampires would be given nocturnal rights, giving them many gifts and abilities. All would be immortal. Beyond that, however, each vampire wouldn't have all the possible gifts of the night. A single vampire could have one or many gifts, but none would have all. Also, vampires would be weaker in the day. When the sun rose, they would fall naturally to sleep. They would need to rely on others to sustain them, requiring blood to drink. And their numbers would be kept in check with a low fertility rate._

_Khonsu was ready to explode, but Ra quelled the outburst with a single look and continued._

_Khonsu's werewolves would have many gifts as well. They were equally powerful at day and night, with extra strength on the full moon. They would have a second form. It would be powerful, fast, and agile. They would be able to sire many children of their own, some with great gifts of leadership or harmony._

_Ra looked at Anubis and Khonsu and announced his decision was final, hopeful that they could return to their fiery, but loving relationship._

_It didn't work out that way._

_Khonsu was enraged. Anubis followed him out of Ra's chambers, trying to speak to the moon god, to reconcile. Anubis hadn't gotten everything he'd wanted either. Their children were equally powerful, just in different ways. Khonsu wouldn't listen. They returned to the home they shared. Anubis seduced Khonsu, hoping it would help them work through the conflict. The moon god was a more than willing participant, but as soon as their passion waned, Khonsu's rage returned. He left. The next time they saw one another, Khonsu had donned a female form._

_Things might have been alright, after that, if Anubis and Khonsu had been able to end their relationship cleanly and stay away from each other. But the moon and the night were always intertwined, and the pair seemed continually drawn together. Their arguments became legendary, sometimes heard across all of the God Realm. At times, Khonsu would become overcome and would return to his male form, and he and Anubis would come together, also sometimes heard across the realm. The cycle seemed never-ending. Ra wept at their unhappiness._

"It was then that Nut decided that to bring the lovers back together, their children would need to be brought together…" January recounted as he concluded that memoir segment.

"Am I the only one that thinks Khonsu's one crazy dude?" Quin asked aloud when January paused.

"I kind of second that," Mat added.

"But she's our goddess, er, god... _whatever_ ," Eli said with a sigh. "Nut makes her sound like a complete bitch, but...I dunno, she's  _our_  bitch?"

Pax reached out to gently squeeze one of Eli's hands. "From what Nut's memoirs pointed out," he said. "It sounds to me that our goddess- our  _god_  has been hurting all this time...hiding in the opposite sex, of all things. Consumed by rage and jealousy..."

"Jealousy?" Quin questioned.

"Jealous that Anubis, the love of his life, cared so much about his children that Khonsu was firmly placed in second place," January explained, following Pax's train of thought.

"Yeah, ouch," Mat said. "That had to hurt when he thought he would always come first with him. Why can't he/she get over it, though? It's been a friggin' long time that they've been going 'round and 'round."

"That's the million dollar question," Quin agreed. "Maybe if Jany reads more we can find out?"

Everyone looked at January expectantly.

"Oh good," Elias said with a grin as he stretched out across as many laps as he could. "I like storytime with Jany."

January chuckled as he quickly scanned further into the memoir, his eyebrows lifting.

"It would appear Nut and her grandfather, Ra, decided to meddle in Anubis and Khonsu's domestic squabble," the vampire said, explaining what the book laid out.

 _Since it had been Anubis and Khonsu's children that seemed to have begun the feud, Ra and Nut decided it was poetic to have the wolves and vampires become instruments in resolving it. If Khonsu and Anubis couldn't come together, then perhaps their_ ** _children_**   _could. The ruler of the gods and his granddaughter began to gather the souls of wolves and vampires before they were reincarnated. They split them into counterpart companions of different species. When they were born, each segment of the soul would be attuned to the other, making a perfectly harmonious union when they were together._

_It was easier than the gods had thought it would be. The souls even sorted to be within the various species, seemed to want to blend and coexist. It was like it had been meant to be that way all along. Some souls who had lived lifetimes of sad loneliness, came to vibrant life again when paired with the counterpart soul of the other species. The blending colors and the way the souls sang when they first touched were beautiful beyond measure._

_They had to be careful, however, as Khonsu had become increasingly erratic and bitter over the years. Ra and Nut didn't want harm to befall any of the soulmates. They began slowly, carefully. A pair here and a pair there. Some vampire souls were hidden behind a long lineage of interbreeding with humans. When it seemed things were working well and the mates were happy together, Ra and Nut allowed some of Khonsu's precious Omegas to be soulmates of vampires, knowing it would attract her attention._

_They built up to a plan that they thought Khonsu and Anubis couldn't ignore. The pair sifted through the split souls, seeking six that attuned perfectly to each other, including one Omega._

_When they finally succeeded, they gathered the souls together. The soul segments were nearly impossible to hold when they were near each other, straining to come together. When the six blended, Nut and Ra were overcome with the beauty of their song. Nut sang and danced as the souls wove together seamlessly into one once more. Ra had to press hard to separate them again so they could rejoin the spiral. The spiral would reincarnate them at different times, allowing them to come together when the time was right._

"An Omega and two alpha werewolves," January said aloud. "Two vampires, one born and one eventually made…and a human with an uncertain fate."

 _"Holy fuckballs,"_  Elias whispered when January stopped speaking. "No fucking way...is that  _us_  getting mentioned in an obscure ancient hippy-goddess diary?"

 _"Uncertain fate? The fuck does that mean?"_  Quin questioned in another whisper.

Pax felt the anxiety rolling off of their Omega and fellow mates. He was just as shaken by the news, but he was more concerned about his mates. In a moment of clarity, he recalled that it was a full moon out that night. "Eli, love," he called out. "When was the last time you took a moonlit run?"

Elias frowned. Why was Pax thinking about the moon at a time like this? "I dunno, probably a couple of moons ago, maybe three," he responded. "Dad and Mom kept saying it wasn't safe for me to go out, so I had to stay home while the rest of the pack ran. I'd shift and sneak out into the backyard for a while, though. So I wouldn't get too twitchy." Eli stopped, realizing he was rambling.

 _"Twitchy?"_  Quin questioned, intrigued.

"Who cares about that, though? We're some kind of crazy experiment by the gods!" The Omega continued as he ran his fingers through his auburn hair, tugging at it. "I feel like I'm one of the kids caught in the middle of the biggest and most fucked-up divorce ever. What are we gonna do? I don't want Khonsu to smite you guys! How the hell do we avoid  _smiting_?"

"Eli, calm down," Mateo said softly, glancing worriedly at Pax. An Omega should never be kept inside on a full moon. Their energies were called upon every day by their pack. They needed to recharge and rebalance their auras. Omegas who couldn't run regularly didn't do well. They got sick or began showing signs of mental stress. It was a testament to Eli's strength and will that he hadn't started having problems. Mateo thought he'd be having a few words with Eli's old pack at some point about how they went about caring for their Omegas.

"Understood, we all feel the same," Pax urged. "However, stressing out won't help us figure out what we need to do next in order to protect our vampire mates." He glanced around at his other mates. "How about it? There are still a good few hours before sunrise. You can bring your protective coverings just in case..."

"I can teleport us into a set of woods where no one can see us," January suggested. "I go there all the time whenever I feel like climbing enormous trees."

"Hear that? Jany wants to go, too," Mat urged.

 _"What's all this 'running' stuff they're talking about?"_  Quin whispered the question to Nolan.

 _"Werewolves don their wolf forms during full moons and run through the woods to feel free and to absorb more power from the moonlight,"_  Nolan whispered back in explanation. "I've never seen it before, but the textbooks describe it as a beautiful tradition."

"But we have so much to do! We don't have  _time_  to run!" Elias said desperately. "I...I can't  _lose_ any of you! I don't want to go back to being alone while there's a whole pack around me who doesn't even  _see_  me!"

January reached out and all but smothered Eli's face to his chest. "My Emerald, we all feel the same," he insisted. "Don't you believe us? Don't you think I haven't felt that way more times than any other man in this room? Feeling  _alone_  surrounded by people who wouldn't see me?"

The Omega clung to January, and his tears turned to sobs as the stress and fear that he'd been struggling to contain finally let loose. He'd wanted to be strong for his mates, to never be as weak as his pack always seemed to treat him. He wanted to be better than that. But the young wolf was tired. He'd felt drained for a few months at least, in spite of the strength he drew from every mating. Elias's short escapes to sneak out and run beneath the light of the moon were never enough to fully balance and recharge him.

 _"I-I don't know what to do..."_  Elias gasped out hiding his face against January's chest.

What must they think of him? Just another outburst from an overly emotional Omega...It's what his pack had always told him whenever his frustration would boil over and angry tears would escape, no matter how he fought to hold them in. And then, they would never listen to Elias about what had upset him in the first place.

January gently scratched at Eli's auburn locks and continued to hold the Omega. Half his heart ached for the lovely wolf's frustrations. The other half couldn't be happier that Elias had chosen to cry in his arms, that he had so much trust in him. He pressed a gentle kiss to the younger man's temple.

"I think Pax is right,  _querido_ (sweetheart)," Jany responded. "We should all take a moment to bask beneath the full moon and run together. I have a few special collars that I can belt around a wolf's neck with a small pouch in front of it. I can transform into my bat form and slip into the pouch as you run so that I am right there with you." He commented. "Would you like that? Pax or Mateo can also hold Nolan in his bat form."

January's gentle hold was joined by the others as they all crowded around their Omega and did their best to comfort him, to remind him they were there and he wasn't alone. Eli would never have to be alone again. His tears finally slowed, then stopped. Eli's breaths occasionally hitched as he sniffled.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," Quin added out of nowhere. "I'll just jog along until you guys are out of sight and flop down in a clearing to roll around in the grass. I love laying down and looking up at the stars in the dark of the woods."

Mateo gave Quinlan a playful shove. " _Timing_ , sheech," He warned.

"If everything's settled, then let's all go," Pax announced. "Jany, if you please."

January gave Eli's lips a kiss that time. "Come," he invited as they all clambered off the bed and he, Nolan, and Quinlan both seemed excited and eager to go. They wanted to see their mates in wolf form, romping under the moon. Mateo looked more relaxed, and Eli had to admit that having a run might be a good idea. His body yearned for it.

"Alright, let's go," the Omega said with one last shuddering breath. "We'll get our heads on straight and recharge. Tomorrow, we get this shit figured out."

::::::

 _ **"Anubis!"**_  Khonsu hissed as she stormed through the other god's doorway. In the God Realm, doors only opened to the hand prints of the people that the god wished to register. Since they had been lovers in the past, Khonsu's handprint was already in the god's system.  _"Anubis, come here right this instance!"_

The dark god appeared after several moments, his long gray and white streaked hair swaying where it streamed down his back. Eyes darker than the night took in the goddess before him. Pain flashed in them before he pushed it away.

 _"Khonsu,"_  Anubis said softly, his deep voice like a caress against her skin. "You called?"

The goddess's cheeks puffed up as she stomped her way over to the other god. "It has happened again! Someone's tampered with my precious Omegas, my sweethearts!" She cried out as she poked his shoulder. " _Tell_  me that you had nothing to do with it...that you had nothing to do with the rumors of one of my Omegas mating a  _vampire_!"

Anubis caught her hands and held them to his heart as he looked into eyes the color of silvery moonbeams.

"I had nothing to do with it, I swear it on the  _darkness_ ," Anubis vowed. "I may be pleased with the thought of our children being together, but I would  _never_  manipulate the hearts of your wolves. I know how you love them and strive to protect them. Just as I do with my vampires." The god's ebony gaze was beseeching. "Please, my love, see into my heart. I wouldn't do this to you. You may despise me, but I love you. And I know you love your children as I love my own. You would protect them and stand for them against anything you think isn't in their best interest. I wouldn't do this to you. If our children were brought together, I'd always hoped it would be an undertaking between  _both_  of us...side by side."

The frustrated goddess wanted to rip her hands out of Anubis's grasp, but as the warmth of the other god seeped through them, she found that she couldn't. Her body flickered briefly between a male and female form before settling back on the female form. "Y-you still  _claim_  to love me..." Khonsu replied. "...when I  _know_  you care much more for your vampire children than you do me."

Anubis sighed softly. It was an old argument. He tried again to make his love see.

"It has never been that I love them more," the dark god said, desperate to make Khonsu understand. "I love you more deeply than  _anything_. But I do love my children, if in a different way, and my love for you doesn't make that lessen or disappear. They need my guidance and protection." He paused for a moment and frowned. The planet they watched over was vast, and their children many. Though he did his best to intervene in the scenarios that affected many of them, he was unable to attend to each and every one of them

"There is no other to look out for their best interests and guide them through the night. We have seen the races of other gods fade or destroy themselves because their god chose poorly and asked for the wrong blessings." Anubis added, lifting a hand to cup Khonsu's cheek as he held her gaze. "Every line of research and every wise god I consulted said that because of who I am, my children could not flourish, would not survive longer than a few millennia, without the gift of nocturnal rights. They would fade and  _die_. No matter how great my love for you, I couldn't doom my own children."

Once again, the goddess began to flicker between sexes; this time lingering on the male form a while longer before settling back to a female form.  _"Do you truly love me more?"_  Khonsu's voice fell to a whisper.

"How could I not?" Anubis said gently. "My heart isn't  _whole_  without you. My life is empty without you by my side."

In a sudden, final shift that ended up ruffling Khonsu's hair in the process, the silver-eyed goddess finally reverted to her male form, a silver-eyed god.  _"Anubis,"_  Khonsu keened as he promptly climbed the other god and pressed a firm kiss against his mouth.

::

Thirdly: Alright, just a heads up…last week was a bit chaotic and this week is going to be equally as chaotic. My condolences to Robin and her family (her aunt passed away and they had a funeral for her over the weekend). This week, I'm also doing double shifts at work while trying to turn in coursework at the same time. So, this will likely be the only update for this week. A lot has been revealed in this chapter, however, so feel free to conspire all you want in the comments! They'll surely bring a smile to Robin's face during these rough times. Also, if anyone's curious about what song the Nut followers were rehearsing with that week, it was "You Are the One" by TKA.

 


	18. The Night and the Moon

_The frustrated goddess wanted to rip her hands out of Anubis's grasp, but as the warmth of the other god seeped through them, she found that she couldn't. Her body flickered briefly between a male and female form before settling back on the female form. "Y-you still **claim**  to love me..." Khonsu replied. "...when I  **know**  you care much more for your vampire children than you do me."_

_Anubis sighed softly. It was an old argument. He tried again to make his love see._

_"It has never been that I love them more," the dark god said, desperate to make Khonsu understand. "I love you more deeply than **anything**. But I do love my children, if in a different way, and my love for you doesn't make that lessen or disappear. They need my guidance and protection." He paused for a moment and frowned. The planet they watched over was vast, and their children many. Though he did his best to intervene in the scenarios that affected many of them, he was unable to attend to each and every one of them._

" _There is no other to look out for their best interests and guide them through the night. We have seen the races of other gods fade or destroy themselves because their god chose poorly and asked for the wrong blessings." Anubis added, lifting a hand to cup Khonsu's cheek as he held her gaze. "Every line of research and every wise god I consulted said that because of who I am, my children could not flourish, would not survive longer than a few millennia, without the gift of nocturnal rights. They would fade and **die**. No matter how great my love for you, I couldn't doom my own children."_

_Once again, the goddess began to flicker between forms; this time lingering on the male form a while longer before settling back to a female form. **"Do you truly love me more?"**  Khonsu's voice fell to a whisper._

_"How could I not?" Anubis said gently. "My heart isn't **whole** without you. My life is empty without you by my side."_

_In a sudden, final shift that ended up ruffling Khonsu's hair in the process, the silver-eyed goddess finally reverted to her male form, a silver-eyed god **. "Anubis,"**  Khonsu keened as he promptly climbed the other god and pressed a firm kiss against his mouth._

_::_

Anubis held his moon god tightly. A balance and contrast had always existed between them. Khonsu's hair was like the night sky speckled with stars. Anubis's consisted of white and grey streaks. His lover's eyes were a pale silvery blue to his black. The moon god's skintone was fairer than his own warm tan. Khonsu's personality was extreme at times, but it balanced out Anubis's calm countenance.

With a swirl of shadows, Anubis transported them to his bedroom. The two of them were surrounded by the dark silk curtains around his soft bed. The god of the night buried his face in the intricate braids holding Khonsu's midnight blue tresses back from his lovely face. The scent brought him back to a time when he always had access to it, when the moon god rarely left his side. Khonsu was bright, vivid, and full of life… _passionate._  But, most importantly, he dispelled the shadows of darkness around Anubis whenever they became too suffocating.

"Please, don't leave me again, love," Anubis begged. "I couldn't bear it. I've broken so many times when I wake and realize you've gone from my side. Please, forgive me and don't take that forgiveness away again."

A beautiful hue of blue bled into Khonsu's silver eyes, giving them a warmth that was almost human in nature. "Why would I leave?" the paler god wondered aloud. He had always been androgynous, so his face and height were the only things that didn't change during his sex swap. His voice was an octave lower, and his arousal couldn't be easily concealed. But, his personality and the love he held for the god in front of him never changed. "You've said it yourself; you love me more than your own beloved children...that's all I'll ever need." He vowed as he pressed kisses all over Anubis's face. "Because I feel the same. I may adore my children, but I adore  _you_ all the more."

Many times since their estrangement, Khonsu had come to Anubis. Of those, three times the moon god had given Anubis his forgiveness, only to have it torn from him as soon as their touches had ended and Khonsu woke the following day. Anubis was desperate not to lose his mate again. He didn't think his shadowed heart could bear to fracture again. He vowed to show his lover how deeply the night god loved him.

With a harsh cry, Anubis kissed Khonsu again, pouring out all the love and passion within him, hoping his shining moon would feel his devotion and adoration.

Khonsu began to glow with an ethereal light as his fingers raked through gray and white locks until they were able to cling to the other god's scalp. As his male body began to remember the feel of his lover's touch, Khonsu briefly wondered why he had continued to take on a female form after that first initial time. But, Anubis's tongue made all his thoughts flutter away. The smaller god's hands slid over and down the darker man's back as he let out quite the lusty moan.

"I love you, adore you, worship you," Anubis said softly, kissing down Khonsu's throat. His strong hands kneaded down the moon god's back, stopping before going lower, not wanting his advances to be rejected.

The dark-eyed man's words brought Khonsu back to a time when Anubis truly did worship the very ground he walked on. The moon god was more selfish then, greedy. Back then, he would take all that Anubis gave without giving much of anything in return. How badly had their separation affected them? Khonsu barely even recognized himself. He would never intentionally hurt his lover again. The moon's selfish and greedy phase had ebbed to a more grounded state.

"I love and adore you as well, Anubis," Khonsu responded. "You've done much of the worshiping in the past...this time, allow me to be the one to worship  _you_." The pale-eyed god offered as he moved so that he could lay belly-down between the tanned god's legs and took hold of the night god's manhood with both hands.

"Ah, you don't have to..." Anubis's words were lost as Khonsu kissed his tip, then licked a hot stripe up his shaft. Anubis struggled to speak, his deep voice husky with desire. "We don't have to...I would be content just holding you and knowing you won't push me away."

Khonsu's soft pink lips smiled, pressed against the other god's flesh. "We can still do that afterward," he pointed out a mere moment before taking the whole length into his mouth.

A growling moan fell from the dark god's lips. One hand buried itself in Khonsu's loose blue tresses, the other following a spiral of braids with his fingers.

"Missed you..." Anubis moaned. "So much."

Mischievous silver eyes peered up at the god from an androgynous face as Khonsu sent jolt after jolt of stimuli everywhere his tongue touched while he bobbed along the shaft.

Anubis's hips lifted, thrusting into Khonsu's perfect mouth with a groan of surrender. The dark god couldn't look away, captivated by silvery-blue eyes and what the moon god was doing with his lips and tongue.

Khonsu's nails gently raked along the other god's inner thighs before a hand gently cupped Anubis's balls. But, when he felt that the dark-eyed god was close, he pulled off and clambered on top of him. He wanted so badly to insert the rock hard shaft inside him.  _"Anubis,"_  he gasped. "Please, I need more."

Anubis slid a hand between Khonsu's rounded cheeks, fingers seeking his entrance. Anubis found his love slick and ready for him. He growled, deep in his chest, pulling Khonsu to him and lining up his hard length. The throbbing tip pressed against Khonsu's teasing warmth but went no further.

"Then take what you need," Anubis whispered against the shell of the moon god's ear. "I am yours."

Khonsu eagerly slid down, fearless, since gods were resilient and strong. The ends of his hair swung as he swayed a bit in place, his seed suddenly spilling forth along Anubis's stomach.  _"Oh, love!"_ he whimpered as he covered his mouth with both hands. "P-please continue..."

Ebony eyes held Khonsu's silvery gaze as Anubis wrapped his fingers around the smaller god's hips and lifted him slowly. The moon gasped as the thick length inside him dragged against his walls, seeming to touch everywhere. When only the tip was left inside, Anubis smiled a feral jackal's grin, and slammed Khonsu down, lifting his hips to force himself as deep as possible. The night god remembered well the things that made his mate melt in his arms and beg for more.

Many whimpers fell from Khonsu's lips as another wave of pulsing surrounded the tanned god's cock. "Yes," He begged. "Yes, yes,  _please_..."

Anubis urged his lover into a fast rhythm, slamming his hips upward with every push downward on Khonsu's hips. The dark-eyed god tipped his face towards Khonsu, begging for a kiss, begging for all of it to be real and not another dream.

The moon god's body undulated as he concentrated on his lover's pleasure. His hands trembled as they touched every inch of skin available. Khonsu then held the other god's face with both his hands as he dove down for a rather heady kiss. Every time their tongues intertwined, he realized that the thirst that had taken up root inside him was being quenched.

Anubis gave a growling moan, pistoning faster and faster into the moon god's velvet depths. Khonsu felt his lover's shaft grow even harder, pulsing inside him. The dark god shifted a hand to the front, grasping the blue-haired god's cock and pumping its precum-slick length in time to his thrusts.

 _"Khonsu,"_  Anubis gasped against his mate's lips. He then gave a shuddering moan, pushing deep inside his mate and holding himself there as his pleasure washed over him; as he spent himself within his lover. No rumors had gone around the god realm about Khonsu being with other lovers. A part of him was relieved and content to be the only one to have had the pleasure of being inside the moon.

Almost as soon as he felt Anubis filling him, Khonsu gave way to yet another orgasm. He dropped his forehead onto the other god's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. "Would you...like to go again?" He asked softly.

"As many times as you'll have me," Anubis whispered, kissing Khonsu's warm temple. "My desire for you has no ending. You will always have the ability to make me rise for you."

"Anubis...may I move back in with you?" Khonsu asked tremulously as he fought a blush.

The dark god crushed his love to his chest with a choked cry. The moon god didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Anubis in reciprocation.

"Of course!" Anubis hid his tears in Khonsu's braids. "I always want you with me. No matter what."

Khonsu clutched him back harder. "Can you forgive me for being so selfish about my darling werewolves?" He asked.

"I forgave you the moment the angry words left your lips," Anubis promised. "I was never angry, love. But I was so lost without you."

Tears began to fall from Khonsu's eyes. He felt part relief and part joy. "I was too, without you," he confessed. The night god had been his stability, his rock, and his home. Khonsu should have never allowed his own pride to get in the way of that. Every time he felt his Omegas finding their soulmates, the love he felt for Anubis would remind him of the distance between them. A distance that he knew he had most of the fault in.

Anubis rolled to his side, allowing his length to fall from his mate's body. He was more interested in comforting Khonsu. Soft, heavy blankets fell over them as Anubis tucked his moon god beneath his chin, wrapping his arms around the shorter god. His sense were temporarily overwhelmed with nostalgia and longing. The moon god fit perfectly against his own body. Having Khonsu there made him feel as if nothing could stop them.

"Everything will be alright, now," Anubis promised. "A new beginning for us. We never have to part again. There's nothing we can't work through, together."

Khonsu snuggled against his lover as he radiated a warmth that was ten times more calming than an Omega's influence. "I love you, Anubis," he admitted with sincerity. "I love you dearly."

"I love you, too," Anubis replied softly. "I have no heart without you."

They lay together quietly for a long time, whispering soft loving words to each other and basking in one another's presence. Anubis finally kissed Khonsu's forehead and pulled back slightly to look at the moon god. It still felt quite surreal that his beloved had come back to hm.

"I remember how you love baths," Anubis said fondly. "Should I draw one for us and we can share it?" The jackal god smiled wickedly. "I could get you clean, and then I could get you dirty, again. We can repeat the cycle until we fall into bed, exhausted and sated."

The silver-eyed god sent him a lovely smile even as he fought down a blush. "Yes, I'd rather like that." The two of them had been quite energetic in the past. He was certain that, given enough time, the two of them could build back up to it.

Anubis fluffed satiny pillows and dramatically laid a giggling Khonsu upon them, tucking the heavy comforter around him. Anubis grinned joyously as he nearly ran to the bathing room, throwing magic at the tub to make it fill and dumping Khonsu's favorite scented salts in. It took less than a minute until the water was steaming and ready. Anubis hurried back to the bedroom, but the smile on his tanned face died as soon as he stepped across the threshold.

Khonsu was seated upright, holding two fistfuls of his dark blue hair as he flickered from male to female and back again.  _"Ah!"_  He cried out as he tried to settle into just one form.

"Khonsu!" Anubis shouted, rushing to his lover's side. "No! No, don't leave me again! Please, stay as you are! Stay as yourself!"

"A-Anubis," Khonsu hissed as she reached out to take hold of the other god's hand. Almost immediately, the silver-eyed god's form settled into its original male form once again. His entire body trembled in fear. "I...I don't know what's wrong with me or why this keeps happening!"

"What do you mean?" Anubis said, voice rough with fear as he pulled Khonsu into his arms. "What's going on?"

"I can't seem to control my body's transformations anymore," Khonsu elaborated. "Not like before. Anubis...I'm frightened."

"I've got you," Anubis said fiercely. "Do you know why the power's gone astray? We'll fix it."

Khonsu shook his head.

"Where did the spell come from?" Anubis asked, becoming desperate. "How did you come upon the ability? We can go back to the one who taught you. They should know how to fix it."

"It was Hapi," Khonsu explained. "I had gone to Hapi to learn how to briefly switch between sexes as a way to 'punish' you for choosing your children over me. I was such a  _fool._ "

 _"Briefly?"_  Anubis nearly shouted. "How is this brief? The moon has waxed and waned countless times since we first argued. How long would you punish me?"

The silver-eyed god winced and shrank away from Anubis. "I never intended for it to have been this long," he responded with a frown. "I don't even remember the last time I changed forms on my own..."

"All this time..." Anubis swallowed hard. "You mean you never meant to leave me alone for so long? You were going to come back to me after a few weeks or months?"

"Just how much time has actually passed since our last fight? S-Since Henry and Lucian?" Khonsu hesitantly asked the other god.

"It's been over a hundred of the mortals' years," Anubis said worriedly. "Don't you remember?"

Khonsu felt like something cold dropped through his immortal stomach. "A  _hundred_...oh love, it seems as if you have a lot more to forgive me for."

He fought down the escalating fear. A hundred mortal years? To him, it felt like only yesterday when he had lost his temper and nearly did something unforgivable to a pair of soulmates. What had he done? The moon god seemed to have downright  _tortured_  his own beloved by his absence. How had things gone this far without his own knowledge?

Tears began to gather in Khonsu's eyes as he began to understand why Anubis kept pleading with him earlier. Something had gone wrong. Something had gone horribly, horribly wrong.  _"F-Forgive me,"_  he whimpered once again.

"There's nothing to forgive," Anubis firmly assured, lifting Khonsu and tucking them both in the center of the soft bed. "Perhaps the bath can wait? I just want to hold you and rest. I don't want to leave your side. Tomorrow we'll sort through this until we find a solution."

Khonsu wrapped his arms around his lover as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Just what was wrong with him? Why couldn't he remember the last hundred years?

::

Anubis awoke the following day with a smile on his face as the scent of his mate tickled his senses. So, it  _hadn't_ been a dream. He opened his eyes, frowning at the empty bed. A few long, midnight blue strands of hair were laid across the pillow next to him. He certainly hadn't been hallucinating the previous night.

"Khonsu?" Anubis called, pushing down the fear crawling into his heart. "Are you in the bath?"

The god stood quickly, his long strides carrying him to the bathing room in moments. It was empty, the water he'd drawn the night before was cold.

"No!" Anubis gasped, waving a hand to dress himself in his dark robes.

He nearly ran from the room, searching everywhere for his moon god and calling Khonsu's name with growing desperation. With another wave of his hand, Anubis tore the front door from its hinges, following the scent of Khonsu and the lingering smell of sex with it outside. Familiar footprints trailed across the sand garden, suddenly disappearing before the edge.

Anubis roared with desolate rage. He had lost his moon god, again. The dark-eyed god swore it would be for the last time. Everything was wrong with the situation. Only this time, it had been revealed that something was tearing them apart against his mate's will.

The god of the night turned on his heel, ready to seek out the only other god who had ever been able to comfort him in his grief when Khonsu had broken his heart time and again. Anubis would find his father, the God of Chaos, Set.

::

Thirdly: Yes, it's a very short update. However, this scene was important and we didn't want to distract from it.

 


	19. A Moonlit Romp

_"No!" Anubis gasped, waving a hand to dress himself in his dark robes._

_He nearly ran from the room, searching everywhere for his moon god and calling Khonsu's name with growing desperation. With another wave of his hand, Anubis tore the front door from its hinges, following the scent of Khonsu and the lingering smell of sex with it outside. Familiar footprints trailed across the sand garden, suddenly disappearing before the edge._

_Anubis roared with desolate rage. He had lost his moon god, again. The dark-eyed god swore it would be for the last time. Everything was wrong with the situation. Only this time, it had been revealed that something was tearing them apart against his mate's will._

_The god of the night turned on his heel, ready to seek out the only other god who had ever been able to comfort him in his grief when Khonsu had broken his heart time and again. Anubis would find his father, the God of Chaos, Set._

::

Thoth was out in the celestial garden that surrounded the home of his two fathers. His grey eyes were narrowed in concentration as he read a floating scroll that his dad, Horus, was holding up for him with effortless power. The scroll depicted a complicated spell that would ensure the balance of an entire eco-system. But, Thoth's concentration was quickly shot when he sensed the presence of one of his most favorite people.

"Dad, I'll be right back!" The young god exclaimed as he quickly teleported to where he felt the presence of Anubis. The god of night had apparently manifested on the other side of the garden. "Hey, big brother!" Thoth called out as he rushed over towards him.

"Hey," Anubis responded, forcing a smile onto his face. "How's the wisest guy I know?"

Thoth gave his half-brother a tight hug. "The usual," he responded as Anubis gave his white, shaggy hair a pat. "Learning complex spells with dad Horus."

"Ugh, he's a slave driver," Anubis teased, knowing his little brother loved everything that he was taught. The young god was like a sponge. "Hey, uh, where's father Set? I just needed to speak with him about something."

"He's just inside," Thoth responded. He then scrutinized the night god's appearance, as well as the tense look on Anu's face. His voice then lowered in volume to a whisper.  _"Is it about a K-h-o-n-s-u thing?"_  He asked, instantly concerned about his sibling.

Anubis stiffened, his false smile falling away.

"Don't tell dad Horus, alright?" Anubis finally said softly. "You know how he gets."

Thoth gave him a solemn nod. "I'll keep him distracted while you two talk," he offered. "But, I can't guarantee that it'll work for very long."

"Thank you, brother," Anubis said giving Thoth another quick hug. "Do you know where father and dad are, exactly, so that I can find one and avoid the other?"

"Dad Horus is out on the other side of the garden with me. Father Set's in his study," the younger god replied.

Anubis nodded, ruffling his half-brother's soft, snowy white hair one more time as he hurried inside. His family lived in a generally small home, but it was surrounded by an enormous garden. The flowers and plants were special celestial species that could never thrive on the mortal plane. Every several years, his fathers would entertain themselves by re-landscaping. The two of them were older gods, so creation came easier to them.

In fact, it was the offspring of their generation that Ra assigned the task of designing children on the mortal plane to. Some gods, like Anubis, had a clear mind what they wanted their mortal children to be like. Others, like Khonsu, had gone to Ra with charts and scrolls of information detailing everything from personality dynamics to the chain of authority. The night god felt a stab of pain in his heart when he recalled the excitement on his lover's face when he described to him the concept of Omega werewolves.

"… _in essence, they are families within families, you see?" Khonsu had explained. "The temple hands serve the communities. The community is made up of different packs…the packs are families and extended families with alphas, betas, and at least one Omega. The omegas are like children. They bring joy, warmth, and life to almost everyone!"_

The god of night shook his head to clear his thoughts. It wouldn't do for him to dwell in nostalgia; not if he wanted Khonsu at his side once more. He needed to focus on the present. Anubis needed to find out what was going on if he had any hope of reuniting with his love.

"Father?" Anubis said softly as he walked through the study door and shut it behind him. He walked into the spacious room and regarded his father. Set had thick, black hair that was down to his shoulders, though it used to be longer when he and Horus had been children and adolescents. Anubis had inherited his father's black eyes. Though the younger god's skin was a warm tan, it was still a couple of shades lighter than the russet hue of his father's skin-tone.

Though Horus was not his biological father, he had helped raise Anubis since he was but a few months old. The white in Anubis's hair had nothing to do with the white in Horus's hair, but it still pleased the night god that he truly appeared as if he  _were_  the biological son of both his fathers. In addition to the white, Horus had navy blue streaks in his hair. His father Horus also had hazel eyes and an umber brown skin tone. Anubis's mother walked out of Set's life and abandoned her son when he was still a baby.

Set placed the book he was reading aside, a murder mystery, as some of the mortals enjoyed. As he stood up, his pencil-straight, black hair swung just above his shoulders. "Son? What brings you here in person?" He asked, concern already etched in his voice as he gave Anubis a hug.

"Khonsu..." Anubis grit his teeth and continued. "He came to me last night. It was the same as last time, and yet different. He was a goddess at first, enraged because he thought someone was meddling with his Omegas. We spoke, and I told him everything again, everything in my heart. He melted and became my love again."

Anubis paced in agitation, running a hand through his gray and white tresses. "When I came back from running him a bath, you remember how he loves those?" Anubis shook his head, forcing himself to focus. "My Khonsu was flickering between goddess and god, and he was crying out for my help. I went to him, and he settled back to the way he should be. He was frightened, Father. He said he couldn't control the change; that he had only meant to be a goddess for a short time, and then come back to me. He didn't know how long he'd been a goddess. He was so distressed."

The night god allowed his hands fall to his sides. "When I awoke, he was gone. He left no message. It was just as before. He said he'd forgiven me. We forgave each other. And now he's gone. I sent word to where he watches his earthly temples on my way here." Anubis shook his head in frustration.

"I was told the Goddess wasn't present and that she would never speak to a vile snake such as myself, regardless," Anubis lifted his ebony eyes, fully of despair, and looked into his father's equally black ones. "I've lost him again, and not by his choice. It was  _never_ by his choice. I've failed him a thousand times, angry and hurt at his actions when he needed my help."

The frown on Set's face was so constant throughout his son's ranting that he feared it would permanently remain on his face. "You say he can't control the change? That he hadn't meant to be a goddess for more than a short while?" he urged. "Was switching sexes something he was always able to do?"

"No," Anubis said emphatically. "Last night, he said he had gone to Hapi when he was angry, so long ago, and convinced Hapi to give him the ability temporarily. But something must have gone wrong. It's twisted into a curse!"

"Hapi..." the older god thought aloud. "Then, I will talk to Hapi...find out what he knows about the curse and if he knows how to reverse it."

The door to the study opened. Anubis had barely turned towards it when he was swept into a tight embrace that lifted him entirely from the ground. He was blinded by the riot of hair, white and navy blue layers that seemed to fluff in agitation.

"That wretched beast has hurt you again, don't try to deny it," a familiar voice said, the words vibrating with rage. "I'll flay the skin from his sex-swapping hide, I swear it."

Anubis pulled his head back enough to see over the shoulder of the man holding him. Thoth looked utterly chagrined, standing in the doorway. The teen god lifted his hand in an awkward wave.

"Sorry, Anu," Thoth said. "Dad figured out you that were here and why."

Anubis sighed heavily as his feet touched the floor and looked up into sharp hazel eyes.

"Hello, Dad," Anubis said quietly.

"Horus, allow him to breathe," Set sighed. "This time, we feel it is not all Khonsu's doing."

The god of kinship and the sky stopped ranting, but the frown remained on his face. Horus had been one of the many witnesses of his stepson's tumultuous relationship with the god of the moon. Though he deeply disapproved, due to all of the pain that Anubis had endured, he firmly respected his husband's decision.

Set and Horus had suffered a tumultuous relationship as well, in a sense. The two of them were childhood rivals and best friends in their adolescence. When they had an argument of epic proportions, they parted long enough for Set to have been seduced by a female goddess named Nephthys. That was when Horus had suffered heartbreak and realized just how deep his love of Set had been.

He had watched over the new family from a distance, as a friend. But, the god of the sky stepped right in when the goddess Nephthys abandoned them. Horus never found out all of the details of why she left Set, but his husband explained most of it to him. He said that she had found out about Set's true feelings for his once rival and best friend. Horus hadn't left Set's side ever since.

In the case of his stepson, Anubis, Horus was quite protective of him. He viewed Anubis as his own son. When Ra granted them the chance to have another child by temporarily allowing Set to conceive, Thoth also came into their lives, and their family felt complete. But, nothing could ever change the paternal instinct to protect and provide for his stepson, even long after the god of the night became an adult.

"We can explain everything while we go to find Hapi," Anubis said resolutely, drawing his dad Horus back to the present. "I won't fail Khonsu again."

::

The home of Hapi in the God Realm looked more like a business building than an actual house. When the three men entered, they were greeted by a female receptionist with light blue hair and honey-hued eyes. She spoke into an intercom to announce their arrival.

"Welcome," she greeted. "She will see you now," she added as she motioned towards a set of double doors.

Hapi was there, inside an office walled with books, leaning against a desk. He was a god with a truly mixed gender. From the waist up, he was female with an androgynous face. From the hips down, he was male. He wore a business suit with a thinly striped jacket and matching pants. The white blouse inside had no tie, and the first few buttons were undone, showing the cleft of his voluptuous chest. His skin was turquoise in hue, his hair was a dark teal, and his eyes were blue. The dark teal locks were pulled back in a half-ponytail.

For millennia, the other gods and the mortals referred to Hapi as male. His temple followers and those close to him in the God Realm, however, referred to Hapi as female. The God himself didn't mind how he was addressed, as he seemed to truly celebrate being both genders.

"How may I help you, gentlemen?" Hapi asked in a bell-like voice that could lend itself to either sex.

"My mate, Khonsu. The gift you gave him to temporarily change between sexes has been corrupted," Anubis explained, his tone dark and serious. "It's become permanent, and he can't control it. I could accept him as a goddess. I would love Khonsu no matter the form. But when he's a goddess, he is enraged and bitter and loses himself. He came to me last night and told me he didn't have control of it. The changes are affecting his mind in terrible ways. He...he was frightened. He wants it to stop." Anubis dropped to one knee; something the prideful god didn't even do in front of Ra. "I  _beg_  you to tell us how to remove the gift you've bestowed upon my mate."

Hapi immediately reached out to help Anubis stand back up. "You are talking to a  _fertility_  god," he insisted. "I don't bestow gifts like that unless they lead to sweet, celestial babies like your half-brother Thoth." The teal-haired god then fixed the cuffs of his suit. "I assure you that Khonsu has  _never_  come to see me. If he had, I would have gladly given the gift. Everyone knows how crazy you and Khonsu are about each other. You would have made lovely children together."

"You mean to say that it wasn't you who gave Khonsu the ability to switch sexes?" Set asked.

"No," Hapi responded. "It was  _not_ me."

Anubis shook his head, trying to sort through this new information. His heart had held on, believing that they could come to Hapi and convince the deity to show them how to fix everything. Anubis would then have his loving, if somewhat high-strung, mate back and all would be well.

"No, you must not remember," Anubis said, desperation creeping into his words. "It's been a very long time since my mortal children and Khonsu's first came into existence. Please, he said it was you. We need to know how to make him well again!"

Set placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "We will get to the bottom of this, my son," he assured him. "Hapi, do you know of any  _other_  gods that can bestow that kind of power?"

"Ra himself, for one, as you well know..." Hapi mused aloud. "Osiris, Isis...even your ex, Set. Nephthys."

Set and Horus exchanged meaningful glances. There was a moment of silence that was nearly suffocating. Then, the sound of the youngest god in the room seemed to bounce off the walls.

 _"That conniving bitch of a whore!"_  Anubis roared, whirling on his heel and striding from the room so quickly he was nearly sprinting, his long legs eating up the distance in moments.

 _"Shit,"_  Horus hissed, his white and blue hair ruffling around him. He turned to Hapi and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your assistance, Hapi. I apologize for Anu's outburst. This has all been very hard on him. We have a good idea now of who is behind all of this. Thank you for seeing us so quickly."

"Of course," Hapi said quickly, watching Anubis's retreating back in concern. "May I ask who you suspect?"

 _"Nephthys,"_  Set said with a growl. "Anu's biological mother."

"I'm so sorry," Hapi said softly. "Please come to me if there's anything I can do to help. I'll leave word that you should be shown to me immediately if you have need to come back."

"Thank you, again," Horus said, looking over his shoulder. Anubis was no longer in sight. "If you would excuse us?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Hapi said, raising a hand to shoo them. "Go. Your son needs you." Hapi smiled and called out as they left. "And if you need help making another little bundle like your sweet Thoth, you know where I am."

::

January and Nolan were both dressed in protective outfits. They kept their gloves and masks off since it was still nightfall, but they both had long-sleeve hoodies, long pants, and shoes on their feet. The hoodie that Jany gave Nolan had a layer around the neck that could be pulled up into a mask immediately, just in case. Vampires could change into their bat form and back while keeping their clothes. However, werewolves would lose their clothes in another dimension in the midst of their change if they didn't take them off first.

When the group walked through the portal, they ended up in a clearing within solitary woods. The full moon was large and bright that night. Quin was distracted from the view of the stars by the sight of his werewolf mates shedding their clothing and setting it aside. Before the blonde could ask why they were stripping, the three of them shifted into their wolf forms.

Nolan and Quin were all over the wolves in seconds. January smirked at the sight and then knelt down to gently buckle a collar around Eli's neck. "Who would you like to carry you this time, Nolan?" the redheaded vampire asked. "Pax or Mat?"

Mat barked, bouncing as he hopped around Nolan like an over-caffeinated puppy.

"If Master Pax doesn't mind, I think Mateo might like to carry me," Nolan said with a blush and a giggle.

Mat yipped once, dropping his behind to sit next to Nolan, his large jaws split in a tongue-lolling, wolfish smile. He leaned his big furry body against the slender vampire, making Nolan laugh outright.

Pax gave Mateo's cheek a lick to let him know that it was fine. Quinlan gave Pax affectionate scratches around his neck. "Well, since you are the alpha, I suppose you better lead the way. It works out." He began to stretch. "I'm gonna run with you guys for a bit, but then I'll head right back here to the clearing to lie down and look at the stars."

"You will be our 'home camp'," Jany pointed out.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that," Quin agreed. "Now then, let's see those bat forms! Y'all have no idea how much I've looked forward to this, though you have a tough act to follow. Seeing these three in wolf forms was quite the impressive sight."

Elias was nearly quivering with pleasure. He plopped down next to Quin, waiting for January and Nolan to shift. He took the opportunity to flip belly-up and wriggle around on his back. He could almost feel the moonlight soaking into his red-gold fur. He rolled back to his feet and shook himself from his head to the tip of his tail. When the human sat in the grass, Elias licked Quinlan's chin and scootched himself onto his blond mate's lap.

Quin began to pet and scratch Elias all over. "That's right, Eli, keep showing me how much cooler you look than everyone else," Quin teased. "That sun marking's so badass."

Elias shook his furry head, rolling his eyes. He hopped out of Quinlan's lap and hunched himself down, making himself as tiny as possible, giving a tiny puppy bark. The Omega hopped up, pointing his nose at Pax and then Mateo. Eli puffed out his chest and held his body stiff and erect with his tail high. He stomped around a little with his head high and then gave the deepest bark he could muster. Elias sighed and flopped back in Quin's lap.

The human merely laughed. "Yeah, yeah...they may be all big and 'gallant' as you seem to be telling me, but I  _still_ think you look the coolest. Plus, I love how you can flop on my lap without squishing me to death!" He added as he continued to dote all over the wolf with more scratches, kisses, and pettings.

January reached out to take one of Nolan's hands. "Come, transform first so that I can place you carefully into the pouch on Mateo's collar," he instructed softly.

"I haven't done it in so long," Nolan said worriedly. "What if I've forgotten how?"

January smiled at him. "Your body knows how...trust it to know what to do," he responded.

Nolan closed his eyes, leaning forward to wrap his arms tightly around Jany and taking a deep slow breath. For several long moments, the others watched in concern as nothing happened. The smaller vampire's form finally shimmered, then seemed to disappear. When they looked closer, a tiny bat was clinging to the front of January's shirt.

January felt his heart skip a beat as he carefully took Nolan into his hands and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head. "There you are,  _precioso_ ," he encouraged as he walked over towards Quin and Eli so they could have a closer look. "Isn't he just precious?"

Elias nuzzled the softly furred, black body. Nolan looked up with big orange eyes at the wolf who looked simply enormous but felt no fear. Nolan made his awkward little bat-walk across January's palms to hug Eli's muzzle with his diminutive wings, giving a soft squeak as he peeked up at the Omega, who was nearly going cross-eyed, trying to watch Nolan.

Quinlan couldn't take it anymore. He gently plucked the tiny bat right off of Eli and nuzzled his nose all over his underside. "Nono, you're the most adorable little bat I've ever seen...save, Jany, of course," he confessed.

It took some quick vampiric movements, but January was able to extricate Nolan from Quin's hands and walked him over for Mateo and Pax to see.

Mateo let out a whine, prancing in place. The big brown wolf looked from Pax to January and back again until Pax huffed a small laugh and nodded. Nolan had crawled up to the edge of one of January's cupped hands. He squeaked uncertainly as he peered out with lambent eyes. Mat stopped bouncing and very carefully approached the little bat. The wolf was grinning as he looked Nolan over. The bat squeaked again and shook out his wings. Mateo couldn't take it anymore, sticking his nose into January's hand to snuffle Nolan all over. The shifted vampire made a little trilling noise that sounded suspiciously like giggling until Mat pulled his head back. Nolan chirped a small sneeze and smoothed his soft fur which was entirely going the wrong direction from Mateo's big nose rubbing all over him.

January was getting ready to help the bat in smoothing the fur back into place, but Pax came over and began to nuzzle one of his cheeks against Nolan and then the other. When Nolan was done with nuzzling Pax back, Jany carefully placed him inside the pouch on Mat's collar and secured him in the harness. The redhead then gave Pax and Mat a kiss on top of each of their heads and walked over to Elias.

"Quin, would you be so kind as to secure me in Eli's collar?" the purple-eyed vampire asked.

"Yeah, no prob," the blond responded as he held out his hand for Jany to take. A moment later, he gently ran his fingers down the tiny bat's spine and paused long enough for Elias to give Jany a little lick before tucking him into the harness.

 _"Are we all ready?"_  Jany called out telepathically.

 _"Yes, Master,"_  came Nolan hesitant telepathic voice.

The wolves each stomped their left front foot once.

Quin twisted his back one way and then the other in a light stretch. "Alright, Pax, lead the way," he urged.

The silver wolf did indeed look gallant as he stepped forward and let out a resonating howl to the moon.

Mateo and Elias followed their alpha's howl with ones of their own. Nolan, in a moment of emboldened excitement, let out his own version of a howl, a long sweet trill. Pax took off. He was content feeling the moon's touch and was careful to keep pace with their human mate. Eli and Mat were nearly vibrating with the need to romp, however. Both were too concerned with hurting their small riders to do more than walk carefully behind Pax. Mateo seemed especially vigilant about keeping his gait careful and smooth to avoid jostling Nolan.

There was something about running with a pack of wolves, albeit a small one, that made Quinlan feel free. Even though he was running at a gentle pace, he felt quite touched that Pax didn't run too fast for him to catch up. In fact, his pace matched Mateo's, and the two of them were aligned perfectly. Elias ran a little behind them, but also at the same pace.

The small bat that was January closed his eyes as he felt the night wind against his face and Eli's warmth against his back. Nolan briefly peered over at his purple-eyed mate and decided to do the same. As his orange eyes closed, it felt as if he were flying without having to move; all the while embraced by the warmth of his mates.

To everyone's surprise, January broke into song.

 _"If I could borrow the light from a star and light it up inside your heart...would it confuse your heartbeat for its own or would it not wish to depart?"_  Jany's voice sang telepathically.  _"If I could gather the beams from the moon and crown you with its softer light...would the sun hide from his feelings alone or would its jealousy ignite?"_

" _The moon and the night, the sun and the sky...a contrast no one can deny,"_  he continued.  _"They blanket us in a heavenly glow. Though, sometimes, upon us they cry."_

 _"Mateo?"_  Nolan asked hesitantly, causing the wolf to come to an immediate stop and turn his head as he made a comical attempt to look at the small bat hanging under his chin.

 _"Would you like to run faster?"_  Nolan asked.  _"Because I'd enjoy it if you wanted to..."_

Mateo's mouth opened in a wide grin. He took a few faster steps, keeping an ear cocked for any squeaks of distress from his passenger. When Nolan seemed fine, Mateo increased his pace, bounding in a circle around the rest of his mates while Nolan broadcast his telepathic delight.

 _"You can go faster, too, if you wish,"_  Jany urged Elias.

"Yeah, all of you guys can go on ahead," Quin added, slowing to a jog when he began to run out of breath. "I'll be waiting for you at the clearing!"

Elias ran to Quinlan, putting his front paws on the human's chest so he could lick his face enthusiastically.

"I think you're pretty great, too," Quin said with a laugh. "Go have fun."

Elias put all four feet on the ground, giving Quin's hand one last lick before bounding off after Mateo to play chase in the moonlight. Pax had been right. Eli hadn't realized how drained he'd been until he could feel himself sucking up the moonbeams' magic as he darted through the forest. He'd never felt so happy in his life as he did at that moment with his mates.

::

As Khonsu descended to one of her temples, feeling furious about Anubis having somehow seduced her once again, she caught sight of a blond human smiling up at the night sky. As she looked on, three of her beloved children joined him in their wolf forms. The sight warmed her heart. Just as she was about to move on, more movement drew her attention. Two men seemed to manifest next to her wolves.

However, they were not humans.

_Vampires?_

A flash of fury once again held Khonsu in its tight grasp.  _Two_ vampires! However, could her precious Omega ever think to accept them into his pack?

In a flash, she was in front of them, their chatter dying immediately as they stared at her.

 ** _"Two vampires, have you gone mad?"_**  She questioned her Omega, the one that was named Elias. Her hands curled into fists, and her face was scowling. But, far from cowering, her three wolves and the human stepped in front of the two vampires as if to defend them.

"I love you, Goddess," Elias said fervently. "But I'll never turn my back on my mates, not even for you. And they  _are_! They're my soulmates. How could you even think about us not being able to be together? We'd be torn to pieces inside!"

The scowl fell from Khonsu's face as she regarded the Omega.  ** _"Torn...soulmates...?"_**  She whispered in her ethereal voice as she took a step back.  ** _"Is that...how you truly feel?"_**

"Yes, Goddess," Mateo said, stepping forward. "They aren't bad people. We love them, and they're so good to us. They're what we need. Please, don't try to break us apart. I don't think I'd live through it."

"They are kind and caring," Pax added. "And they've been lonely for many more years than  _we_  were before Eli's stone found us."

"Don't ya think it's unfair?" Quin questioned as he squinted in her general direction. Her celestial light was a bit too much for a human to take on directly and she sounded a bit louder in his ears even though she appeared to be whispering. "Can't you imagine how much they've been hurtin' all by themselves?"

Tears welled in Khonsu's eyes as memories of Anubis with a hurt expression on his face came to the forefront of her mind.  ** _"Hurt...lonely..."_**  she trailed off as she lifted her hands to her ears and let out a pained sound. She began to flicker back and forth between sexes.  ** _"Ah!"_**  she cried out, feeling agony as her body tried to find its way back to a male form, but something else kept pulling the female form back forward.

 ** _"Just...leave me alone!"_** She whimpered as he left the pack as quickly as she had appeared before them.

Pax took a step forward into the place where their goddess had just been. "Did...did you  _see_  that?" he asked his mates.

"Khonsu spazzing from one sex to another?" Mateo queried. "Yeah."

 _"Holy crapmonkeys,"_  Eli whispered. "She really  _is_  a dude."

When it seemed as if Khonsu wasn't going to return, January relaxed his stance in front of Nolan. "She didn't seem to have any plans to smite us where we stood," the redhead pointed out. "She was just angry and confused."

Elias shivered, his skin prickling. "Can we maybe go home? I think I'm recharged and I totally need a cuddle right now. Like, a puppy pile on the Omega sounds about perfect right now." He grinned. "Puppy and human and vampire pile."

"I'm all for Eli's plan, guys," Quin seconded as he continued to hand out clothes for the werewolves to put back on.

"Same here," Mateo added as he finished up.

When he finished dressing, Pax joined them. The alpha then tensed when he felt a prickling behind him. As he turned his head, he was surprised to see two sets of glowing eyes hidden within the shadows of the woods.

:::::

_a/n: Bonus Silly Skit “What if…”: Meanwhile, in the God Realm_

_ Henry _ _: (stands up abruptly and paces) Are you freaking kidding me? (the two of them are sitting in the living room of their celestial home watching real-time events from a large crystal wall that shows what's going on in the mortal realm)_

_ Lucian _ _: Calm down, love._

_ Henry _ _: **Calm down?**  Even after we warned them about the shit that went down between us and Khonsu, what do they decide to do? To take a moonlit  **romp**! And then they're all surprised when she  **catches**  them?_

_ Lucian _ _: But, she didn't do anything. Besides, she seems to be having her own issues, didn't you notice?_

_ Henry _ _: Well yeah, but still! (huffs) Oh, and **brilliant**  idea to hire that Sylph. A load of good  **he**  did...(the crystal screen then changes to Farshael making some food in an apron in Viktor's kitchen) Look at that! His ass was literally looted by that creepo!_

_ Lucian _ _: (shrugs) They seem to be falling for each other. Can't you see that it's what Viktor needs to blow away the dreary dust of centuries? [direct quote from deville on GA] Besides, didn't **you**  fall for a vampire 'creepo' as well?_

_ Henry _ _: Luke, love, next to him, you're as pure as a rose._

_ Lucian _ _: I love you, too. (literally one of the nicest things anyone ever said about him)_

::

Thirdly: I like to imagine that, after seeing Elias referring to them as 'Luke and Hen,' they would have kind of liked those nicknames and kept them. But, there’s really no such thing as a ‘magical crystal screen to view the mortal realm.’

 


	20. Fury and Ire

_Elias shivered, his skin prickling. "Can we maybe go home? I think I'm recharged and I totally need a cuddle right now. Like, a puppy pile on the Omega sounds about perfect right now." He grinned. "Puppy and human and vampire pile."_

_"I'm all for Eli's plan, guys," Quin seconded as he continued to hand out clothes for the werewolves to put back on._

" _Same here," Mateo added as he finished up._

_When he finished dressing, Pax joined them. The alpha then tensed when he felt a prickling behind him. As he turned his head, he was surprised to see two sets of glowing eyes hidden within the shadows of the woods._

::

Pale yellow eyes flashed red briefly as Nephthys, the goddess of mourning and lamentation, lost her control on Khonsu's consciousness.  _ **"Blast,"**_  she hissed.  **"My son's slut keeps fighting my spell. I doubt it will hold for much longer."**

 **"Hmm, aren't you tired of playing with that moon god yet?"**  Apep asked, his deep voice conveying his boredom. There was little fun in watching his wife and her little vendetta anymore. It had grown tedious. Perhaps it was better to end the game and move on to bloodier enjoyments.

The goddess let out a low sound of warning, akin to the 'kak' of a falcon as the talons at the end of her fingers extended.  **"I want him to suffer for having seduced my son,"**  she insisted as her gaze settled on the group of men in the clearing.  **"Although, the loss of one of his beloved pets might work..."**

 **"And what do you plan to do to the poor sniveling creature, love?"**  Apep asked, much more interested than he'd been a moment before.

 **"Those three pups,"**  she pointed out.  **"I believe it's time they learned what the wrath of a true goddess is..."**

Just at that moment, the alpha of the group turned to gaze right at them.

 **"I do believe someone may sense our intent, dearest,"**  Apep purred, the pupil of his bronze eyes expanding.  **"Perhaps it's time to act. I'd adore joining you in spilling their blood on the ground for the little moon god to weep over."**

The talons on Neph's other hand extended as a malevolent smile formed on her face.  **"By all means,"**  she practically purred.  **"** _ **Join**_ **me."**

As the two gods emerged from the shadows, the group before them quickly stopped and stared. Pax immediately stood in front of his mates. Mateo and January were behind him. Eli was next to them. But, Quinlan and Nolan were the closest to where the gods emerged.

 _"Nolan! Quin!"_  Pax called out in a voice laced with fear. Fear for his mates. "Get out from-"

The movements were so fast that, by the time Pax finished yelling out his desperate plea, Quin was on the ground, bleeding. Mateo held January around the waist as the redheaded vampire's shriek joined with everyone else's.

_"QUIN!"_

Neph's pupils shrank down from being almost fully dilated to mere pinpricks within her eerie yellow eyes. As she lifted her taloned hand from the openings in the human's chest, blood spread faster across the cloth of his shirt.  **"Cavorting with** _ **men**_ **..."**  she hissed. Nephthys had ankle-length hair that had feathered patterns displayed within it. The top half was brown, tied up in an intricate knot, and the bottom half was white. But, the strands were hovering around in segments that blended into her aura of pure ire **. "Such a shame that you came out just like my son** _ **. Useless**_ **."**

 **"Heh,"**  Apep mused as he gently toed the unconscious vampire that had the misfortune of lunging towards Neph and being bashed against a tree. The force ended up rolling Nolan's unconscious body until it slowed to a stop next to Quin's.  **"** _ **Whoops.**_ **Don't know my own strength."**

January saw red. But, even through his haze of fury, he was able to quickly assess the situation. Nephthys was dangerous to mortals such as humans. His werewolf mates could very well take her on for a little while. Apep, however, was known to be quite powerful and unpredictable. The choice was quite simple.

The redheaded vampire quickly tossed a portal into the ground and dropped into it. The portal exited over Apep's head, which Jany kicked as he fell from it. Before the angered god could touch him, the vampire rushed into the woods, drawing the serpent god away from his mates.

" _ **Big**_ **mistake, little leech,"**  Apep growled as he chased after the vampire.

Neph's attention was centered on the three werewolves.  **"I'm going to need that Omega of yours,"**  she stated in a deceptively soft tone of voice. She held out her bloody hand, talons facing upward.  **"Won't you hand him over to me?"**  She frowned when all three men shifted into wolves and took off into the woods. " **Of course not..."**

As Nephthys left the clearing to hunt the werewolves down, Nolan's eyes shot open. He had pretended to remain unconscious so as not to draw any attention to him and Quin. The vampire had gone as far as to roll as close as possible to Quinlan previously when he had been shoved by Apep's foot. Though his survival instincts were clearly intact, his thoughts were not for himself.

 _"Quinlan!"_  He cried out.

The human's royal blue eyes were only half open as he gazed towards the vampire. "Nono...you're ok?" He asked in a weak tone of voice.

Everything had been such a blur; he didn't know the full details of what happened. All that he knew was that the bright light of the goddess that emerged from the woods was dark and full of murderous intent. He thought to distract her while Nolan rushed over to their other mates. But, the next thing he knew, a sharp pain speared him through the chest. The blond was pale and breathing much faster than he wanted to. He felt increasingly cold.

"You're the one who's not ok!" Nolan keened as he moved around the human in rapid movements, faster than the human eye could see. The vampire was rapidly placing protective symbols into the ground around Quin. "I need your consent to turn you.  _Hurry!_  Yes or no?"

However, the human continued talking in a hoarse tone of voice as if he hadn't heard the other man. "I'd have done it again in a heartbeat..." He wheezed weakly. "Wouldn't have bene able to live without you..."

"Then don't make  _me_  live without  _you_!" Nolan begged. "Let me turn you,  _please_ , Quinlan!"

The blond merely smiled at the orange-eyed vampire before promptly passing out.

Nolan clutched Quin to him, despair curling in his chest before stiffening his spine and laying his human down carefully among the symbols he'd hurriedly scratched in the dirt.

"I'm going to take that smile you gave me as a yes," Nolan said fiercely, even as tears pricked his orange eyes. "Because if you don't want to live without me, that means you want to  _live_  with me." The vampire bit the tip of his finger and began painting scarlet hieroglyphics to invoke the gifts of Anubis. "If I'm wrong, you can yell at me later, but at least you'll be alive to do it." Nolan leaned down to draw a mouthful of Quin's blood into his mouth; his wounds offered plenty. "I hope this is what you want, but I can't let you go." Nolan bit deeply into his wrist and pressed it to Quinlan's lips, letting the bright blood fall into his mouth. Nolan held his wrist there as he leaned over to lay a gentle kiss on his human's forehead, leaving a smear of their mingled blood behind.

For a moment, there was no movement save from the blood dripping into the back of Quin's throat. Then, the human began to swallow. The blond man was a bit confused at first, thinking that perhaps he was drinking a honey-infused tea. But, he finally realized that it was Nolan's blood that was pooling in his mouth. The vampire's blood was unbelievably delicious. If he had any real energy left, he'd have surely sucked Nolan dry. Instead, he consumed what fell onto his tongue until Nolan finally pulled the wrist away.

A flash of light shone briefly through Quin's vivid blue eyes before they shut closed once more. With a final, deep breath, Quin's chest stopped rising. Nolan felt the panic build back up until he felt his throat close up. The orange-eyed vampire then noticed the tanned tips of Quinlan's fingers were becoming a lighter hue in increments. As the color steadily began to rise, Nolan began to weep with pure relief.

"Thank Anubis," he whimpered as he pressed another kiss to the human's forehead.

Nolan felt a shiver run down his spine. Dawn was fast approaching. In a fast blur, he rushed over to the clearing to grab the quilt that the group had brought with them to stare up at the night sky and laid it down next to Quin. He then used the quilt to carefully drag the blond further into the woods. None of the texts he had read said anything about what sunlight would do to a recently changed vampire. But, Nolan wasn't going to take any chances. He found the darkest and thickest part of the woods and propped Quinlan against the trunk of a tree. He was relieved that the blue-eyed man was no longer bleeding and that the lighter hued skin had already risen halfway up his upper arms.

Feeling paranoid about the sun, the vampire pulled off his protective sweater and dressed Quin with it. He made sure that the hoodie covered the blond's head and the attached mask covered his face. When he was finally satisfied with Quinlan's protection, Nolan tossed the massive quilt over them both like a cloth cave as he waited for the change to finish running its course. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he cuddled the other man to him. He worried about the others.  _They had nearly lost Quin_. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost any other member of his new family...there were so many things that he still wanted to learn about them. He never got the chance to repay them for their kindness and the love they'd shown him. He prayed to Anubis to protect them so that he would still have the opportunity to love and care for them back.

::

Though January had managed to dodge another cobra that had been launched at him, he wasn't fast enough to evade the dagger that shortly followed. The blade had grazed his thigh and slowed him down even further, which was not good when facing against such a powerful being as a god. The redhead knew that Apep was merely toying with him. He was little more than entertainment. But, he'd rather have the cobra-eyed god's attention on him rather than on his beloved mates.

 _ **"All out of tricks, little leech?"**_ Apep hissed in a snake-like manner, the sound carrying through the woods.

Jany glanced up at the immense trees and decided to take a risk. He used a portal to teleport himself to the higher branches of an immense ponderosa pine tree. He then grabbed one of the pine cones and dropped it right on top of the god's head.

Apep let out a surprised sound before his eerie eyes peered up at the trees. The black sclera that surrounded the eyes cast his bronze irises into a contrast that was visible even from so high up. " **Want to play up high, do you?"**  he taunted. In the blink of an eye, the vampire's back was slammed against the bark of the tree as Apep held the redhead's chin.  **"So pretty. It's a shame I don't bat for the other team. Oh! I don't even gotta do much to you,** _ **do**_ **I?"**  He commented as he saw a blister forming on the back of the vampire's hand from sunlight exposure as the redhead struggled to dislodge him without success.

The wide bands of scales going down the god's back glinted as they reflected off the light of the rising sun.  **"The sunlight itself could easily do you in!"**  Apep concluded with a twisted smile **. "Don't have to even lift a finger."**  A loud cracking sound and a perilous dip from the branch breaking startled Apep enough to move elsewhere as Jany plummeted towards the ground.

The redhead dove through another portal and crashed against the top of another tree. He quickly pulled the hood of his sweater up around him. But, as he began to pull his mask on, Apep appeared before him once again and knocked it right out of his hands.

 **"Tsk-tsk,"**  Apep tutted.  **"None of that, little leech. If you're so scared of the sun, then all I have to do is..."**

The branch below them wobbled as the god transformed into a giant cobra and coiled himself tightly around the vampire, pinning him in place as the sun continued to rise. Apep snickered delightedly as he saw steam rising off the alabaster skin.  _ **"Yessss, this will do**_ _ **quite**_ _ **nicely..."**_  he mused telepathically.

Jany cried out as blisters began to form on his forehead and cheeks. The coils around him merely tightened in place. The purple-eyed vampire's mind raced. Apep was, once again, merely playing with him. His werewolf mates didn't have that luxury. Nephthys was obviously furious. He didn't have time to waste here, especially since the sun would soon weaken him to the point that his powers would no longer pose a threat.

With a deep breath, January quickly shifted into his bat form and glided his way to another tree. He shifted back into his vampire form just as the gigantic cobra launched himself towards him. Even as the sun's rays licked at his skin, the redhead concentrated and created a portal large enough for the head of the cobra to go through. He then passed the portal over the serpent and sealed it shut halfway through. The sickening sound of sliced flesh was heard as the remaining tail fell to the floor of the woods and began to flail about.

A wave of dizziness fell upon Jany, and he had to brace himself against the bark of the tree until it passed. He had never used so much of his power before. Hell, he hadn't even known that he could even create a portal that large. But, it wasn't the time to dwell on such things. January pulled the hood of his sweater over his head and made a small portal to drop safely back to the ground. Only one thought ricocheted its way through his head.  _He needed to find his mates._

::::

The three werewolves, still in wolf form, slowed down to a stop when they came across an area of the woods that was far too thick to pass through. The trees were enormous, and the roots were so thick that it towered over their forms by several feet. At any other time, the three of them would marvel at the majestic sight. However, they were being cornered by a furious goddess with murderous intent.

As if summoned up by their frantic thoughts, Nephthys approached them.  **"Which one of you is the Omega?"** she questioned in demand.

Pax let out a rumbling growl as his silver wolf form stiffened and the fur stood on end. She was after Elias. His only thoughts were of protecting his mate. Therefore, he ran and lunged, aiming toward the goddess's neck. As a mortal, he had no hope to truly kill her. But, if he wounded her enough, his mates could have enough time to run and hide.

Nephthys shifted out of the way at the last moment and swiped her taloned hand along the wolf's side. Four streaks of seeping blood marred Pax's pale coat. Just as the wolf attacked her a second time, she once again moved quickly aside, using his own momentum to slam him against the ground.

" _ **Ah!"**_ she cried out when Mateo took the opportunity to bite into her shoulder while she was distracted.  **"You damned dog!"**  She hissed as she reached behind her to grab one of Mat's forearms, and then threw the dark wolf over her head in a blind fit of rage.

Mateo's large form knocked into Elias as they were both slammed against a boulder. Panicked for his mates, Pax continued to lunge at the goddess. He ended up receiving another set of wounds on the other side for his efforts.

When Mat came to, he let out a pained whimper when he realized that if he put too much weight on his right forearm, it stung way too hard. Was the bone broken? The dark wolf didn't have any time to think about it as his attention was drawn to a familiar face rapidly approaching from the side. January was surely heading towards the unconscious Eli beside him. Mateo couldn't allow Nephthys to catch sight of the vampire. So, he forced himself to head towards the goddess and Pax, hobbling on three legs, in order to distract her.

January didn't waste the opportunity to look his mate over.  _"My emerald,"_ he whispered as he gently checked for any injuries. There was a slight bump behind one of his ears, but otherwise, the young wolf seemed to be in one piece.

Eli's green eyes suddenly shot open as the wolf struggled to get to his feet. Jany frowned and held him steady. "Don't move so fast, my love. You could be suffering a concussion," he warned.

But, Elias's gaze was on his other two mates in the distance. When Mateo let out a yelp from a painful blow, the Omega broke out of the vampire's hold and ran right towards Nephthys. His sharp canines dug into the goddess's ankle, and he refused to let go.

" _ **You fucking little shit!"**_  she bellowed. Nephthys felt a surprising amount of pain from the contact, but she quickly reached down to clutch Elias by the back of his throat, fully intent on throwing him just as she had thrown Mateo earlier. However, as soon as her hand made contact with the Omega, she felt a sharp sting.

Her eerie yellow eyes widened and shook with tremulous fear as she lifted her hand to her face. Small golden sparks ran down her hand and wrist. As the strange sparks continued to pass their way down, her ethereal glow disappeared, and she felt an increasing amount of pain.

" _ **What is this? What are you doing to me?"**_ she gasped fretfully.  **"AH!"**  she screamed as she held her dimming arm with her other hand.

Though Nephthys was in clear physical pain for the first time in her entire existence, she fought through it. She only managed to land a few scratches on the Omega before more and more of her body weakened further in throbbing aches. The goddess fell to her knees as the golden sparks trailed down her feather-patterned hair until the top half was a normal brown devoid of markings and the bottom half was a plain white. She reached out towards the growling Elias and noticed, for the first time, the sun marking on the wolf's face.

 _ **"Ra?"**_  She hissed in question. As if she had summoned him personally, a sunbeam shone into the center of their area, and Ra himself manifested within it.

Ra's hair seemed to be made out of spun gold and fell to his shoulders in luxurious waves. The hair was a lovely contrast to his olive-hued skin. His eyes were hazel at the moment, but they shifted into all the colors of the rainbow depending on his mood and his thoughts. The hazel was quickly changing into a furious ruby hue as the male god glanced about.

The god of Light and Life had a stern expression on his face that transformed into a downright scowl as he regarded the aftermath of Neph's actions. He glanced around and immediately assessed the lives within a five-mile radius of where he stood. The silver alpha seemed to be the one in most need of medical attention, having nearly completely bled out. Ra quickly healed him along with Mateo's broken bones and injuries.

The red-violet haired vampire was next. Devoid of his usual mask, January's face had been all but seared off. Ra healed the raw skin and formed a new mask over Jany's face. He could see the aura of two fledgling vampires in the distance, but they were in no immediate danger just yet. The golden god then took hold of Neph's forehead.

 **"Nephthys, goddess of mourning and lamentation,"** Ra voiced aloud.  **"You who have laid your hands on one of my chosen children...I sentence you to a life of mortality and all that it entails, including the perpetual cycle of reincarnation. I strip you of all your memories of ever being a goddess."**

A bright flash of light emanated from Ra's hand where he touched Nephthys. A moment later, the mortalized woman fell to the ground, asleep. Ra then turned towards the group of mates and urged them closer. He knelt down when the Omega padded his way over to him. His hands gently pet the top of Eli's head as he healed him from all of his minor injuries and sent a warm, soothing wave through him.

 _"Everything will be fine, my child,"_  Ra assured him in a much gentler tone of voice.  _"Now that we have found the gods behind such discord, your patron gods will be at peace, as will your clans,"_ he explained before turning towards the vampire.  _"I noted that only half of Apep seems to be in this plane. You will have to tell me where you transported his other half so that I may be able to punish him accordingly."_

"Understood," Jany replied.

 _"Come then, all of you,"_  Ra prompted.  _"Let us go to your remaining mates so that I may offer them protections...then, you can go home together."_

One by one, Elias, Pax, and Mateo shifted back into their human forms as they followed Ra back towards the clearing they had been in before. By the time they reached the area where Nolan and Quinlan were, the blond had just started to sit up. The pair of them were surrounded by birds and other woodland creatures, that scattered instantly when Elias quickly gave him a hug, relief flooding him at the sight of the other man alive..

"Whoa there, Eli," Quin warned, even though he hugged the Omega back just as tightly. "I'm starving as all fuck, but for blood, and I don't wanna hurt you. This is  _so_  weird..."

January couldn't help the wide grin on his face as he gave Nolan a hard kiss on the lips. "Well done, Nolan!"

Nolan just shook his head as he looked away. He couldn't regret saving Quinlan, but guilt was already gnawing in his chest. He only hoped Quin would eventually be able to forgive him once his former human understood the magnitude of what Nolan had done. The orange-eyed vampire couldn't help but smile at Eli's excitement, though.

"You missed it!" Eli said, nearly climbing all over Quinlan. "Look, that's fucking Ra! He came down and smote the crap out of that bitch-goddess! He healed everyone up, like new. And you're alive! Shit, I'm so glad you're okay!  _Fuck_ , I need to stop swearing in front of Ra." The Omega ducked his head. "Dammit, I did it again. I'm going to stop talking now."

The gorgeous god merely smiled at the Omega. The words his granddaughter has used to describe Elias fluttered to his mind briefly,  _'the spunky one.'_  Ra reached out to gently ruffle the top of Eli's head.  _"I prefer that you speak to me with familiarity. You_ _ **are**_ _one of my chosen children._ _ **All**_ _of you are."_

"Not to be rude in front of Ra himself but, I'm just sooooo hungry," Quin confessed as he eyed Mateo. "Mat, you've got the most blood flowing in ya right now...please?"

"Oh, sure," Mat said with a shy smile, sitting down next to Quin and Eli. "How would you like me?"

"Right here," Quin said as he patted the spot right next to him. "Right now. Yes, please?"

Mateo scooted closer. "You know biting excites me, right?" the wolf whispered, making Eli grin and roll off of Quin's lap so he could watch without being in the way.

A keening sound came out of Quin as he quickly found himself on Mat's lap, nuzzling the side of his neck. "I won't hurt him, will I, Jany?" He asked.

"He's your mate, Quin," January replied. "You'll be fine."

Quin bit his lower lip before giving the skin a gentle kiss. "Sorry if this hurts," he apologized to Mat as he carefully sank his sharp canines into the flesh. They were sharper than he realized. They were barely a quarter through the skin when a generous flow of blood began to fill his mouth. The blond moaned as he sucked and continued to swallow the precious fluid.

 _"As soon as he gets his fill,"_  Ra suggested, drawing the attention back to him.  _"I will send all of you home, how does that sound?"_

"You have our deepest gratitude," Pax responded

Eli didn't even hear them, entranced with watching Mateo and Quinlan. Mat moaned, tipping his head further to the side and drawing his arms around Quin to pull their bodies close. The newly made vampire obliged by wrapping his legs around Mat's waist, making the wolf shiver as they rubbed together. Quin was dressed, though his clothes were a bit worse for wear, but Mateo was bare since they hadn't thought to grab their belongings in all the excitement. Wolves were comfortable running around in just skin or fur. They hadn't really thought about it. It led to delicious friction between Mateo's hardening length and Quinlan's soft jeans. It also meant that it was clear to anyone who wanted to look that their little Omega was enjoying the show.

As soon as Quin pulled away, giving the wounds a gentle lick, Ra gave a deep chuckle. In the blink of an eye, they were all in their bedroom in Pax's house. The clothes and shoes they had left at the clearing were piled in the corner.

"I think we should take turns in the bathtub. Three and three," Pax urged. "It will not only clean us up, but it'll soothe our adrenaline-withdrawn bodies."

"Quinlan should go first, Master," Nolan said, sidling up to Pax. "The warmth and closeness to others will help his transition."

"Looks like the first trio's been decided," January announced as he all but shoved Pax, Quin, and Nolan into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Nolan had forged a new bond with the blond as his Maker, so, the redhead wanted them to adjust to that new bond. Pax, who was a steady and protective presence, would provide more stability than the others, at least to start with.

Pax was more than happy to settle into warm water with his two mates. When the three of them were seated, Quinlan couldn't stop raking his own hands through the platinum locks atop his head.

"Guys," the blue-eyed vampire urged as he took a hand from Pax and Nolan and placed them on top of his head. "You gotta feel this...my hair's super soft!"

Pax smiled gently, stroking his fingers through the new vampire's blond locks. "It was soft before," the alpha commented. "Now it's like spun silk."

Nolan reached out without thinking, then pulled his hand back, shifting awkwardly in the tub.

"Nono? Don't you want to feel it, too?" Quinlan asked.

"I do," Nolan said quietly as he stared at his hands under the water. "I didn't think you'd want me to touch you after what I did."

Vivid blue eyes peered right into orange as Quin shifted closer to Nolan, invading his personal space. "Oh? What do you mean, Nono? Why wouldn't I want you to touch me?"

"I took away your  _choice_... I turned you without your consent." Nolan wrapped his arms around himself. "You could turn me in for it. It's a crime. You should do it. I deserve to be punished, because I'd do it again."

Quinlan placed an arm on either side of the tub, trapping Nolan within them. "You're wrong," he insisted. "It wasn't a crime. It was an act of love...at least on my part, Ithought it was love..."

Nolan sucked in a ragged breath, crystalline tears gathering in his bright eyes before spilling down his pale cheeks. He dropped his head, hiding behind his inky hair.

"I-I know it was wrong," Nolan choked out. "I'm so sorry. I know we haven't been mates long, but I love you already. You were dying. I couldn't lose you. I know it's selfish, but I just couldn't let you go when I've barely had any time by your side."

Nolan swiped at his cheeks, ashamed of his tears when it was Quinlan who had been wronged. Nolan had no right to cry.

The blond's eyes widened when he saw the sweet vampire crying. He hadn't meant to push him so far. Of course, he had clearly heard the breathtaking confession Nolan had cried out mere moments before he blacked out. The nubile vampire merely wanted to goad his Maker into saying some more lovely things.

"Hey," he responded gently as he wiped Nolan's tears away. " _I'm_  the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Of course, you had my consent, Nolan. I love you, too. You're my hero, even!"

"Quinlan is right," Pax agreed, wary about finding the right moment to step in. "If he had died, we would have all felt the blow. We are very grateful for what you've done."

Quin tugged Nolan against him, marveling at how the other vampire felt warm to him now instead of cold.  _"I love you, Nolan,"_  he whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "And I thank you for saving me."

"Thought...thought you were gonna  _die_ ," Nolan sobbed, holding tight to his mate. "And it was just me there. I was all alone. I'm not brave or smart like the rest of you. I didn't know what to do. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I couldn't let you die."

Quin gently rubbed Nolan's back. "That's not true, you're plenty brave and smart," he countered softly. "Do you have any idea how much I adore you?"

Pax had to suppress a laugh. He had been around the blond long enough to realize when he was teasing a mate to fish for compliments and words of love. So, in spite of the weeping vampire, it was quite amusing to see Quin wrapped so tightly around their newest mate's little finger.

"No..." Nolan answered honestly, his dark lashes thickened with tears making his lambent eyes look huge. "I didn't know that."

"Well, I  _do_. Very, very much," the blond vampire insisted. "And that's why I'm glad you turned me. I want to hold you like this for many years to come;  _forever_ , if that's possible."

"As do I," Pax added, ruffling the top of Nolan's head with one of his large brown hands. He then tugged both vampires against him effortlessly. "I want to hold both of you."

"You're large enough," Nolan said seriously as he curled against his master's warmth. "You can do that easily."

Pax smiled at his two mates. "Now then, have you two kissed and made up yet?" He asked.

Quinlan brightened right up. "That's a great idea!" He admitted as he reached over to tug Nolan into a kiss.

The dark-haired vampire moaned softly, shifting on Pax's lap so Quin could claim his mouth fully. Nolan could feel a second bond between himself and the blond. They were mates, and Nolan was Quinlan's Maker, as well. It made Nolan even more attuned to the new vampire.

When they pulled away, royal blue eyes were glowing. "Pax hasn't taken you yet...and you haven't taken me. So, you wanna knock two birds down with one stone? Have Pax inside you while you're inside me?" He asked.

"Y-you would let me?" Nolan asked, surprised, an excited flush rising to his pale cheeks. "You do so well with Eli. I thought you prefer that."

"I like either way equally. I find pleasure in both," Quin confessed. He then gently slapped a hand on Pax's chest. "Pax here is the only one that prefers topping to bottoming. Though, he can be convinced to bottom on occasion."

"I-I think I'd enjoy him topping me," Nolan whispered shyly. "Very much."

"Which is why I suggested it," Quin pointed out. "But first, how do you want me?"

::

 


	21. Together

" _Pax hasn't taken you yet...and you haven't taken me. So, you wanna knock two birds down with one stone? Have Pax inside you while you're inside me?" He asked._

_"Y-you would let me?" Nolan asked, surprised, an excited flush rising to his pale cheeks. "You do so well with Eli; I thought you prefer that."_

" _I like either way equally. I find pleasure in both," Quin confessed. He then gently slapped a hand against Pax's chest. "Pax here is the only one that prefers topping to bottoming. Though, he can be convinced to bottom on occasion."_

_"I-I think I'd enjoy him topping me," Nolan whispered shyly. "Very much."_

" _Which is why I suggested it," Quin pointed out. "But first, how do you want me?"_

::

Nolan thought about it seriously.

 _"I can't do it that way, he'd be underwater,"_  the vampire muttered to himself.

But Nolan longed to have Quinlan holding him from beneath as Nolan thrust into Quinlan, while Pax covered Nolan from behind and held him that way. The dark-haired vampire craved touch from his mates. When he didn't watch himself, Nolan would find himself pressed against his nearest mate like a hypothermic man seeking warmth.

"We don't have to actually be in the tub, babe," Quin teased. "Do you want me to lay down on my back, is that it?"

Nolan couldn't seem to answer, the blood in his body couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to run to his cheeks in a blush or much lower in arousal. He decided to nod. He couldn't say the wrong thing and ruin it if he just nodded. Everything was going better than he'd expected. He'd thought maybe Quinlan would eventually forgive him. This was more than he'd ever dreamed, to have the beautiful blond reveal that he was never angry or upset about being turned in the first place.

A wide grin formed on the nubile vampire's face as his blue eyes seemed to light up even more than before. "Alright then...let's see," he mused aloud as he gracefully got out of the immense tub and rushed about laying down several fluffy towels on the ground and rolling up a few as a makeshift pillow for his head before laying down on it. Everything was done at a speed much faster than a human's, thought it didn't feel that way at all to Quin. "How's this?"

Pax could only gape at what he had seen...or, rather,  _not_  seen. "This is going to take some getting used to," he commented. "We can't take the fact that you're alive for granted. There are new rules in place for you. No sunlight, less food, more blood...we can't keep thinking of you as a human anymore, not that it's a bad thing. You're a lot stronger now."

 _"Safer,"_  Nolan murmured, forgetting his decision not to speak. "He won't die or be hurt easily anymore."

"That's right," Pax agreed as he pressed a gentle kiss to Nolan's cheek. "And I'm very grateful to you for that."

Quinlan reached out a hand. "Come on Nono,  _join_  me."

Nolan smiled tremulously, climbing carefully from the tub. He dried off quickly and grabbed another towel for Pax. Nolan looked between Pax and Quin, torn between following Quinlan's request and the desire to serve his master and offer to dry Pax.

Pax smiled as he dried himself off and then helped Nolan do the same. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked gently. "Quin wouldn't like it if he forced you into anything you were too uncomfortable for."

"I don't feel forced," Nolan said, genuinely surprised Pax thought that. "And I'm always uncomfortable. It's okay."

The slender vampire leaned against the wolf's warm skin. Pax was so big, but Nolan always found it strange he didn't feel threatening to him. The vampire wondered if it was the mating bond that helped him with that. It might also be how Pax look at Nolan and the rest of his mates. There was always something warm in the wolf's honey-gold eyes that made it seem as though Pax was constantly assessing how his mates were doing, feeling, and their safety. It was nice, like being wrapped in a hug even though no one might be touching him.

That thought led to the idea of Pax inside him, strong arms wrapped around Nolan, pulling him into every thrust. It made Nolan's breath stutter, and a soft moan fall from his lips as he rubbed his warm cheeks against Pax's even warmer chest.

Quinlan let out a snicker at the sight and threaded his hands behind his head, elbows up, in a relaxed gesture. "Well, guess you're halfway there," he mused aloud.

Pax pressed a kiss to the top of Nolan's head and then gently lifted the skinny vampire into his arms bridal style as he walked them the rest of the way to their blond mate.

"You know, we can always do this backward and have you enter Pax instead, Nolan...which one would you prefer?" Quin asked. "Ya gotta have him one way or another."

"Mmm, I want to feel him inside me," Nolan said dreamily. "While I'm squished between you..."

The blue-eyed vampire let out a low hiss, his shaft giving a twitch at the very thought of it. "Then come here inside me first," he urged as he spread his legs further open.

The sight caused Pax to harden even further. He quickly hunted down some lube for them. "Does this mean that Quin will stretch easier now, like with you and Jany?" he asked Nolan.

"He shouldn't have any trouble," Nolan said with a nod, allowing Pax to lay him down next to Quinlan on the impromptu bed the new vampire had put together.

Nolan froze, imagining Quinlan's already impressive stamina paired with the speed and endurance of a vampire. The older vamp's length seemed to turn to steel, a drop of precum shining on the tip.

How would it be to have that in action with Eli, Quin's thrusts lightning fast and utterly sure. Nolan laid himself on top of Quinlan with a moan, rubbing his overexcited length against smooth skin. Nolan's eyes fluttered closed as he imagined the blond fledgling bringing the Omega to complete satisfaction before moving on to another mate. Perhaps the next in line could even be Nolan.

Quinlan eagerly grinded right back against him.  _"Fuck,"_  he hissed. "I don't mind if you'd rather we frot, either. You feel so good against me, baby. Warm and perfect..."

 _"Want you to hug me everywhere,"_  Nolan whispered, his voice far off, again, lost in desire and pleasure.

The ebony-haired vamp scooted back so he could rub his shaft against Quinlan's balls and perineum.

The blond bit his lower lip and rose up to meet him, his arms wrapping around the paler vampire as he carefully gave him a kiss. It was a bit difficult since his fangs wanted to come down. It took quite a bit of concentration to keep them tucked away so that he could taste Nolan's tongue without their obstruction. He had kissed the orange-eyed beauty before, but as a vampire, his senses seemed to expand, and he felt more layers of pleasure than usual.

While his mates seemed to reacquaint themselves, Pax smiled and reached beneath them to gently insert a lube-slicked finger into Quin. He was glad that the flesh really did give way easier than before. Soon, he had enough fingers inside to stretch him properly for Nolan.

Nolan was beyond pleasantly surprised when he hit a slick bit and slid all the way inside Quinlan until they were snug together. The orange-eyed vampire nearly pulled an Eli and forgot to breathe.  _"Ohhhhh,"_  Nolan mewled, his breath sighing out of him as he shivered in bliss.  _"Quinlan..."_

Pax couldn't help the grin that formed on his face as he pulled his hand back from where he had gently lifted Quinlan's butt cheeks into Nolan's path, especially when it had drawn such a colorful response from Quin.

"Oh god,  _yes!_ " the blond cried out. "That felt so freaking good. Please, keep going, Nono."

 _"O-Okay,"_  Nolan said breathlessly.

He pulled himself out of Quinlan completely before letting his body fall forward again, piercing and filling his fledgling. "Again?" Nolan asked, his eyes burning bright.

"Yeah," Quin responded as he quelled down the urge to wrap his legs around Nolan to tug him closer. "And again and again...as much as you want," he added fervently.

Pax took that moment to kneel behind Nolan, pressing a kiss to the back of the ravenet's shoulder. "Unless you feel you're ready for me," the alpha pointed out.

Nolan whimpered, body shaking with desire that was nearly overwhelming in its strength.

"Master," Nolan begged, spreading his knees to make room for the big wolf as he thrust deep into Quinlan and held himself there, grinding his hips in needy circles.

Quinlan downright keened at the movements. "Come on, Pax," he begged. "Get a move on."

A chuckle resonated from the back of the mocha-skinned man's throat as his hands gently spread Nolan's butt cheeks and began to stretch the slim vampire with his other hand.

A sweet trembling sound of pure desire fell from Nolan's lips.

"H-hurry," the ebony-haired vampire begged as he pushed back into the touch, then forward into Quinlan's tight heat. " _Please_ , Master."

In spite of the urging, Pax made sure to stretch Nolan well. The alpha wasn't small by any means and he didn't want to cause their new mate any pain. When he was finally satisfied, he wiped his hands with a washcloth and positioned himself before carefully working halfway into the vampire's depths. "How do you feel? Are you alright?" He asked.

Nolan shook his head, his inky locks tossing wildly. Pax's heart nearly stopped, terrified that he'd frightened his poor mate who'd already been through so much.

"No, I need  _all_  of you," Nolan gasped out. "Need your arms around me and filling me up. I still feel empty. It's not enough." Nolan whimpered, too submissive with his master to simply push back and take what he wanted.

Pax gulped hard while Quinlan began to grind beneath Nolan in eagerness.  _"Alright,"_  the alpha whispered as he slowly slid the rest of himself down as far as he could go. He then reached his long arms past Nolan to firmly hold Quin's hips still.

"Fuck!" the blond gasped. "Try not to cum yet, Nono,  _try not to cum_ ," he pleaded.

Nolan bit his lip, it was as though Quin had read his mind. The older vampire's breaths were ragged. He buried his face under Quinlan's chin, pressing their bodies together and wallowing in the feel of being surrounded by the touch and warmth of his mates. The blond was close to Nolan's own temperature, making Pax's fiery heat feel quite dramatic behind him. The wolf was like a living blanket, covering them both in his protective embrace.

The blue-eyed vampire raked his fingers through Nolan's hair. "Ready for him to move?" he asked with a smirk firmly set on his lips.

Nolan nodded, the movement bumping gently against Quinlan's chin as the smaller vamp made small needy noises. The motion caused Nolan's lips to brush against Quin's throat. Nolan nuzzled the smooth skin, pressing tiny kisses to the sensitive flesh. His tongue darted out, stealing a taste and making a little happy noise.

Quin took a sharp intake of breath, but allowed the other vampire to do as he wished. "If at any point, you want to stop, you better tell us," he urged. "We can always continue a different way."

"I agree with Quin," Pax added, though most of his concentration was on keeping as still as possible. He slowly pulled out and slid back in again. "That being said," he gasped. "You can also let us know when we've done something you like."

 _"I like it all,"_  Nolan struggled to say, his thoughts wanting to scatter like dandelion fluff.

The vampire was swamped by the sensations thrilling through his body. There was the euphoric bliss of being filled so perfectly from behind and filling another in the front, but there were also the arms around him, the bodies pressing close, the hands touching him as though he was more precious than a dragon's hoard.

Then, they spoke and echoed what their touches conveyed. They cared more about Nolan's wants and needs than their own. And they offered him something he'd had so little of in his life, the ability to choose for himself, to say no if something frightened him or made him unhappy. Though, he couldn't imagine his mates offering him much that the orange-eyed vampire would want to refuse.

"A-and you," Nolan said, one hand reaching to find Pax's while the other squeezed Quinlan's shoulder. "If either of  _you_  aren't comfortable for any reason, I'll stop and do whatever you need to make everything okay," he blurted in a rush, needing to get the words out while he was still even slightly lucid. His mates deserved every consideration they had offered Nolan and much more.

Quinlan let out a snort as he squirmed against the orange-eyed vampire. "Actually, I'm a bit  _too_  comfortable," he admitted. "I'd much rather feel you moving inside me, love."

Pax placed a firm kiss against the back of Nolan's shoulder once more before he began to move again, at a gentle and controlled pace. His knees and forelegs were braced on two towels so that their movements wouldn't cause him much pain later on.

A tremulous moan was muffled into Quinlan's throat as Nolan arched happily into Pax's movements. Nolan pushed back, following Pax's careful thrusts, then let the alpha wolf moved him forward again in a careful rhythm that pressed Nolan's length deep into the fledgling vampire beneath him.

It was utter bliss, making the dark-haired vampire's mind scatter. His world was composed of caressing touch, warm skin, and pleasure that seemed to tangle from his body into his heart. Tears pricked his orange eyes, so Nolan clenched them closed and let himself be swept away in the gift his mates offered. Everything was safety, affection, and bright pleasure.

One of Quinlan's hands slid up the side of Nolan's neck to cup the side of the vampire's face. He lifted his leg to hook it behind one of Pax's thighs, surprised at how more flexible he was as a vampire.  _"Mmm,"_  he moaned. "Yeah, he's happy. You can go harder, Pax. I wanna feel your movements  _through_  him."

A low growl rumbled at the back of Pax's throat as he reached over to brace his hands on Quin's shoulders and began to move faster and just a tad rougher. His pace had never reached the speed of the blond's, but none of his mates had ever complained about it.

"L-like it," Nolan gasped, rubbing his body between his mates, wallowing in the feel of their skin against his, surrounding him and how Pax filled him and he filled Quinlan. "Ahn, like it so much..."

"Yes," the blond vampire hissed. "That's what I'm talking about...Nono rubbing against me..." A gasp. "And Pax driving him  _further_  into me..."

When Pax found his rhythm again, he leaned down to gently bite Nolan's shoulder and aimed his thrusts towards the dark-haired vampire's more sensitive areas.

Nolan began to tremble, then shake. He clung to Quinlan with one hand as the other found Pax's muscled forearm, wrapping around it and tightening with every thrust. Nolan could feel Quin's hard length against his stomach, slick with precum. The blond was enjoying this, enjoying  _him_. Nolan moved more, back and forth, wanting to give Quinlan as much pleasure as the new vampire was giving him. Not only from the tight heat that caressed him with every stroke, but also the touch of skin on skin and the wonderful, impossible praises that fell from the fledgling's lips.

Nolan couldn't reach between them, there was no space, and he doubted he'd have enough coordination to do anything useful with his hands at that moment. So, he used his body instead. It made Pax's thick cock inside him press harder against those delicious areas that begged for contact. Nolan's body tightened as his cries grew louder. He was so close.

 _"Fuck!"_  Quin cried out as he released. For a moment, it felt as if the world stopped, and then continued at full force. As a vampire, he felt everything twice as strong than when he was a human, and that apparently included orgasms. "God, just... _God,_ " he hissed between heaving breaths. He shifted closer so that he could press his lips firmly against Nolan's, effectively stopping the other vampire's motion so that they were both rocked by Pax's movements.

Nolan felt like his being had been reduced to thrilling sensation. He felt the space between himself and Quin grow slicker as his fledging mate's body tightened on him exquisitely. Then he was held still in an embrace that felt safe instead of restricting. It allowed Pax to hit every sweet spot, major and minor within Nolan, playing the orange-eyed vampire like a violin. When Quinlan smiled impishly and purposely tightened his muscles around Nolan, the older vampire couldn't hold out any longer. He'd wanted to give his mates as much pleasure as he could, for as long as he was able, but he couldn't resist anymore. He had no idea how he'd lasted so long, as it was.

Nolan's vision when white with sparks of color dancing through his sight as he keened his release, his body rigid and his muscles trembling.

Pax's own peak seemed to chase right after Nolan into bliss.  _"Ahh!"_  Pax gasped as he felt a surge of energy filling him immediately after he emptied himself within Nolan's depths. Then, a deep sense of peace washed over him as their bond was firmly locked into place. "Nolan...are you alright?" He asked after another moment.

 _"Mmmmm,"_  was all Nolan could say, smiling softly as he nuzzled against Quinlan's shoulder. His body felt like it was vibrating softly, his skin humming its happiness as his heart sang with a feeling of completion and safety.

Quin couldn't help but snicker as he gently scratched the back of Nolan's scalp. "He's fine," he added cheekily. "And I sure hope he understands my feelings enough now to stop feeling guilty for saving my life."

"For now, we should opt for a shower to clean up again. The others are still awaiting their turn," Pax suggested.

Pax ended up holding Nolan for most of their quick shower, since the vampire had been turned into a boneless puddle by their attentions, much to Quinlan's delight. The orange-eyed vampire spent their time under the water nuzzling against warm wet flesh and dreamily tracing the path of water droplets against the skin. When Nolan was stood on his feet to be dried by a soft fluffy towel, he whimpered softly, reaching for Quin as Pax rubbed the warm cotton against Nolan's skin.

"Awww, such a cuddler," Quinlan cooed, kissing the tip of his maker's nose and accepting the hug. No one seemed to mind that it took twice as long to dry as it should have.

They left the steaming bathroom with Nolan in Pax's arms, Quinlan walking beside them petting Nolan's damp hair that spilled like wet ink around his face.

Quin couldn't help his grin as he saw his other mates. Mateo was curled against January's side, looking a bit dazed. Elias was sprawled across both of them, clearly passed out from intense erotic extracurricular activities. January looked like the cat who had eaten a flock of canaries, running his fingers through Eli's auburn hair with his other arm around Mateo's shoulders.

"Our turn, I think, my Latin rose," Jany purred to Mateo, standing with Eli's sleeping form held easily in one arm. The other he extended to Mat, leading the still slightly sex-muddled wolf into the bathroom. The door clicked shut softly behind them.

Quinlan burst out laughing at Pax's loud sigh when the alpha regarded the soiled bedding.

"I got this," he told him with a smug smile as he rushed about to change the bed into clean sheets. Everything felt at normal speed to him, but the look on the werewolf's face told him that he had done his vampire-speed thing again. He blushed. "Ah, sorry...I don't actually know when I'm doing it, so I can't really warn ya."

Pax shook his head. "It's alright," he said as he pressed a kiss to Nolan's temple and laid the paler vampire down.

After the three of them were settled and snuggled together, Quin couldn't help but grin. "Hey, do you think that what we were doing in the bath sort of synchronized with them out here?"

"Sounds plausible," Pax agreed.

 _"They could hear us,"_  Nolan murmured, happily sandwiched between his mates. "Likely they could smell us, too. Mateo and Elias, anyway. Scenting sensitivity varies between vampires, but with Master January's age and level of power, he could probably scent our activities, as well."

Quin shook his head. "Knowing Jany, they probably got more than one romp in. He looked way too pleased with himself." Pax couldn't help but laugh at that.

Nolan nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out. He felt calm, languid, even. It was strange. There were no fears or worries darting through his head. He wasn't planning for the next few minutes, hours, or days on what he would need to do to please his masters and mates or avoid any possibly unpleasant scenario. Those hypotheticals weren't swirling in his head, as they usually did, with ways he would ruin everything and drive them all away or even just make them unhappy. It was bizarre. Nolan wondered if the sex with Quinlan and Pax had scrambled something in his brain.

 _"What a nice way to be broken,"_  Nolan murmured, not realizing he'd spoken his thought aloud. "I hope I stay like this."

"Broken?" Pax asked, immediately concerned. "Did either of us hurt you, Nolan? Where does it hurt?"

"Oh, no," Nolan said, blinking up at the concerned wolf. "It's just my head. It's being weird. I'm usually thinking all the time about how everything will go wrong and what I should do when it does." Nolan shook his head, a dark lock of hair falling over his eye which he pushed behind his ear. "And I'm not thinking about  _any_ of that. So, I think my brain must be broken, but I think it's okay. I  _like_  it. Worrying all the time makes me so tired."

"Exactly, you should worry less around us," Quin commented with a grin. "Though I'd prefer it if you didn't worry at all. I can compromise."

Pax let out a sigh at Quin's response. "Nolan, there's nothing wrong with thinking ahead. But, it's always better to do so with a clear head. If you're always worrying and panicking about things that have yet to happen, then there's a chance that your plans might backfire." The alpha paused for a moment as a thought came to him. "Have you ever thought about learning martial arts?"

"Martial arts?" Nolan blinked at the subject change. "I've never thought about it, Master. I've never had the opportunity."

"When it comes to thinking and reacting, you have an amazing talent for it," the werewolf pointed out. "You were able to react fast enough to save Quinlan, after all. I believe if you then train and focus your body, you would be quite the force to recon with."

"Whoa, I see what you're saying!" Quin added. "Nono, we should learn together! We'd be unstoppable."

Nolan nodded, blushing, but looking pleased at the thought of doing any kind of activity with his mates.

"I'd like to try," Nolan admitted shyly. "I don't know if I'll be any good at it, but I'd like to make the effort if you don't mind. You'll probably have to be very patient with me."

"If you don't enjoy it, you don't have to continue," Pax insisted as he nuzzled the top of the vampire's head. "We will never force you to do anything you don't want to."

 _"I don't know what I ever did to deserve all of you,"_  Nolan whispered, clinging to Pax and rubbing his cheek against the big alpha's broad chest. "I love you, all of you, so much."

"Well, that just melted my heart," Elias mused aloud as he clambered onto the bed. Mateo and January joined in, as well. The group moved about until they were all comfortably against one another.

Mateo reached out to kiss the palm of Nolan's hands. "We feel the same about you," he admitted. "And each other."

"Couldn't have said it better myself,  _mon rubis_." (my ruby)

::

As image after image of an increasingly broken-hearted Anubis continued to surface in his mind, Khonsu continued to rub at his temples. Tears of frustration fell down his cheeks. He was furious with himself. Ra had sent a Sylph to him explaining everything. Nephthys had apparently taken on the guise of Hapi in order to place a curse on him whenever he donned a female form. When Nephthys had been mortalized, more and more memories flooded his mind. A whisper, she had been the whisper in his ear that had gradually driven him mad with jealousy. She had been the whisper that implanted the idea of punishing Anubis by donning a female form in the first place.

The goddess of lamentation would not have been able to taint his heart if he didn't already have the slightest sliver of jealousy towards Anu's children. Khonsu's heart ached. How could he possibly be forgiven for all the hurt he had caused? How could he even look at his beloved Anubis without recalling the pained expressions that the moon god was responsible for again and again throughout the span of a hundred mortal years?

The moon god sat down along the edge of a pool at the base of a waterfall. He tugged his robes up to his knees and dipped his bare legs into the water. For a moment, his reflection was mirrored. He had made a mess of his hair, and his eyes were red and puffy from weeping. Even the tip of his nose was a pink hue. Such a pathetic, weak god who was so easily manipulated by Nephthys from a distance had no right to long for someone as kind and steadfast as Anubis. The god of the night would surely be better off with someone else. So, why did the very thought make his heart throb in agony?

The moon god was so lost in self-recrimination and despair; he didn't hear the light footsteps on the grass and stones until a shadow fell over him.

_"Khonsu."_

The voice was soft, full of hope and fear of rejection. Khonsu couldn't bring himself to look up. He thought his heart might break. Instead the other sat next to him.

"When you weren't at your home, I hoped I might find you here." The jackal god flicked his toes in the cool water, releasing a deep sigh. "Ra and Nut explained everything. They told me what my... my mother had done." The dark god buried his fingers in his silver mottled hair and tugged in frustration. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. I know the words mean little, now, when it's done and over."

He hunched over himself, gazing into the reflection of the moon in the rippling water.

"I should have seen that it wasn't you, that something wasn't right." Anubis drew in a ragged breath. "I let myself be blinded by my own anger and heartache, while you were suffering, being used for my mother's spite against my father and me." The god blinked his onyx eyes and looked away from the image of the moon on the water. "I know it may take time for you to forgive me, and that you may never be able to do so. But know that I would spend every day trying to make amends for my mistake and show you how much I care for you if you'd let me."

Khonsu didn't know how he still had any tears left in him, but they kept falling the more he heard the night god taking the blame. "No, Anu, if a part of me hadn't  _already_  been jealous of your children, she would have never been able to exploit it. It's not your fault, but mine! I wasn't strong enough..." He took a long, shuddering breath. "You don't deserve a pathetic being like me. You deserve so much better!"

"I don't see you like that," Anubis said quickly. Unable to hold himself away from his mate any longer, he swept the smaller god into his arms and held him tight. "And deserving be damned! Maybe we deserve each other. And if we don't, I don't care. I  _need_ you, Khonsu. I don't think I deserve you, but I'm selfish. I need you. I'll do anything I have to in order to keep you by my side."

The tears continued to overflow, and Khonsu's shoulders shook as he sobbed into Anubis's chest. "C-can't stop crying..." he gasped for breath for a moment before continuing. "G-Going to wet your robes..."

"You're fine," Anubis said gently, rubbing his mate's back in big circles. "I'll just take them off. Maybe we can go skinny-dipping again."

The moon god's face and neck began to glow pink as he blushed. He remembered one of those times...Khonsu had impulsively gone skinny dipping in that pool on a moonlit night, and Anubis not only caught him in the act, but joined him. "I-If you want to..." he stammered.

"Do I want to see you bare, drops of water gleaming on your moon-kissed skin?" The jackal god's warm hand found Khonsu's knee and let his touch trail up his love's inner thigh.

"Do I want to touch you, everywhere?" Anubus asked. "To prove to myself that this isn't a dream? That I truly have you back? That my hands are welcome on your skin and can bring you pleasure?" The dark god swept the tears from Khonsu's cheeks and gazed at his love with utter adoration in his ebony eyes. "How could I want anything  _else_?"

Khonsu whimpered and squirmed _. "Any part of you is welcome on my skin and brings me pleasure,"_  he whispered. His hands came up to cover Anu's own hands and kept them pressed against his face. As he blinked his silvery-blue eyes, both their robes disappeared. "Join me, Anubis. I refuse to be parted from you ever again."

The jackal god's breath hitched, one hand staying to gently cup Khonsu's cheek as the other wrapped around his mate, crashing their bodies together.

"I've waited, wanting to hear you say such a thing," Anubis choked out, pressing their foreheads together. "I feel like my heart might burst. It's so full."

Khonsu nuzzled the tips of their noses together in a show of affection. "I want to set things right between us, to make up for the time we've lost," he admitted.

Anubis nodded his eager agreement.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to let you out of my sight, for a while," Anubis admitted, tracing his lover's features with his dark eyes and fingertips as though making sure the moon god wasn't a mirage. "I'll no doubt annoy you to madness, following you around like a puppy."

The moon god gave Anubis a nearly blinding smile. "That won't be necessary. I will leave my head priests and priestesses in charge of the temples and my children. I plan to stay right beside you from now on. I don't want to be anywhere else."

Anubis clenched his eyes closed, as though in pain, holding Khonsu tightly. When they opened, the moonlight glinted on the tears caught in his dark lashes, but no more fell. Anubis tipped his head down, catching his mate's lips in a sweet kiss filled with all the love and longing that he could never hope to express in words.

Khonsu allowed the other god to kiss him as he wished. He was serious about making up for time lost. He'd send Tatiana a message the following day to pass along to the other temples about his decision. The pale-eyed god accepted the fact that they needed each other more than ever before. Both their children were strong and resilient. They would still thrive without them for a stretch of time.

Anubis drew them to the soft mossy ground next to the rocks.

 _"Let me love you,"_  Anubis said desperately, the words interrupted by kisses to his mate's face and throat. Anu's hand slid between them to stroke Khonsu's length.  _"Let me taste you."_

The moon god gasped loudly as he reached down to take Anubis's hand into both of his to stop the stroking. "Y-you won't get the chance to if I spill myself so soon...that is to say, I'm terribly close!" he confessed.

 _"Tell me what you want,"_  Anubis whispered.

Khonsu's hands clenched Anu's hands even tighter. The night god could whisper just about anything to him, and it'd do nothing but push him closer to the edge.  _"Just slide inside me and keep talking,"_  he whimpered.

Before Khonsu could blink his pretty eyes, Anubis was on his knees with his mate's legs spread wide. Anu paused, his rigid tip pressed against Khonsu's entrance. Anubis drank in the sight of his mate, etching it into his memory. Just as Khonsu was about to beg his lover to do something, Anubis snapped his hips forward, sheathing himself fully inside the moon god's welcoming depths.

Khonsu clung to the night god's shoulders so hard that his nails dug into the skin. The immortal flesh easily gave way for the length. A god's body provided whatever the being needed the most from his partner. If the god enjoyed pain with his pleasure, then that's what he would feel upon being breached. However, all that the moon god felt was pure pleasure, heat, and a connection that he could never replicate with anyone else.  _"Sorry, love,"_  he gasped in a shuddering breath. "Can't...concentrate..."

"Let go," Anubis told him, thrusting again. "Don't be sorry." He began pumping his hips, pounding hard. "I love it. Give it to me." The jackal god's strong fingertips dug into Khonsu's hips, yanking him back into every rough thrust. "Let me have all of you."

The moon god switched his grip on his partner's shoulders so that he could wrap his legs tightly around Anubis, eagerly meeting his thrusts, and just about losing his mind. In an impulsive move, he ducked forward to suck a brown nipple into his mouth. Khonsu latched onto it as if it were a delicious treat, his tongue pressing hard along the tip.

 _"Ah!"_  Anubis gasped, thrusting deep and holding himself there, grinding inside his lover.

The moon god smiled against Anu's skin. He was able to grind right back against him, which would have been a great time to savor the god of night's reactions. But, Khonsu couldn't control his own reactions at the moment. He keened, whimpered, and came in a glorious spurt.  _"Anu!"_

Anubis called out Khonsu's name as his mate's body tightened around him, pushing him over the edge, as well. The dark god drew back and thrust deep once more, filling his lover, before collapsing onto Khonsu's panting body.

After a moment of deep breaths, Khonsu sought out Anubis's lips, giving him a gentle kiss. "Let's clean up and go home," he suggested.

 _"Home,"_  Anubis said softly, a sweet smile on his lips. "Yes, let's go home.  _Together._ "


	22. The Elder Shindig

January rubbed his temple as he awoke the following afternoon. His mates seemed to be adapting to his sleeping schedules, which was both endearing and concerning, considering Mateo and Pax's day jobs. Then again, the chaos of the days prior were enough to affect anyone's body. Perhaps they were simply tired.

He took a moment to gaze at the group and finally stopped to realize how Ra had been looking out for them before they were even reborn. Five-hundred years was nothing to a god, a mere blink of an eye. But, to Jany, five-hundred years spent in loneliness had been downright painful. Looking over each of his mates that morning, January only felt pure gratitude. Five mates, one for each of his tumultuous centuries of heartache.

The vampire couldn't have been happier. Just as he was about to carefully clamber off the bed, he felt a slight mental tug. The red-violet haired vampire's eyes widened when he heard someone's voice echoing inside his mind.

"This is Elder Pembroke. I extend an invitation to all vampire-kind in the Acacia and Carnelia regions. Lindquist Lamoureux will be appointed an Elder this upcoming weekend. If you wish to be in attendance, the ceremony will be held at Lamoureux's estate. To RSVP with the number of guests you wish to bring or to send a representative in your stead, please contact me at 119-7253."

Lamoureux...Jany had heard of him and the rumors of his possible appointing. Though it was rare, he had heard Elder Pembroke's voice in his head before. Pembroke, far older than even Viktor, had the gift to broadcast a telepathic message through great distances. But, the only vampires that were able to "pick-up" the reception were born vampires. The mind of a Made vampire was on a different frequency since they were once human.

Attendance wasn't mandatory, but it could be counted as a slight against the new Elder. Proper etiquette was to either decline in person or to send a representative. January would have declined in person if it weren't for the thought that suddenly came to him. Many Elders would be there. The librarians that had abused Nolan! They could finally get justice for what the brothers did by reporting their misdeeds to an Elder.

Resolved in his decision, January reached over to gently wake Pax. "My love," the amethyst-eyed man began as Pax stretched and sat up. "Remember our conversation on the front porch?"

"Mmm?" Quinlan whined as he stirred awake. "The who about what on the front porch?"

"I'll explain later, my Kyanite," January responded as he reached out to gently rake through Quinlan's pale locks, briefly realizing how true the statement was presently. The nubile vampire's eyes truly did shine like faceted Kyanite gemstones.

"About what we talked about…" Pax urged the redhead.

"The fastest way to send someone to bring you-know-who to justice would be to request it of an Elder vampire," January explained. "And we have all just been given the opportunity to see many of them in person..."

::

"So," Quin stated aloud several hours later as he stood in front of a row of mirrors and tried to remember how to properly knot a tie. He could count on his right hand how many times he had ever worn a tie in his previous life. "We've been invited to this shindig because you were invited?"

"Yes, since you are all my mates, the invitation is extended to all of you as well," January elaborated. "Once again, I thank you." After a brief talk, Jany's other mates agreed to come with him that night.

"Don't mention it," Elias pointed out as he zipped up his pants, surprised that the hems were a perfect fit. "It sounds kind of exciting."

"This material...is it really alright for us to wear something like this?" Nolan questioned softly.

January kissed the younger vampire's shoulder. "Eiram jumped at the chance of dressing all of us in his design."

Since all of the suit shops within the Acacia-Carnelia region was surely stuffed to capacity with vampires, January had teleported them to another country, where a famous designer quickly measured them all and brought forth the same suit in all of the different sizes for them to wear. When Jany requested the ties and pocket squares to match their eyes, Eiram nearly fell from his seat in excitement before rushing off to decide on the material and pattern.

After helping Mateo with his tie, Pax moved on to help Quinlan with his. The alpha was an expert at ties. He even knew how to tie intricate knots.

"I'm surprised he wants us to keep them," Mat commented aloud. "I thought these were rentals."

"Had he more time, he'd have made us a brand new design more perfectly tailored to each of our bodies," January admitted. "However, Eiram is pleased for the opportunity to show off his design to vampires in other countries."

"Have all of you dressed?" Came the sound of an incredibly tall vampire with a thick accent, but a gentle tone of voice. "Let me see you."

January smiled at the fashion designer. "My mates and I are truly grateful for this, Eiram."

"Don't even think about it, Jan-Jan," Eiram insisted. As he shook his head, his wavy, dirty blond locks swished from side to side. He was a Made vampire. Though his light brown eyes were as vibrant as melted caramel and though he had talent, he had to climb his way to the top for recognition. "My, but you make such a handsome entourage. I am honored that men of so many sizes and colors are wearing my design."

"Oh! I know!" Quin exclaimed as he quickly found Jany's smartphone and handed to Eiram. "You can take a picture of all of us to show it off to the other designers!"

The tall vampire nearly wept with joy at the suggestion.

::

The drive to the Lamoureux estate was a bit tricky. Elias sat in the middle, on top of Quinlan's lap, with Nolan on their right and Jany on their left. Quin had to bite his lip hard as he tried not to think about it. Their position reminded him blatantly of their first time together, and he didn't want to torture Pax once again by losing control then and there. However, the drive to the estate was a lot shorter than they had previously thought.

No one blinked twice at the sight of January with two Made vampire mates and three werewolves. They greeted him and the others politely on their way inside. Though Jany was quite familiar with the sight, seeing so many vampires in one place was a new to all of his other mates. And that included Nolan, as well. Once again, January felt wronged for Nolan's sake.

"Isn't that the vampire from Viktor's home?" Mateo said, gesturing at a brunet vampire with his arm around the waist of another vamp with dark pewter hair in an asymmetric cut to his chin. "And isn't that the vampire that pulled us out of line at the club to let us skip the wait?"

"Hey, yeah! Gin!" Eli called out, lifting his arm to wave enthusiastically. "He was nice and not pervy like his dickface master. Let's go say hi!"

Vampires moved out of the way of the entourage while they walked over to Gin as if they had parted the sea. The vampires had already been informed that they were the mates of one January Vidal Aristide. The amethyst-eyed vampire, much like Viktor, was well-known in the area. Unlike Viktor, Jany's reputation was in good standing all the way around.

Essex recognized half of the group and immediately felt self-conscious. He didn't want to be an embarrassment to Gin. Though, he couldn't help but always be more nervous whenever in the presence of the older vampire. "H-Hello," he greeted.

"Ey, I see all the bunch made it," Gin said with a smile, flashing his fangs as his hazel eyes sparkled. "Looks to be a rippah of a party after we get through the snooty bits. Woulda' tried to skip it like Viktor if it weren't for my boy-o here."

Nolan seemed very focused, trying to sort through Gin's Boston accent. Eli just grinned. He loved accents. Gin's was fun. January had a faint one that Eli couldn't place. It was stronger when Jany whispered endearments into his mate's ears. Eli gave a delicious shiver thinking of when January's voice went into sexy-mode...which was most of the time he was talking to his mates, when Eli thought about it. The Omega shook his head, trying to pay attention to what Gin was saying.

"Now this heah is my Essex," Gin said proudly. "He's my dahlin', so watch ye'selves."

Essex blushed hard but nodded. "I-It's true. We've been together for little over a decade now," he added. They were unusual in the sense that Gin, a Made vampire, was older and shorter...while Essex, a born vampire, was younger and overall larger. "...and I hope for many more."

"'Course. Ye'll nevah get ridda' me," Gin said, giving Essex a little squeeze. "I know where my bread is buttered. I'd be soft teh letcha' wander. I won't find a better one anywhere."

Essex felt his entire face turn pink. "I feel the same," he confessed.

"Congrats?" Quinlan offered. "Does that mean the six of us are considered a whole loaf of bread?"

"Don' say that in fronta' the boss," Gin said with a laugh. "Gawd knows what he'll say. Prolly somethin' dirty." He cocked his head at Nolan. "An' who's this now?"

"Forgive us," Pax explained as he stepped forward with Nolan. "This is Nolan, our newest and final mate," He introduced. "Nolan, this is Gin and his partner Essex."

"I'm honored to meet you, sirs," Nolan said quietly, leaning against Pax heavily, feeling desperately nervous and worried about embarrassing his mates in front of everyone.

"Good to meetcha', Nolan," Gin said gently, noticing how the slender vampire seemed about to bolt and hide behind Pax. "Glad it's without the boss here. You look like you don't need his oglin'. Yeh got some good mates. Yeh must be a good'un, too, if yer theirs."

Nolan blushed and sputtered a thank you.

"I think they're about to start soon, love," Essex urged as he glanced towards the main hall. "Didn't you say that everyone had assigned seats?"

"We should get, then. If the boss weren't such an oldie, they'd prolly have us sittin' in the cellah." Gin winked at Nolan, making him squeak and Eli giggle. "Good to meetcha' and teh see the rest. We'll be 'round the pahty later. We can gab then."

"Wow," Mat commented when they were out of earshot. "Is it just me or did that Essex seem like a completely different person from when we last saw him."

"Ah, you see," Jany explained with a snicker. "Essex's only weakness has always been Gin."

"Did you already know about them being together?" Elias asked aloud.

"Of course I did," January responded. "Essex has been my employee for over a decade, after all."

"He works for you?" Eli asked as Jany began leading them towards a large set of double doors along with a sea of other guests. "I thought he worked at the Blood Orchid?"

"Yes, I own the Blood Orchid," the redheaded vampire replied. "It's one of the many establishments I've bought over the centuries."

"The crap?" Eli sputtered, making several stiff-backed vampires look over at him with disapproving frowns the Omega didn't notice. "I was all worried I'd gotten us banned for life there, or something, from rubbing all over you at the club when we first found you!"

January sent the Omega one of his more devastatingly sinful smiles. "Ah, my love, you can rub all over me any time and any place you wish," he suggested. "So long as it's not during a dangerous situation."

Elias felt his heart flutter in his chest as he blushed brightly.

"You can't talk like that when you don't have time to find a convenient wall to pin me up against," the Omega protested as they made their way into a huge room that had been filled with chairs and a stage erected at the front. "It's not fair. I'm going to be wiggling in my seat through all the boring speeches, now."

"Me too," Mateo muttered, a mental image filling his mind of Eli's nude body undulating against January as the vamp held the Omega's wrists pinned to a wall.

"Me three," Quin hissed as he tugged at his collar a bit.

The group passed by Gin and Essex again, who were both seated in the twelfth row. January, however, kept walking until he reached the fourth row. "Our seats are right over here," he announced.

"Master..." Nolan said nervously. "The front thirteen rows are for elite, aren't they? You're certain our seats aren't further back?"

"No one's going to be able to see over my head," Mat added uncomfortably, hunching his broad shoulders a bit, though it didn't make him look smaller in the slightest.

"Yes, this is where we've been assigned, my sweet Citrine," January insisted. "And the platform rises for all to see, Mateo. Even you will have to look up to see."

Their row had six seats, which Eli thought was nice since no one would have to sit next to a stranger. Elias always hated that. He never knew what he should do. Should he try to be friendly and talk to them? Should he just keep his eyes forward and pretend the other person wasn't there? If he started talking to them, they might turn out to be weird or annoying and want to chat through the whole thing. If he ignored them, was he being a dick?

Which was why Eli tried to plant himself in the middle of the group, which tended to happen anyway. Mateo and Pax almost always took up protective bookend positions around their mates. As they shuffled into their row, Mateo went first, followed by January, Elias, Quinlan, Nolan, and finally Pax. Eli had expected the usual type of chair that pretended to have a cushion but was hard as stone against the butt after thirty seconds of sitting. The cushion was no lie on these. The Omega gave a happy sigh as he wiggled a little on the plush burgundy velvet. The Omega wondered how long and boring this whole thing was going to be. He knew it was important to the vampires, and he respected that and their traditions. Elias had simply always had trouble sitting through things. He got distracted and antsy. He was usually about ready to pull out his hair by the end. He just hoped he could sit still and not annoy the crap out of Jany and Quin, who were both sitting next to him.

For a few minutes, Eli was able to distract himself by looking at all the vampires in their fancy clothes. Everyone seemed to be looking at them as they passed, though, making him uncomfortable. Some smiled kindly. Others stuck their noses in the air like they smelled something bad. It looked like there were nice vamps and dick vamps, just like everybody else in the world. Elias wondered if the snooty ones didn't like it that they were wolves or because they looked out of place in their fancy clothes. Wolves tended to be more of a jeans and t-shirt bunch. Eli looked down at his perfectly tailored duds. Did he really look that much like he didn't belong? Was it like dressing up a pet? Sure, it was cute, but it still made the animal look stupid. The Omega hunched down in his chair a little. Pax and Mateo were big and poised enough to pull off the clothes, even if they were wolves. Elias decided the nasty looks had to be for him. The nice ones were probably just pity.

His family kept him in the house whenever they could. He had never been to anything like this, and it must have shown pretty obviously to everyone. Pax and Mateo had probably been to lots of things, so they knew how to belong. Elias had been excited about coming to the big vampire event. He was quickly deciding he should have stayed home and let the others go without him.

January pulled Eli out of his thoughts by threading his right hand through the Omega's left hand. The vampire ran his thumb over his mate's knuckles before lifting the hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. "It won't be very long, love," he whispered into his ear. Amethyst eyes all but shone with mischief. "I could distract you if you'd like."

The lights went down, leaving them in twilight with the only illumination coming from the lights above the stage.

"You got paper to play tic-tac-toe, or something?" Eli whispered back.

Jany gave the Omega's ear a gentle nip. "No, beloved. But, I do know another game we can play," he responded as he dragged his thumb along the base of Eli's middle finger. As he did so, he used his mirroring power to transfer the sensation to the base of the werewolf's cock.

Eli gasped loudly, causing the vampire in front of him to turn around and give him a look. Elias did his best to look innocent while January continued with what he was doing. Thank goodness it was dark. The man turned back around when the current vampire Elders of the area and the one to be made an Elder filed onto the stage.

"I stand here with your four other regional Elders to appoint one Lindquist Lamoreux as an Elder Vampire," Elder Pembroke explained. "To be appointed an Elder..."

Elias nearly bit his tongue when he felt the lick that January dragged along the base of his finger along his shaft, instead. The purple-eyed vampire merely smirked when the Omega peered over at him. When Jany took Eli's finger into his mouth and sucked, both of them were surprised to hear another gasp a couple of seats away.

The slender, orange-eyed vampire squirmed in his seat. He felt another ghostly lick against his length, causing a soft whimper to fall from his lips.

What was happening?

Nolan's eyes darted around. Quinlan was shifting a bit in his seat next to him. Past the recently turned blond, Elias had one hand gripping the soft seat beneath him as his chest rose and fell rapidly while January licked a stripe up one of the Omega's fingers. Nolan felt a vivid echo of a tongue dragging against him from base to tip.

It wasn't until January gave a particularly hard suck that all of his mates reacted in a wave of reactions. Pax shot the redheaded vampire a glance, and the look in Jany's eyes told him all he needed to know. Quinlan grinned widely as he glanced about and spotted the tents pitched all over the place.

Jany's smirk merely widened as he took hold of one of Mateo's hands and began to knead it as if he were really kneading the werewolf's balls. As his thumb gently scratched the palm of Mat's hand, the scratch was echoed beneath each of his mates' undersides. When January took Eli's finger back into his mouth, the double sensations began.

As Eli's eyeballs rolled up in his head, Mateo's thighs opened, and his head tipped back. Nolan squeaked behind his hand. When the person in front of him shot him an annoyed look over his shoulder, Nolan clung to Pax's arm and buried his face in the alpha's shoulder.

Pax right hand clenched his knee as he rode out the pleasure. But, when he felt Nolan squirming against him, he couldn't help but gently rub his hand over the orange-eyed vampire's clothed erection. Golden eyes flew open when the alpha suddenly began to feel the stroking on his own shaft, as well. He didn't know that January could mirror Pax's touch, as well. The alpha reached down to gently squeeze Nolan's sac and was quite pleased to see Jany panting against Eli's finger.

"Any touches you give Nolan or Eli could be bounced back to Jany," He leaned over to whisper into Quinlan's ear.

Vivid blue eyes lit right up as Quinlan reached down to slide his hands up and down Eli's inner right thigh and Nolan's inner left thigh at the same time.

Elias leaned back as far as he could, then slid his behind forward slightly as he let his legs fall open, bumping the mates on either side of him. The hand January wasn't molesting stayed firmly over his mouth. On the other side of Jany, Mateo was gripping his seat with one hand. The other had snuck deviously onto January's thigh, the wolf unable to keep himself from touching his mate as pleasure and arousal pushed at him. His touch slid higher until he was rubbing it against the vampire's rigid arousal through his fashionable trousers. On the other end of the row, Nolan was trying to keep himself from climbing into Pax's lap and begging the big alpha to fuck him, right there.

January then synchronized all of those touches together and amplified it, his purple eyes glowing as his power rolled over each and every one of them. He was close, and if he was close, then his mates were close also. He gauged it well, waiting until the opportune time. When the other vampires began to applaud at the end of Lindquist's first speech as an Elder, he allowed the power to surge, increasing the pleasure tenfold until all six of them found release. Simultaneously, the redhead used miniature portals to whisk away their seed so that they wouldn't soil Eiram's lovely suits. Jany was beginning to realize that he was more powerful than he ever previously thought. He was apparently able to create larger portals than he realized, along with smaller and more intricate portals like the ones he had used just then.

When the lights came up, Nolan had one leg up over Quinlan's knee as his upper body clung to Pax. Eli and Mateo were both slumped in their chairs with their heads tipped back, breathing hard.

They were finally able to stand up to move onto food and the reception. As they passed by, the group noted that Gin was grinning nearly as wide as January was and his kerchief was missing, while Essex was about as dazed and out of breath as Elias. Apparently, they weren't the only ones who had taken advantage of the dimmed lighting.

January led them over to the enormous dining hall, where they also had an assigned table. The redheaded vampire pulled Pax aside. "I'm going to go talk to Elder Pembroke, and I'll be right back with his decision about the librarian brothers," he whispered into his ear. Pax gave a solemn nod before joining his other mates at the table.

Eli was sitting next to Nolan, nibbling on a breadstick when he felt someone behind him. He turned his head to see a frowning vampire with dark green hair pulled back harshly from his angular face.

"Nolan," the man said, his voice as sharp as his features. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

The orange-eyed vampire sucked in a breath before turning slowly.

"M-Master?"

The green-haired vamp grabbed Nolan's arm, yanking him out of his chair.

"Hey!" Eli shouted, jumping up from his seat. "Don't you be pushing my Nono around, you dick!"

"You run from me," the vamp hissed in Nolan's frightened face, ignoring the Omega. "And you dare to embarrass me by showing up at a function where you know all my peers will be found? Your punishment will be severe for this, fledgling."

"Master, please..." Nolan whimpered, pain shooting up his arm from the man's cruel grip.

Pax immediately reached over to place a hand on the vampire's wrist. His grip was tight enough to hurt, but not to break. "If you would please unhand our mate," he all but growled, his golden eyes flashing a warning. "We can figure out what's happened like civilized beings. I do not take kindly to any injuries upon one of my mates. We can all feel those injuries, you see?"

Mateo stood up, as well, folding his arms across his chest as he glared at the aged vampire. At that moment, January returned to the table. The look of triumph on his face morphed into one of confusion and then anger. He quickly tossed a portal over Nolan to teleport him to his side.

"What's going on here?" He questioned.

"That is my runaway fledgling," the vampire sputtered, feeling less confident facing down two large werewolves and another vampire who was known to be powerful and well-connected. "I don't know what lies he's told you, but I'm his Maker. He belongs with me. Who knows what trouble he's gotten into in the time he's been hiding from me." He straightened his shoulders. "Enough of this. Come here, Nolan. We're going home."

Nolan whimpered, clinging to January.

"Please, I want to stay with them," Nolan pleaded. "Aren't I old enough, now?"

"Certainly not. You still have much to learn, fledgling," the man snapped. "And you've no idea how behind my research has gotten because of you."

"Be that as it may, Nolan is our mate, and that makes me his Master now," Jany articulated as he pressed Nolan closer to him. "What's his name, Nolan?" he whispered softly.

Quinlan rushed over to Nolan to take a look at his arm. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that the bruising was already healing. The markings were the same on his arm as if it had been the blond himself who was grabbed and not the orange-eyed vampire.

"Wardell," Nolan said, hiding his face in January's chest. "M-Mabry Wardell."

"And he has a friggin' home," Eli snapped at the stranger from where Mateo was holding him back. "It's with us!"

"Who are these people, Nolan?" Mabry demanded, taking a careful step back as he tried to keep his voice firm. "What is this nonsense?"

"Are you deaf and stupid?" Elias spat, crossing his arms over the thick arm Mat had wrapped around his chest. "We're his mates. And hey, Nolan can't be that young. He was able to make a fledgling of his own, just fine. Probably better than you did when you made him." Elias pointed to Quinlan. "And he's one of our mates, too, you stuffy jerkwad."

At the mention of Quin, Nolan turned slightly to tug the blond closer to both him and Jany in a protective manner.

"A fledgling?" Mabry hissed. "A fledgling while you're not even old enough to be considered an independent vampire yourself?" He scoffed as he glanced at January. "You consider yourself a competent Master when you allow him to form another before even stabilizing himself?"

Other vampires began to gather around the spectacle, some giving Jany surprised glances as if they couldn't believe that someone of January's standing would do such a thing.

"You wish me to invoke Anubis himself to explain? It was his own father, Ra that served as our witness," January replied back in a calm manner. "Or is it that you question the motives of the gods?"

"I…what?" Mabry took another step back. "Fine. Keep the irresponsible trollop. He was a terrible fledgling, anyway. Maybe you'll have better luck with him."

Mabry huffed and stomped away, heading for the door.

"Jeez, who uses the word trollop?" Eli growled. "What a complete assmonkey." The Omega patted Mateo's arm. "You can let me go now, big fella. It's tempting to chase that dick down and rip off his stupid face. But I won't, because we're at a nice party. And I'm a gentleman."

"'Ey, shows over," came a familiar Boston accent. Nolan peeked up from Jany's shirt to see Gin and Essex shooing away the gawkers. "You alrigh', bud?" Gin asked Nolan as Essex stood nearby, looking intimidating enough to encourage the party-goers to go back to their mingling.

Nolan nodded. "He was my Maker. I didn't run away from him, though. When the Librarian came and took me, he said I'd been sold, that my master didn't...didn't want me anymore."

"Aw, frickin' hell. Don't cry, little bud." Gin sighed. "S'not yer fault. Wardell's a stuck up piece a' crap. Yer bettah off without him. He don' deserve ya.'"

"If you cry, you'll make me cry," Quin added from beside Nolan. "Unless you think tears are sexy, in which case, I can totally cry for you."

January let out a long sigh. "It appears I'll have to report more incidents than I though to the Elders."

"What do you mean, Master?" Nolan asked with a sniffle that made both Gin and Quinlan look like they were ready to smother the orange-eyed vampire with stuffed animals and comforting hugs.

"Older vampires such as Mabry and the Librarians that seem to have stolen you should not be operating as they have in the past," Jany explained. "Our local Elder vampires have the means to investigate and enforce Anubis's laws, which protect Made vampires such as yourself."

"Made vampires only have the rights that their Makers give them," Nolan said, shaking his head. "They decide what can and can't happen to us until we're old enough or strong enough to go out on our own. We don't have protections."

"You have the same protection as humans do," Jany insisted. "And those who told you otherwise will certainly be punished for it."

"M-my Maker said it…and the Librarian and his brother." Nolan paled. "It wasn't true? I could have...I could have left? I didn't have to let them... I could have said no?"

"Think of it this way, Nono," Quin said as he lifted one of Nolan's hands to hold it against his own cheek. "Would you have treated me the same? You are my Maker, after all."

"No, of course not. I'd never make you do anything you don't want to," Nolan said quickly. "I was never going to do that to you."

"If it feels wrong to you, then it was wrong of them to do that to you," the blond concluded. "Not that I wouldn't do just about anything for you, regardless. I love you."

"I love you, too," Nolan said, leaving January to hug Quinlan, burying his face in the blond's neck.

"They're almost as cute as you, Ess," Gin said, winking at the ruby-eyed vampire.

A blush formed on the taller vampire's face. "My feelings for you will never change," Essex responded softly. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"You both have certainly outlasted Viktor and I, come to think of it," January commented as he glanced their way. "I feel a bit jealous of your longevity."

"Oh, I have a feelin' yeh won't be havin' any trouble lastin' forever with the bunch you got now," Gin said with a wide smile, wrapping an arm around Essex's waist. "Yeh nevah was righ' for the boss. He needed somebody to keep him in line. Yer too sweet an' easygoin' to kick his ass like he needs done."

The purple-eyed vampire smiled at Gin. "Yes, if celestial gods don't continue to try to kill us, I would say we have a great chance at forever," he responded in a joking manner.

Elias flicked January's ear. "Don't even joke about that. You'll jinx us. I only want warm, fuzzy gods to have their attention on us. No more psycho, evil ones, yeah?"

Mateo moved next to where Nolan was still huddling against Quinlan. He gently stroked the smaller vampire's soft black hair. Mat looked from January to Pax and nodded to Nolan before mouthing, "Home," with a questioning lift of his eyebrows.

"I think it's time we head out," Pax suggested aloud, following Mat's cue. He shook Gin and Essex's hands one last time. "It was great seeing you both again."

"Same," Essex replied.

"I'm going to talk to Elder Pembroke one last time, and then we can go home," January insisted, but not before tugging Pax down into a soft kiss. "I promise I won't be long."

"T-time to go?" Nolan asked shakily, looking up at Quinlan and Mateo.

"Yeah, sweetheart. Let's go home," Mateo said gently, putting an arm around both Quin and Nolan. "Jany's gonna do something quick and meet us at the car."

"'Kay," Nolan said with a sigh of relief. He hadn't known how he'd be able to face the party full of strangers.

Pax led the way, his gaze discouraging anyone from bothering them. Nolan, Eli, and Quin followed right behind him. Mateo went last, his demeanor also suggesting that he and his mates should be left alone. When they got to the car, Nolan curled up in Quinlan's lap, exhausted. Eli sat next to them, petting Nolan's ebony hair soothingly. It was only a few minutes before January joined them and they headed home.


	23. Beauty and the Bat

Farshael had adjusted to living with Viktor. The further along he got in weaving his new Air Stole, the more powerful he became. He offered to watch over Viktor during the daytime when the slate-eyed vampire was asleep so that Gin could spend more time at home with his mate Essex. He had become close friends with the Made vampire. In spite of his appearance, he knew that Gin could very well be even older than himself, so he always treated the hazel-eyed vampire with respect.

Somewhere down the line, Shael ended up sleeping in Viktor's bed. The vampire's scent somehow soothed him. He couldn't even remember how he ended up there the first time, but the aged vampire urged him to stay. In truth, the Sylph needed little to no convincing. Viktor was an equally warm and frustrating presence. The vampire was kind at times, selfish at times, and misguided at times. But, he never treated Farshael with disrespect. For reasons he couldn't quite understand, Shael found Victor to be charming.

The Sylph frowned when he finally noticed that several of the threads he weaved into his stole were a rich, slate grey hue. "Hmm?" He mused aloud as he lifted the thread closer to inspect it. That color was quite familiar. As he looked at the stole, which was only about eight inches so far, he felt his heart lodge in his throat. Somehow, Farshael had subconsciously weaved a pattern that looked remarkably like Viktor's eyes. A hot blush rose to his face. He had weaved far too much of the stole by then to start from scratch. So, the pattern would have to continue in the same manner.

"Shaaaaaaeeel," came a familiar voice from somewhere nearby. "I'm so bored. Do something with me! Why are you hiding your scent and heartbeat so I can't find you?"

Speak of the devil.

There was a moment of floundering as the blue-eyed Sylph tucked his equipment away and then walked out into the hallway. "I'm right here," he called out as he walked over to him. "I was working on my stole again. At this rate, it will be around four months before I can report back to the gods."

"Four months?" Viktor blurted, looking horrified. The vampire clutched Shael dramatically to his chest. "But you just got here, and that's so soon."

"It's been over two months," Farshael countered, his heart skipping a beat at the contact. "A-And I must report to the gods. It's my duty," he insisted.

"Can't you just call in?"

Sky blue eyes peered up at the vampire. "There are no phones in the god realm; you know that," he responded. "I'm a Sylph. It's my job to deliver messages in the first place. We're their line of communication."

"They are working you too hard," Viktor said determinedly. "There must be other Sylphs. You deserve a vacation. A nice long vacation. Here. With me."

The air elemental absentmindedly began to pet Viktor's chest with his hands. "I...I'd _like_ to stay," he admitted. "But, not for a vacation."

"Then stay forever. _Not_ a vacation. We can go on holiday elsewhere, _anywhere_ you want." Viktor nuzzled into the elemental's soft, spikey hair. "It's better with you here. I don't want you to go. I won't even try to grope you anymore if you don't want me to. Anything. Just... _stay_."

Farshael's face all but glowed red. "Th-then, what if I asked to retire when I go up to report?" He asked quietly.

"And then you'd come back here?" Viktor asked, hugging the Sylph tighter, as though he were about to fly off that second.

Shael nodded. "For as long as you'd like me to."

"Forever, then," Viktor huffed, then was quiet for several long moments. "Would you be happy? Here, with me?" the old vampire asked hesitantly.

Farshael nodded frantically. "Yes, I'd be very happy. I don't ever want to leave. I just don't want to be a burden to you and ..."

"Yer not a frickin' burden," Gin hollered as he walked past the end of the hall, carrying a large statue of a bird that was suspiciously phallic. "You make the boss less of a pain in the ass. An' fer chrissakes, boss, stop buyin' weird crap. I don' even know if I should stick this in the bird room or the pervy room."

Viktor nodded as Gin stomped off.

"It's true," the vampire said sweetly. "I'm a better person with you. I don't know when I've felt so joyful or alive."

The Sylph beamed up at the slate-eyed vampire. "Then, will you be mine, Viktor?" He asked. "Would you be my lover?"

"Wait..." Viktor pulled back, his slate gray eyes wide with wonder. His voice dropped to a reverent whisper. _"You mean, I can grope you as much as I want?"_

A blush rose to Shael's cheeks. "Y-Yes, but only in the privacy of our home!" He demanded.

"We're home now," Viktor pointed out helpfully.

"Yes, we are," Farshael agreed.

Viktor held Shael's sky blue eyes as his hands slid from the Sylph's shoulders, down his back. Their progression was slow but steady as the heat grew in the vampire's eyes. He paused at Farshael's waist, a line Viktor's seeking touches had never been able to pass. The older man drew a steadying breath and slipped his hands lower, a groan falling from his lips as soft, rounded flesh filled his palms. Viktor squeezed gently, a rapturous look on his face.

The Sylph blushed harder. _"D-Do you want to go all the way?"_ He whispered.

Viktor sucked in a harsh breath, then released it on a rough moan, his fingers squeezing Shael's backside tight as a shiver went through the vampire. A suspicious damp spot appeared on the front of Viktor's tailored slacks.

" _Ah_ , I think I just did," the vampire said, a little breathless. He smiled wickedly. "I think it would be much better if _you_ went with me, though."

He scooped the little Elemental into his arms. Farshael felt a cool rush of air and the world blurred as Viktor used his speed to bring them to his bedroom. Shael found himself gently deposited on a downy bed with a very old vampire looking at him with hunger in his eyes and a wet spot that was going to stain his pants if he didn't get it rinsed soon, which seemed excessively unlikely. The only thing in the universe that Viktor seemed to care about was the lovely Sylph before him. Trousers be damned.

Sky blue eyes blinked up at the vampire as Farshael's face darkened to a nearly red hue. "V-Viktor, I..." He cleared his suddenly dry throat before speaking again. "I self-lubricate."

 _"Sweet Ra's balls,"_ Viktor gasped, clutching his chest, then glaring at his crotch. "No, you stop. Not again. The next one is for him. You can't just keep popping off every time he speaks. It's embarrassing. Have some self-respect."

"I don't mind," Farshael responded with a nearly blinding smile. "I want you to come as many times as you like."

The elemental suddenly found himself on his back with Viktor on his hands and knees over him. One leg insinuated between Shael's.

"But I want to come _inside_ you next," Viktor purred, kissing Farshael's throat. " _Very_ deep inside you, while you're tightening around me, screaming your release."

Farshael bit his lower lip and squirmed, his pupils nearly overtaking the sky blue in his eyes with lust. "I want that, too."

"Do you want to see a trick?" Viktor asked, his lips smiling as he kissed behind Shael's ear.

The Sylph nodded, suddenly unable to find his voice. He then gasped as a gust of wind seemed to come out of nowhere. He felt his arms and legs lifted and resettled so quickly he wasn't sure he'd actually moved at all. The Sylph blinked, and the air stopped rushing.

Viktor was grinning down at him, positioned as he had been a moment before. However, both of them were stark naked. A glance showed Farshael's clothes neatly folded on a chair and Viktor's strewn across the floor. There was no saving those pants, at that point.

Farshael's eyes once again feasted on the vampire's nude form. Only, he was finally able to touch it without any fear of crossing the line of decorum. The vampire had given him his consent. The white-haired Sylph's hands glided all over Viktor's chest, outer thighs, and back again. _"Viktor, I don't want you to do this with anyone else,"_ he whispered his honest feelings.

The vampire pressed his forehead to Shael's. "I never thought I'd say this about anyone, but you're the only one I can think of. I can't flirt properly with anyone else anymore. For as long as you've been here, your hand is the only one to have slapped me for trying to cop a feel. Your behind is so glorious, I can ogle no other," Viktor admitted seriously. "I don't even know myself anymore, yet I can feel nothing but joy when you're near me."

"And I hope to always bring you joy, despite being such a selfish Sylph," Farshael replied. "The gods won't even want me to work for them anymore after this...a part of me is scared to never be able to go back. But, a much bigger part wants to risk it all to stay here with you."

"Selfish? Hush. I've seen you with others. None could call you selfish." Viktor tenderly stroked Shael's cheek. "Will you miss it so much, being up there with the gods?"

Shael shook his head adamantly. "Not nearly as much as I'd miss you, Viktor. I just don't want you to tire of me someday and cast me away."

"I couldn't," Viktor vowed. "I'd sooner tear off my own manhood and let Gin run it through his kitchen blender thing. I think...I believe you to be my _soulmate_ , Farshael."

Farshael reached up to cup Viktor's face in his hands. "If we're soulmates, then you definitely don't have to go that far," he pointed out with a happy grin. "I feel the same."

"I'm jealous of the Omega wolves. They get a rock, and it shows them their soulmate as plain as day, and sometimes that very day," Viktor said softly. "When I think about the many years I've been without you..."

"Sylphs can't ever see their own auras...but, as I've regained my powers more and more, I've realized that I can't see yours either, Viktor," Farshael confessed. "But, I can see Mr. Gin's and Essex's just fine."

"Then, that means you really _are_ my soulmate?" Viktor said hopefully. "Don't soulmates share their auras?"

The air elemental nodded. "I think the same," he responded with a smile.

Shael had his suspicions about it some weeks prior. The more power he regained with the weaving of his Air Stole, the more he could clearly see that the color of Viktor's aura was inaccessible to him. In fact, it was the _only_ aura that seemed to be as inaccessible as his own.

The vampire's body dropped, his arms too busy hugging Farshael tightly to bother holding himself up. Viktor turned to his back, not wanting to squash his mate. "I've never felt so happy," Viktor said, his voice rough. "I've been so lonely."

"Even if they strip me of my Air Stole forever, I will find a way to come back down to you," Shael insisted.

"And if you can't, I'll learn to fly," Viktor replied.

"Technically, you _can_ fly, in your other form," Farshael responded with a snicker. "That reminds me, I've never _seen_ your bat form. May I, Viktor?" he asked.

"That's right. I _do_ know how to fly," the vampire admitted with a chuckle. "I tend to get blown around a bit if I go up too, high, though."

Viktor sat up, pressing a kiss to Farshael's cheek. The vampire then leaned back, giving the Sylph a wink. Between one blink and the next, a silvery gray bat with black wings was crawling onto Shael's lap.

The Sylph lifted the lovely bat into his hands and pressed a careful kiss to the top of his head before looking into the familiar slate-hue of the bat's eyes. "I love you, Viktor. In both forms. I really do," he declared.

Viktor ruffled his fur happily, wrapping his wings around Shael's thumb affectionately.

 _"Thank you,"_ Viktor said, his words broadcasting into Farshael's mind. _"My fur is very soft. You should pet me."_ The little bat paused uncertainly. _"Unless you don't wish to. I understand that some folk are otherwise fine with bats, but don't wish to touch them excessively. Perhaps I should change back."_

"I'm just a little nervous about petting you in any way that would hurt," Shael admitted as he gently began to pet the bat all over. "You're so beautiful. I have another form, as well, but I can't show you until my Air Stole is finished. Sylphs can take on a form of their element, which can be a little dangerous, especially for Salamanders, the fire elementals. But, for me, I'm just wind."

 _"Just wind... As if you could ever be_ _ **just**_ _anything,"_ Viktor told him, sounding proud as he rubbed his furry cheek against Shael's thumb _. "I would be honored to see your air form. I'm sure it's as wondrous as this one."_

Farshael continued to pet him, feeling a sense of peace fill him up at the contact. "Viktor, you make me happy," he confessed. "I don't always agree with your taste in art or your mannerisms towards others. But, my feelings are steadfast."

 _"What's wrong with my art and the way I act?"_ Viktor asked, sounding bewildered but unoffended.

"Viktor," Farshael replied in a chiding tone as he gently scratched the base of the bat's ears tenderly. "Gin didn't know where to categorize your last piece, and you nearly spooked the pizza delivery boy to death for his hands brushing mine when I paid him the other day."

 _"I admit, I may need to start a room that can hold the works that are difficult for Gin. That's a good idea, love,"_ Viktor said, looking up at Shael adoringly. _"And that young man had ill intentions, it was clear. I could see it in his manner. In moments, he could have had that hand anywhere. Then, I would have had to do more than gently encourage a bit of circumspection in his interactions."_

Shael let out a long sigh. "I won't ask you to stop your hobby of collecting...but I _insist_ that you curb your spending down to one piece per month, if at all." He gently flicked one of the bat ears. "And no more scaring mortals. They're fragile enough as it is."

 _"One?"_ Viktor said, his little bat face conveying his horror. _"What if I were buying things for you?"_ he asked, looking hopeful. _"Yes, I certainly can't limit it if I'm buying with you in mind."_ He nodded, pleased with his solution. _"And of course, I will be sure not to cause undue distress to any human that is comporting himself as one should when interacting with my mate."_

"I don't _need_ anything, Viktor," Shael once again insisted. "Just you."

Farshael felt a tingle of magic in the air, then Viktor's vampire form was kneeling before him on the bed, leaning close.

"As I need you," Viktor said softly. "I want to give all of myself to you...One particular part of me is throbbing for you." The vampire smiled impishly. "My heart, of course."

The Sylph raised a doubting eyebrow. " _Just_ your heart?" he questioned.

"Perhaps not only my heart," Viktor admitted, gently urging Farshael to lie back on the bed. He slid his hardened length against Shael's, making the Sylph gasp. "There may be other, rather impressively _large_ parts of me, which are in a similar state as my heart."

Shael bit his lower lip as his fingers trailed a path up Viktor's arms. "Then, won't you slide that 'rather impressive' part inside me?" he suggested.

"I would like that very much if just hearing you ask and thinking about it doesn't make me come again. Though, I think I wouldn't be able to be anything but hard, even afterward, with you lying beneath me, looking so very lovely and enticing," Viktor answered, voice low with desire. "Would you like me to open you with my fingers, first? I don't want to cause you pain."

"You won't hurt me...see for yourself," the Sylph insisted with a squirm. He already felt his entrance prepare itself for what was to come. Though all elementals had different tasks to accomplish for the gods, they all seemed to have been built for love. Love over lust, surely, due to their natural defensive barriers.

Viktor's eyes darkened from slate to black. Farshael found himself pinned to the bed with the tip of the vampire's cock teasing his entrance. The Sylph rather enjoyed the warmth.

"You can't _say_ things like that," Viktor growled, his fangs flashing white. "If you don't slow me down or tell me to be so very gentle with you I'm going to take you hard and rough, your thighs spread wide, and my cock buried so deep inside you we won't know where one of us ends and the other begins." He licked the side of Shael's throat, the thump of the Sylph's carotid like candy on his tongue. "Tell me you can't take it. Give me an excuse to hold myself back."

The elemental's heart was racing despite not even doing anything yet. The vampire's words should have frightened him, but they merely caused the Sylph to all but overheat. " _Don't_ hold back," He insisted. "Not with me. I want _everything_."

Viktor growled, low in his throat, making Shael shiver at the animalistic sound. Viktor swiveled his hips, his tip circling, rubbing the Sylph's hot, damp entrance. Viktor clenched his teeth, pricking his own lips with his fangs as he fought the overwhelming urge to slam forward and sheath himself completely in a single thrust. He was still afraid of hurting the little elemental, no matter what Farshael had said. He let go of the Sylph's wrists, not wanting to crush the delicate bones and fisted the blanket on either side of his mate's delicate, lovely face.

 _"Shael,"_ Viktor gasped, his voice desperate and on edge.

Farshael tugged the other man's head down into a kiss. The taste of blood on his tongue didn't phase him since it was Viktor's. The vampire was like an extension of Shael by that point, and all he could think about was how much more he wanted the feel of him. When he pulled away from the kiss, his legs wrapped tightly around his lover's lower body. _"Don't be afraid,"_ he whispered. _"You won't hurt me."_

Viktor closed his eyes tight, letting out a groan of surrender before snapping his hips forward to bury is aching length inside the welcoming body beneath him. He wanted to stay still, just a moment, to savor the tight warmth surrounding him, but his body had other ideas. He drew back and thrust again, just as deep and forceful as the first. Then again, and again. Until he was pounding into the Sylph's sweet depths.

The air elemental had never been more grateful that his kind was able to take just about any length and girth with little to no difficulty. Shael's flesh gave way to Viktor's shaft easily. But, the vampire's rough movements created a heated, stinging sensation that the Sylph enjoyed far more than he should have. The pleasure caused him to briefly flicker for a moment into his elemental form and back. It was as if Viktor humped air and then slid once again into the Sylph's depths as if for the first time, again. "Gods!" Farshael moaned.

"Want to taste you," Viktor purred, nuzzling Farshael's throat, his slamming thrusts never faltering. "You smell like the wind in the trees."

Shael merely nodded his consent, giving Viktor's shoulder a bite himself as he continued to cling to him.

The nip made Viktor moan into the hollow of Farshael's throat. The vampire drew in his mate's scent, nearly mindless with need. Viktor kissed and nibbled Shael's soft flesh, tasting him. Fangs pricked skin, making the elemental gasp. They slid deeper and withdrew as Viktor sealed his lips around the two small wounds and sucked hard.

Pleasure unlike any that the Sylph had ever felt before began to overtake his entire body. _"Viktor!"_ he keened as he moved against him and tried to meet his thrusts.

Viktor swallowed, his tongue teasing skin as the wound slowly closed. He drew hard, uncaring that he would leave a mark, wanting more of Shael's taste on his tongue. It was like heaven. Viktor's lower body dropped, grinding his cock inside his mate and catching the elemental's dripping length between their bodies.

Shael let out a sound that was embarrassingly similar to a squeak as he released then and there _. "Yes!"_ he gasped in rapture.

Viktor sucked once more, though the small wounds had closed. He growled as he pulled back slightly, swiping his tongue once more over the reddening mark he'd left. When the vampire saw his mate blinking up at him with dazed eyes and a languid smile, a shock seemed to roll through him. Viktor grunted, picking up his thrusts again, hard and faster than humanly possible.

Shael's eyes widened and he clung to Viktor's shoulders and waist. Though the speed was incredible, he felt every slide and every movement. It was as if his lover were searing his mark deep inside him. The movements should have pained him, but they merely drove the Sylph wilder with lust. To his complete and utter surprise, he found himself reaching orgasm a second time.

The vampire plunged deep once more and shouted his release, his pulsing joining the waves of constriction inside his mate. Viktor panted over Farshael for a moment before blinking his dark eyes open and smiling wide down at the Sylph. He pressed a kiss to Shael's forehead and rolled them, still joined, onto his back so Viktor wouldn't lay on his little lover and squash him.

Farshael had never experienced such heat, aching, and longing before. He had never found release in that manner before, either, let alone twice over. Was it the same for all Sylphs when they trusted someone enough to go that far? Shael actually enjoyed the warmth of the vampire's shaft inside him. He enjoyed seeing the expressions quickly changing on Viktor's face. The Sylph had never feared him, despite the vampire's age, power, and size. Shael had feared his own emotions and reactions in regards to Viktor, but never Viktor himself.

"Viktor," he mused aloud when his breathing finally settled. "If that was you holding back, then I can't wait to feel you lose all control."

The vampire hugged him close. Viktor was a snuggler.

"Ah, I'd be terrified of breaking you in half. I've never felt so close to losing my senses," Viktor protested. "Are you alright? Are you in pain?"

"I'm more than alright, and I'm in no pain," Farshael insisted. "I'm quite happy. I feel whole."

"And you wouldn't mind...rougher, next time?" Viktor asked in disbelief with a tiny tinge of lustful hope.

"As rough as you want," Shael agreed. "Just go for it, the worst that will happen is I'll tug on your ear or hair and tell you it hurts. Even then, I wouldn't leave you just because of rough sex. We're soulmates."

"I didn't think you'd leave me," Viktor blurted, sounding deeply disturbed at the very idea. "I just want you to be happy and not in pain because of my sizeable endowment." The vampire cuddled Shael close. "He adores you. He'd be heartbroken if he made you cry."

The Sylph raised an eyebrow. "Would he, now?" he questioned. "And what if I come to adore 'him' more than you?"

"I would understand and accept second place in your heart," Viktor said with a self-satisfied grin. "As long as you let him worship you whenever you wish for it."

"Viktor, what am I to do with you?" Shael responded after a moment of laughter.

"Love me," Viktor begged, his smile turning gentle. "Be with me, for as long as we have. Forever, if we can."

"Deal," Farshael agreed.


	24. A Solid Bond

In the days that passed, Elder Pembroke incarcerated the librarian brothers and ran a thorough investigation on Mabry Wardell. In the weeks that followed after that, everything began to settle down around Pax and his mates. Pax and Mateo went back to work, requesting Fridays and Saturdays off for mate-bonding time. In their society, recently bonded mates were always accommodated before unmated werewolves. So, they even received a few more visits from Maribelle and Klaude after their schedules were sorted out. The mixed human had found employment easily in the werewolf community and was able to transfer over.

The temple had made an announcement directly from both Anubis and Khonsu that all mates, including vampires and mixed species, were to be reported and granted a week's adjustment period. The shock soon wore out when Omegas with hidden vampire and mixed mates began to step forward. Elias truly hadn't been the only Omega struggling with protecting vampire mates. He exchanged contact information with many of them. Eli and Nolan would laugh and frown as they read about their newfound friends’ lives through online messages. They had formed a discord text channel titled “All in the Mix.”

January came across an old, trusted friend that ran a nocturnal animal pet shop and urged Nolan to help part-time when he realized how fascinated the orange-eyed vampire was with the shop and the animals. Nolan took to caring for them like a fish to water and the shop owner, Angelo, was relieved that he didn't have to turn Jany's request down. Quinlan spent most nights training with January. The blond's vampire gifts continued to manifest and surprise him. Quin was not only able to draw animals to him, but he was able to communicate with them. Elias would watch them some nights, though the actual training part was usually shorter than the time they spent learning about each other.

Elias found that staying at home wasn't daunting when he had the freedom to come and go as he pleased. Sometimes he joined any of his mates for lunch, commuting to their workplace. Sometimes the Omega visited Nolan and peeked in on the pets, trying his best not to become attached to all of them. On Sundays, he began to visit the children's hospital in their neighborhood. He would often read to the children and stopped feeling ashamed whenever they asked him to shift into his wolf form. In the eyes of the children, he was not as intimidating as other werewolves in their animal form, but he was admired and respected. To them, he couldn't be more 'awesome.' 

:::::

Angelo cursed under his breath as he tried to balance his duffel bag, briefcase, and a large paper bag full of supplies. Vampires had many gifts, and his speed was definitely intact. But, moving fast would only cause the contents of the paper bag to fall out. He had tried to run with a paper bag in his arms time and time again with terrible results. One time, his hands clutched the bag too hard when he had to avoid a child who had moved into his trajectory to pick up a toy. The bag all but exploded in the exchange.

So, he had learned the hard way only to use his speed when the contents he carried were sturdy and stable. That meant that he was going to be a little late opening the shop that morning. As Angelo turned the corner of the block, he caught sight of his young employee along with one of his dozens of mates. He had lost track of just how many mates January had. It was the darnest thing. In the past, the redheaded vampire usually only had one partner. Then, one day, he just showed up with all of them and asked him for a favor.

Nolan had proved to be quite efficient when it came to caring for the animals in his shop, so Angelo was quite relieved that he was able to pay back the favor he owed. The purple-eyed vampire was one of his oldest friends. They had opposite hair colors. Angelo's hair was jade green, and his eyes were a gradient with sea-green on the top half fading to a sandy beige on the bottom. They were unique, his eyes, even for born vampires, such as they were. 

"Hey, Choco-bat," he called out when he neared the two men that  hunched over something in front of his shop. He had started referring to Nolan as "Choco-bat" since the color of his hair reminded him of the Sanrio character, Chococat, but since he was a vampire and vampires turned into bats, it had turned into "Choco-bat."

As for Nolan's mates, Angelo could never get all of their names right. "And greenie," he greeted. He had decided to simply call them by the colors on the edges of their purple auras, which his unique eyes could see. "What's going on over there?"

"Sir!" Nolan said, startling. "I'm so sorry. The door was locked.  I'm late starting my work because I couldn't get in. I should have called you right away and asked for instructions, but I got distracted by the box in front of the door. I know that's no excuse."

"Nono, calm down," Elias said gently, hugging the nervous vamp. "It's not your fault you couldn't get in. You were here on time. Angelo isn't mad at you. You're not in trouble. Right, Angelo?"

The Omega looked at the green-haired vampire, his gaze conveying that the shop-owner had better not be grumpy with Nolan or he was going to have a pissed off werewolf on his hands.

Angelo rolled his eyes at the usual Nolan drama that he was already used to on a daily basis. "If anyone's late here, it's me. Next time, just call," he sighed. Then, the sound of mewling drew his attention to the box. "Wait, are those kittens?"

"They were there when we got here," Nolan said hurriedly. "I didn't know what to do."

"They're dirty, and they look a little skinny," Eli added, sounding deeply displeased that anyone would let a kitten get into such a state. "They're just babies."

In spite of his no-speed rule, Angelo quickly opened the shop door and set his things inside before coming right back to assess them. A frown formed on his face. "Someone might have found them in the park and brought them to the nearest shop not knowing what to do," he thought aloud. "Who knows how long they've been alone...I don't think we have enough supplies for such tiny ones. Let me make a few calls." He then disappeared back into the shop. A few minutes later, he came back. "The other shelters seem full up."

Nolan had found two hand towels, and he and Elias were each cuddling a burrito-kitten, trying to warm them up. Nolan's kitten was purring like a chainsaw, snuggled happily to the vampire's chest. Eli's was using his tiny paws to hold the Omega's finger as the kitten gnawed on it.

"Then who will take care of them?" Nolan asked worriedly. "They can't stay here?"

Angelo shook his head. "I could take them home with me and care for them for a while, but I would still have to bring them back to the shop eventually to find families for them."

Elias straightened, looking down at his little bundle.

"No." He decided as he grinned at Nolan. " _We_ can take them! There's almost always someone home. I think Pax said something sometime about getting a pet someday. This is perfect. You know they'll get lots of love, and we'll take good care of them."

"You really think that would be okay?" Nolan said hopefully.

"Of course!" Eli nearly wiggled in excitement. "I know they won't mind!"

Angelo actually smiled at the Omega. "If you feel you can care for them, then take them home. Be sure to stop by the vet to have them be checked over and to pick up more food for them. I'll send some supplies your way," he said as he placed a gentle hand on Nolan's shoulder. "Go home and care for the kittens today, I will be fine by myself."

"Thank you, sir!" Nolan smiled wide, looking like he wanted to hug his boss. "I'll work extra shifts whenever you want to make up for the time I'm missing."

"Don't even mention it," Angelo responded with a wave of his hand. He was quite passionate about the safety and care of animals. "Off to the vet with you two."

:::::::

January was quite pleased with Quinlan's progress in controlling his gifts. The nubile vampire could apparently communicate with and call all kinds of creatures to him. At first, it was only woodland creatures, and then even supernatural ones. Jany had called it a night when Quin managed to call forth a fuming toothfairy unintentionally.

The two of them were on their way back from the woods when they saw a delivery man standing with Mateo at the front door. The porch was surrounded with packages.

The wolf noticed them walking up and waved a small stack of papers at them.

"Jany, why is your friend Angelo sending us a" Matt paused to look at a paper. "Wall mounted pet palace with exploration tubes?" He gestured at the boxes. "And a million other things?"

January and Quin shared a glance before the blond vampire shrugged.

"This is certainly the first I've heard of this," Jany commented. "Exploration tubes?"

"Sweet Khonsu, _some assembly required_ , it says!" Mateo looked a little ill. "Do you know what happened a few years ago when my mom convinced me to put my little sister's new dollhouse together?"

Quin clapped his hands together and then rubbed them eagerly. "Don't sweat it, Mat. I'm all over this," he responded with a grin. "As soon as Pax tells me where, I'll set it up real fast."

"Yeah, but what's it for?" Mateo asked, looking at the papers again. "Why do we need two Deluxe Furbaby Hideaways with soothing aromatherapy?"

January shook his head. "Clearly Angelo knows something that we don't," he mused aloud. "Let's go warn Pax about all these boxes."

Inside the house, Pax was in the process of his last finishing touches on the dinner he had prepared for Eli, Mat, and himself.

"Hey," Mateo said, dragging a massive box into the living room. "Where's Eli? I thought he was just walking Nolan to work and then coming home?"

"He probably started playing with all the pets at the shop again," Quin deduced. "Probably why he didn't invite me along, too, since the tykes all tend to be drawn to me like magnets."

Both wolves and January looked up. A moment later Quinlan did as well, hearing Nolan and Elias talking quietly as they approached the house.

"...and they have spotted toe beans and green and orange eyes!" Elias cooed as he walked down the hallway. "So tiny and fluffy and cute and they've just _gotta_ let us keep 'em!"

"Keep what, now?" Mateo said, sounding strained as he thought about what they could have that would require so many things needing assembly.

"Our babies!" Elias said vibrating with energy. "We found them, abandoned! So we have to adopt them! They have little faces that just- Oh, I can't even. And we're like their _fathers_ now. You can't make us give them up."

Elias looked at Pax and Jany as they entered the room, breaking out the most intense puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"You _have_ to accept them," the Omega begged. "They're like our sons now! You wouldn't break up _family_ , would you? They're just babies, and they were all alone and crying. And their little noses and, good god, their tiny, itty-bitty feet, and-and, please?"

Pax had no idea what was going on, but he was already saying a definitive 'yes' in his head. Anything to please his beloved mates. But, then Quinlan spoke up.

"They're kittens!" Quin announced. "I can sense them from here. Wow, they're hungry."

"Oh no," Nolan said, looking utterly crestfallen. "We fed them at the vet’s. We should have walked home faster to feed them again." He pulled a little black and white bundle of fur from inside his shirt. "I'm so sorry, Augustus," he told the kitten, touching their noses together. "We'll find the wet food and mix it with some formula. You liked that at the vet's, didn't you?" His voice lowered to a whisper. "I'm sorry about the medicine. I know you didn't like that."

Mateo let out a nearly strangled sound as the adorableness of Nolan with a kitten hit him upside the head. "I can help you feed him?"

"What'd you name yours, Eli?" Quin asked.

"Oh no," Eli huffed as he showed the kitten to Pax instead. "You touch Goliath, and he'll think that _you're_ his daddy instead. So, no touchies for you, Quin."

January let out a chuckle and pressed a kiss to the pouting blond's forehead. "He'll come around when he sees how you've been better at controlling it."

"I think I know which box has food and formula," Mateo announced, not waiting for a response before he bustled over to a medium-sized box by the wall.

He didn't bother with the tape, simply grabbing the top and ripping it off. It was how he always helped unload supplies when he helped at the restaurant, and it was faster than fiddling with a box cutter. Mat rooted around for a minute before standing with one arm full of cans and two tin cylinders of formula in the other.

"Do you know what flavor they like?" Mat asked, walking toward the kitchen to find a pair of bowls to use until the no-doubt extravagant food dishes were unpacked.

"Umm, cat-food flavored?" Eli said with uncertainty from where he was holding Goliath like a baby and showing the others the kitten's paws.

"Augustus preferred salmon and Goliath liked chicken," Nolan said softly, smiling as Quinlan scratched under the chin of a wildly purring Augustus.

"Should I assemble their activity set in the guest room, my topaz?" January asked Pax, who was holding Goliath in one of his large hands and petting it with a finger.

"Yes, that would be fine," the alpha responded.

January assembled everything within the span of two minutes. He had even flattened the boxes out in a stack for recycling. The purple-eyed vampire walked over to Elias, who had taken Goliath back into his arms. "May I see him?" he asked softly. He gently stroked the little feline with two fingers. "Angelo sent over everything we could have possibly needed and more, including the softest pillow bed I've ever seen.”

"That was really nice of him. I'll have to thank him and see what we owe him." Elias looked up at Jany. "You think everybody doesn't mind? I kind of just made the decision and didn't ask anyone. That wasn't right. I should have talked to you guys first."

"It's absolutely fine," Pax spoke up. "I've actually been meaning to ask if you wanted to adopt a pet or two, I've just been so busy with work lately..."

"Yes!" Eli grinned, pumping his fist as Goliath tried to crawl out of his arms to get to the smell of food. The Omega carried him over to the counter where Mateo had put out two little saucers.

"Did you see their eyes?" Nolan asked his mates shyly, setting Augustus down in front of his food. "Elias said it's a sign they're supposed to be with us."

There was movement as the other men walked over to the counter and leaned down to peer at the eyes of the kittens. They were heterochromatic. The black one with white spots had an orange right eye and a left green eye. The white one with black spots had a green right eye and an orange left eye.

"Yes, it certainly seems so," Pax mused aloud, a smile forming on his face.

Everyone smiled as the kittens ate. Augustus kept his muzzle clean, taking prim little bites, his little front paws tucked under his chest. Goliath seemed to get more on his fur than in his mouth. Excited, purring growls rumbled loudly from his chest every time the kitten opened his mouth. His front paws were in the dish. Even so, it began to scoot slowly across the counter as Goliath went after his meal with vigor.

"Golly," Elias said with a laugh. "You got a bath at the vet. Are you going to need another one every time we feed you?"

"I can give them a bath!" Quinlan volunteered. "Do they really need another one?"

"No! No touchie, baby stealer!" Eli said quickly, making everyone look at him. "They're fine!"

"Just a wipe-down with a warm washcloth will work," Nolan said. "That's what we do with kittens at the store." He smiled at Quinlan. "You may clean up Augustus if you'd like."

Quinlan gave his Maker a warm hug. "It's alright, you go ahead and clean him up," he responded. "Elias can't hide Goliath from me forever."

"Can so," Eli said with great maturity, picking up Goliath, who had finished his meal and was vigorously licking his dish. Elias then stuck his tongue out at the young vampire.

With his newfound speed, Quin captured Eli's tongue into his mouth, wrapping his arms around both the Omega and the kitten, as he gave him a very lewd kiss.

Elias stiffened, then moaned, relaxing into Quinlan's arms. Goliath began gnawing on one of Quin's buttons while his daddy ground his hips into the blond vamp.

When he pulled away, the blue-eyed vampire had a wide grin on his face. He gave Eli one last kiss on the tip of his nose. "You two clean up the kittens. We'll help Pax set up for dinner."

Elias looked down at Goliath, who was licking a bit of food off one leg. The little creature didn't seem to be trying to leap out of his arms and follow Quinlan.

 _"You know who your daddy is, don't you, Golly?"_ Elias whispered, feeling touched that the kitten hadn’t wanted to escape his grasp.

 _"Mraa?"_ the kitten answered.

"That's right!" Eli grinned and took the warm washcloth Mateo handed him. "Thanks, Mat."

The big wolf didn't move away, just looked longingly at the black and white furball.

"Why don't you hold him and I'll wash him up," Eli said with a soft smile, pushing Goliath into Mat's big hands.

Mateo held the little creature as though he was made of his grandmother's china. Nolan had finished cleaning Augustus well before Eli was done. A quick wipe across Auggie's muzzle was all he'd needed.

"How did you get cat food inside your ear, Golly?" Elias asked, incredulous.

Goliath ignored him, more interested in gnawing on Mateo's thumb. After a few minutes, Elias declared his baby clean enough, smiling as Goliath crawled up Mateo's shirt and began battling a lock of the wolf's dark hair as Mat kept very still in fear of the kitten falling.

"Oh," Mateo said with a frown. "I was supposed to help get the table set. I got distracted."

"I'm sure it's fine," Eli told him, pushing Goliath into a safer position on Mat's broad shoulder.

"What should we do with the babies during supper?" Nolan asked, holding Augustus belly-up and scratching his chest, to the kitten's purring delight.

"I did see a small playpen for them mixed in with all the things Angelo scent," Jany pointed out. "I assembled everything, but you both can re-arrange it as you wish."

 _"They need to be introduced to the litter pan,"_ Nolan whispered.

Elias nodded his agreement and scooped Goliath off Mat's shoulder, carrying him to the spare bedroom while Nolan followed.

"He already assembled everything?" Elias commented with an eyebrow raised. "He was in there, like, two minutes."

They opened the door to find that January hadn't been kidding and that Angelo possibly had some sort of problem. The room was decked out like a wonderland for any kitty. A complicated kitty condo spread across one wall with tubes snaking between levels. Every cat-toy ever conceived of seemed to be present. A corner of the room had a huge enclosure made of cloth screens with a self-cleaning litter pan lying along the wall.

"That's one helluva playpen," Elias murmured, following Nolan into a doorway that unzipped on the side.

The orange-eyed vampire carried Augustus to the pan and set him inside.

"See how nice it is?" Nolan asked, taking the little front paws and encouraging them to dig a little into the litter. "Won't this be a nice place to go potty?"

When Nolan let Augustus go, the kitten did just that, fastidiously covering what he'd left. After Auggie hopped out, Elias did the same with Goliath. Golly did his business as well, kicking litter everywhere when he covered it up. The little beast bounced out of the pan and stalked over to his brother, who had found a soft, fluffy cat bed to lay on. Goliath jumped on Auggie's head. Augustus just rolled onto his back and used his front paws to pulled Goliath down onto the cushion with him and proceeded to begin washing Golly's ears. When Eli and Nolan left the playpen and zipped the enclosure closed, both kittens were purring and began to close their eyes.

 _"They're asleep,"_ Nolan whispered when they returned to the kitchen.

The table was already set for Pax, Mat, and Eli. January, Quin, and Nolan had glasses of champagne instead.

"Champagne?" Nolan asked as they all sat down. He had never had it, but he knew the smell from parties he'd been taken to.

"Yes, it's only half a glass," January responded. "In case you don't like the taste."

Quin snorted. "Which I doubt. For some reason, champagne and wine hits all the right taste buds when you're a vampire."

"You've already tried some?" Mateo asked. "When?"

The blond and Elias shared a glance before the nubile vampire tried to steer the conversation elsewhere. The two of them had tried nearly all the different beverages at the Blood Orchid after Quin’s training sessions with January. Mateo would surely be upset if he found out how many times the three of them had stopped at the club, considering all of the powerful clubgoers that frequented it.

"So, what kind of drinks do all of you guys like?" Quinlan asked in an attempt to distract Mat.

"Alcoholic?" Elias asked. "I liked what you guys got me when we went out and found Jany. And champagne." The Omega grinned and stole a sip of Quin's.

"I'm not sure what I like," Nolan admitted, trying his and smiling. "This is good."

"I'm good with whatever," Mateo added. "Beer is fine. I'll drink just about anything."

Relieved that he had managed to distract Mateo from the answer to the previous question that he didn't want to give, Quin took his glass back from Eli before he could drink anymore. "Food for you," he teased. "This is for us vamps."

"Sharing is caring," Eli said, sticking out his bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. The Omega turned to Pax. "Pretty sure I know what our vamps like best to drink, something warm and red. What do you like, Pax?"

"There aren't many drinks I dislike," Pax mused aloud.

Quin licked his lips as his fangs involuntary lowered. "Now that's not fair, Eli," he scoffed, but then sent the Omega a smirk. "But, just remember you offered, babe."

"You want some of this?" Eli teased, tipping his head back and stroking the column of his throat after he'd cleared half his plate. Damn, Pax could cook.

Quinlan's eyes began to glow at the lovely sight. "Finish up your dinner there and I'd certainly like a taste," he admitted.

Elias grinned and ate faster.

When the three werewolves finished their meals, and the vampires finished their glasses, January quickly cleaned everything up and they all but tip-toed their way past the designated 'kitten room' on their way to bed.

Nolan came to an abrupt stop when they entered the bedroom.

"I... Ummm..."

"What's wrong, Nono?" Elias asked, pulling away from trying to climb Quinlan.

"I, well..." Nolan swallowed and closed his lambent eyes. "I want to finish the bonding. W-With Master and M-Mateo."

Quinlan let out a sultry sound and bit his lower lip. "I'm game. Sounds hot," he commented with his arms still around Elias.

Jany took hold of Mateo's hand and led him closer to Nolan. "Is there any particular way you want to have us, my citrine?" He asked.

Pax carefully shut the door behind him in spite of the fact that he and his mates were surely about to make noises of their own.

Nolan nibbled his lip. His instincts told him to ask his master to decide, to do what January wanted. However, over and over, his mates had shown such happiness whenever he'd asked for something he wanted.

"Can we, if it's alright, would you, perhaps...have me _bound_?" Nolan finally whispered.

Whenever his mates restrained him, especially January or Pax, it was strangely comforting, safe. Like when they were holding him tight, they were holding him together and allowing him to push his worries aside. It had mostly just been being restrained with hands and arms. Nolan had thought about how wonderful it could be to be unable to move and still have his lover's hands free to do what they'd like.

January felt Mateo's pleased shiver right through their held hands. He flashed him a smile. "Would you like to be bound as well, my ruby?"

"Damn," Mateo said, the word nearly a moan. " _Hell_ , yes. Sign me up."

"You mean it's okay?" Nolan squeaked.

The purple-eyed vampire gently cupped the younger vampire's chin. "It's better than ok," he responded. "It's brilliant."

"Yep," Mateo said as he threw his arms around both of them. "I am all about this idea of yours." He gently bumped Nolan with his forehead. "And I know it's still hard for you to tell us stuff. You did good, Nono."

The orange-eyed vampire seemed to glow with happiness.

"And yes, Eli, I don't mind if you watch," Mateo said over his shoulder.

 _"Yesssssss."_ The petite Omega pumped one fist in the air.

"Do you mind, Nono?" Mat asked.

"Oh, I..." Nolan blushed but forced himself to answer honestly. "I'd _enjoy_ it if they watch."

Pax let out a sigh of relief. It hadn't crossed his mind that Nolan might have felt uncomfortable with his other mates watching. He would have immediately ushered Quinlan and Elias away if the dark-haired vampire didn't want them there. "Then, we will all be right here," he affirmed. "We'll do whatever you want."

While the others talked, January quickly set up equipment that would have taken more strength and more time if it had been anyone else. What appeared to be a sling fused with a suspension harness was secured by steady posts. Leather cuffs dangled from the beam in front of the harness, and the vampire stood next to his work with several cotton ropes in his hand.

"Well, that looks fun," Mateo said with a lopsided smile, hugging Nolan to his side. The slender vampire seemed engrossed in petting Mat's nicely developed chest, which had been stripped of its shirt at Nolan's quiet request.

"And now I'm jealous," Elias said, looking up from where he was attempting to paw both Pax and Quinlan at the same time. "That looks very fun."

"You can _certainly_ try it out afterward, my emerald," January replied with a smile. "First thing's first, I think every one of us has far too many articles of clothing on. Mateo, finish stripping and come here."

Mateo immediately reached for the button of his jeans, pausing when he felt a cool hand on his own.

"Umm, can I...maybe, please?" Nolan asked, voice barely audible.

Mat nodded, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss. Nolan sighed, happily aroused. When Mateo pulled back, the ebony-haired vampire sunk gracefully to his knees.

"Damn, you're hot when you do that, Nono," Mat groaned.

The wolf's jaw nearly dropped when Nolan smiled up at him and winked! If Mateo thought that a submissive Nolan dropping to his knees was sexy, it was nothing compared to his normally hesitant mate showing teasing confidence. When the vampire popped Mat's pants button and dropped the zipper, the wolf clenched his teeth as his stiff cock sprung free, nearly coming on the orange-eyed man's face then and there. Mateo had a fleeting thought that, for once, underwear might have been a good idea that day.

Cool fingers slid against Mat's skin as Nolan skimmed the fabric down until he could step out of them. The dark-haired vampire took the hand Mat offered, accepting another kiss and glorying in Mateo's hard length pressing into his stomach. It was Nolan who had to pull away, leading a slightly stunned Mat over to January.

Quinlan let out a strange sound akin to a mewl at the sight. He took hold of Eli's warmer hand and held it pressed against his nude, lukewarm crotch. When Jany said they had too many clothes on, he had been the first to strip. The blond had a feeling that witnessing the activities of the three mates before them would give him multiple orgasms for sure. _"God, your hand feels so good,"_ he whispered to Eli.

"You know what feels better?" Elias purred, leaning close as he stroked the soft skin stretched over Quinlan's hard length. "My _mouth._ "

Quin shuddered as he felt the precum drip from the tip of his eager shaft. "Totally right, yep," he agreed. "That'd feel even better."

Pax shook his head as he pulled over a sturdy chair and set it in to face his other three mates at a forty-five-degree angle. "If you do that, you won't be able to see. I have a better idea..." he mused aloud. "Quinlan, how far along have you gotten on your control over that magnetic power January's been showing you how to manipulate?"

"Let me put it this way...ceiling sex is a go," the blond responded. "I can push and pull on the magnetic field for a good little while. Why?"

The alpha sat down on the chair, fully naked since he had also disrobed when January had asked. "I can have Elias on my lap facing Jany, Nono, and Mat...I was wondering if you could brace your feet against the back two legs of this chair and lean back enough to be able to penetrate him, as well. We'd be angled in such a way that you can turn your head slightly if you want to see the other three, as well."

 _"Both of you, in me?"_ Elias asked breathlessly as his legs turned to jelly and he leaned against Quinlan to keep from falling. "Yes, please. Pretty, _pretty_ please?"

"I can try...I can't guarantee it'll work, but that's not gonna stop me from trying," Quinlan admitted.

January busied himself with safely securing Mateo onto the sling. He had the werewolf lie on his back and held his wrists up above his head in the leather cuffs. He did the same with his legs. He checked and double checked the force and weight so that the restraints did not dig into any tendons. "There," he practically purred as he ran a hand softly over the curve of Mateo's shaft and a straight line up his chest. "Nice and secure. What would you like to do with him like this, Nolan?"

The orange-eyed vampire looked up from where he'd quickly folded everyone's clothes and set them aside.

"W-What I want?" he asked, moving next to January and sliding his cool palm down Mateo's warm inner thigh. "Are you sure, Master?"

"He's sure," Mat groaned. " _Please_ , Nono."

Nolan blinked, a tiny smile pulling his lips as he looked to Jany for confirmation.

The older vampire gave him a smile. "Touch him, kiss him, pinch him...do anything you wish," he encouraged as he gently flicked one of Mateo's nipples with his thumb. "Meanwhile, I'm going to decide on the right toy to slide inside him."

Nolan's bright eyes widened in surprised delight. His movements were hesitant but eager as he reached for his bound wolf mate. Mateo sucked in a breath as Nolan's fingertips skimmed his inner thighs. The wolf groaned when Nolan's touch grew bolder, kneading warm flesh. The vampire hummed happily, dropping his hold in favor of simply draping his body over Mateo and hugging him. Nolan's arms couldn't reach all the way around him, but he did the best he could. The slender vampire shifted, enjoying the feel of his mate's rigid length pressing into his stomach.

 _"Mmmm,"_ Nolan practically purred, nuzzling his cheeks against Mat's chest. A soft pink tongue snuck out to flick a nipple, making Mateo shudder.

Just like everything that involved Nolan, the sight of them was both sweet _and_ sultry. From his place in the chair, Pax gazed on as he nuzzled the top of Eli's head. The Omega was seated on his lap, facing their other three mates. Quinlan sat on the floor between both their legs as he ran his hands up and down Eli and Pax's calves. All three of them were eager to see what January had in store for Mateo.

As if summoned by their thoughts, Jany pulled out what appeared to be a long strip of black material with a dildo attached in the center. The smirk on the aged vampire's face was sensual in nature as he slicked the toy up and gently thrusted it in and out of Mateo's entrance until he slid it all the way to the base. He then used the material on either side to wrap the toy in place around each of the brown-eyed werewolf's thighs. His smirk widened when he held up a small remote control and then walked over to hand it to Elias.

" _You_ control the speed and setting _, mi vida_ ," he urged softly. (mi vida= my life)

Elias smiled wide, wiggling in Pax's lap with excited delight.

"Low first, I think," the Omega murmured deviously, punching a button on the remote. A loud mechanical hum was heard just before Mateo cried out, muscles tensing as he bucked in his bonds. Nolan squeaked in surprise and held on tight.

"Shit! Sorry!" Elias yelped, punching buttons until the wild buzzing calmed to a soft him. "Oh, fuck. That was not low. I think I was holding it upside down."

Quinlan couldn't help but snicker against Pax's leg, which urged the alpha to swat at him gently with his foot.

"Don't worry, not even the highest setting is enough to hurt him," January explained. He then walked over to whisper into Nolan's ear. "Would you like to be bound as well, precious?" He asked. "I can tuck your arms back with a little shibari."

Nolan slid off Mateo, both of them moaning softly. The wolf's cock sprung up the moment Nolan's weight left him, a drop of precum sliding down its throbbing length. A matching smear of cooling wetness streaked Nolan's skin where he'd been rubbing against his mate. The slender vampire trembled slightly, quickly shoving his arms behind his back.

"Please, Master," Nolan begged softly.

 _"Fuck, it's hot when he says that,"_ Elias whispered to Quinlan.

Quin snickered in response and gave Eli's calf a gentle nip.

January smiled at the dark-haired vampire. He gently positioned Nolan's arms behind his back so they were folded a certain way. He then bound them in an intricate design. Normally, the kinds of knots and loops that he incorporated would have taken the average human a good half hour to accomplish. Jany had it done in less than thirty seconds. The color of the rope he chose was a soft orange to match Nolan's eyes. The rope was snug enough to be secure, but not tight enough to dig in too hard. The tension all around was expertly even and wrapped around with nerve damage avoidance in mind.  The vampire then gently turned Nolan so that all their other mates could see.

"What do you think?" Jany mused aloud as he regarded his work. In the rope work, he somehow even managed to form the illusion of a bat.

"Impressive," Pax commented at the same time that Elias burst out with "Pretty!"

Mateo couldn't bring himself to form coherent words but he, too, was impressed.

"Such a show-off," Quinlan teased from his spot on the floor. But, it was obvious by the way that his shaft gave a twitch that he quite enjoyed the sight.

The redheaded vampire lifted Nolan into his arms and had him carefully straddle Mateo on the sling. He then carefully lowered the younger vampire so that his chest draped over Mat's. "Try to keep your balance, Nolan. I'm going to move you both a bit," he instructed. The purple-eyed vampire slowly tugged two ends of the chains attached to one side of the sling until Mateo's upper half rose to an angle until he was nearly seated upward.

Nolan gasped as he slid down until he was all but sitting on Mat's lap. Mateo's arms tensed in their restraints, his instinct wanting him to hold onto Nolan so that the vampire didn't fall. But, the werewolf was relieved when Nolan hadn't fallen.

January slowly walked in front of them like a feline circling prey. "Now, then..." he practically purred as he slid a hand slicked with lube up and down Mateo's shaft. “Are you ready to slide inside him?"

"Fuck, yes," Mat hissed, his eyes wolfish and predatory as he looked at Nolan, who was shifting on his mate's lap, whimpering softly as he rubbed against Mateo's abdominals.

"I'm going to move you now," January warned as he took hold of the ropes that he had tied Nolan with and used them to move the younger vampire until he was able to align him with the head of Mateo's cock. He then shifted his hold on Nolan so he could lower the orange-eyed vampire onto the thick length, ensuring penetration.

Nolan cried out as Mateo's thick, blunt head popped inside him, but it didn't sound like a shout of pain. The slender vamp writhed, as though trying to force his mate's length inside him fast and hard. January forced him to take it at an excruciatingly slow pace. Nolan had only taken half of Mat's shaft, and he was already beginning to sound a bit desperate.

The older vampire continued the slow descent until Nolan and Mateo were as connected as could be. "Try to hold still," he instructed as he then carefully hooked his thumbs inside Nolan and began to stretch him even wider.

Mateo groaned as Nolan trembled above him, the inky-haired vamp's voice rising.

 _"Master!"_ Nolan whimpered. "Ahh, you'll make me come!"

"Don't cum just yet," Jany ordered as he pressed the head of his hard member between the stretched ring of Nolan's entrance and Mateo's embedded rod.

He needed to be inside the orange-eyed vampire before Nolan released or else the bond would only register Mateo. The older vampire let out a husky groan as he worked his way inside, one hand pressing steadily onto Nolan's lower back. He would have slipped right out if he had applied too much lubricant, but the experienced redhead knew just the right amount to use. When he was halfway there, his hands firmly took hold of the younger man's hips and slipped inside the rest of the way in one smooth motion.

"Ohh, _fuck_ ," Mateo groaned, hips twitching, making Nolan whimper.  "I can feel you, rubbing against me, Jany. And it's so tight inside him…" he let out another moan when he felt the setting of the vibrations change. Elias was going to make him cum pre-emptively if he continued to play with that remote.

"Are you alright, my citrine?" January asked as he kept still. "Tell me how you're feeling."

" _Nnnn,_ so much," Nolan gasped, words slurred as though drunk. "So good. Between you both... And so full."

Pax leaned down to Eli's ear when he felt the Omega moving and squirming in his lap. _"Do you want to feel just as full, love?"_ he whispered.

"Fuck, yes," Elias said quickly, sounding a bit breathless as his emerald eyes never left what was going on with Nolan, Mat, and Jany. He lowered the setting on Mat’s vibrator back down and set the controller aside. "I really, _really_ think that I need some of what's going on over there to _also_ be going on over here."

Pax wasted no time. He prepared and stretched Elias well, not because the Omega wasn't already acclimated, but to accommodate the two lengths. The alpha held onto Eli's hips tightly to control his descent, and when Pax was fully sheathed, he carefully lifted the auburn-haired man's legs so that Quinlan could reach him.

"Mmm, what a nice twitch," Quinlan rumbled at the sight of Eli's enjoyment. He deftly wiggled his fingers inside the speared Omega. "Go on, _tell_ me you want me to ram right on in..."

"K-Kinda, yeah," Elias forced out, pupils blown wide and voice trembling. "I want to feel it...mmm, _yes_. Please, with the ramming."

Quin snickered, amused that the Omega was able to focus enough to even respond to him. "I really hope you're ready," he warned as he focused on his magnetic manipulation.

Quinlan had been worried that when he pressed his feet against the back legs of the chair, he'd knock Pax and Eli down. But, he was relieved that their weight kept the chair in place. The blond was standing diagonally with nothing holding him up. He motioned with his hands for Pax to scoot them forward a little more. When Pax did just that, the blue-eyed vampire gingerly wiggled the head of his shaft forward until it breached Eli, and then he all but jack-hammered his way into the Omega's depths.

Elias promptly squealed as though someone had taken a hot poker to him. At the Omega's undignified scream, everyone in the room froze, except for Nolan, who seemed to be lost in his own world of overwhelming sensation. Quinlan began to withdraw, copious apologies ready to spill from his lips when Eli's hand shot out to grab Quin's shoulder.

 _"Don't you fucking dare stop,"_ Elias ordered, his words choppy as he panted. "Just...startled me a little and - Oh, fuck, you just went in a little deeper. Pushes so much against...against everything." The petite wolf clutched at Quinlan, a long moan spilling from Eli's lips. "That...that feels...mmmnnnh."

 The Omega arched his back, breath stuttering, as his body suddenly adjusted. He sunk the last several millimeters with another desperate moan, his lovers buried to the hilt inside him.

January shook his head as he turned his attention back to the mates he had restrained beneath him. He used a chain from the sling and Nolan's ropes to gently swing them into his building thrusts. "I keep telling you to watch that speed, Quin," he scolded.

"Sorry," Quinlan replied with a keen. His thrusts were a little faster than he'd have liked. "Couldn't...feels amazing..."

"Yes, that. _Amazing_ ," Elias babbled, then promptly lost his ability to produce speech as Pax took the opportunity to lift him slightly and sync his thrusts with Quin's.

The sounds the Omega continued to make only fueled the sensations Mateo and Nolan felt as January built up expertly into a hard and steady pace. The redheaded vampire's purple eyes were focused for the slightest sign of sharp pain. _"Tu as été si vilain, Mateo,"_ he hissed huskily. _"Toi aussi, Nolan."_   (you are quite naughty/you too)

"Ahh, yes, Master," Nolan keened. "I want to be so bad for you."

"Damn," Mateo groaned, his restrained body doing its best to thrust into Nolan. "You guys make me wish I'd listened when I was a kid and actually learned Spanish."

"That..." An interesting combination of a giggle and a moan passed Nolan's lips. "That wasn't even Spanish..."

"Sorry," Mateo said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "I'm a little distracted. Thought it sounded weird for Spanish. Sexy, but weird-Spanish."

 _"Si quieres que hable el idioma de tus antepasados, lo hare,"_ January rumbled as he shifted and began to tug Nolan further into his thrusts, angling him so that Mateo could stimulate the younger vampire's more sensitive areas. _"Los adoro a los dos."_   (if you want me to speak the language of your ancestors, I shall/I adore you both)

 _"Master!"_ Nolan cried, his body tensing, clamping down on the thick cocks stretching and filling him.  He wailed as his orgasm hit him suddenly and violently, trembling between his mates.

The cry urged both Mateo and January to release shortly after. As the bond surged through the trio, so too did it surge through their other three mates. Pax only managed three more thrusts before he released inside Elias. Quinlan had managed to grasp the Omega's member as his hips undulated so quickly that his pistoning shaft surely felt more like a vibrator inside the green-eyed werewolf. The two of them lost it nearly at the same time.

The blond vampire slid out of Elias slowly so that he could flop onto his back, unable to keep up his magnetic manipulation any longer. The solidified bond continued to roll over them all, filling them with an energy unlike anything they ever felt. When the sensation finally died back down, Eli's Khonsu stone began to glow a purple hue from the inside, causing the facets of color to cast rainbow flecks of light along the Omega's chest.

"Mmm, s'pretty," Elias slurred, eyelids fluttering as he struggled to focus on the bonding stone. "We made it pretty."

The Omega's head lolled back, sighing softly as he passed out.

:::::

Farshael's Air Stole fluttered around his arms and behind him as his feet touched the ground of the god realm. The material was softer than silk and the pattern was speckled with slate-hued eyes of different sizes all the way around. His hair had grown a few inches and was brushed down tidily. Gin had to all but place Viktor in restraints before the older vampire even allowed him to leave. His mate worried that the gods would keep him in the god realm for whatever reason.

He pressed his hand to the side of the door of his destination. A moment later, he was face to face with the demi-gods, Henry and Lucian. "Forgive my incredible delay," Shael apologized. "I did deliver the message, and that particular group seems to be safe."

Lucian nodded sagely. "Yes, we've been updated on the status of our brethren," he explained. "We couldn't be more relieved that they are all doing well. That group concerned us the most, as it was the largest. But, Ra himself holds them in high regard."

"That reminds me, Ra wanted us to let you know that you're free to retire now," Henry told Farshael. "Congratulations on your union."

"Yes, once you're mates with a vampire, you can't get rid of them," Lucian teased with a wink.

The well wishes brought a blush to the Sylph's face. "So, I really am free to go? I don't have to turn in my stole?" He asked.

"Whether you've realized it or not, you've always been one of Ra's chosen," Lucian insisted. "You're free to travel back and forth between the realms whenever you wish."

The air elemental beamed as he rushed forward to give each of them a grateful hug. "Then, I'll be on my way!" He called out as he began his descent into the mortal realm. "We'll see each other again someday!"

Henry placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Poor guy must have been worrying himself sick," he commented aloud. "But, I understand why you guys kept quiet about everything."

"It's safe for you to come out now," Lucian added as the two of them walked back inside.

A young girl, with the appearance of a teenager, emerged from behind the couch. Her hair was a midnight blue fading into sky blue at the ends. It was braided and styled intricately down to her knees. Her eyes were an ever-changing hazel, just like her grandfather.

 **"See!"** Nut announced with a wide grin. **"I told you grandpa and I would set things right!"**

::

END

:::::::::::

 _Thirdly:_ My final words on this one are that I feel an immense gratitude for Robin sacrificing what little time she had to work on this tale with me (for those that don't know, she's a dental student: currently employed, and a mom of more than 4 kids). When I thought about my favorite combination of our boys, I realized there were too many. We balanced them out quite well. Jany pinning Elias to a wall/ceiling/any object was just as hot as Jany whispering dirty narratives into Nolan's ear while jerking him off....with was just as hot as Pax taking Mat from behind and Mat taking Pax's first time that way...which was just as hot as Quin goading Nolan and Quin's banter with Eli. January became an ultimate favorite of ours, but he's no less than any of the other boys. What was I talking about again? Right! The point is this was a fun venture and it kept me sane from the chaos happening in my own life, as well (for those that don't know, I'm an IT student: currently employed, caring for elderly parents). I once again thank Robin for jumping on-board with this and I thank all of our fellow writers and readers for their thoughts, theories, and input [and for catching mistakes and inconsistencies!]). Both Robin and I loved all the theories and reactions, I copied and pasted the comments in messages to her. So, many many many thanks!

To answer Robin's questions from below (since I know she's gonna read this later and it'll be a fun surprise): 

  * What did I like best? On a completely personal note, I was the proudest of doodling Jany and Nolan as bats. I'll definitely draw Quin as a bat later on, as well. I loved the idea of the Khonsu stone and the hues of the auras and their representation (which we both collectively came up with).
  * Who is your favorite character? Favorite scene? January, of course. He was conceived on my birthday, after all, and I had a clear image of his character almost immediately. My favorite scene/moment was when the boys first slipped into The Black Orchid and the Khonsu stone led them to the morose January. So many emotions jammed packed in that one...Mateo worried out of his mind over Elias, Pax showing a hint of possessiveness when he warned others off his mates, a moping Jany, and a happydrunk Eli. 
  * Things I didn't like? As a writer, my own faults and inconsistencies that I had to go back and correct almost immediately after posting (which is why those of you who read the story more than once probably always found more tidbits that weren't there before and thought to yourselves "did I just skip reading this part?" And I am here to confess that, no, I had completely forgotten that sentence about Quinlan and Nolan being surrounded by forest animals and I had to add it back in a few hours after the initial post)
  * Places that needed more detail or felt clunky? *nervous laughter* the god realm, but we can work more on that later
  * Favorite sex scene? HA. This is impossible to choose. I'd say that one scene with Jany that someone whose name I can't mention benefited from (lmao).
  * Favorite pairings? Too many...I love all the combinations. Pax x Eli sparked our tale, Pax x Jany have that whole "mom and pop" vibe, Quin x Eli have that playful bantering thing going, Pax x Mat have that deep "alpha and beta" bond, Quin x Nolan are so flippin' sweet and hilarious at the same time, Jany x Nolan have the "master and pupil" bond, Eli x Nolan have the "not so innocent" thing, Jany x Mat are all "bondage and dominance play," I could go on forever...so many great combinations.



_Robin_ _:_ I really loved this story. It was so fun to write. I fell in love with the characters and I looked for every opportunity to make myself squee or shriek like a fangirl (January... Dear God, anything with January). And this is the first story we've finished so quickly! It went surprisingly smooth! It was an experiment in working on a single story and riding it to the end. It worked well with this one! We were able to stay engaged and motivated without wandering off like distracted puppies. This may be a miraculous anomaly. I'm willing to try again if Thirdly is (Thirdly: Pssh, of course I am). Like with Kidnapping is Always an Option...wow, we need to finish that (Thirdly: We're literally working on that next, girlie). I can't express how much I appreciate everyone who left comments, though it was usually Thirdly who responded in my stead. Sorry. I love you, even if I didn't personally say anything! Thirdly shows me your comments! I'm so glad so many people liked it. She was really the driving force behind this. She kept me motivated, did all the copy-paste, editing, proof-reading, and posting. It allowed me to just write my side and then wander off to work on a denture or study and then wander back and add my side again. All the thanks go to her.

  
I wish I could corner all the readers and bug them (Thirdly: By "bug" she means bother, hound, pick apart their brain). What did they like best? Who were their favorite characters? Favorite scenes? Things they didn't like? Places that needed more detail or felt clunky? Favorite sex scene? Favorite pairings? I want to know all the things! (Thirdly: So do I, I want to know all the things. Everyone, try to answer some of Robin's questions if you can in the comments!)

I hope the people who liked this one will go have a peek at our other stuff. We haven't forgotten Cuddlefish, Kidnap (Kidnapping is Always an Option), or Lust (the Lust and Chastity series). Thanks for coming along with us for the ride!

 


End file.
